A Hogwarts Tale-Descendants from the Sun
by UntilTheMorningComes
Summary: If Jack was honest to himself, he would never have thought his first year at Hogwarts would be this adventurous. If anything, he expected it to be all bookwork and boring. But being friends with a girl with magical hair, a pureblood who wanted to be more like a muggle, and a sarcastic dragon boy made life a lot more fun. (The Big Four Hogwarts AU Summary inside)
1. Meeting Jack Overland

A Hogwarts Tale: Descendants from the Sun

**Summary:** **Hidden deep within the forests and mountains of Scotland, lies a place not known to many people, a place where things beyond your wildest belief happens, creatures that many people thought to be a myth roam around freely. That place…it's Hogwarts. Now Hogwarts, it's few degrees south of nearly freezing to death, North of the Forbidden Forest, and completely 100% Magical. This school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is home to many famous witches and wizards, Such as Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and most recently Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry's adventure to stop the dark Wizard is widely known and most witches and wizards would stare at you dumbly if you don't know the story. Since then, the wizarding world has lived in peace, the dark Lord had been defeated and no wizard or witch was stupid enough to try and follow Voldemort's footsteps. That is until several years ago, when a Seer saw another evil rising, much darker and powerful than Lord Voldemort and only five children could put a stop to it.**

_**The Big Four shall be reborn once more,  
>And must answer the call of the Light<br>To vanquished the Dark as they did before.**_

**Follow the adventures of Rapunzel, a witch stolen at birth; Merida, the pureblood who wanted to break family traditions; Jack Overland the muggle trying to find his place; Hiccup Haddock, the small wizard from the dragon infested island of Berk as they try to survive their years at Hogwarts and the destiny that unites them together. **

**Speaking: **"Hello there."

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p>Destiny. A word hated by some, feared by others, longed by a few, and accepted by the rest. No one ever knows when destiny will call upon them, but it is something they cannot say no to. They will reach their destiny one way or another and most of the time, it's not a pretty path. There are hardships they must overcome, as well as jealously, and even death. It's not easy to overcome these obstacles, but it's not impossible either.<p>

I also know destiny can wait for a long time for it to be fulfilled. I was part of that destiny as well as my friends. We had no choice in the matter, but it turned out well in the end, for most of us anyways. Let me clear some things up first so not to get you confused. After all what kind of author would I be if I confused my readers in the first couple paragraphs?

Our story begins in a world that is hidden within our…or rather within the muggle world, a place where magic is not tied to the pages of a fictional novel or even a blog. No magic roams free in this world and has evolved over time. However, just like the muggle world, we've had our ups and downs and we've had our share of wars too.

Recently the wizarding world has recovered from its latest and probably most devastating war it has ever seen. The Dark Lord left his mark, a scar that would slowly heal over time, on the wizarding world and they were slowly recovering. Due to the efforts of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, his brave friends, Hermine Granger, and Ronald Weasly, along with the Students and teachers at Hogwarts, the Wizarding World knew peace once more.

The Golden Trio, as many like to call them, continued to live on their lives and everything seemed normal and there weren't any signs of any of the Dark Lord's followers trying to begin another revolution. Of course nothing like this sort of peace lasts forever you know. I know since I lived through the Third wizarding war. However, this Third wizarding war couldn't have been won by the soldiers of the second war.

Their time was up and it was time for a new generation of heroes to step up to the plate. Their names? Rapunzel Gothel, Merida Dunbonch, Jackson Overland, and Hiccup Haddock.

No one knew that the second Wizarding war would happen, there were hardly any signs except for Professor Trelawney's difficult prophecy she recited two years after the end of the first Wizarding war. However, unlike her last prophecy, Professor Trelawney recited most of the prophecy in another language that no one could understand. Luckily, there was a part that the seer managed to recite in English but it was still a mystery to many.

_The Big Four shall be reborn once more,  
>To answer Light's call,<br>And help vanquish the Dark as they did before._

No one knew who the Big Four were nor who were Dark and Light. Unlike the last prophecy, there were no clues indicating who our heroes were and when this prophecy would take place. But, all came into light when our four heroes entered Hogwarts. Join the four friends as they journey through the magical school and discover friendship, adventure, family, and even a bit of romance. This, my friends,…is a Hogwarts tale.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third POV13 years after the Battle of Hogwarts<strong>_

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were proud to say that they had no regrets when they adopted their first four year old muggle child years ago. Sure they had thought she was a squib when the caretakers told them of the mysterious things that happened around the child and took the child in hopes of teaching her, her witch heritage. However, they quickly learned that she possessed no magical abilities yet none of the muggle repellent charms or spells worked on their daughter, something unheard of. They searched her family's history and found that her family was 100% Muggle. Despite the abnormality the Bennett's could not send their newly adopted daughter back. They fell in love with Stephanie, and couldn't bear to leave her at the orphanage again even though money became tight as the Bennett's welcomed two new family members, Jamie and Sophie.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett couldn't really put their finger on what made their child different from others but they decided to let it slip by. After all they would still love their daughter no matter who she was. Yet they grew increasingly worried for Stephanie as they realized she had no muggle friends her age. She was outcasted by many of her peers at school and no one really wanted to get to know her. It broke the Bennett's hearts when their daughter came home crying after a child called her a freak.

"Hey mamma, we have new neighbors." Stephanie said as she peered through the curtain window and peaked at her new next door neighbors. She had decided to ditch since the teasing at school had gotten worse.

"Huh that we do." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she saw a child Stephanie's age running around his parents. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? It looks like they have a boy your age. Maybe you can make friends?" Stephanie said nothing and Mrs. Bennett sighed. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll like you. Now let's get Sophie and Jamie ready." Stephanie just nodded before running towards the twins to put on their winter coats.

"Do you think he'll want to play with me?" Stephanie asked nervously as they began walking towards the new family. Mrs. Bennett looked at her child, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm positive he will. Now remember, they're probably muggles so don't mention anything about our secret ok? Not until we're sure they're witches or wizards alright?" Mrs. Bennett said as her daughter nodded. "Good. Now big smile and I'm sure everything will be alright." Mrs. Bennett said reassuringly before smiling at the two adults. "Hell, I'm Jeannette Bennett and these are my children Stephanie," She pointed to her oldest daughter who retreated to the back of her mother's legs, "And my two new angels, Jamie and Sophie. We're your next door neighbors. Welcome to the neighborhood." Both of the adults relaxed slightly at the introduction and smiled back.

"We're the Overland's. I'm George Overland and that's my wife Sarah and our little girl Emily. And our son…Jack? Jack, son what are you doing behind your mother?" Mr. Overland chuckled as he saw his oldest child hiding behind his mother's leg much like the Bennett's daughter.

"Hiding." Jack muttered, peeking out from his mother's leg, looking at the Bennett girl with curiosity.

"Stephanie, say hello." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she nudged her oldest daughter to the just as shy Overland boy. Stephanie hesitantly moved from the safety of her mother's leg and gave a small wave to the boy in front of her.

"Hi…I'm Stephanie." Stephanie muttered looking shyly at the boy who started to come out from his mother's leg.

"I'm Jack….Do you…do you want to play?" Jack asked a little hesitantly giving Stephanie a small smile. Stephanie looked up in shock at Jack before giving him an eye smile.

"Sure! Wanna play tag?"

"I love tag!" Jack laughed, getting more comfortable with his next door neighbor. "I'll be it!"

"Safe zone is with Mamma!" Stephanie giggled as she started to run from Jack as he chased her around his yard before entering the house.

"Well I'm glad that went well." Mrs. Bennett sighed before turning to the Overland's. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure Stephanie and Jack will be pleased."

"That sounds like a great idea, does seven sound alright? We still need to finish unpacking." Mrs. Bennett nodded.

"Of course. Would you like me to watch over Jack as you finish packing?" Mr. Overland laughed.

"You're a mind reader. If it's not too much could you?"

"It's perfectly fine. Stephanie hadn't had this much fun for while so watching over another four year old will be fine." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she watched the two kids laugh their hearts out, genuinely enjoying each other's company. It would be good for Stephanie to have a muggle friend, she would eventually get lonely being the only family member unable to do magic and with Jack around, he could probably lift her spirits.

"You can't catch me Jack!" Mrs. Bennett smiled warmly. Yes it would be a good thing for Stephanie to have a muggle friend who would care for her and maybe become something more for her in the future.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Six Years Later<strong>_

"Darn it Jack! Get back here!" an older Stephanie shouted glaring angrily at the boy she was currently in pursuit. The years had done much to the oldest Bennett child. Her hair, while still messier than most girls her age, grew to her shoulder length and evened out making it nearly straight. She also grew taller, which Jack clearly did not approve since she was taller than him now, but she still was smaller than the rest of the kids her age. Her mother said that she would eventually catch up, she hoped so. The said boy merely laughed as he still clutched the bag he "borrowed" from his childhood friend. He was just trying to get his friend to be more…um athletic that's all and what better motivation than stealing…borrowing her bag?

"If you can catch me!" Jack laughed, his messy brown hair—that had grown messier over the years—shaking as the wind blew it back. "Which will be never—huh?" Jack suddenly paused as he reached his house, only to see a person with some black looking robes trying to talk to his parents.

"Got ya—huh…is that a cousin of yours?" Stephanie asked as she finally caught up to the Overland boy. Both kids watched as the robbed figure tried talking to Jack's parents who did not even let him talk before closing the door on him. The robbed figure sighed as he took out a letter from his pockets before turning around. He paused as he saw the two children staring at him before waving hesitantly.

"Hello there. Do any of you know Jeannette um Bennett?" Stephanie hesitantly spoke up.

"What do you want with my Mum?" Before the robbed figure could say anything, Jack's father opened the door again not looking pleased.

"Jack Stephanie! Get inside right now. You know better than to talk to strangers." Stephanie and Jack gave the robbed figure an apologetic look before listening to Jack's Father and rushed inside.

"Who was that Dad?" Jack asked as he and Stephanie looked through the window to see the robbed figure walking to Stephanie's house now.

"Some weird person who claimed to be a wizard. I'm starting to think that the generation before you are getting weirder and weirder." Jack's father sighed. "I mean did he honestly think that I would believe that Hogwarts is a real boarding school?" Stephanie's head snapped up at the mention of Hogwarts. Her mother and father had talked about Hogwarts to her and her siblings many times already. So much that she could possibly write an entire book on the school itself without even stepping into the school itself. Anyways, Stephanie knew that Hogwarts was a school meant for Witches and Widzards and they usually sent representatives to muggle parents to help them break the news that their child was a witch or a wizard. The Bennett child looked at Jack in amazement, who would have thought that her best friend would be a wizard?

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while Stephanie." Jack's father replied as he noticed the robbed figure entering Stephanie's house. "Your mother's too nice of a person to kick anyone out." Stephanie just nodded her head knowing that it wasn't a weirdo as Jack's father claimed, but rather a wizard. Probably a professor at the school.

"You wanna sneak out and see who it was?" Jack whispered as his father left into his work room. "I mean he looked a bit different, but he can't be all that bad if your mom let him in." Stephanie weighted the pros and cons of his suggested. If she were to go with him, then most likely he will find out about her parent's secret, but also find out about his abilities. However, Jack's parents would probably not take the news very well and think that her parents were corrupting Jack.

"Well…"

"Come on where's your sense of adventure?" Jack laughed as he quickly sneaked towards the back door in order not to alert his father.

"Jackson Overland you will get us killed one day." Stephanie chuckled softly as she followed Jack's footsteps and exited through the back door. Once in the yard, the two children quickly went to the part of the fence where a piece of wooden board was loose and easily lifted it to get across to Stephanie's backyard.

"Do you think they'll be in the kitchen?" Jack asked as he looked for Stephanie for conformation. "I think your mom would probably invite him for tea or something."

"Yeah that sounds like her…wait the back door is open. If we're careful then we can sneak in without Mum noticing." Stephanie smiled as she carefully opened the back door so it could only fit the two small children.

"…and I was wondering if you could help them. I'm not really good at convincing Muggle parents." A male voice, not Mr. Bennett, echoed throughout the house. Quickly the two children looked at each other and slowly made their way to the kitchen were Mrs. Bennett and the newcomer sat drinking tea.

"You were really the shy one back in Hogwarts Neville." Mrs. Bennett chuckled sipping her tea before speaking up. "Well, I suppose I can help you this one time." She said in a teasing voice that the newcomer, Neville, laughed.

"Thanks Jeannette, I knew I could count on you. Oh by the way how are your kids? I haven't seen them in a while and I don't think I saw Stephanie's name on the Hogwarts list. Is she going to another school?" Mrs. Bennett sighed as she looked down.

"The rest of the world still believes that we adopted a squib don't they?" Neville looked at her questionably. "Stephanie….she's 100% muggle but…she's different from other muggles." Mrs. Bennett struggled to put her words into a sensible sentence.

"How so?" Neville asked, intrigued.

"Many of the muggle repellent charms, spells, and potions don't really work on her. It's almost as she magic proof and well….she was outcasted by many of the children at the orphanage that we couldn't just let her stay there. You know very well how I feel towards bullying." Neville nodded and placed a comforting hand on his friend.

"Well, witch or not Stephanie is just—"

"**CRASH!**" Both adult immediately turned towards the kitchen where the two children quickly hid behind the counter. Stephanie glared angrily at Jack, who had started getting thirsty during their stakeout and tried to grab a glass so he could fill it with water, but dropped it onto the wooden floor resulting in the crash.

"Great job Jack." Stephanie hissed as she peaked over her shoulder to see if the adults were coming in.

"What? I was getting thirsty—"

"Then you should have asked me to get you something honey." Mrs. Bennett chuckled above them, scaring the kids as they jumped out. "Well considering that you were eavesdropping I would normally punish you, but I think this would be a great opportunity to show Jack his…abilities." Jack looked at Mrs. Bennett questionably.

"What abilities?" This time, it was Neville who spoke up.

"Mr. Overland, have you ever experienced things that you couldn't properly explain?"

"Um…"

"There was that one time when Johnny's pants were set on fire after he teased me." Stephanie pointed out finally putting the pieces together. How could she have missed the signs? She lived with magical folk on a daily basis! "And then there was that time when the glass disappeared on the snow day causing class to end early. And then how ice formed under Drew's feet when he tried to grab my bag and fell." Jack's eyes widen as he realized how strange the mentioned events were and remembered questioning them when he got home to himself.

"Yeah…I remember that, but what does that have to do with me? Am I in trouble?" Mrs. Bennett chuckled softly as she ruffled Jack's hair.

"No you're not in trouble, you special…like me."

"Huh?"

"Watch." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she took out a slender piece of wood, with several distinct markings at the bottom, before waving at the broken shards. "_**Repairo**_" Jack's eyes widen in shock as the pieces quickly reformed the glass cup he had dropped before. The shards decorating the wooden floor soon reformed themselves into the glass cup and there was no evidence that it was ever broken.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Will I be able to do that?" Jack asked excitedly, jumping up and down already accepting the magic abilities Mrs. Bennett displayed. Mrs. Bennett just chuckled as she ruffled Jack's hair.

"That Jack, is magic. And yes you'll be able to do it if your parents decide to let you go to Hogwarts. Neville here—"

"Um Professor Longbottom actually Jeannette. I'm a professor now." The Hogwarts professor corrected her with a slight smile. Mrs. Bennett rolled her eyes playfully.

"You may be a professor to Jack, but to me you'll still be Neville, my friend. Besides calling you professor makes you sound old." Before the old Hogwarts student could reply, Jeannette continued talking to Jack.

"Anyways, Neville is a professor at Hogwarts who teaches Herbology—"

"What's that?" Jack asked, making a face. From the sound of it, the class sounded boring.

"It's the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize or combat them." Stephanie answered proudly. "It's a rather interesting course. I recommend you take it." Jack pouted.

"But all the classes you recommend are boring. Well if you're going to come with me then I guess it won't be that bad." Jack smiled as he placed an arm around his childhood friend before he felt her tensing up. "You are going…right?"

"I'm not magical Jack. I can't go to Hogwarts." Stephanie answered softly, letting go of Jack's arm. "Remember I'm adopted so Mum and Dad aren't my real parents so I didn't get their magical abilities. Although Jamie and Sophie are magical so you'll probably see them in a couple of years." Stephanie chuckled weakly, trying to lighten up the mood but Jack wasn't having any of that.

"No! We've been friends for years! I'm not going to a school where you can't go to! I wont!"

"But Jack it's for the best! Who else will teach you about magic then?" Stephanie argued. As much as she wanted Jack to stay with her, she knew he had to get a magical education and she would not let herself be the cause of Jack's magic going out of control because he didn't want to go.

"Your parent—"

"We're not certified teachers." Mrs. Bennett interrupted. "We won't be able to teach you like the Hogwarts teachers can."

"See!" Stephanie raised her voice in hopes of Jack understanding. However, Jack wasn't listening to her reasoning.

"Then I'm not going!" Jack shouted, getting closer to Stephanie's face who didn't back down.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" The cabinets began shaking as Jack raised his voice, but neither adult paid any attention.

"Yes you are Jackson! It's for the best!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone with those bullies!" Jack screamed stomping his foot for an added effect and that's when hell broke loose. The cabinet doors swung open and all the dinnerware, utensils included, flew out aiming for the small group in the kitchen at several miles per hour. Mrs. Bennett and Professor Longbottom manage to place magical shields around themselves and the children but some of the projectiles managed to get through.

"Stephanie! You're bleeding!" Jack cried as he looked up after the plates, glass, and utensils fell down. He hadn't thought anyone had gotten hurt, but Stephanie had a long gash on her forehead where a plate or a knife must have gotten her.

"Stay still honey, it will only sting for a bit." Mrs. Bennett said as she quickly kneeled next to her daughter and took her bleeding hands away from the gash. "_Episkey."_ Stephanie hissed as her wound began closing but the blood still stained her face. "I'll get some wet towels. Don't touch the wound. I'm not sure how well my healing charms hold up." Mrs. Bennett sighed as she rushed out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jack stood there frozen, shocked at the amount of blood Stephanie lost.

"Mr. Overland," Professor Longbottom cleared his throat catching Jack's attention. "Can you see why Stephanie wants you to go to Hogwarts? There we can help you channel your magical so accidents such as this won't happen."

"You don't want that to happen to Emma do you?" Stephanie finally spoke up as her mother reentered the kitchen with a wet towel. "There's a chance that you can hurt her real bad if you can't control your magic. The school can help you control you magic. Just go please. I'll be fine really." Stephanie smiled as her mother continued to wipe the blood off her forehead. Jack looked torn, he didn't want to leave his friend here where the bullies would continue to torment her but he also didn't want to hurt his family if he accidentally used his magic.

"Besides, Stephanie can write letters to you all the time." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she threw the blood stain towel into the sink. "It'll be like she never left." Jack gave Mrs. Bennett a curious look.

"Why would she write letters? Can't she email me?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting us to dinner Jeannette." Mrs. Overland smiled as she and her family entered the Bennett household. Immediately Jack and Emily—or Emma as Stephanie, Jamie, and Sophie, liked to call her—raced inside and greeted the Bennett children. Jamie and Sophie immediately took Emily to the kitchen where they hoped to get some desserts before dinner.<p>

"It's no problem besides, Michael and I wanted to discuss something with you later this evening." Mrs. Bennett smiled before turning towards the kitchen. "You wont find any desserts Jamie, Sophie!" She and Mrs. Overland chuckled as they heard three successive groans coming from the kitchen.

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" Jack asked as he and Stephanie took a seat at the large dining table Mr. Bennett expanded with a spell earlier that night. "I mean I'm a bit nervous—"

"Everything will turn out just fine. Don't worry Jack." Stephanie smiled as the rest of the family took their seat at the table. "Just…let Mum and Dad do the talking."

"I hope you guys like Meatloaf. I decided to try something new and well I figure if I poisoned the food then we'll all die together." Mrs. Bennett laughed as she brought in the large tray of meatloaf into the dining table.

"Meatloaf!" the younger children cried happily as Mrs. Bennett served the younger children first.

"When are they going to bring it up?" Jack whispered to Stephanie as they ate their meatloaf. Twenty minutes had passed by and the rest of the occupants at the table continued chattering as if there wasn't any big new coming up. Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Overland were busy talking about the sales at the nearby mall and how they would like to decorate their houses while the husbands talked about sports and betting on who would win.

"Soon, Mum said she would bring it up before dessert. Something about showing them or something."

"So Jeanette, did you know the man that came to your house this afternoon? You know the funny looking fellow." Mr. Overland said bring up the topic the Bennett's were about to discuss. Stephanie gave her younger siblings a look to say nothing as they opened their mouths to answer. Mrs. Bennett cleared her throat before answering her neighbor.

"That funny looking fellow was a classmate of mine. We were good friends and we like to have a nice chat some time to time." Mr. Overland nearly choked on his drink as he realized he unintentionally insulted his neighbors' friend. Clearing his throat he tried to correct his mistake.

"I didn't mean that he was um—"

"It's alright, many people see him as weird or strange when they first meet him. It's completely normal. I'm going to guess he talked to you about a school. Hogwarts perhaps?" Immediately the room got quite and Stephanie gave a knowing look to Jack. It was time for the big news.

"So his claim that he's a professor at a so called magical school and that Jack is a wizard is true? I'm sorry but can't…that's just crazy. I'm sorry Jeannette, but I have to say that your friend is crazy." Mr. Overland finished placing his fork down and gave Mrs. Bennett a hard stare.

"George—"

"That's alright Sarah." Mrs. Bennett smiled not a bit offended by Mr. Overland's earlier statement, "I mean anyone who believes that magic must be insane right? Michael would you be a dear and bring in the desserts?" Mr. Bennett smiled at his wife as he took out his wand, earning curious looks from his neighbors, and waved it into the air.

"Not a problem." Before Mr. Overland could ask what Mr. Bennett was planning on doing, his jaw dropped along with his wife's as the two large plates of desserts came floating in from the kitchen. "You see George and Sarah, magic is real." No one moved as the desserts landed in the center of the dining table as the adults tried to take it all in. "Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Neville is a professor there. One of the finest and Jack will be in good hands—"

"Wait hold up hold up!" Mrs. Overland spoke up as she finally got over her initial shock. "That can't be real magic. You must have done something to—" "make it float? Would you like another example? My husband and I can go through a variety of spells that can make this more believable if you wish." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she took out her wand and whirled it around the air so snow began falling.

"Oh! Can you do transfig—transfig—"

"Transfiguration." Stephanie proved the word to her younger brother, Jamie, as he tried to give a suggestion to his parents.

"Yeah! What she said! That should help!" "What's transfiguration?" Emily asked as she grew curious about the topic. Soon the table erupted into chaos as the adults began arguing and insulting each other. The children on the other hand, began chatting wildly before eventually making off with the two plates of desserts and headed towards the living room. Stephanie stayed at the table watching Jack closely as he began looking worryingly at his parents.

"It's going to be alright Jack. This is just normal when Muggle parents learn about magic. They're adjusting that's all—"

"How do you now that? You've been with witches and wizards for your whole life. You can't know that for sure. You've just read about stuff like this you never actually experience it!" Jack yelled surprising his childhood friend as he let out another burst of magical energy. The lights began flickering and again the dinnerware began floating uncontrollably before they flew off in various directions. The Bennetts quickly placed shields around the Overlands as the projectiles flew their way and Stephanie tackled Jack to the floor as a plate nearly crashed into him. As quickly as it began, the flickering soon stopped and the plates fell to the floor. Jamie, Sophie, and Emily re-entered the dining room and gasped as they saw the state of the dining room.

"Stephanie? Jack?" Mrs. Bennett called out as she and her husband quickly repaired the plates and directed them towards the kitchen where they would be washed by of course magical means.

"We're fine Mum. Jack just had a um…accident." Stephanie groaned as she and Emily, who ran towards her brother as she saw him on the floor, helped Jack up who was holding his head.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine…I just have a bit of a headache that's all. Sorry about the mess Mrs. Bennett. I didn't mean to let my emotions get the best of me." Jack stood at the dining table worryingly as his parents started at him, stunned at his abilities.

"You…you did this?" Mr. Overland asked and Jack nodded his head slowly before looking at the ground in shame. He couldn't even look at his sister who tugged at his sweater worryingly.

"You probably think I'm a freak now don't you." Mrs. Overland gasped as she heard her son beginning to sniffle.

"Oh Jack we're sorry." Mr. Overland gasped as he and his wife went over to Jack and gave him a hug, surprising the Overland boy as his sister joined them. "We didn't mean to act like that we were just—"

"This is something that we're not accustomed to and well. It takes time to take this all in." Mrs. Overland smiled at her son as she wiped away his tears that began to fall. "We still love you no matter what. Witch or not."

"It's actually Wizard since he's a boy Sarah." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she went towards her daughter and patted her shoulder.

"So this school. It will teach him how to control his magic?" Mr. Overland asked as he stood up.

"Yes, and it will teach him about the magical community and other useful studies that will prepare him for a wizarding career. It's the best school Scotland has to offer. He'll be in good hands."

"Well at least you'll have Stephanie to with right kiddo?" Mr. Overland laughed nervously. "You'll have someone to help you through this whole magic business, right?" Stephanie looked nervously at her neighbor.

"Well you see Mr. Overland. As you know I'm adopted and well, I'm not a witch. I'm a muggle like you guys. A muggle is a person without any magical abilities by the way." Stephanie cleared up as she saw the confused face of Mr. and Mrs. Overland. "So yeah. I um won't be going to Hogwarts."

"But that's where we come in!" Mrs. Bennett chimed in before the Overland's began to worry. "My Husband and I both went to Hogwarts and well we can make the transition a little easier for both you and Jack. And Emily too."

"Wait, does that mean—"

"I'm a witch?" Emily asked looking at her hands in confusion. "But—"

"Well, I'm not 100% sure but there is a chance you have magical abilities since Jack has them." Mr. Bennett tried to explain but even then he wasn't sure of himself.

"Well first thing first." Stephanie spoke up surprising all the adults in the room. "Jack has to reply to the Hogwarts letter telling them he's going to go and then we can go to Diagon Alley!"

"Diagon Alley? What's that?" Jack asked as he noticed the glint in his friend's eye. Stephanie smirked at Jack.

"The best place ever next to Disneyworld of course!"

* * *

><p>"Honestly I cannot imagine where we would be if you hadn't helped us Jeanette." Mrs. Overland sighed as her family, along with the Bennett's, walked behind the children at the King Cross Station. "This would have been very difficult."<p>

"It's fine. If our roles were reversed I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she patted her neighbors shoulder. "It'll be fine Sarah. Trust me. Jackson will be in good hands at Hogwarts. He can come and visit during Christmas and you can write letters to him always."

"I know, I know it's just. Hard. He's going to be thousands of miles away and there's no way I can visit him. And Stephanie's not going so I'm not sure how he'll do with making friends."

"He'll make plenty of friends I'm sure." Mrs. Bennett said as she tried to reassure her neighbor. Meanwhile, the children were having their own conversation of their own. Jack and Stephanie were both pushing a large cart with a several huge trucks of Jack's clothing, schools supplies, and some misallanious items they acquired at Diagon Alley. At the top of Jack's truck was a cage holding a pure white snow owl with abnormal blue eye coloring and a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke items. Something Jack had to convince his parents to buy.

"I've heard rumors of the Weasly's store closing since George Weasly lost his twin during the second great wizarding war but it seems like it's still in good business." Stephanie smiled as she opened the box. "Can I take one of the quills? I have horrible spelling and it would save me a lot of trouble during school."

"Sure, just remember not to lose it. But man, I think that shop is going to one of my favorites! I've never seen a joke shop so big!" "It's a magical joke shop Jack." Jamie smiled as he held his extendable ears his mother bought for him.

"It's always big."

"Everything was so pretty at Diagon Alley!" Emily smiled putting her two cents in as she stayed close to her brother. "Can we go back their again?"

"You bet we are!" Jack laughed as he hugged his sister who laughed happily. "Now um what about that um secret entrance you talked about?" Jack asked nervously as he tried to look away from the curious looks that many people gave him.

"Well since I can't go in, you'll have to go in with Mum or Dad. It's right in the middle of the Platform 9 and 10. It's a brick wall you can't miss. See," Stephanie pointed as another family of redheads ran through the wall; well at least the daughter did, and disappeared from sight. "That's how you're going to get to Platform 9 ¾ ." Jack gave his friend a look of disbelief.

"The entrance to the magical train station is a brick wall…I can…why a brick wall?"

"I've been asking that myself for at least several years." Mrs. Bennett sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "But I still don't understand why they can't change the location. Anyways, it's time Jack. You probably should say goodbye to your parents now." Jack looked back at his parents, his mother trying desperately to keep her tears in, before walking up towards them. Immediately, his mother wrapped her arms around her oldest son and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh Jack. I'm going to miss you so much. Remember to do your homework and listen to your teachers no matter what. They know what they're doing and make sure you brush your teeth every night—"

"Mom I'll be fine." Jack chuckled as he continued to let his mother hug him, trying to imprint the memory of his mother's hug, her smell, and comforting aura into his memory. "Stephanie practically gave me the student handbook on surviving Hogwarts." He laughed weakly as the situation finally began setting in. "I'll write…every week."

"And Son." Mr. Overland coughed to get his son's attention, "No matter what happens, or whatever house you're put in, we'll still love you. You're already making us proud." Jack smiled brightly before he hugged his father tightly, letting some tears fall.

"Jack! You won't forget me right?" Emily said as she fiddled with the sundress her mother made her wear for the day. "Of course not kiddo. How could I forget my little sister! I'll even bring something back for you. I promise."

"Don't cause too much trouble alright Jack? It wouldn't do you good to get into much trouble without me." Stephanie chuckled as she stood there awkwardly before Jack embraced her. For a moment, she was too shocked at the sudden contact to do anything before she relaxed into the hug.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you Stephanie. You're my best friend. It would take a lot more than a magical school to make me forget you." Jack whispered in her ear so none of the adults could hear. Stephanie chuckled softly as she let him go slowly, her arms still resting on his shoulders.

"You always did know what was on my mine most of the time. And don't worry, I can take care of the bullies on my own. You don't have to be my knight all the time." Stephanie stuck her tongue out, laughing as Jack made a face.

"You think I can visit them once I'm done with school? They probably won't even know what hit them."

"Jack!" Stephanie laughed as she pushed Jack away, "You can't use your magic like that. Although I wouldn't mind whatsoever."

"Jack Honey." Mrs. Bennett said as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's time." Jack looked back at his friend who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Knock them dead Jack. And make sure to write to me often! I want to know how Hogwart's like!" Stephanie smiled as she hugged Emily, who was beginning to cry, and her brother Jamie.

"I will." Jack said softly as he turned to his see his parents. His mother was crying as well but she had a smile on her face and his father was smiling at him as well. He gave the one last wave before placing his hands on his luggage cart and looked at the Bennett's. "So what now?" Without saying much, both Bennett's held onto Jack's cart and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well running is always a good way to start. Ready?" Mr. Bennett asked Jack who took a second to calm his nerves before nodding. "Then let's go." All three of them, began running towards the brick wall and despite Stephanie's reassurance that it wasn't a solid brick wall, Jack closed his eyes as they neared the wall, ready to feel impact. However, the feeling never came. Instead came the sounds of hustling people, owls crying, cats meowing, and the sharp piercing noise of a train whistle.

"Jack you can open your eyes now." Mrs. Bennett chuckled as she released her hand on Jack's shoulder and helped him push his cart towards the source of the train whistle. At first Jack could see nothing through the thick white fog that somehow filled the station, but as if someone sensing his frustration, a gust of wind blew through the station revealing everything. Jack gasped in awe as he saw dozens of people bustling about, waving wands in a similar manner as Mrs. Bennett did on the night she first demonstrated her magic. Owls hooted in their cages as parents helped them load their luggage into the cargo. Children laughed merrily, running about as they raced onto the train—not without saying goodbye to their parents—and several enchanted items floated above them as older students demonstrated their magic. Jack unconsciously felt for his wand, hidden in his inner pocket of his blue jacket that Mrs. Bennett gave to him last Christmas, and wondered if he would be like those kids in a few years.

"Well sport, lets get your stuff into the train. We don't want you to miss your train." Mr. Bennett smiled as he pushed the cart towards the cargo and began magically placing them into the train. "Brings back memories doesn't it honey."

"Yes it does." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she held Jack close to him as she saw him beginning to wonder off. "I wonder if we'll see anyone we know."

"I heard Potter's second kid is begging this year along with Weasly's first child. Oh and Malfoy's son is beginning his school year as well." Mr. Bennett smiled as he finished placing all of Jack's belongings into the train. "It would be nice to see them."

"To think nineteen years have passed since that day. It amazes me sometimes." Mrs. Bennett sighed softly before turning to Jack. "Well I guess this is it. Have any last minute questions you want to ask?" Jack looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Bennett before smiling and giving them a hug.

"Thanks for everything. Thanks for being here with me. It's…not as scary as I thought it would be." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she gave Jack a small kiss on his forehead.

"Your welcome. Now move along the train's about to leave." The train whistle has just blown and the conductor was yelling that they were leaving. Children all around began giving their parents one last hug or kiss before running onto the train. Children on the train were pushing themselves against the window and gave one last wave to their parents. Jack quickly let go of his neighbors and walked to the train entrance where the conductor was holding the door open for the last of the children. Jack took one look back at the Bennett's, who gave him a smile of encouragement before he climbed up the steps and onto the train. Jack never been on a train before, just the tube, and to say there were some differences was an understatement. There was a walkway, but instead of seats lining up against the windows, compartments, that looked to small to fit at least 2 people but it was a magical train so it probably held more, lined up on both sides of the train. Many of the compartment doors were open revealing many of the students sticking their hands out the widow as the train slowly began moving. Jack contemplated on whether to join them or not when he decided to get a compartment of his own. He didn't feel like meeting new people at the moment, not when his childhood friend couldn't come here.

"Hey that was Harry Potter wasn't it!" a random student gasped as the rest of his friends began whispering.

"That means Albus is starting this year—"

"I wonder where he is—" Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation and began searching for a compartment that was vacant. Jack began to lose hope as the ventured further into the train and found none empty, all of them seemed to have a person in it or a group of students laughing merrily. Probably students who were returning and knew what to do. However, at the end of the train Jack was pleasantly surprised as he found an empty compartment to the right. He looked around to see if any of the students wanted to claim it and when he found none he smiled as he slid the door close. He smiled as he saw the burgundy red couches, enough to fit four people comfortably, and decided to lay on one. Just as Jack closed his eyes in content—the couches were amazingly soft and comfortable—the compartment door slid open.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean to um…can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A nervous voice shakily said as Jack sat up to get a better look of the new comer. Just like him, the boy was small and thinner than boys his age. His hair, a mixture of brown and red but mostly brown, was short and choppy and an overall mess. However, his large forest green innocent eyes made him even more childish and even younger than he seemed. "So I'll take that as a no." The new student muttered turning away, his shoulder slumping even further than when he came in.

"No it's fine!" Jack blurted out, surprised that he wanted some company. But he couldn't help but feel that this kid was similar to Stephanie in a way before he became friends with her. Outcasted, bullied, and overall lonely. "Some company would be um fine you know." The kid sighed, relaxing visibly before closing the compartment door behind him and taking a seat opposite of Jack. He sat there looking at Jack a bit uncomfortably, his eyes glued to the floor, before looking up at Jack. "Well um what's your name?"

"Jack…Jack Overland." Jack replied, giving his hand for the newcomer to shake. "So what's yours?" The kid before him hesitated before sighing deeply.

"Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for the first chapter. The next one will introduce Hiccup and yeah. That's how the first four chapters will be. Just introducing the characters. So was it good? Bad? Should I stop continue etc. Your opinion matters.<strong>


	2. Meeting Hiccup Haddock III

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Chapter two of my story that I amazingly finish despite all the workload that come with school and work. O.o I do hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Wilhelmnina Grimm: Thank you for the compliment I'm working hard on the story and it makes me happy that people enjoy it ^^ And about Scorpio, you'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**Changeofheart505: To Kura- don't worry I'll continue writing it. It may take a while but I promise you I'll get it done. To Sakura-I'm glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you love it as well and don't worry, as I said earlier, I'll continue the story.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time <em>

"_No it's fine!" Jack blurted out, surprised that he wanted some company. But he couldn't help but feel that this kid was similar to Stephanie in a way. Outcasted, bullied, and overall lonely. "Some company would be um fine you know." The kid sighed, relaxing visibly before closing the compartment door behind him and taking a seat opposite of Jack. He sat there looking at Jack a bit uncomfortably, his eyes glued to the floor, before looking up at Jack. "Well um what's your name?"_ "_Jack…Jack Overland." Jack replied, giving his hand for the newcomer to shake. "So what's yours?" The kid before him hesitated before sighing deeply._ "_Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third."_

* * *

><p>Of course the wizarding world isn't just limited to the streets of London or even England in general. While some may have thrived hidden within the muggle world, there are other wizarding communities untouched by muggles for thousands of years.<p>

One of these places would be Berk. It's an island off the coast of Norway and home to the largest population of dragons that are still wild. As my friend likes to describe Berk, it's twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Great description for an island isn't it? Makes me want to take a vacation there and relax.

Now his home isn't very typical compared to other wizarding communities. Instead of a mansion or a small town, his home, well village, is…Sturdy. From what he's told me it's been here for seven thousand generations, but despite new housing materials, they still prefer making their houses look old fashion. They surprising still fish, hunt, and farm like their ancestors did but of course with magic enchanted items. They even have a "charming view" of the sunsets, my friend made sure that I added that part at least. But despite sounding like a peaceful village, they are surrounded by dragons which like to cause a lot of trouble for the Hooligan clan. Yes, that's their name, blame their ancestors.

Dragons, not exactly the friendliest creature you'll come upon. While Berk doesn't house the most common dragons known to the wizarding world, they have the largest selections of breeds. There's the Gronkle, small compared to the other dragons on the island, but don't let its size fool you. They're as tough as they can get and only with an enchanted AXE can you even cause some damage to the Gronkle. Then there are the Nadders. They nearly resemble chickens if you just compared them to the way a chicken walks. However, despite the fact they walk on two legs they are fast creatures especially when they hunt. Not to mention they have poisonous spikes in their tails that they can throw at people. And their fire can reach temperatures that can melt enchanted metals in less than 5 seconds. Not something you want to be in the way of.

Next are the Zippleback. These dragons are very distinguished compared to other dragons since they have two heads. You would think they wouldn't get along with each other but they have excellent teamwork. Especially since one head spits out flammable gas which the other head ignites by shooting out a spark. The hooligans recommend having two wizards on the spot when facing this dragon. Then the Monstrous Nightmare is probably one of the toughest dragons on the island. While their name basically describes how they look like, they also have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. So physical combat with this dragon is nearly impossible and only the best wizards go after these dragons.

There's also a bunch of other dragons on this island as well. The Whispering Death, Timberjack, Skrill, Thundrum, Scaldren, Changwing are just some of the dragons that also inhabit the magical island and there's a bunch more that I can't remember at the moment. However, there's one dragon that nobody has been able to even land a hit on or even see. The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightening and death. They say that you should hide and pray that it doesn't find you but it's been several hundred years since one seen the outline of a Night Fury.

Now getting back on track, the Hooligan Wizards are known for their brute strength, fierceness, stubbornness, and have a Viking like personality. It also doesn't help that their clothing resembles much of their ancestors. While the children of these wizards share many traits of their parents, there's always the oddball in the group.

"HICCUP!"

And that oddball would come in the name of Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock the Third.

* * *

><p>The boy called Hiccup winced as a loud booming voice called out his name. Compared to the other wizards on the island, Hiccup was noticeably different even compared to the kids his age. Not that there were many. Hiccup was small compared to his peers, thin, lanky, geeky looking, and despite this large green forest eyes and reddish and brown messy hair, many still despised him for a reason….he was a half-blood. His father, Stoick the Vast, or otherwise known as the Chief of the village, married a mud-blood who somehow washed up ashore after her ship got destroyed in a storm. Despite not really having any magical skills, she was quite athletic and well, give her an enchanted weapon and she could fight the dragons as well as the next wizard if not better. And one thing led to another and well Hiccup was born. He was officially the first half-blood on the island since many if not all the wizards on the island were pure-bloods. But enough about his past, let's get back to the present where our dear Hiccup, at eleven years old, was waiting for another lecture.<p>

"Hey Dad." Hiccup squeaked as he ducked his head to avoid his father's glare. There had been another Dragon raid and Hiccup wanted to help but he once again made a mess out of everything. This time a Monstrous Nightmare followed him and burned up half the village which many of the wizards where still trying to put out with _**Aquamente**_.

Stoick looked at his only son before sighing deeply and rubbing his forehead in frustration. Unlike Hiccup, Stoick was much bulkier than most of the men in the village and at first glance you wouldn't think that Hiccup and Stoick were related unless you counted their forest green eyes. While Stoick did love his son, it seemed to be getting harder and harder to look at him without seeing his late wife. Shaking his heads of those hurtful memories, Stoick looked back at Hiccup and took a deep breath. It was going to be a very long lecture.

"Hiccup I told you to stay in the forge! Why can't you do what you're told to?" Hiccup looked up to his father and with all the courage he could muster he began to explain what he had meant to happen.

"Sorry Dad but whenever I see a dragon I just have to go out and take it down! It's um something I can't hold in!" Hiccup weakly demonstrated with his lanky arms the motions many wizards would do with their wands to perform spells to take down dragons. Stoick just sighed once again at his son who looked down as he noticed he wasn't getting to his father.

"Son you are many things, but a dragon warrior isn't one of them." Stoick groaned at his some who once again looked away in shame. "I have an entire village to take charge of. I can't be constantly worrying about you. Why can't you be just—"

"OWLS!" Someone yelled in the distance causing the large village leader to stop mid sentence and look up. The rest of the village followed his example and sure enough in the distance six owls began taking form.

"Must be Hogwarts letters." Stoick muttered before turning to the black smith of the village also known as Gobber or Stoick's right hand man even though he was missing his right leg and left arm. "Gather the rest of the youngsters with their parents and meet me in the meeting hall.

"Ay, but ya sure ya want—"

"Gobber"

" 'ight then. I'll 'ust get 'em then." Gobber huffed off to find the rest of the children of the village.

Just like every other magical child, Berk's children were offered a place at Hogwarts but most of the time, many refused to send their children off to Scotland. Berk had a…unique set of spells reserved just for fighting dragons and at Hogwarts, they wouldn't be able to learn these techniques so many just refused to send their children, preferring to teach them their own ways. However, today was going to be different for one small wizard.

"Um I guess I'll just—" Stoick quickly grabbed the escaping boy before he could even take two steps and carried him towards the Meeting Hall.

"N son, this is something you're not going to get out of. Besides I have a feeling that one of those owls is meant for you." Hiccup sighed as stopped struggling against his father's grasp.

"But everyone's going to say no. So why bother having this meeting at all?" Hiccup asked his father up surprisingly his father said nothing. "Dad?"

"Hey look who it is." A snotty voice sneered as they reached the Meeting Hall and Hiccup once again sighed. It was his cousin and his main tormentor, Snotlout. Not the greatest name, but the Berk wizards believe that a hideous name will scare off trolls. Not that they ever seen trolls since Trolls don't like the cold weather.

"Hello Snotlout." Hiccup replied as his father let go of him and entered the Meeting Hall, "I guess this won't go well considering you're here now."

"Got that right runt!" Snotlout snickered as he placed a well aimed punch to Hiccup's shoulder before heading inside with his father. Hiccup sighed heavily before running inside where the rest of the kids were waiting. There standing inside and around the large wooden table, stood eleven people, four kids, and seven adults counting his father. All with an owl in front of them and a piece of parchment unrolled. Hiccup quickly maneuvered himself around the adults and children in the room but he somehow managed to trip over air and landed on the floor hard. The children giggled mockingly at him while father merely sighed in embarrassment once again.

"ALRIGHT!" Stoick shouted to the group in order to get order back into the Hall again. His booming voice did the trick and the Hall was once again silent as his son scurried to stand at his father's side. "I didn't call this meeting so would could have a laugh. I called this meeting to deal with the Hogwart's letters."

"But Stoick," Spitelout, Stoick's brother, "None of us ever send our children to Hogwarts," He spat on the name before continuing. "We usually send the replies and be done with it. So why have such a formal meeting?" Stoick sighed before looking at his own son in anticipation and back to the occupants in the room.

"Because…Hiccup will be going to Hogwarts instead." Hiccup looked at his father hurt, shown clearly in his eyes before looking down to avoid the mocking glares of the children. In Berk, being a Dragon warrior was everything. If you didn't aspire to be one, then you would be looked down upon and possibly exiled. The only way to become a Dragon Warrior however was to take the dragon classes the island provided. The spells they learned there were much more dangerous than the ones learned at Hogwarts and they were only available here at Berk. To be sent off to Hogwarts where they taught lesser spells was just…a mockery.

Hiccup sighed as he walked out of the Hall, his father not really noticing his absence, and walked back home.

"Great, I'll never be like them now." Hiccup muttered as he ignored the sneers and insults thrown at him as he walked back to his house which was sadly at the edge of the village and at the top of the hill. All he wanted was to be like the other wizards, to be a Dragon Warrior, and fit in. Sure he was different in size, had ideals, not enough strength to even lift a barrel, and he couldn't really properly use his wand which was probably why he caused so much destruction.

Why did Hiccup have a wand so early in his life when other wizards didn't even get their wands until the age of eleven? Simple, the Hooligans wanted their children to understand magic at an early age and therefore gave them wands by the time they could walk and talk. However, unlike the rest of the wizarding world where each wizard had a different wand from their parents or ancestor, the Hooligans preferred to give their own wands to their children. Hiccup was wielding his Grandfather's wand but to his dismay, it never really answered him. Either the wand would not comply to his commands or act out on his own. Which in turn created many of the disasters that followed him.

"Don't be 'ard on yerself." Gobber's voice echoed behind Hiccup as he continued to walk to his home. Gobber must have noticed his absence and went after him to make sure he didn't cause any more accidents.

"How can I not Gobber?" Hiccup sighed drastically. "My Dad hates me and the only reason he wants to send me to Hogwarts is so he doesn't have to deal with a son like me. Oh excuse me barmaid," Hiccup began in a suddenly thick German accent "I think you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone who doesn't even have pure wizarding blood!" Hiccup sighed sadly as he described what many of the villagers thought of him. Luckily, Hiccup had already arrived to his house so none of the villagers would hear his outburst. Gobber only sighed at Hiccup's behavior before saying,

"Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you _look_ like; it's what's _inside_ that he can't stand." Hiccup stared at Gobber with a deadpan expression, wondering if he had really said that aloud and if he meant it to be comforting, before sighing.

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Look Hiccup, stop tryin' to be somethin' yer not—"

"I just want to be like one of you guys!" Hiccup nearly shouted as he turned to face Gobber one last time before heading in. "Is that really too much to ask?" Without giving Gobber a chance to say anything Hiccup closed the door to his home and slid down the wooden door.

"Why can't I just fit in? Why?" And for the rest of that day and night, Hiccup never came out of his room, just too tired with everything and how things just turned out.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! Are ye ready!" Gobber's voice echoed throughout the Haddock's house in the early morning.<p>

"I'm coming Gobber." Hiccup called back as he finished packing the last of the necessities he would need while he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. Something his father had decided for him beforehand. As he walked down the stairs, he looked around his house one last time, seeing that he would be back only for Christmas and the summer, before sighing deeply. He would miss his house and he would surely miss Gobber's company and dare he say it, his father as well. Stoick was the only family he had left and even if he didn't listen to Hiccup most of the time, he still loved his father. Would it have been too much to ask for his Father to see him off though? Seeing that his breakfast was already in the sink, it didn't look like it.

"Got everythin'?" Gobber asked as he replaced his hooked hand with a more normal prosthetic hand instead. It wouldn't do to scare the British Wizards with his weapon.

"Yeah…you sure you want to go out like that?" Hiccup asked hesitantly as he noticed Gobber's choice of clothing. While he wasn't wearing the normal outfit the Hooligan wizards wore, the robes he wore were definitely out of style. It was patched up with various cloths, none matching each other, and the color…he didn't even want to go into that.

"Wha'? This? Why it's me very first robe I wore when I went to London!" Gobber smiled proudly. "I'm not taking it off." Hiccup sighed realizing it was a lost cause. At least his outfit wasn't as bad. Sure it would still give him attention—after all he wore a long green tunic with brown pants, a woolen vest, and fur boots—but at least he looked somewhat normal.

"Fine…Odin kill me now." Hiccup muttered as Gobber grabbed his shoulder and Hiccup prepared himself what he deemed the worst way to travel…Apparition.

"Hold onto yer undies!" Gobber shouted. Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pull from his stomach and his only thought at that moment was not to throw up when they made it to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Oh mighty Thor," Hiccup muttered, nearly hurling his breakfast up as his feet finally made contact with concrete floor. They had appeared somewhere behind an alley and from the looks of it, in the dead center of London. Hiccup had read enough about the outside world—yes the Hooligan wizards did in fact read about the outside world contrary popular belief—to know that he was actually in a muggle city. "I hate traveling like that—"<p>

"Ah lighten up Hiccup!" Gobber smiled, not the least bit affected by the travel method but then again many Hooligan wizards weren't affected by this method of travel. "Apparition ain't that bad. Come on then! We got a lot ter buy." Gobber smiled as he walked out of the alley, completely oblivious to the stares and whispers from muggle bystanders.

"Right." Hiccup sighed heavily as he followed his guardian into a tavern called The Leaky Cauldron. As he entered, the potent smell of alcohol flooded his senses that it nearly made him gag however, he willed himself to ignore the smell as much as he could and quickly followed Gobber to the counter where an older man stood cleaning glasses for customers.

"Tom! Still workin' here eh!" Gobber shouted, gaining the man's attention who smiled warmly at the Hooligan wizard.'

"Gobber! I didn't think you would come back here. Up for a drink? On the house." Tom offered, holding a drink out for Gobber, Gobber chuckled, pushing away the temping drink with his prosthetic arm.

"Ah I wish but I got to get Hiccup here his stuff. He's attendin' Hogwarts this year." Gobber smiled as he grabbed the scrawny wizard to his side. Hiccup awkwardly waved at the bartender who looked at Hiccup with surprise. After all it wasn't every day you meet an unusually small Hooligan wizard, not to mention is name was rather….different.

"I see…well if you're done early, I'll save a spot for you and little Hiccup here." Tom smiled as he put away the alcoholic drink.

"Appreciate it—oh one more thin'." Gobber exclaimed as he remembered why he was here as well. "You still have spare rooms for students attendin' Hogwarts right?" Tom nodded.

"There's at least five available rooms…are you and Hiccup planning to stay until the train boards at KingCross express?"

"Yup so I'll be comin' here more often Tom." Gobber laughed as he pulled Hiccup away from the bar. "See yer later Tom!"

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked as Gobber led the both of them to a door that led to a brick wall.

"That's Tom. He's in charge of the Leaky Cauldron. Not only is he a bartender but he also houses witches and wizards here. It's also the entrance to Diagon Alley." Gobber smiled as he pulled out his wand and frowned at the wall. "Now how did the code go again…"

"I can get Tom to—"

"Not necessary Hiccup!" Gobber quickly replied, "I got this." Taping his wand on several bricks, Gobber smiled as the wall began to pull apart. "See I told you I got—it."Gobber muttered as the bricks finally revealed what was on the other side of the wall. Instead of the brightly and bumbling streets Hiccup read so much about, they were greeted with a dark, looming street with hardly any people strolling by. And the people that were there…they were suspicious enough already. Their clothing were tattered, ripped, and so dark that they nearly blended into the walls.

"I don't think this is Diagon Alley…" Hiccup muttered, unconsciously moving closer to his guardian. A wizard took notice of their presence and sneered at the pair before going on his way.

"No but's close. It's Knockturn Alley, just a little bit off from Diagon Alley. Don't worry I remember the way." Gobber smiled as he pushed Hiccup forward, despite his protesting. Hiccup watched helplessly as the wall behind them closed and gave no way to return that way. "Come on Hiccup, We don't have all day!"

"Why does this always happen to me?" Hiccup muttered as he quickly followed Gobber—as fast as his skinny legs could take him—and avoided any other wizards he came across. Hiccup only prayed that this day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>"See I told you I knew where it was!" Gobber proudly smiled as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as they finally reached Diagon Alley. Hiccup sighed in relief, glad that they were finally out of the darker part of Diagon Alley. However, he still sighed as he heard several witches and wizards muttering about their clothing. He still stuck out like a sore thumb and Gobber wasn't helping.<p>

"Alright! Time to exchange our money." Gobber said as he motioned to the largest building of the magical market place. "Shame these places don't take our money."

"I wonder why." Hiccup muttered as he followed Gobber, ignoring all the muttering around them, aimed at them personally. He knew what most wizards thought of them and it bothered him a bit that even though he was going to somewhere new, he was still going to be judged.

Berkian Wizards weren't known to be the kindest nor the most sociable. They were tough, stayed within their clan and didn't bother to get to other people. So most wizards were surprised to see two Berkian wizards walking through Diagon Alley and tried to stay out of their way.

"It looks like I won't even fit in here." Hiccup muttered, his shoulders slowly sagging and lowered his head to avoid anyone gaze. However, in that moment he failed to notice a body heading towards him until both collided with each other and fell onto the cobble stone floor.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" A female's voice apologized. "I got a bit lost and didn't see where I was going. Here let me help you." Hiccup opened his eyes to see a young girl, probably around his age, with short black hair and brown eyes giving out her hand for him to take.

"Thanks." Hiccup muttered as she pulled him up, nearly falling over again as she pulled a bit too hard.

"Sorry! You're just lighter than you look. Like my friend is." The girl muttered nervously. "I'm Stephanie. And sorry about earlier." Hiccup looked at the girl before smiling himself. She seemed very kind and caring.

"No it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going. I'm um…er…Hiccup." Hiccup sighed preparing himself for laughter and mockery. Instead he only heard her gasp.

"Hiccup? Are you by any chance from Berk?" While surprised that she could tell he was from Berk, he had a feeling that she would judge him like many other would.

"…Yes? How can you tell?" Hiccup asked slowly unsure of her reaction and scared to find out how she could figure out his nationality just by his name. He definitely didn't expect to hear her squeal excitedly as she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

"Oh my god! So is it true? That Dragons roam the island and that your clan keeps them in check?" Hiccup nodded slowly, shocked at her interest in his family's job. "And I probably sound weird…I should stop talking." Stephanie muttered, red dusting her cheeks as she realized her reaction. "Sorry about that. I've read a lot about the different wizarding communities and I was interested in Berk since it's the only place that has a large number of wild dragons. I love dragons…" She finished awkwardly. Hiccup chuckled as she pouted at him.

"It's alright, it's actually…refreshing to hear someone actually liking Berk." Hiccup smiled. "So um are you going to err Hogwarts too?" Suddenly the girl's smile turned into a frown as she looked away.

"No…I'm actually a muggle. My parents and I are helping my neighbor get his school supplies and also help them adjust to the wizarding world." Hiccup gave her a curious glance.

"But how can your parents—"

"They're half-bloods and they also adopted me. So yeah." Stephanie muttered. "They taught me about the magical communities so yeah, that's why I know so much about it." They stood there for a while, the rest of the wizards and Witches moving around them chatting about potions or school supplies and ignoring the small awkward silence between the two eleven year olds.

"So um…where are you headed to anyways?" Stephanie coughed to get rid of the silence. Grateful for the change of subject, Hiccup cleared his throat and answered her.

"Oh to Gringotts, but it seems Gobber hasn't noticed that I'm not there with him." Hiccup grumbled. However, Stephanie immediately brightened up.

"Oh I just passed that place a couple of minutes ago. Come on I'll show you." Stephanie smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of wizards and witches alike. "Mum and Dad had to help Jack's parents exchange some of their muggle money into Gallons and whatnot. The goblins scared Jack a bit but I just think they're just misunderstood creatures."

"Wait actual goblins?" Hiccup asked, curious that wizards actually trusted goblins to keep their money safe.

"Yup, according to mum and dad they're the best at keeping money or anything valuable safe. Don't you have goblins at Berk? I heard there's a lot of magical creatures on Berk." Hiccup shook his head.

"Not as much as you think, we mainly have dragons, a couple of man eating plants, and a few huge Venomous Spiders hiding in the forest of Fallen Warriors." Hiccup said casually, ignoring Stephanie's shocked look.

"Man now I really want to visit Berk." Stephanie laughed, "It sounds very interesting. Only if my Mum would stop being so over protective of me over magic." Stephanie laughed, before stopping abruptly. "Well here we are, Gringott's bank. It's a bit old and well you know but it's the best wizarding bank ever. Is that um…your guardian?" Stephanie hesitantly asked as she pointing to Gobber who was now frantically looking around him probably for hiccup. "He has a very um nice sense of—"

"Fashion yeah I noticed." Hiccup sighed as he tried to ignore the embarrassment his guardian was causing. "Thanks for helping me and I wish your friend luck. He's a muggle right?" Stephanie nodded.

"It's no problem and who knows maybe you two will meet and I can see you some more." Stephanie smiled before pulling him into a hug. "And I know it's gonna be tough trying to fit in since not many people have good opinions on Berk wizards but you'll do just fine if you ignore all the bullying." Hiccup stiffened immediately, wondering how she knew about his bullying when she whispered with a sad smile, "When you get bullied a lot you tend to notice when other people get bullied too. They have the same smile." Hiccup stared into Stephanie's face realizing that she too shared the same smile he wore whenever he met anyone. Guarded but also a bit open, hoping that someone would see the pain he endured and help.

"Well I think I should go and look for my parents." Stephanie said, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. "Good luck at Hogwarts and if you see Jack say hello for me and who knows, maybe the two of will be great friends." Without saying another word, Stephanie waved goodbye before turning around and heading down an alley where a large orange joke shop attracted several dozen witches and wizards, although most of them were young. Hiccup stood there for a moment before realizing that he didn't know what this Jack person looked like and he really didn't fancy getting lost again.

"There ya are Hiccup! I've been lookin' all over fer ya!" Gobber said, slapping a hand on the skinny boy's back nearly sending him to the ground.

"Yeah getting lost was on the top of my do to list for Diagon Alley." Hiccup sarcastically said before sighing. "Let's just get this over with." The two of them started to head towards the Gringotts bank before he heard a familiar laughter along the lines of 'Jack! Give me my ice cream back!' As he turned around he saw the familiar blob of black hair running further down the alley chasing a small boy with brown hair but before Hiccup could get a better look at him, a couple witches stood in his way and blocked his view.

"Hiccup!"

"Coming." Hiccup said, jogging after his guardian, wondering who was Jack and if he would really meet him at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Yer sure ya got everything? That list seems a bit impractical. I mean when are ya gonna use some of the ingredients here? None of them can take down a dragon—"<p>

"Because they don't teach dangerous potions making at Hogwarts remember Gobber?" Hiccup sighed as he pushed his cart of school items through the train station. He tried to ignore the strange looks many of the muggles gave him as he and Gobber walked through the train station but the whispering began to get louder. He wondered if the muggles would call the equivalent of aruors on them.

"You would think, the wizards here would 'ave chosen a better place to put their entrance to Hogwarts. Muggles here would 'ave noticed somethin' by now." Gobber grumbled before muttering something about muggles and wizards.

"For once you actually make a point." Hiccup muttered, shocked by his own choice of words before a small smile made it on his face as Gobber gave him a light slap on his head.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of the cripple eh?" Gobber laughed before grabbing's Hiccup's shoulder, effectively stopping him from taking another step. Hiccup was about to complain to his guardian when he noticed that they finally arrived at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. "Well…what are yer waitin' for? Go on." Gobber nodded towards the wall, motioning Hiccup to walk through it.

"Somehow I'm beginning to doubt the wizards' ability to make sensible entrances." Hiccup grumbled before he took a deep breath and stared hard at the brick wall before pushing his cart as fast as he could. Despite his scrawny figure, Hiccup actually had his share of muscles. After all he worked as an apprentice to Gobber who helped create the enchanted weapons the Berk wizards used to fend off the dragons. He carried heavy metals almost on a daily basis, but that didn't automatically make him muscular.

Even though Hiccup knew that the wall in front of him would open up to wizards, he still couldn't help but close his eyes as he neared the brick wall. There could be that 1% chance that the wall wouldn't open up to him and he would crash and he didn't want to dwell on that matter. He felt a cool breeze pass through him before he finally heard the high pitch train whistle.

Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes and gaped at the sight before him. Even though he lived on an island housing mainly wizards, KingsCross station held an aura of magic that he had never been able to experience at Berk. Everywhere he look, wizards and witches giggled, laughed, or smiled happily as they made their way to the bright red and black train. Hiccup let himself smile as he ducked his head to avoid destroying the enchanted paper dragon that flew above his head before heading towards a group of older children wearing Hogwarts robes.

"Well what do yer know. This place is actually breaktakin'. Not as great as Dragon Training but it has its own charms." Hiccup chuckled at his guardian's comparison to Berk's own opening ceremony for the children entering the Dragon Training Academy. Sure there were a lot more magic displays and more mead and lots of Viking like competition but the enchanted magic displays were always Hiccup's favorite for as long as he could remember. To see similar enchantments here at the Hogwarts train felt comforting to the Berk wizard.

"Yeah, it has its own charms…." The train whistle blew once more and as the duo turned to see the time, Hiccup gasped as he realized he only had about ten minutes to get his stuff on the train and find a compartment. Sensing his slight panic, Gobber helped Hiccup maneuver his cart towards the cargo and before Hiccup could even begin unpacking, Gobber muttered something and with a wave of his wand, all of Hiccup's belongings flew into the cargo, nearly hitting the train conductor who was helping another student to unload his luggage.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." Gobber said offhandedly as Hiccup winced as he saw the conductor's annoyed face. He tried to mouth 'sorry' but Gobber pushed him away and towards the entrance where the students were beginning to board the train. However, both of them stood at the side of the door, not really sure what to say to one another.

Hiccup knew that Berk wizards aren't really known for feeling compassion but Gobber basically raised him ever since his mother died and his father…sort of forgot his role as a father. He cared for the disabled wizard but he also wasn't known to give emotional statements. After all, he would be back for Snoggletog. "Well…this is it." Gobber stood there and cough awkwardly before giving him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Well…study hard, and um make us proud eh?" Hiccup gave the Berk wizard a smiled.

"Thanks Gobber…for everything." The train whistle blew once more and Gobber gave him one last look.

"Well, go on then! Can't have you miss your train now." With a nod of his head, Hiccup turned around and boarded the train, not before taking one last look at Gobber.

"Bye…" He whispered to himself before entering the train compartment. He nearly tripped as he finally made it to the hallway, maneuvering his way through the crowd of wizard children, eager to enter their compartments.

"Hey did you hear about the Potter kid?!"

"Yeah My parents say that their second kid is gonna be in our year! How cool is that?"

"I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor then! Maybe I'll become friends with them and…" Hiccup tuned out to the rest of the conversation knowing what the kid had in mind. Not to mention he really didn't want to listen to the gossip surrounding the Potter family. Even though Berk was probably one of the most secluding wizarding communities, even they knew about the story surrounding the Boy-who-lived and his heroics during the battle of Hogwarts.

_It's not like I'll even make friends with him, I'll be lucky if I get ONE kid to even like me._ Hiccup sighed as he opened a compartment door before being pushed roughly aside.

"Get lost first year, this is our compartment, a Slytherin, judging by the green emblem on his robes, sneered as his friends laughed, closing the door in front of him. Hiccup sighed heavily before making his way further down the train. As he looked through the remaining train compartments, Hiccup saw several students laughing amongst each other and despite looking much friendlier than the Slytherin student he bumped into, Hiccup didn't bother opening them up. They probably would tell him that they were full and Hiccup would be wondering along the corridors again. Finally as he reached the end of the corridor, he saw that there was a lone compartment with no one in it.

_Finally a place._ Hiccup thought as he opened the door thinking that he could have room all to himself only to see another boy laying on one of the large couches. Realizing that it was a bit too late to close the door and excuse himself, Hiccup said the only think that came to his mind.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean to um…can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Hiccup wanted to smack himself for sounding so nervous and weak and if he could, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he saw the bruntette boy—about his size, but definitely had more meat on him—sizing him up. After seconds of silence, Hiccup sighed and prepared to leave. "So I'll take that as a no."

_It seems even a loner doesn't even want anything to do with me—_

"No it's fine!" The boy shouted, surprising Hiccup. "Some company would be um fine you know." Hiccup let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in and his shoulders relaxed considerably. He gave the boy a small smile as he closed the compartment door behind him. Despite having been invited in, Hiccup still felt rather awkward and took a seat on the opposite bench. Now that he was now inside of the compartment, Hiccup's courage—the little he had—disappeared and just like every time he found himself nervous and uncomfortable his eyes immediately went to the floor.

"Well um what's your name?" Hiccup squeaked out peaking from the floor.

"Jack…Jack Overland." The boy—Jack—replied, giving his hand for Hiccup to shake. "So what's yours?" Hiccup winced as he realized he had walked right into that one.

_Well there goes any chance of making friends with him. He's probably going to make fun of my name. Why don't you think of something to else to ask Haddock?_

"Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third." Hiccup sighed heavily. "Yeah I know it's a weird name. Laugh it up." Hiccup muttered as he heard the boy in front of him trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Sorry, I mean. I really didn't mean to…it's just. Wow, your parents had um….it's a unique name?" Jack finished lamely giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, considering everyone on Berk has similar names to mine, it's not really that uncommon…." Hiccup muttered dejectedly before noticing a gleam in Jack's eye.

"What?" "No way you're from Berk?!" Hiccup gave him a slight nod, watching as Jack's smile increased before laughing. "Oh my god, Steph is not going to believe me when I tell her about you! She always had an interest in dragons and wanted to visit Berk! But since she's not magical her mom wont her near dragons." Hiccup's jaw dropped in disbelief as Jack continued to laugh.

"A-a muggle?!"

_How does a muggle know about dragons? Let alone Berk!? How did he—_

"Oh I guess I should explain." Jack smiled as he wiped away a tear. "Steph is my next door neighbor and her parents are half-bloods?...Yeah Half-bloods. She was adopted and grew up knowing about the magical world. She and her parents really helped me kind of adjust to the whole wizarding word."

"Wait so you're a muggle-born?" Hiccup asked, as Jack game him another eye smile, nodding happily.

"Yup! At least I think that's the term? I kind of tuned out of Steph's lecturing." Hiccup chuckled, picturing a nameless girl lecturing Jack as he looked out from a window before getting hit by said girl as she noticed his glassy eyes. "She probably would have fit right in Hogwarts." Jack's face turned somber as he looked out the window. "Yeah….she really wanted to go here…" Before Hiccup could say anything else, the door to their compartment opened once more, revealing a red head girl—her frizzy and outrageously curly hair took both boy's by surprise, they never knew such hair style could even exist—with blue eyes scowling as she saw both boys staring at her dumbly.

"Another compartment taken." She muttered, closing the door close before any of the boys could get a word in. They looked at each other before Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls are weird like that. Trust me, Steph had her moments too." Hiccup just nodded, not really having any experience with girls whatsoever.

"I wonder who was that though…"

"Probably a stuck up second year…or maybe a pureblood? Steph told me that a lot of Purebloods were kind of like that. But occasionally there are a couple that are decent."

"Well…" The door to their compartment opened once more and this time a small girl with a long blonde hair, carefully peaked through the compartment door as her chameleon stared down the two boys. Despite being a small reptile, both boys couldn't help but gulp nervously under the reptilian gaze.

"That's creeping me out…" Jack muttered to Hiccup who could only nod.

"Um….do you think I can sit here? It's probably the only place that my hair won't take up much space." She squeaked out.

"Hair? What do you—oh Odin's beard that's a lot of hair!" Hiccup cried as he finally took notice of the blonde's hair. He had thought her hair when down to her lower back but as he twisted his body to get a good look at her hair, he saw how it bunched up at her feet before it went down the corridors.

"Damn, I never knew hair could even grow that long…" Jack muttered his eyes wide as he also saw the length of the girl's hair.

"Oh um, I guess I'll find another compartment then. Sorry for bothering you two." The blonde girl squeaked quickly turning around to exit the compartment. However, before she could even take a step, the hair bunched at her feet, tangled her foot together and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Need some help?" Jack asked as he gave the blonde girl his hand to take. In return the girl smiled brightly at his kindness.

"Thank you. I um…it's kind of hard to get out of this hair sometimes…My name's Rapunzel, what's yours?" Rapunzel asked as Jack helped her get untangled from her hair and pulled it inside the compartment, taking up one seat by itself.

"He's Jack and I'm um…Hiccup." Hiccup introduced himself, blushing out of nervousness. However, Rapunzel didn't notice and smiled brightly back at the two boys.

"Hello Jack, Hiccup! I hope we become the best of friends!"

"Sure why not?" Jack smiled as he held his hands behind his head and smiled brightly at Rapunzel before looking at Hiccup. "What do you say Hic?"

"Hic?" Hiccup nearly choked out as Jack continued to smile, not really noticing Hiccup's bright red face. No one really gave him a nickname—ok they did but they were mostly insults—and it surprised him.

"Well, yeah I give all my friends nicknames. Like Steph. Her real name is Stephanie but that's really long and not that creative so I dubbed her Steph."

"Oh can I have one too?" Rapunzel smiled, eager to get a nickname as well.

"Sure! Let's see…Punzie! You are now Punzie!" Jack laughed as Rapunzel gave him a hug.

"I love it! Thanks Jack!" Jack laughed whole hearted as he patted her back. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Hiccup felt his face heat up again once more. He never really had any friends back and Berk and for someone to call him a friend so quickly, it made his heart flutter. "So to pass the time who wants to play cards?" Both Rapunzel and Hiccup gave Jack a curious look as he took out a deck of cards.

"How do we play that?"

* * *

><p><strong>And finite! Sorry that it's not that great—and probably not as long as the first chapter but I'm working on it. So please be patient with me. So anyways we have now introduced Hiccup and up next will be Merida! And then after that will be Rapunzel so please hold on. I'm still working on the chapters and having the life of a college student doesn't leave much time to write. Also I'm thinking of posting my SNK story that I'm writing with my friend up here to Fanfic. It's very OC so I'm not entirely sure if anyone will like it. So what do you think I should do? Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and please Review, Fav, Alert, etc. They really make my day. Until next time.<strong>


	3. Meeting Merida Dunbroch

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Chapter three of my story that I amazingly finish despite all the workload that come with school and work. O.o I do hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Queen Sound: ****Thank you for the compliment, I'll try to make the other chapters even better ^^ and yeah Hiccup should have made the connection but since they're young their minds kind of side tracks. Don't worry, he'll make the connection and feel silly for not noticing it earlier. **

**Guests:**** Thank you guys for the encouragement! I will continue to write on and make this the best Big Four Hogwarts AU I can! Sorry that it takes a while to upload a chapter though.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_Sure! Let's see…Punzie! You are now Punzie!" Jack laughed as Rapunzel gave him a hug. _

"_I love it! Thanks Jack!" Jack laughed wholeheartedly as he patted her back._

"_No problem, that's what friends are for." Hiccup felt his face heat up again once more. He never really had any friends back and Berk and for someone to call him a friend so quickly, it made his heart flutter. "So to pass the time who wants to play cards?" Both Rapunzel and Hiccup gave Jack a curious look as he took out a deck of cards._

"_How do we play that?"_

* * *

><p>As I explained in the last chapter, the wizarding community is a large one and not only located just in England. However, many would argue that the most magical place would lie in the heart of Scotland since Hogwarts is located there among several other magical creatures and historical sites. Some of you muggles may recognize these creatures in fact, for instance, the Loch Ness Monster, even though it's a Kelpie—largest of its kind in fact. Sorry to disappoint you but it's not a sea serpent. There's also a large heard of Banshee, magical stags, Herbridean Dragons, the Giant Squid at the Black Lack, the Standing Stones—you know the ones that are standing in a circle—and the Will'O Wisps.<p>

According to legend, someone once said that that on certain days for certain travelers in certain parts of the world, little lights would dance on the horizon, whispering tempting invitations, pledging the answers to lifelong questions, promising to make dreams a reality, or give a key to secret treasures—a change of fate as some would say.

Charmed and curious by these dancing lights, unsuspecting travelers would follow these floating lights, mesmerized by their whispers and their promises. Yet no matter how long or how fervently they follow the Wisps, they never quite touch the beautiful flickering lights that eventually fade and disappear… leaving the inquisitors, the dreamers and the treasure seekers lost… and alone.

Well that's according to legend and with many Scottish wizards exaggerating their encounters with the Will'O Wisps, one can hardly tell what's fact and what's fiction.

However, there is one wizarding family that has been closely tied to the Will'O Wisps and their lineage goes back to the days when the Standing Stones were built, before the arrival of the Loch Ness Monster and so on. However, over the years the family has become distance from their fellow magical creatures that they too consider it just a story and the Will'O Wisps have all but disappeared. Yet, one girl will change all that in due time.

Her name? Merida Dunbroch and she is probably the first and only witch in her family lineage to ever consider living a muggle life instead of a wizard one.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively normal Sunday afternoon when the Dunbroch family decided to have a picnic just several years back when their only daughter had just turned four. At first they were going to celebrate Merida's birthday at their estate but due to Merida's pleading, Furgus and Elinor decided to take her to the forest just outside their estate.<p>

"I'm going to get you." Elinor laughed as she "chased" her daughter around the picnic table before the young child decided to hide underneath the wooden furniture. "Oh I wonder where she went… After all, I'm going to gobble her up and eat her." Elinor exaggerated pretending to not have notice her daughter's giggling before the table suddenly levitated. "Got you!"

"Eek!" Merida cried, laughing as she ran towards her father as she had been found. "Hide me hide me!"

"What's this? A Dunbroch running from danger?" Fergus laughed as Merida tried to lift his own wand to "fight" her mother.

"Can I use yer wand?" Merida asked, as she plopped down, under the weight of the rather heavy wand.

"I'm 'fraid not yet, but I got som'hing for yer." Fergus smiled as he reached behind him to grab his daughter's gift.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?!" Merida cried before her eyes went wide with wonder as her father pulled out a wooden bow, made just for her size. "ooooh~"

"Fergus!" Elinor cried, knowing exactly what her husband got for her daughter's birthday. "A muggle's weapon!"

"Don't be such a worry wart Elinor." Fergus laughed as his daughter played with the bow in wonder. "I figured she should learn how use something other than a wand if she needed to protect herself."

"But Fergus…we're wizards. Couldn't you get something else?" Elinor asked before Merida turned towards them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Daddy! Teach me how to shoot!" Elinor sighed; perhaps she could just let this slide and let Merida have her fun. After all, she would probably grow up and get disinterested in muggle items and focus solely on her magic.

"lright then! Let's get you a target to shoot at!"

Several targets later, Merida pouted as she had yet to hit the golden center and despite her parent's encouragement—mostly from her father—it frustrated Merida. As she struggled with her last arrow, she had accidently let go to high and the arrow soared past the target and into the forest just behind their estate.

"I missed…"

"Go and fetch it then." Elinor smiled as Merida dropped her brow and rushed into the forest to retrieve her arrow. Of course Elinor and Furgus never thought for a moment that their daughter would be in danger in their forest. Not with all the protective charms and spells placed around the area after Furgus's encounter with Mor'du. They had thought they had seen the last of him but….at it seems, fate had other ideas.

Merida ran through the forest as fast as her little feet could carry her, giggling and marveling at the sight of her family's forest. While the part of the forest she was in was considered a bit darker, it had its own charms. Several magical plants and flowers bloomed as Merida came near them only to close tightly as she tried to touch them. Leaves and vines took on shapes of magical creatures, greeting the young witch before disappearing into nothing seeing as they like little human interactions. Merida didn't let this put her down and continued to smile and laugh as she traveled further into the forest, trying to find any signs of her arrow. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed an arrow shaft sticking out of one of the oldest trees in the forest—and also Merida's favorite.

"Sorry! Dad got it fer me." Merida apologized to the magical tree as it shook its branches once Merida pulled out the bow.

A little Authors note, according to my friend, this tree was a distant relative to the Whomping Willow residing at Hogwarts. Just a fun fact so to speak. Sorry back to the story.

As Merida petted the tree, soothing it's fresh wound, the snapping of twigs caught her attention and she clung onto the bow as tightly as she could. She gulped in fear as she tried to make out any abnormal figures coming from the forest. However, before she could even take a step, a soft crying voice caused Merida to turn around. She gasped in shock before her lips formed a smile.

"A Will'O Wisp." Quickly she ran towards the blue flame like tiny spirit, eager to touch the mythical creature her family always spoke of. As she finally got within a foot of the spirit, Merida hesitantly reached out towards the creature and just as she was about to touch it, it disappeared. "They are real."

Just then, a path of Will'O Wisp appeared inviting the young witch to follow them which Merida was all too eager to do. As she followed the trail of the mythical spirits, Merida could help but giggle and laugh as she tried to touch the ever evading spirits and before long, she found herself out of the forest.

"Merida. Come along Sweet 'art. We're leavin' now." Elinor called out, oblivious to the small but influential encounter her only daughter just had. Merida quickly ran up to her mother and eagerly told her of the creatures she saw in the forest before telling her about the Will'O Wisps.

"I saw a Wisp! I saw a Wisp!" Elinor, knowing the tales of the supposed familiars of the Dunbroch family before they suddenly disappeared, smiled at her daughter and kneeled down at her level knowing the words she would have to say. After all, she was still a child and deserved to still believe in fairy tales.

"A Wisp? Ya know, some say that Will'O Wisp will lead you to yer destiny." Fergus on the other hand, rolled his eyes and chuckled at his daughter's fascinated face.

"Or an arrow."

"Fergus!" Elinor scolded her husband as he continued to mock his ancestors familiars. "Oh don't believe yer father. He just doesn't believe in the legends." Elinor smiled as she picked up her daughter and let her cuddled into her chest.

"He should! They're real…." Just then a shadow passed over the two ladies and Merida, being the only one to see the creature screamed. Elinor turned around and nearly froze in fear as she saw the creature, or rather cursed being, that had haunted the family for years. Mor'du.

Mor'du had the body of an abnormally large black bear. With scars littering it's body and curses joining in on the decorations, one would think that the bear would eventually die. However, this wasn't an ordinary bear; Mor'du was….to put simply….a creature with no soul.

It's one functional eye was always red with blood thirst, it's poisonous claws could easily kill a wizard in a day if not treated and its strength alone would be enough to crush a person's entire body in one swipe. To put it simply…it was a creature that no one should deal with lightly.

"Elinor! Merida!" Fergus screamed before the rest of his men came out of the tents and pointed their wands and enchanted weapons at the foul creature. Elinor managed to place a protective shield in front of her as Mor'du tried to swipe at her and Merida.

"Daddy!" Merida cried as Elinor continued to fire protective shields after protective shields as Mor'du seemed to focus on them entirely and not even affected by the other spells. Furgus snarled at the creature before charging at Mor'du with his wand and hexed him right in the eye, momentarily blinded, Elinor used that small window of opportunity to apparate out of danger. The last thing Merida saw before her world turned black was her father once again charging at Mor'du before getting thrown to the side. "Daddy!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Six Years Later<strong>_

"Whoa Merida!" A girl with short blonde hair giggled as she watched Merida shoot another bulls-eye with her recurve bow. "Another bulls-eye. They way you're going now, you could probably try out for the Olympic team!" Merida chuckled nervously as she waited for the rest of the shooters to finish shooting to retrieve her arrows.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think my mum would want me to." Merida sighed as the all clear came and Merida calmly walked down the shooting rang to retrieve her arrows. Her mouth turned into a frown as she noticed two arrows in the red area instead of the golden bulls-eye. "Missed again…."

"MERIDA!" A shrill voice screamed catching the attention of all the shooters while Merida, the blonde haired girl and the owner of the shooting range winced as they knew the owner of that voice. Quickly pulling out the arrows from the target, Merida spun around to see her mother—thankfully in proper muggle clothing—stomping down towards her. "Merida….."

"Hi…..mum….fancy seeing you here." Merida muttered looking away from her mother before there was a tug on her ear. "Ow! Mum!"

"Merida how many times do I have to tell you, don' go runnin' off by yerself!"

"At least a dozen…." Merida grumbled before getting another tug on her ear. "Sorry!" Elinor sighed heavily as she couldn't help but wonder how her daughter managed to use the Floo system when she had locked it herself. She should talk to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron about her daughters adventures more.

"No matter, time to go. Grab yer….bow….and get going." Elinor huffed as she turned around and walked towards the entrance. Merida made faces at her mother's retreating figure before sighing heavily.

"Looks like I'm goin' see you later?" The blonde haired girl asked nervously as Merida came to pick up her bow.

"Yeah….later. See ya." Merida sighed sadly as she packed her stuff—it would have been faster if magic was involved but no matter, it was a wonderful feeling to handle a bow. Within a minute, Merida hugged her archer partner good bye and stood by her mother once leaving the archery post.

"Honestly, I don't see why yer so insistent on comin' here!" Elinor snapped as the two of them walked briskly through the streets of London. "Yer a witch Merida and shouldn't be this obsessed with the muggle world!" Merida wanted to roll her eyes. While being a witch had its perks—I mean healing bones in seconds and flying, FLYING—Merida knew that Muggles were superior in their own ways and, dare she say it, could overcome a wizard or witch with those guns of theirs.

Also Muggles seemed to be a lot more in tune with their own world and eager to learn about the different cutlers—she ran into a person that called himself an Okatu and immediately fell in love with the pocky—and with their technological advance they could send messages to other people around the world in seconds! Seconds! Wizards and Witches use owls that could take days if not months to actually arrive at their destination.

_What I would give to spend more time in the muggle word_

"Your father and I will be havin' a word with you young lass," Elinor sighed as they stopped in front of a familiar sign that nearly every witch and wizard knew in London—The Leaky Cauldron. "But not today. Somethin' came in with the owls today." Merida gasped as she looked at her mother who was surprisingly smiling. She hardly smiled anymore!

"No way!"

"Language dear."

"But did it really?! Did the Hogwarts letter come!?" Chuckling, Elinor guided Merida through the Pub where Tom discretely pointed towards the Floo room where witches and wizards could use at any notice.

"Yes."

Not caring for manners, Merida shouted in happiness before her mother had to reel her in and Floo them back to the Dunbroch manor. Merida didn't mind, after all it was the break she was waiting for.

* * *

><p>Ever since the Mor'du incident, Merida family had been quite strict on her outings to the forest especially when her father lost his leg to the creature. He was unable to heal it properly since it was caused by dark magic and since then, Merida's interactions with her family's forest diminished. She missed going out on her father's horse—yes they still used horses—watching the magical creatures as they scurried out of their way, how the land seemed to sing as the family used magic…it was torture not being able to see it.<p>

But if what her mother said was true, then she could see more magical creatures at Hogwarts and not worry about her mother nagging on her about witches duties and whatnot. The only downside would be the very limited interaction with the muggle world she loved so dearly. But she could visit during the holidays.

"Merida! How's my lass?" Furgus laughed as he saw his eldest daughter running towards him before noticing his wife's glare. "I mean…um you shouldn' run off like tha'. It wasn't safe." Merida only smiled at her father before noticing the letter in his hands.

"Is that the letter?" Merida asked jumping in excitement before snatching the letter from his hands. "It's a Hogwarts letter!"

"Well why don't cha read it?" Elinor asked as she took a seat next to her husband and watched as her eldest daughter ripped open the wax sealed letter and immediately read it aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Nicolas North_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mrs. DunBroch, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Ana Lee_

_Deputy Headmistress _

"Looks like Minerva isn' Head Mistress any mor" Elinor hummed as she took the first page from her daughter and read it. "And you hav' a new Deputy Headmistress as well."

"Look there's more!" Merida smiled happily as she read the second part of the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of __protective gloves__ (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

_by __Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 __telescope_

_1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN __BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"It seems nothing else change' though." Furgus laughed before standing up. "I'm pretty sure we still hav' our books eh Elinor?" His wife smiled at him before nodding.

"Yes and they seem to be still in good condition—"

"When are we goin' to Diagon Alley then?!" Merida asked still shaking in excitement. "When! When!" Elinor laughed and gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well first, we hav' to send in a reply. Why don't you be a dear and get an—"

"Already on it!" Merida smiled as she rushed out the door and immediately went to get an owl. Elinor smiled as her daughter excitingly hugged her younger brothers—showing the triplets the letter—before they joined her on the trip to the owlery.

"Oh Fergus….it's goin' to get lonely here isn' it?" Elinor asked her husband as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don' worry Elinor. The lass will be fine. Besides, the triplets will be more than enough for us to handle." Elinor chuckled at her husband before resting her head on his sturdy shoulder. "And not to mention the other boys will be goin' wit' her as well. They'll keep an eye out for her."

"I suppose yer right Fergus….I supposed yer right."

* * *

><p>"Mum! Mum! Can we go in there?! Please?" Merida begged her mother as the Dunbroch family stopped right in front of the Weasly's Joke Shop. It had been only a couple of days ago that Merida received and sent back a reply and her mother had decided to go shopping for the needed school supplies. Originally it was only going to be Elinor and Merida, but once the triplets found out, they begged to go and Fergus begged as well. Despite Elinor's "power" over her husband, once he lets loose his "puppy dog eyes" as Merida puts it, even the queen as a hard time denying her husband.<p>

"Well, I don't know…" Elinor muttered, already picturing the destruction her daughter could cause at Hogwarts, even more with the triplets.

"Don' be so strict Elinor!" Furgus laughed loudly, catching the attention of the other wizards and witches nearby. "Come on Merida, boys. Let's hav' a look." Immediately the three children rushed inside and made a beeline towards the sweets with Fergus not that far behind them. Elinor rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behavior but decided to give it a rest for today. It was rare to see her daughter laughing carefree.

Merida on the other hand was having a blast as she skimmed through the area, poking her head in each aisle. She smiled as she saw other young witches and wizards try some of the candy samples only for their tongue to grow abnormally large. The children laughed as their parents began to worry over their appearance.

"I always wanted one of these!" Merida squealed as she lifted up a box of jelly bean that promised excuses for missing exams. Before she could read the label of the box, someone else bumped right into her.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there." A girl with Black shoulder length chuckled nervously as she held a box of Quill—probably not normal ones since this was a joke shop. "I'm Stephanie Jones, nice to meet you."

"Merida….just Merida." Merida smiled tightly as she withheld her last name. Her family's was very well known and many wizards liked to—as the muggles like to put it—suck up to them and Merida was fed up with it. She couldn't find decent person that WANTED to hang out with her for her and not for her family name. Perhaps if she didn't tell Stephanie her name then she could make a wizard friend for once.

Stephanie gave her a curious stare as Merida continued to smile before smiling herself.

"Well Merida I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is your first time in the Weasly Joke shop?" Merida's eyes widen before she gasped in shock.

"How did you—"

"Your parents look as anxious as mine." Stephanie laughed as she pointed towards Merida's parents and Merida couldn't help but wince as she saw her mother biting her lip as the triplets began trying out some of the products.

"Uh what do you mean—"

"Don't worry, I won't point it out." Stephanie smiled as she saw Merida's panicked face before hers turned bright red. "My parents are worse—"

"JAMIE! SOPHIE PUT THOSE DOWN NOW!" A shrill voice screeched out before the entire store exploded in a dark cloud of Peruvian instant darkness powder. Despite not being able to see anything, Merida could just picture the red face of Stephanie.

"See what I mean?" Merida chuckled as the darkness powder began to disappear.

"No I don't see." By the time the store was clear of the powder; both girls were laughing merrily and trying several products. Before any of them knew it, an hour had passed by and Stephanie reluctantly had to leave.

"Sorry, but my parents are really protective of me. They'll freak if I don't find them soon." Stephanie chuckled nervously as she held a bad of jelly beans—most likely to cause trouble and not for a treat—and laughed as Merida pouted.

"Tell them yer wit' me! That's safe enough." Stephanie smiled softly as lightly punched the red haired witch.

"I would but I'm here with my neighbor and I promised him I would show him around. Maybe I'll see you around." Merida nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet! And when we go to Hogwarts we'll be inseparable!" Stephanie winced catching Merida's attention. "Yer goin' to Hogwarts…right?" Stephanie opened her mouth and a barely audible 'no' escaped her mouth.

"My parents adopted me…..I don't have any magic but my mum, dad and the twins do so….yeah." Stephanie explained looking down and Merida couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She knew that it was out of Stephanie's control but the fact that she couldn't go to Hogwarts made her feel that she got cheated out of a friend.

"Fine. I guess I won't be seein' you." Merida grumbled before stomping away from Stephanie who only look down in shame. As Merida met up with her parents, she only grumbled that she was done here and wanted to get a move on. That only got a concerned look from her parents.

"Merida, lass are you…"

"I'm fine." Merida grumbled before stomping out of the store. And before the day would be over, her once cheerful mood would plummet even further.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YER MEAN THEY'RE COMMIN'!" Merida screeched at her mother who had finished explaining that She wasn't going to Hogwarts alone as she had previously thought. Besides wanting to go to Hogwarts to see all the wondrous magical creatures and forest life, Merida was hoping that she could escape her "would be suitors" as her mother said. While she personally didn't hate—she disliked them—her suitors, they were a handful.<p>

Whenever they came over, the three suitors—Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, and Wee Dingwall, would always try to show off. Well Macintosh did and the rest would be forced to compete when their fathers were around. In the end, the three would get hurt and promise to return another time. Of course there were rare moments—very rare moments—that they all got along with each other but due to….family pressure…it was mostly a pain to have them around. Merida especially hated it when her mother would try to encourage her to favor a boy only to be reminded by her father that "Merida was only ten and shouldn' hav' pressure to chose just yet.'

There were days when she wished it was just her, the triplets and her father.

"Merida! Volume!" Elinor scolded her daughter who only groaned in annoyance. "And I thought this would be a great opportunity to get to know the boys better." Merida wanted to slap her face.

"Mum! I've known them since I was a wee lass! I don' need to know them better!" Elinor sighed heavily before giving her daughter a stern look.

"Merida Dunbroch, you know very well that in the future yer goin' to marry one of those boys! You can't stop the inevitable—"

"But it's not even ma choice is it mother!" Merida screamed before stomping off to her room. As Merida slammed the door behind her, Elinor sighed heavily before whispering out,

"I thought that if you got to know them without their fathers' hovering them, you could finally see them for they really are…"

* * *

><p>"Merida, come along dear." Elinor smiled as she and her family walked through the hidden entrance of platform two and three quarters. Originally Elinor wanted to get to the Hogwarts express by Floo but due to Merida and the triplets begging to travel through the muggle entrance, the family found themselves among the other muggle born or half blood children as they made their way to hidden entrance. While pushing a cart with oversize luggage's—not to mention also an owl—Merida was surprise that none of the muggle conductors bothered to stop them. Perhaps they were just used to it by now?<p>

"Ah, I remember ma first year here as well." Fergus smiled as he hugged his wife as she too smiled at the memories. "A lot less people though."

"Can we get goin'?" Merida huffed as she pushed her cart towards the bright red and black train, wanting to miss her "suitors" "I um…promised to meet up wit' a…a friend! Yeah a friend!" Merida quickly supplied as she saw the suitors and their fathers enter the platform.

"A friend? When did you—"

"At the joke shop!" Merida nearly shouting, wincing at the memory of Stephanie. "I gotta go! Bye mum! Dad! Herbert, Harris, Hamish! See you at Christmas!" Giving each family member a quick kiss, Merida quickly gave her cart to the conductor before rushing onto the train just as the boys greeted her parents.

Sighing heavily, Merida leaned against one of the closed compartments before several other students bumped into her and entered another compartment.

"Sorry!" Merida could only sigh heavily before taking a deep breath and held her head high.

"Don't worry Merida! You'll make friends, jus'…not now." Merida muttered as she walked down the corridors peeking in some compartment as other children began talking excitedly among each other.

"Hey did you hear about the Potter kid?!"

"Yeah My parents say that their second kid is gonna be in our year! How cool is that?" Merida wanted to scoff, what was so special about him? Sure his father saved the wizarding world but other than that, he didn't do anything special himself. Not that she was any better, her parents were very well known and even though she was known as a princess she had nothing to set her apart from everywhere else.

"I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor then! Maybe I'll become friends with them and…" Merida tuned out of the rest of the conversation as she tried to find a compartment that she could enter. As much as she wanted to make friends, she wasn't exactly ready to go inside a compartment with people already inside. As she neared the end of the train, she noticed that there wasn't any loud noises coming from the compartment and thinking that she found an empty compartment, she pulled open the door and froze as she saw two boys sitting on the couches. Both were rather scrawny—the brown redish green haired boy more so than the other brunette—and stared at her in disbelief. She could feel her eye twitch and decided that another compartment was probably empty somewhere else.

"Another compartment taken." She muttered, closing the door close before any of the boys could get a word in. Sighing heavily, she walked back where she came, almost bumping into a blonde haired girl and nearly shouted out in shock at the length of her blond hair. She was about to say something to the blond girl before a familiar obnoxious laugh caught her attention and she groaned aloud as Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, and Wee Dingwall, caught up to her.

"Merida! We save a compartment for you." MacGuffin quickly waved over Merida and as much as she wanted to tell them no, she knew that if her mother found out that she ignored them, she would probably get a howler.

"Hey, MacGruffin, Macintosh, Dingwall…" Merida weakly said as Macintosh laughed loudly and guided her towards their compartment immediately bragging how he would get sorted into Slytherin just like his father did and his grandfather. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter but hopefully, the next one will make it up. If any of you guys have ideas please feel free to PM me, I'm open to ideas. :D Until next time <strong>

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	4. Meeting Rapunzel Gothel

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Chapter four of my story that I amazingly finish despite all the workload that come with school and work. O.o I do hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and there's an IMPORTANT AN at the end of this chapter if you guys want a character to be included in this story.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Karla Colt: ****I'm working on speeding up the updates but thank you! ^^**

**A Winter Storm:**** I'll take your opinion into consideration but please explain why you would want them into those houses. **

**ScarkitTheMadaNeko:**** I will take your opinion into consideration as well but as I said before, please explain why the character deserves to be in that house. And you'll find out the reasons why I place the Big Four into their houses. It is for a reason after all.**

**ElsaFrozen:**** Basically what I said to the two above.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_Merida! We save a compartment for you." MacGuffin quickly waved over Merida and as much as she wanted to tell them no, she knew that if her mother found out that she ignored them, she would probably get a howler._ "_Hey, MacGruffin, Macintosh, Dingwall…" Merida weakly said as Macintosh laughed loudly and guided her towards their compartment immediately bragging how he would get sorted into Slytherin just like his father did and his grandfather. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

><p>Even though most magical communities lives around Scotland, England or somewhere close to the English settlement, some have decided to settle a bit east of the country. Not to say that they're not as prominent of magic, but rather decide to live where their ancestors did. One family, the Himmel, did such thing.<p>

They're a strong pureblood family that despite what many think, are very kind and considerate to muggles and are probably the only reason why the Ministry of Magic started placing protection around muggles in the first place.

However, it's the legend surrounding the family that gave them the power they have today. Not many of you muggles may know of the legend, or perhaps you do if you studied the mythology behind…..crap I forgot what country but never mind. If you know it, good. If not, well….you'll learn something new today.

According to legend, long ago when witches and wizards were barely beginning to exist, it is said that a single drop of the sun fell from the heavens. I know, I know, sounds impossible right? Hear me out and let your imagination flow. Anyways, the single drop fell down to earth and from the drop of sun grew a golden flower that held enormous amounts of magic.

The Himmel family had come upon this flower, and as they began to study it more, realized that it had the power to heal the sick and wounded. The family then came to the decision to protect the flower from the other power hungry witches and wizards and formed their home around the flower. They learned healing spells that surpassed the ones they knew at the time and due to the flower's magical property, were able to create potions that helped wizards, witches, and even muggles from the brink of death.

All seemed well until a feud began to form in the family. Some wanted to use the power of the flower to keep them alive and immortal while the others said that the flower was not to be abused for their selfishness but used for selfless reasons. A war broke out between the families and just as it seemed that the flower would be used for immortality, it vanished.

Some do not know where the flower disappeared to or if it simply got destroyed in the crossfire. There are tales that the flower destroyed itself when the opposing family got their hand on it and sense their evil purposes. Others say that it gave its power to the leader of the family who always protected the flower. No one knows the truth.

Despite the disappearance of the magical flower, the Himmel family still held their position as the most powerful wizard family due to their knowledge of healing spells and potions. Even to this day, no one has matched their abilities.

There's also a rumor going around that some members in the Himmel family develop a special ability that surpasses all the other family members when it comes to healing. Of course ever since the flower incident, they've been rather secretive about family matters, especially after the kidnapping of several children.

One of these children happened to be the heir to the family and ever since then, they've been extra cautious and secretive about their family. Their name? No one knows but a child's destiny's is tied very closely to the pureblood family.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third POV<strong>_

Nearly ten years ago, the Himmel family just welcomed the newest member into their family. Primrose Himmel smiled lovingly on her newest baby daughter as she cooed happily as her father picked her up. It was just a couple of days after her birth and already things were dying down in the manner.

Of course, they set off lanterns to commemorate the birth of their daughter as they did with many children before but unlike many of the births before, the Himmel family decided to keep the celebration in their family and only a few close friends came to it. Since the abduction of several children in the past years, the Himmel family became very distrusting towards the outside world and decided to solitude itself. Not to say that they completely stayed away from humanity, they just limited their interactions with wizards greatly and spent more time conversing with muggles who had no idea the power the family held.

Eventually, the Himmel family befriended several muggles including the mysterious but intelligent woman, Savanna Gothel. Savanna had befriended the young witch Primrose Himmel during university and was one of the few muggles who held no animosity towards her. In fact she was very fascinated with magic and how it differed from muggle science. Eventually the two friends became inseparable.

However, known to a very few, Savanna grew jealous of Primrose almost forever youth. While she grew older each day—with wrinkles from stress to prove it—Primrose stayed just as young as the muggle met her in university. And if there was anything Savanna prided herself more than the witch, it was her beautiful figure and looks as a young adult. But as she realized that she would no longer have her young looks while her witch friend would stay young for a good couple decades….it didn't take long for the muggle to get some dark thoughts. Especially when she learned that magic was the secret to Primrose's youth.

Within months, Savanna quickly formulated a plan to get her hands on a potion that should prolong her youth but with the Himmel's extra caution over their potions, it would take nearly a miracle to get her hands on a drop of potion. But a miracle did come several months later when Primrose announced she was having a baby.

"I want you to be the godmother." Primrose smiled at Savanna as she hugged her muggle friend. "I don't want my daughter to be ignorant of the muggle world and I have a feeling that you would educate her very well." The witch smiled as Savanna chuckled and nodded happily.

"I would be delighted." No one saw the wicked grin that Savanna sported as she walked away from the smiling couple, changing her plan at that instant.

Within several months, Primrose gave birth to a healthy baby girl with beautiful blond locks—diverging from her parents brunette's hair—and it was then Savanna learned that her alternate plan would be her best plan yet. As it turned out, Primrose's daughter was one of the few gifted Himmel's that had the Golden Flower gift—in other words, she had the power to heal people with a simple song.

"How is this possible?" Savanna asked as she held Primrose's sleeping daughter in her arms and looked at her in amazement. "I thought you said that the flower was destroyed in the family feud, hundreds of years ago." Primrose chuckled tiredly, nearly closing her eyes from the hard labor of childbirth.

"That's what we let the rest of the wizarding world believe. But the truth was that it was our ancestor who drank the flower in a potion and prevented the other family members from using its power. Now random members in our family get the power and we must teach them how to use it. Thankfully it's very simple."

"How so?" Savanna asked, holding the baby girl a bit tighter in her arms as Primrose sighed lightly and began to sing a simple tune.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine," Immediately, her daughter's blond hair began to glow and Savanna could feel the magic working through her aged body, giving her energy she had lost years ago, "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Soon the glow died down and as Savanna checked her hands, she noticed the premature wrinkles she had disappeared.

"Wha—"

"That's the power of the golden flower." Primrose chuckled tiredly, "Normally it doesn't work when someone else sings it, but since she's too young to talk, the flower will react to that song."

"I can see why the other members of your family would want this flower." Savanna muttered as Primrose's husband came into the room, smiling at his newborn daughter. "But why tell me?"

"You're my best friend." Primrose smiled, "I trust you."

_You placed your trust in the wrong lot._ Savanna thought as she smiled tightly.

"Thank you."

No one knows how a muggle managed to snatch the child away underneath several dozen witch and wizards but that night, the heir was officially kidnapped and Savanna was nowhere in sight. Primrose and her husband grieved heavily the next day and vowed to find their child and bring the muggle woman to justice however, for the next few years the Himmel family was futile in their search and only nearly a decade later they would get the break they hoped for.

* * *

><p>A girl with long golden blonde hair hummed to herself as she swept the kitchen clean for the fifth time. She sighed heavily as cars drove by their house, children laughing merrily as they walked with their friends, and overall another normal weekend at the Gothel household.<p>

"Oh Pascal, wouldn't it be fun to go out during the weekends?" The blonde girl asked her reptilian friend as he climbed onto her shoulder. Pascal squeaked lightly, his tri digit feet barely clinging onto the girl's shoulder as she moved over to the living room.

"I know, mother wouldn't allow it, but think of all the fun we could have!" The young child squeaked in excitement before carefully grabbing her baby reptile. She had found Pascal just outside her window one night and took him in. Her mother had a fit for a while but eventually let her daughter keep the reptile.

"Rapunzel!" a feminine voice called out as the front door opened. "I'm home." Rapunzel smiled happily as she ran towards the door. Standing in front of the door was a woman in her late thirties with curly black hair—a bit of white hair showing—wearing a rather tight red V neck shirt and jeans to go with the outfit. The woman smiled as Rapunzel barreled into her and hugged her tightly.

"Mother! I'm glad you're back." Rapunzel smiled as her mother patted her head lovingly. "Did you have a nice day at work?"

"Yes I did." Her mother smiled as she placed her bag down on a nearby table and sighed heavily. "Although it could have been better. Rapunzel why don't you be a dear and sing to your own mother?" She asked as she sat down on a red couch and smiled at her daughter. Knowing what her mother meant, Rapunzel immediately nodded and went to grab a stool and a brush. Once the two items were in the living room, Rapunzel obediently sat on the stool and let her mother grab her long golden locks as she began to brush her hair.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Rapunzel sung softly, smiling as she felt the soothing motions of the brush on her head. Her hair started to glow gold and began to stream downwards. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

Rapunzel's mother sighed contentedly as she felt her daughter's magical hair work its magic on her aging body. She never thought that she would be in possession such powerful magic and she was never going to let the rest of the world know of the gem she was hiding. She would protect her flower at all costs; however there was just one problem she didn't predict. No matter how well you hide, magic always finds each other.

Both mother and daughter jumped as the door echoed loudly throughout their home surprising the two.

"Did you invite someone home?" Rapunzel nervously asked as she stood behind her mother who stood straight up, trying not to show the fear she felt. Had they found her? After so many years of hiding in the muggle world, did the Himmel finally find out where she took their child?

"Ms. Gothel. Could I have a word with you? It won't take much of your time." A feminine voice called behind the door and as much as Gothel wanted to ignore the person, she had a feeling that the person behind the door knew they were home and wouldn't leave until she answered the door. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel's mother straightened herself and walked calmly towards the door and opened it slowly. Standing on the other side of the door was a young Indonesian woman smiling brightly as she adjusted her traditional clothing, something similar to a Tamil if Gothel remembered her geography lessons back in university. "My name's Anna Lee. I'm the new headmistress of a private school that your daughter has—um…been accepted to."

Gothel narrowed her eyes at the newcomer before muttering out,

"I never submitted anything for Rapunzel. So if you can leave I would appreciate—"

"Wait, the school um…oh why did Nicolas set me up to do this?" Anna muttered before straightening herself. "Ma'am. Please let me explain. Your daughter is special—" Immediately Gothel slammed the door on the headmistress and took in deep breaths while Rapunzel looked at her mother with worry.

"Mom? What was—"

"Go to your room." Gothel snapped, surprising Rapunzel.

"But mom—"

"Go to your room!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Anna's voice came right behind Gothel causing both members to gasp in surprise. "Sorry. But it's imperative that I talk to the two of you—"

"Stay away from my daughter!" Gothel hissed as she stood protectively in front of her daughter's shivering form. "I don't know how you got in but you will not come any further—"

**Crash!** Several vases cracked simultaneously catching Gothel's attention. Turning around, she saw her daughter's terrified face as she looked at the broken vase as if it happened before.

"No not now…" Rapunzel's whispered before Anna sighed and took out a wooden stick from her Temil.

"Don't worry dearie. It's quite easy to fix. Look. _**Repairo.**_" With the flick of her wrist, the broken vases easily repaired itself in a blink of an eye and Gothel had to hold her gasp.

_She's a witch! They found me already?!_

"How did you do that?" Rapunzel asked, her fear going away at the sight of magic. "Was that magic?" Anna smiled as nodded.

"Yes and I'm here to tell you that you have magic also. I'm sure there has been other instances like this where strange things happened near you am I correct?" Anna asked as Rapunzel bit her lip. Her mother told her to never tell anyone about her magical hair but….there had been incidents like this that happened.

Gothel sighed heavily; there was hardly a way out of this mess. She knew that one day Rapunzel would start showing signs of magic considering who her parents were but she never thought that someone else would notice. Not to mention, she was planning on trying to control her daughter's magic on her own to prevent anyone from finding out but it seemed that fate had other plans.

"Rapunzel had instances like these before." Gothel answered Anna before her daughter could. "What is your purpose here for then? To take away my daughter? Because I have not intention—"

"Oh no no no. Quite the opposite in fact." Anna smiled as she took a seat on one of the few chairs. "I'm here to tell you that your daughter has been offered a spot in our school to teach her how to control her magic. If she doesn't learn how to control it…well it could end disastrous." Anna sighed heavily as the two family members sat down on the couch.

"There's a school, of magic?" Rapunzel asked, gasping in awe. "Can I go mother? Please can I go?" Rapunzel immediately turned on her mother and gave her the biggest puppy eyes she could make. Not to say that it wasn't cute, but Gothel had seen it many times for its magic not to work on her.

"Rapunzel…I don't think it's such a good idea." Gothel began to protest much to Rapunzel's and Anna's disappointment. "I don't know where it is and magic can be very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You have to understand that."

"But mother, how else will I learn how to control my magic?" Rapunzel asked in a quiet voice. "I break a lot of things already at home without even trying. What if it gets worse? What if I hurt you?" Rapunzel asked, already wondering of her hair could heal the damages magic could do to her mother.

"Ms. Gothel I don't want to sound as if I'm forcing you, but since you are a muggle, you have no way to teach Rapunzel how to control her magic. And if don't send her to a school, the ministry may take her away by force in order to prevent your daughter from releasing accidental magic and breaching our secret society to the rest of the world." Anna sighed heavily as Gothel's face slowly turned into horror. "I know you love your daughter and don't wish any harm on her, but by doing nothing…you putting her in more harms' way."

"Please mother?" Rapunzel begged and Gothel could do nothing but sigh heavily. This was definitely not what she had planned but considering that Anna did not make the connection between her and Himmel…well it was the best she could hope for. The only thing that she hated was the fact that her daughter would be out of her sight for about eight months.

"I….I suppose if there's no other way." Gothel sighed heavily and Rapunzel squealed happily while the head mistress smiled at a successful meeting.

* * *

><p>"Please stay with your designated teachers." Anna sighed heavily as the small group of muggle born children stood next to their parents, eagerly waiting to enter Diagon Alley. It was only a handful of children this time and while it was a bit disappointing, it was a larger number since the fall of the dark lord. He made sure nearly every muggle born child was killed before they could even attend Hogwarts and now these children were the next generation of witches and wizards recovering from the near massacre.<p>

The young witch smiled as she saw Rapunzel, standing eagerly next to her mother and jumping up and down, waiting to enter the magical alley. However, Anna couldn't help but look confused at Gothel's calm demeanor. She wasn't as panicked as the other parents and when they used magic, she didn't look surprised at all. As if she saw magic being used before but that was preposterous. She was a muggle and worked in a university lab where magic was considered a fail tale that detoured children from the truth of the world.

"You ok Anna?" An Australian accent asked and the Southeastern Asian witch quickly spun around to see her college.

"Bunny!"

"Aster. Anna. It's Aster Bunnymund." The Australian wizard sighed heavily as Anna chuckled at her friend's annoyance.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard. You'll still be Bunny to me." Shaking his head, Aster's face turned serious and pulled Anna aside as Longbottom began speaking to the parents.

"Still. What's buggin ya. Usually ya all hyped up with guiding the new students." Anna shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just me being well, just curious that's all." Anna smiled as Rapunzel quickly rushed towards her once Longbottom finished explaining the tour and asked them to go with a teacher to finish getting their supplies. "Well it's time for us to do our jobs. I think I see a kid coming towards you." Anna sung as a small blonde kid with an abnormally large nose came towards Aster. "Is that a reindeer?"

"Anna! I mean Professor Anna!" Rapunzel smiled as she and her mother—who surprisingly pulled her daughter closer to her. "So where do we go first?"

"We need to exchange your money first." Professor Anna smiled as her mother nodded at her answer. "I assume you brought cash instead of your muggle plastic? The goblins have yet to understand the concept yet."

"Goblins?!" Rapunzel asked as the Hogwarts professor noticed her mother squeezing the child's shoulder a bit tighter. "They're real?"

"Yes, and many other creatures you thought were just fairy tales. Don't worry you'll learn a lot more in Hogwarts." Rapunzel chuckled happily and would have probably run off if her mother didn't hold her back. That's when the professor noticed that the blonde child held her hair in a near ground length braid. She never met a mother who would let their child grow their hair that long but then again, it could be just something that made them unique and she didn't want to upset them. "Well, come along. It's a bit of a walk to Gringotts and we want to get their before rush hour."

"Yes, let's get going." Gothel muttered as she kept her eyes on the other wizards and witches walking through Diagon Alley, hopping that none of them would recognize her or her daughter. The entire trip went without much complication; they were able to smoothly exchange their money—although the goblins looked funnily at Rapunzel—and bought most of their supplies without much hassle. While it was normal for muggleborn children and parents to be excited about the magical world and ask a lot of questions, her mother stayed quiet and merely observed her surroundings, not looking the bit surprised as she saw magic being used everywhere.

"And what's the last item on our list?" Rapunzel's mother finally spoke, sending Anna out of her small day dream. Quickly gathering herself, Anna smiled happily at the mother and daughter duo before stopping right in front of a robe shop.

"Robes! I know it's a bit out of tradition but the kids need them for formal attire. But most of the time, you can wear whatever you want." She said the last bit to Rapunzel who smiled happily. Gothel only nodded and just as they were about to enter the store, a small blacked haired girl with brown eyes exited the store looking surprised before recognition crossed her eyes.

"Ah Ms Lee! I didn't think I would run into you here. And it feels a bit weird seeing you in your work clothes." The girl chuckled as the Hogwarts professor smiled warmly at the girl.

"It's Professor Lee Stephanie. How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing ok. Just helping out my neighbor with his shopping. He's going to Hogwarts this year. Oh, hello. Are you a new student as well? I'm Stephanie Jones. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel." She smiled, nodding as her mother held her back, wary of the new girl. "It's so nice to meet you! Oh and this is Pascal." She introduced her reptilian friend to Stephanie who couldn't help but awe at the small creature.

"Is that a magical chameleon? I never heard about those before." Stephanie asked as the reptile changed into purple, feeling rather special.

"Pascal? I don't think so…" Rapunzel muttered looking at the Hogwarts Professor for clarification.

"There's a book I've read that says only magical creatures see wizards, witches and can enter magical places as well. Seeing that he's here, he's probably magical." Stephanie clarified and Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "Oh and did you know, in some cultures, the longer a witch grows her hair, the more powerful they supposedly are." Stephanie laughed not noticing Gothel's surprised and slightly panicked look. "There's a family down in Germany that supposedly has members that grow really long hair and heals—"

"I hate to interrupt but my daughter and I really need to finish our shopping." Gothel snapped as she pushed her daughter back and glared at Stephanie who stepped back in fright.

"Um…sure. Sorry about that. It was nice to meet you Rapunzel, I hope I get to see you here often." Stephanie barely managed to say as Gothel pulled her daughter roughly inside the robe shop.

"I hope so too!" Rapunzel called back before the door slammed shut leaving her wondering why she didn't say Hogwarts. Either way, Rapunzel wasn't going to let this bring her down, she was almost done and that meant that she was another day closer to entering Hogwarts!

"I'm so excited." Rapunzel laughed to herself not noticing the grimace her mother held.

* * *

><p>"But mother!" Rapunzel cried as her mother ran to her room to grab all the magical items they bought just weeks ago. "You said I could go!" Not paying attention to her daughter Gothel continued to gather the magical items—she threw a disgusted look at the book of Hogwarts: A History—before beginning to tug them out towards the garbage. "Mother no!"<p>

"Rapunzel, please understand." Gothel huffed as Rapunzel began to cry. "I don't know anything about magic"

_Lies_

"And sending you so far away with no way to contact you….I'm sorry but I can't take that chance"

_That chance of losing my precious golden flower_

"But then what about the ministry? They'll come for you like Professor Anna said! I don't want you to get hurt!" Rapunzel cried, tears falling freely now. From the corner of her eye, Gothel could have sworn that she saw the kitchen lights flickering but that wasn't possible. Rapunzel had her magic under control…..most of the time.

"Then it's a chance I'll take. I don't want to lose you and if it means running from magical people, so be it."

_I did it before, I can do it again._

"But mother! What if I hurt you?" Rapunzel asked, trying anything to stop her mother. "I don't know if my hair can heal everything! What if I do something to permanently damage you? I don't want to hurt you!" Gothel wanted to laugh, there was no way her daughter would hurt her and if she did well, she didn't just steal the Himmel child but a few potions and spell books as well.

"Rapunzel, you won't hurt me. Besides I rather keep you safe than send you off to a school that we have no knowledge of." Gothel argued while Rapunzel quickly intercepted her mother and tried to glare at her but her watery eyes made her more pitiful.

"But mother! You said I could go!"

"And I can change my mind as easily." Gothel growled as she easily pushed her daughter aside. "I don't want to let you out of my sight!"

"Mother!" Rapunzel shouted and in a flash, all the light bulbs in the house exploded before all the vases and lose items in the house flew towards them. Instinctively Gothel let go of the luggage and quickly covered her daughter. Thankfully none of the projectiles met Rapunzel or Gothel but it had proven an unwanted point.

"Mother? Oh my god, are you alright? I didn't mean to, I just I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel cried out as she stepped away from her mother in fear. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's…it's alright Rapunzel." Gothel muttered, before sighing heavily. As much as she wanted to keep her golden flower safe, with all these accidental magic bursts, the ministry would find out about her daughter and they could realize that she wasn't her daughter and return her to her real family. It was out of her hands, but if she played her cards right, she still might have her daughter loyal to her. "It's just….I'm scared for you. The world's a scary place and you're just a sapling, a mere sprout." Gothel sighed as she hugged her quivering daughter who clung onto her.

"You're not mad at me?" Rapunzel asked looking up at her mother who pushed away a strand of hair.

"Never, my precious flower. Now….just promise me that you'll stay safe and tell me everything that happens alright?" Nodding at her mother Rapunzel choked out a smile and hugged her tightly, glad that her mother still loved her and understood what needed to be done. She missed the smirked that her mother wore and she continued to look at her daughter's hair longingly.

"I promise mother."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for accompanying us to drop off my daughter Professor." Gothel said as the Hogwarts Professor met up with the Gothel family at the Train station. "It would have been….difficult."<p>

"It's no problem. Besides, it's difficult for muggle parents to drop off their kids at the station." The Indonesian witch smiled as Rapunzel began humming happily while she pushed her cart of school supplies, ignoring the curious looks of other muggles.

"Oh," Gothel asked sounding a bit panicked, "Why is that?"

"The entrance to the Hogwarts express doesn't allow muggles to enter." She sighed sadly, "It's unfair to the muggle parents but ever since the fall of the Dark Lord well, the Ministry made tighter regulations."

"I….see." Gothel muttered, clenching her hand in anxiety which did not go unnoticed by the professor for the wrong reasons.

"Oh don't worry, that's why I'm here, to make sure Rapunzel is on that Train on time!" The professor smiled before stopping the family. "Oh we're here!" Rapunzel and Gothel stared stupidly in front of a brick wall before looking at the professor. "I know it looks like a brick wall but it's a magical barrier that allows students and wizard parents to cross through to the Hogwarts Express." The professor explained before extending her hand out to Rapunzel. "We better get going otherwise we'll miss the train." Nodding, Rapunzel slowly stretched out her hand before she turned around and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you mom." She whispered as she mother hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'll miss you too my golden flower." Gothel whispered before kissing the top of her head in affection. "Don't forget to tell me everything alright?"

"I'll write, every week! I promise!" Rapunzel choked out before slowly letting go of her mother.

"I'll wait for them. Now go. And take care." Gothel muttered letting the professor take the hand of her daughter before disappearing behind the brick wall barrier.

"Well, welcome to the Hogwarts Express." The Hogwarts Professor smiled as the two finally passed through the barrier. Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp in shock as the steam from the train lightly covered the platform. It didn't hinder Rapunzel's ability to see though and she gasped in awe as she saw several flying papers, owls hooting in their cages, witches and wizards in their robes that made them stand out even more. Children where running past her. Occasionally a student or two said hi to the professor before resuming their run. Everywhere around her, Rapunzel could feel the magic in the air and it comforted her greatly. As if she had just found something she missed a long time ago.

"Alright dearie," The Hogwarts professor smiled, "Let's get you on that train alright?" Rapunzel nodded before making her way towards the train. However, several times they had to stop as someone stepped on Rapunzel's ten foot hair.

"Don't worry!" Rapunzel smiled as Professor Lee looked at the young witch in worry as said witch grabbed her air in a bundle. "I got this!"

"Are you sure…"

"Yup!" Rapunzel nodded stepping away from the professor as she reached out for her hair. As much as she wanted to trust the professor, she and her mother both agreed to keep the whole magical hair thing a secret. They didn't know how the witches and wizards would react to such things and they certainly didn't want the Ministry to get involved since it could be a possibility that she would be taken from her mother's care and put into a more wizard like family.

"Alright then." The older witch muttered before taking out her wand and placed Rapunzel's trunk and supplies into the train cargo. "Well, this is where you and I part. I have to get to school to prepare some things for this year." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh ok…" Rapunzel muttered, looking at the floor before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends I'm sure of it." She smiled. "Now go on before the train leaves without you." Nodding Rapunzel turned around to board the train before she decided to give the professor one last hug.

"Thank you for helping me." Rapunzel said before letting go and quickly boarded the train. The Indonesian witch smiled after the girl before turning around and quickly appearing herself back to Hogwarts, eager to see Rapunzel and the new first years.

* * *

><p>"Opps sorry, my bad." Rapunzel apologized for the fifteenth time as she crashed into another student because someone stepped on her hair. While the students did say sorry, they were felt gasping as they saw the length of her hair as she walked past them, looking for a place where she could sit without her hair taking too much space.<p>

"So did you hear? Albus Potter is starting this year! Imagine! The son to the—"

"Merida! We saved a compartment for you!" A very big boned boy called out to a fiery red head with curls that must take forever to tame. Rapunzel noticed the wince in the girl's eye as she made her way towards the boy who was joined by two to others, a blacked haired one and a smaller blond boy with a glassy look in his eyes. Seeing that the red haired compartment was full, Rapunzel made her way further down before she reached the end of the train compartment.

"Well, Pascal this is it. Ready to make new friends?" She asked her reptilian friend who squeaked in support.

"Ok then. Ready? One….two….three." She opened the door and was greet by two boys—probably the same age as her—one with red brownish hair that almost looked neat if it wasn't for the fact it was short, and had forest green eyes. The other boy and brown messy hair with brown amber eyes to match with it and as she continued to study them, she didn't notice the glare her reptile friend gave to the two boys.

"Um….do you think I can sit here? It's probably the only place that my hair won't take up much space." She squeaked out before mentally slapping her head.

_Oh what a nice way to start a conversation Rapunzel!_

"Hair? What do you—oh Odin's beard that's a lot of hair!" The red brown haired boy cried as he finally took notice of the blonde's hair. He had thought her hair when down to her lower back but as he twisted his body to get a good look at her hair, he saw how it bunched up at her feet before it went down the corridors.

"Damn, I never knew hair could even grow that long…" The other boy muttered his eyes wide as he also saw the length of the girl's hair.

"Oh um, I guess I'll find another compartment then. Sorry for bothering you two." Rapunzel squeaked quickly turning around to exit the compartment to save herself from further embarrassment. However, before she could even take a step, the hair bunched at her feet, tangled her foot together and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

_Well, that's one way to make an exit._ She thought painfully before looking up and seeing a hand.

"Need some help?" The brown haired asked and Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

_Maybe mother wasn't right. There are some people who are kind._

"Thank you. I um…it's kind of hard to get out of this hair sometimes…My name's Rapunzel, what's yours?" Rapunzel asked as the boy helped her get untangled from her hair and pulled it inside the compartment, taking up one seat by itself. She needed to find a spell that would help her braid her hair so it wouldn't be dragging across the floor.

"He's Jack and I'm um…Hiccup." The red brown haired boy—Hiccup—Introduced himself, blushing out of nervousness. However, Rapunzel didn't notice and smiled brightly back at the two boys.

"Hello Jack, Hiccup! I hope we become the best of friends!"

"Sure why not?" Jack smiled as he held his hands behind his head and smiled brightly at Rapunzel before looking at Hiccup. "What do you say Hic?"

"Hic?" Hiccup nearly choked out as Jack continued to smile, not really noticing Hiccup's bright red face. No one really gave him a nickname—ok they did but they were mostly insults—and it surprised him.

"Well, yeah I give all my friends nicknames. Like Steph. Her real name is Stephanie but that's really long and not that creative so I dubbed her Steph." Rapunzel paused in though wondering if the same Stephanie she met in Diagon Alley was the same Stephanie Jack spoke of before realizing she wanted a nickname too.

"Oh can I have one too?" Rapunzel smiled, eager to get a nickname as well after all it wasn't every day the shut in witch suddenly made friends. It was a momentous occasion for her. Perhaps she should write to her mother about this!

"Sure! Let's see…Punzie! You are now Punzie!" Jack laughed as Rapunzel gave him a hug.

"I love it! Thanks Jack!" Jack laughed whole heartedly as he patted her back. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle at the statement. Friends. She never thought she would make friends besides Pascal it made her giddy inside

"So to pass the time who wants to play cards?" Both Rapunzel and Hiccup gave Jack a curious look as he took out a deck of cards.

"How do we play that?" Both of them asked before Jack chuckled mischievously.

"Well, my newfound friends. Let me explain the popular muggle game of….Egyptian Rat Slap."

* * *

><p>"So that's your pet chameleon?" Jack asked as Pascal finally had the courage to venture out of the safety of Rapunzel's hair and join the two other boys as they ate their snacks, their hands red from all the slapping."Huh, Stephanie mention something about meeting someone with a magical Chameleon. I thought she was pulling my leg." Rapunzel's head shot up and immediately asked the question she was dying to know.<p>

"Did she have short black messy hair? And brown eyes?"

"Yeah…dude don't tell me it was you she met!" Jack called out in surprise before laughing. "Of course when she ventures off on her own she gets to meet awesome new people.

"W-wait a minute. Black hair and brown eyes!?" Hiccup choked out on his sheep liver sandwich his guardian Gobber made. "The one who knew about Berk and loves Dragons!? That's the Stephanie who's your friend!?" This time Jack turned around and stared shockingly at Hiccup.

"No way, you met her as well!?" Swallowing his piece of sandwich, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I got separated from my guardian when we were going to Gringotts bank and after introducing herself to me and describing how she loves dragons, she helped me find Gringotts.

"So that's where she went." Jack muttered before shaking his head and smiling happily. "Well how crazy is that?! We all met Stephanie and now we're friends! I really should write her a thank you note and tell her about you guys. She would love to meet you all….hey! Why don't you guys come over for Christmas break? That way we could still hang out and see Steph."

"Sure, I'll just have to ask my mom. She's….a bit over protective of me." Rapunzel sheepishly said as her reptile friend nodded.

"Probably. My dad will be so shocked that I made some friends that he'll be saying yes to a lot of things when I get home. I should probably ask for that dragon trapper that my dad denied me over the years." Hiccup said and Jack and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm Hiccup's voiced leaked out.

"Attention students. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about ten minutes. Please put on your school robes and do not leave the train until it is at a complete stop. Thank you." A pleasant voice echoed throughout the speakers and the feeling of being so close to Hogwarts finally began setting in.

"I guess we should go and change now." Hiccup muttered as the rest nodded, standing up and getting their robes to put on.

"It's time." Rapunzel smiled at her Chameleon as she entered the girls changing room and prepared for the life changing event.

* * *

><p>"So does anyone know what's going to happen once we get into the school?" Hiccup asked as the three of them exited the train and followed the Australian voice that called over the first years.<p>

"No, isn't that exciting!?" Rapunzel smiled as she twirled around in her school robes. As much as she liked the comfort of the robes she wished there was a bit more color to them.

"Not all of us are egger to walk into somewhere without any prior knowledge Punzie." Jack laughed. "And I think I remember hearing Steph say something about sorting. Like there's different houses we can be put into."

"Um I think that would be Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sytherin, and Gryffindor." Hiccup muttered as he remembered bits and pieces of the book he bought at Diagon Alley. Hogwarts: A History if he remembered correctly.

"Huh…I think Steph mentioned that." Jack muttered before smiling and throwing his arms over the shoulders of his two new friends. "Well whatever house we get sorted into, we'll still be the best of friends right?!"

"Right!" Rapunzel nodded just as excitedly while Hiccup just chuckled.

"I guess I can't get rid you guys just yet."

"Hey—!" Jack complained before his eyes finally met up with the school grounds. If it wasn't for Hiccup and Rapunzel, Jack would have bumped right into the person in front of him as they too stared at the school grounds, gasping in awe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The Professor smiled as the first years began to mutter in excitement. "Alright, everyone into the boats! Four at most! We don't want ya first years to be downing before you get into school." He called out as several boats appeared at the edge of the lake which several kids stepped backed as they realized how close they were to drowning.

"Come on Punzie, let's go!" Jack laughed as he jumped into the nearest boat and laughed as Hiccup tried to get on without falling over. Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the medieval castle at stood across the lake. Despite the large distance, Rapunzel could see the flickering golden lights that lit up the castle's many rooms. Towers reached high above the clouds and she could see—when she squinted her eyes—a large telescope in one of those towers and she couldn't help but wonder if they taught astronomy.

"I could get used to a sight like this." A boy muttered beside her causing Rapunzel to turn around. His messy brown lack hair was slicked back except for two strands of hair. His brown eyes soften at the sight of the school before they rolled back and he sighed. "Yeah I'm used to it."

"Um…."

"Punzie come on!" Jacked called out to Rapunzel again causing her to turn her head around just for a second and when she looked back, the boy had disappeared.

"Um…coming!"

* * *

><p>Everyone follow me!" Professor Lee called out to the hurried first years as they quickly bunched up together. Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup stood at the back where they let go of Rapunzel's hair so that no one would step onto it just yet. Several first years commented on the long hair but none of them were rude or mean, just curious. Especially a platinum blond haired boy, who stared at the hair the longest time before turning around and ignored the three of them for the rest of the walk.<p>

"Wait I know that woman!" Jack whispered into the ears of is new companions as they walked into the castle's drag wooden—or was it stone—doors. "She visited Stephanie's family almost every month! I didn't know she was a witch or a teacher here!"

"Shows how tight the secrecy is now, ever since the fall of the Dark Lord." Hiccup muttered before sighing heavily. It wasn't like their island was affected by the Dark Lord badly. In fact hardly anything affects their island since the fact that there's roaming wild dragons keeps a lot of witches and wizards at bay. The only reason why the Hooligans stayed there was because they were just as stubborn as their ancestors.

"Who was he again?"

"A dark wizard who tried to take over the wizarding world and get rid of the muggles. A boy with black messy hair and emerald green eyes responded catching the attention of the three students. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hearing you three."

"That's fine. We don't mind—is that a moving picture!?" Rapunzel squeaked out as she hid behind Jack as they passed several picture frames where the people inside greeted them.

"Are they real?" Jack asked as he too stared at the photo of several knights who nodded towards him, Rapunzel, Hiccup and the new kid.

"Yeah, my mum said that some portraits actually talk back and have real conversations with you." The boy supplied. "Are you guys muggleborns? How is it like being brought up without magic?"

"Um well it's—"

"Alright everyone gather around please!" Professor Lee called out gaining the attention of the first years.

"Albus! Over here!" A girl's voice hissed out and the boy the three were talking to earlier gave them a sheepish look.

"Sorry. My cousin's calling and she can be a bit bossy if things don't go her way."

"It's alright, maybe we'll see each other again later." Rapunzel smiled as the boy nodded and disappeared into the crowd of first years.

"Wait…she said Albus…then wouldn't that make him Albus Potter?" Hiccup asked aloud and before either Jack or Rapunzel could respond, the Hogwarts professor called out again.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts! Behind these doors is the place where your magical education begins. Some of you may have already started due to your family while others may have just found out that they are a witch or wizard." Both Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel looked at each other before turning their attention back towards the witch.

"Now I know that some of you already know the house prejudges and I hope that you will all over look it. After all, here at Hogwarts we are all family and family shouldn't fight with each other. You'll eat with each other, learn with each other, and suffer with each other if you don't properly prepare yourselves for the end of the year finals." That earned several chuckles from students and panicked looks from others.

"You guys will help me study right?" Jack asked as his face turned into panic. "Because I'm awful at studying by myself."

"Don't worry," Hiccup smirked, "We won't let you fail that bad."

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" Rapunzel muttered to the two boys. "She's opening the door!" All the first years gasped in awe as the doors to the Great Hall opened and exposed the other students and Professors. As Professor Lee walked through the doors, the first years couldn't help but gasp as they saw the roof top littered with a starry night and floating candles.

"My mum said that it's enchanted to look like that." A girl's voice commented, "It's in Hogwarts: A History."

"Well whatever it is, it's pretty cool." Jack muttered while Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded. Down the path, the students saw long tables, each filled with student about their age and older wearing four distinctive colors. Green, Blue, Red, Yellow. And at the end of the tables was a long horizontal table, looking over the students and held the other professors that would teach at the school.

Jack immediately noticed Professor Longbottom—who gave him friendly wave—and saw the Australian wizard that led the first years to the castle sitting next to him. There were several other professors, including a small petite man with golden blond hair and suit looking about lazily. However standing right in the middle of the table stood a big bulky man with a long white beard and thick black eyebrows. However, despite his size and a bit of a scary demeanor, the man gave a wide smile to the students and his twinkling blue made him even more friendlier.

"If Santa Claus was real, he would be him." Jack muttered to his friends which only Rapunzel nodded as Hiccup didn't know much about muggle holidays.

Professor Lee stopped right at the end of the Student tables before walking off to the side of the large man as he clapped his hands together in joy.

"Hello students!" He jollying bellowed as he walked towards a golden podium which the owl immediately extended its wings and the candles around the Professor immediately came to life. "To students returning, I say welcome back to another year! And to our newest batch of students, I say, Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm going to be mean and end it there and leave you guys wondering about the whole sorting stuff xD. But don't worry, if you guys want a certain character in there or put into a certain house or teaching position just PM but PLEASE give me a valid reason why they should be put in there. If you just say 'because it's totally them' or 'I want them to be there' then I won't listen because it's just an opinion. <strong>

**Sorry if I sound rude or anything but if you really, REALLY want a character to be somewhere specific, you have to persuade me. If it's good I'll probably PM you back and work out the character some more with you. I'm open to ideas. However the Big Four so to speak are off limits. I have decided where they will go and nothing will change my mind about that. **

**Until next time!**

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	5. Sorting

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Chapter five of my story that I amazingly finish despite being rather lazy this summer. O.o I do hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and there's an IMPORTANT AN at the end of this chapter if you guys want a bit of an explanation to the character housing. Oh and I'm going to watch How To Train Your Dragon 2 today! I'm so excited xD **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_If Santa Claus was real, he would be him." Jack muttered to his friends which only Rapunzel nodded as Hiccup didn't know much about muggle holidays. _

_Professor Lee stopped right at the end of the Student tables before walking off to the side of the large man as he clapped his hands together in joy._

"_Hello students!" He jollying bellowed as he walked towards a golden podium which the owl immediately extended its wings and the candles around the Professor immediately came to life. "To students returning, I say welcome back to another year! And to our newest batch of students, I say, Welcome to Hogwarts!"_

* * *

><p>Now that I have introduced all the main characters, I believe it's time to start the tale of these four fated friends. Granted it will take several years to fully tell it's tale but I believe it will be well worth the wait.<p>

There will be ups and downs, friendship and betrayals as well as heart break and romance. None of these children will be left unscarred by the events that happened at school, but it will leave them stronger than ever to face the true enemy at the end.

However I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. We're only at the first year of Hogwarts and it will tell the tale of a witch who will find more about her history than she ever imagined. She can only hope that her friends will stick by here and help her in any way possible.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third POV<strong>_

"My name is Nicolas North, your new Headmaster and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" At the statement, several of the older students began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves before the headmaster chuckled loudly. "Yes yes, I know big surprise but please settle down."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Rapunzel asked while Jack shrugged.

"It's a class we can take." Hiccup supplied before the room went silent again.

"Welcome new students! I hope the train ride here was comfortable for you all and I know you must all be starving but we first must we must do something very important before you can eat with your fellow classmates." This time, all of the first year students began to mutter amongst themselves excitedly.

"The sorting probably." Jack muttered and Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle excitedly.

"It is time for the Hat Sorting!" The Headmaster laughed before snapping his finger and in a blink, a stool with a rugged patched up black hat standing on the top of the stool appeared next to Professor Lee and from her robes she took out a long piece of parchment and unrolled it while the hat cleared it's own voice surprising the first years greatly.

"A talking hat?!" Hiccup whispered to his friends.

"Aren't you the one who knows about magic more than us?" Jack asked smirking while Hiccup gave him a small frown.

"Let's say Berk has a lot of different magic from here."

"Shh! It's singing!" Rapunzel shushed her friends who starred in amazement at the hat along with the other first years.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall.<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

"Well who would have thought the hat could sing." Hiccup muttered before the Professor grabbed the hat.

"Now the fun begins." Jack chuckled as the Headmaster stood to the side while Professor Lee cleared her voice.

"When I call your name, please come up and take a seat on the stool while I place the Sorting Hat on your head. Anna Arendelle." A girl with light brown hair pulled into shoulder length twin braid pigtails took a deep breath and began muttering to herself.

"Don't worry, everything is going to alright. Just hang in there like Joan!"

"Is she speaking to herself?" Rapunzel asked as the two boys shrugged. As the girl sat down she bit her lips in nervousness while she was shaking in excitement.

"Hmmm. Yes. Yes. I see it now. Better be….HUFFLEPUFF!" Looking a bit disappointed Anna jumped off the stool and headed towards the table where the yellow crested students cheered louder than the other students.

"So how does the Sorting Hat decide where you go?" Rapunzel asked as several other students were called up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Honestly I don't know, but judging by the song, he probably reads your mind or something." Hiccup answered humming in thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's going to be forever to get to our names at the rate they're going." Jack muttered remembering that his last name was towards the end of the alphabet.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Merida Dunbroch!" A girl with red curly and frizzy hair walked straight up to the stool, smiling brightly as she sat down.

Merida had tried her best to keep a conversation going with her "Suitors" during the train ride to Hogwarts, but it was only so much she could handle and when it was time to get on the boats, she immediately went with another red head like herself and a black haired boy with green eyes.

"Sorry, I had ta get away from ma mum's friends." She huffed out as they gave her a curious look before shrugging.

"It's alright. I certainly don't mind the company. Do you Al?" The boy with black hair shook his head.

"Not at all." For the rest of the trip the three of them talked about what Hogwarts would be like and what houses they would be sorted into. Before they knew it, they reached the castle and walked with the rest of the first years towards the Great Hall. And in a matter of minutes, Merida's name was called out.

_Ah another Dunbroch I see._ A raspy voice echoed inside the red head witch nearly scaring her before she remembered that it was an enchanted hat. _Lots of bravery and courage. Yes definitely courage. Enough to try and change your tradition. This is the first time I heard a witch wanting to be more like a muggle._

_I like yer, you don't sound disappointed like ma mum._

_Why thank you,_ The hat responded back to the witch before smiling. _You definitely have nerves but your chivalry could use some work, so I think the best place to put you would be…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled out as Professor Lee grabbed the hat off Merida and she smiled as she walked towards the Gryffindor table where her father was placed in many years ago and welcomed the warm handshakes from her fellow house mates.

"Well her hair certainly matches her house color." Hiccup said and the two others agreed before a familiar name was called out.

"Rapunzel Gothel." Looking at her two friends, she smiled at them.

"Wish me luck!" Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel squeezed through the first years muttering apologies as her hair tangled with the other first years. Before finally taking a seat on the stool ignoring the mutterings from the older students as they saw her ten foot long hair.

_Ah an interesting witch, especially with your…hair._ The raspy voice of the hat echoed into Rapunzel's head making her sweat nervously.

_How do you know about my hair?_

_All in due time young one. Now….where to put you….I can see that you're a very hard worker and you have a lot of patience, not to mention you have a thirst for knowledge….all due to your mother's upbringing I assume._

_Yeah, _Rapunzel thought with a smile on her face as she thought of her mother. _She raised me very well._

_Well you certainly aren't lacking in loyalty either especially with the bonds you made with those two boys….a tough decision indeed….better be….._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and Rapunzel sighed heavily as the hat was taken off her head and jogged towards the Hufflepuff table where Anna and the blonde haired boy she saw weeks earlier at Diagon alley waved her over. Taking a seat on the bench tables Rapunzel looked back at the group of first years and waited for her friends to be sorted.

"Huh, I wonder if we'll be put into Hufflepuff like Punzie." Jack whispered to Hiccup who suddenly became very nervous about the sorting. As much as he would like to think that his father wouldn't care what house he was put into, he had a feeling he would be disappointed if he was put somewhere other than Gryffindor where the brave supposedly dwelled. He already failed as a Berkian wizard and if wasn't as brave as his father wanted him to be, he might as well not come home for Snoggletog.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third" Professor Lee called out earning several snickers from the students as Hiccup clumsily made his way towards the stool, tripping right before he even sat on it. Despite the encouraging look from Jack, Hiccup wished the floor would swallow him whole as the hat was placed on his head, sliding down to his eyes as his head was too small for the had to be properly fit onto his head.

_Oh! A Berkian wizard, I haven't seen one for nearly a century. My how time has flown by._

_Ok so if you know about Berkian wizards then you probably know where to put me._ Hiccup thought back to the hat as he began to nervously play with his hands. _You know where the brave and courageous people go._

_Hmmm and interesting choice for one that doesn't fight. Tell me, do you ask me to place you into Gryffindor because you personally feel like it the right house for you or because of your father's and your village expectation?_

_If you can read my mind then you probably know the answer. _Hiccup frowned growing annoyed at the hat.

_Sarcastic aren't we. Well, not to say that you're not brave since you're not hesitant in facing dragons but you still end up running from them….no you rather know your facts before charging into something unknown. You have intelligence beyond anyone in your village and with the proper teaching, you may very well surpass the students and professors here as well. While your creations may do a bit more harm than good, I can see the creativity behind them. Yet you're also about hard work and loyal to those who are family and strangers who show kindness…..so where to put you…._

_Gryffindor?_ Hiccup asked one more time, but after hearing all the traits the hat told him he had, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be the lion house.

"RAVENCLAW!" As the hat was pulled off from him, Hiccup could see the blue crested students smiling at him, clapping loudly as he walked towards the table known for its brains rather than brawn.

"Wont my father be pleased to hear about this." Hiccup sighed as he sat down giving a small smile to both Rapunzel and Jack as their eyes met.

Jack didn't pay attention to the rest of the names and watched in nervousness as the group began to get smaller and smaller. What house would he be placed into? He really didn't dislike any of the houses—ok perhaps Slytherin for their notorious bullying—but what traits did he show? Perhaps he should have paid attention more to the mini lectures Stephanie gave him before he left.

"Jackson Overland." Professor Lee called and Jack took a deep breath.

"Alright, time for some fun." He muttered as he smiled happily at the professor, jogging a bit towards the hat before taking a seat on it and continued to wear the smile as the rugged hat was placed on his head.

_Overland….well aren't you a complicated case_ The Sorting Hat muttered in Jack's mind as it began its sorting. _I can see the traits of a Gryffindor in you. Bravery to stand up for your muggle friend and courage to do what's right. Not to mention you have a notorious streak for rule breaking, something very common in the house of Lions._

_So I'll be put into Gryffindor then? _Jack asked, confused as the hat sounded doubtful in his mind. Could hats even sound doubtful? _I mean that pretty much sounds like me._

_It does, does it not but that only the tip of the layer. I can see the ambition to end all bullying towards the out-casted children and enforce a more playful way to interact with other. You rather have fun would you not? _ Jack shrugged.

_Snowballs and fun times are better than staying indoors and reading books all day. _

_And then there's the cunning snake inside of you. Your pranks seem simple in theory but when placed into practice, they show the brilliance of a trickster and only then can you see the true motive behind the prank. And then there's your resourcefulness._

_I think that's Stephanie's trait._ Jack thought, _She's basically a walking library._

_No not that, your ability to make fast friends makes it easy to make connections, build up a network so to speak….yes….I can see the potential inside of you Jackson Overland….great potential indeed…..you can change the views of your house if you play your cards right…..you would be best placed into….._

"SLYHERIN!" The hat yelled earning loud cheers from the snake house as Professor Lee took off the hat and Jack calmly walked over to the Slytherin table before taking a seat next to the platinum haired boy from earlier.

"Didn't picture you as a snake." The boy muttered, taking a good look at Jack before extending his arm, "But looks can be deceiving. Scropious Malfoy."

"Um….Jackson Overland." Jack muttered before taking the Scorpious's hand and gave it a good shake. He strained his neck over to the next table to see Rapunzel giving him a cheerful smile while Hiccup gave him a weak but a small smile nonetheless.

The rest of the sorting went rather quickly and the only time the students began to mutter amongst themselves was when Albus Potter was called to the stool.

"Did you know that his father was the one to take down the Dark Lord nearly twenty years ago." A Japanese boy with black hair muttered next to Hiccup as he looked anxiously at the first year. "He even has an older brother that's in Gryffindor."

"So they're basically celebrities already." Hiccup muttered while the Japanese boy merely nodded as the sorting hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Of course Potter would be sorted into that house." Scorpius snorted as another older looked alike of Albus ran up to the boy and patted him heavily on the shoulder as the rest of the Gryffindor house cheered heavily for him. "He's got Weasley blood in him."

"Um…is that a bad thing?" Jack asked as a boy called Flynn rider came up to the stool and sat on it for only about three seconds before the hat called out "SLYHERIN!"

"Of course it is. According to father, even though they're a pureblood family, the interaction with muggles and half bloods made them into such two goody shoes lions." He huffed but for some reason his eyes didn't match the tone of his voice.

"Ah hello fellow Slytherins!" Flynn called out to the two boys as he took a seat next to Jack. "Got the better end of the stick huh." He smiled as he hugged Jack's shoulder with one arm before sighing heavily and leaned back as much as he could without falling off the bench.

"Rose Weasley"

"Hi I'm Anna! Isn't this so cool? I mean it's all so new…I mean not that I'm new to magic, but this is all new to me, I never been out before….I mean I've gone to Diagon alley, your hair is long…wait what?" Rapunzel giggled at the fast speaking witch not feeling offended at all.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel. So, do you know what's going on?"

"Well a bit." She smiled as the Hat just yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" "My sister goes here. She's a third year Slytherin." Anna smiled before stretching her head towards the snake house and waved enthusiastically at a platinum blonde girl.

"Oh so you weren't raised by um muggles were you." Rapunzel said as Anna shook her head.

"Nope, but I think they're rather fascinating! Oo~ look the sorting is done!" Anna replied excitedly as everyone in the great hall began to quite down.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, the sorting has been completed I encourage all of your to welcome your new house members and help them in any way possible. I also must remind you that despite the fall of the Dark Lord, the Forbidden Forest is still dangerous to all and I must encourage you not to enter it." Headmaster North muttered, his eyes turning serious earning a nod from nearly every student. "Good, now let the feast begin!" with a thunderous clap, food suddenly appeared on the table, earning surprised gasps from the first years while the older students cheered happily.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" Rapunzel gasped in awe as the Hufflepuff students quickly gathered near several barrels down a corridor. It had been nearly an hour since the sorting and they were finally going down to their common rooms. The feast was very enjoyable—and the food was delicious—and it made it even more exciting when the ghosts came down to visit them! The Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar, was very kind and she knew she would seek out his company in the future. Of course, Rapunzel tried to speak to Hiccup and Jack before she left but the Perfects—she wondered if she could become on in the upcoming years—quickly ushered them from their tables and off towards their common rooms. A small boy named Felix—despite looking so young, he apparently was a fifth year—quickly explained the way to their common room and the curfew they had.<p>

"Alright, new badgers this is the entrance to our common room." Felix smiled as the first years gathered around the barrels. "It's not much I know but it's imperative that you know which barrel to tap and how to tap it." Felix smiled as he took out his wand and tapped the middle barrel with a certain rhythm that sounded much like 'Helga Hufflepuff'

"And if you forget the password, well," the barrels quickly jumped to the side to reveal a tunnel, "You'll smell like vinegar." Before any of the first years could ask what the Perfect meant, hey gasped in awe as they took in the sight of their common room. Despite being on ground level, the common room was unexpectedly sunny and gave an earthy and homely feel to the first years.

Rapunzel smiled as she looked out the round windows near the low ceiling and saw a view filled with freshly cut grass and dandelions. Not having much experience in gardens or outside generally, she giggled at the thought of seeing the outside world just from the comfort of her common room. Not to mention she had a feeling Pascal would love the earthy feeling as well since he did come and go from their garden when she lived back with her mother.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing." Anna smiled as she felt the plush and cozy yellow sofas and chairs. "These feel as soft as the ones in my manor!"

"These are the softest things I've ever felt." A boy with blond hair muttered, his eyes wide as he felt the couches before Felix chuckled.

"Alright alright. You can have more time to explore the dormitories tomorrow. For now, I presume all of you are tired and wish to retire for the night. Girl's dormitories are on the right of that round door and boys to the left." Felix smiled as he gestured the first years towards the bug round doors. "Your belongings are already in your rooms."

"Oh wow isn't this exciting?" Rapunzel squealed as she, Anna, and two other girls entered the dormitories and saw their belongings at the ends of yellow colored theme beds. "We're in a new school, the students are so nice, this is going to be an awesome! Right Pascal?" Rapunzel asked her chameleon companion for the first time since the sorting and alerted the rest of the girls to the creature as he squeaked.

"Oh my is that—he's so adorable!" Anna squealed as she took a good look at the chameleon who quickly ducked back into Rapunzel's hair. "Aw, he's shy."

"Yeah, but don't worry, he warms up to people. He's already friendly with Hiccup and Jack." Rapunzel smiled as an older Hufflepuff girl walked by the entrance. She turned around and frowned at Rapunzel.

"Jack? That boy who was sorted into Slytherin?" Rapunzel and the other girls looked confusingly at her, waiting for a further explanation."You won't be friends with him after tonight. Everyone knows Slytherins are famous for favoring Dark magic, bullying, and hate all other houses except their own."

"But….But Jack's not….he's not…" Rapunzel tried to picture Jack as a bully and a person who was mean just for the hell of it and she couldn't. "Jack's not like that!" The older student merely shrugged.

"Just warning you." The four girls stayed silent as the student walked away and the three others looked at Rapunzel in worry as she bit her lip.

_Jack's not mean, and I won't stop being friends with him. We promised to stay as friends and we will…..as long as he wants to be…._

* * *

><p>Despite not having a good night's sleep, Rapunzel still felt giddy and energetic from the events and feast the night before. She chuckled at her roommates snoring figures—especially Anna with her bird nest hair—before getting herself ready and down to the Great Hall to have an early breakfast. It took a bit longer since she had to brush her hair but once it was finished and tied into a passable braid, she quickly dressed herself in her school's uniform already finding that the Hufflepuff crest was embedded into her uniform.<p>

Despite never having any reason to go outside, her mother always emphasized to wake up early to finish the chores and any homework she have her. And as the muggle saying goes, old habits die hard.

Humming to herself, Rapunzel skipped out of the Hufflepuff common room—taking a sleepy Pascal with her—and decided to explore a bit more of the castle. Granted she didn't want to get entirely lost on her first day, but with an extra hour before breakfast was supposed to start, she had some time.

"Good Morning." One of the portraits greeted the young witch, nearly scaring her before she smiled back.

"Good morning to you too!"

"If you're looking for the Great Hall, it should be on the stair case to your left. Then take the hall on your right and you should find yourself in the Great Hall."

"Thank you so much." Rapunzel smiled as she climbed down the mentioned stares and skipped the rest of the way before stopping at a plaque stationed right before the Great Hall. She paused as she read aloud the words.

"In Honor of those who fought and died at the final battle to defeat the Dark Lord"…" Rapunzel then looked down at the names and frowned as she realized that many of the names were just of young students and several adults. "How sad…so many died so young…"

"My dad knew a lot of them." A voice muttered besides her, nearly scaring her as she turned around and saw the black haired boy from earlier, Albus if she remembered correctly. "He said he took classes with them and even taught them how to fight."

"You're father must have been very strong and brave." Rapunzel commented as the two of them stayed silent to honor the fallen ones.

"He was….my uncle is up there….along with my father's uncle and aunt." Albus muttered before adding, "The headmaster is up there as well….even though people thought he was a traitor."

"That must be some story." Rapunzel muttered before her eyes landed on a peculiar last name. "Himmel….why does that sound familiar…."

"They're a famous wizarding family in Germany, according to my aunt." Albus provided. "She said that they were lucky that a couple of them joined the fight. Most of them were healers though."

"Oh….I see…." Rapunzel mumbled before her stomached growled just then. "I think it's time for breakfast. I guess I'll see you around?" Albus smiled and nodded as Rapunzel skipped her way towards the Great Hall where she was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't the only early riser. Just as she was about to head towards her table, she noticed a familiar pair of forest green eyes and red brownish hair.

"Hiccup! Hey Hiccup! Over here!" Looking up, the small newly housed Ravenclaw wizard smiled softly at Rapunzel as she quickly ran towards him. "Hey how was your first night in your common room?"

"It was um….eventful." Hiccup muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Better than Berk that's for sure. Um you hungry?"

"Yeah, hey let's sit over….with Albus!" Rapunzel smiled as she took notice of the wizard as he walked thought the Great Hall. "Hey Albus can we eat with you?"

"Um sure. Why not." Albus smiled as he motioned for the two of them to sit with him. "So—"

"Punzie! Hic!" A familiar voice called out, earning smiles from Rapunzel and Hiccup as they turned to see a smiling Jack wearing his Slytherin uniform coming towards them."Eating Breakfast without me?"

"Well, you looked like a heavy sleeper so we figured we could give you the slip if we woke up early." Hiccup smirked as Jack pretended to feel the pain of Hiccup's sarcastic remark.

"Ouch Hic, that really hurt."

"So you're a early riser to?" Rapunzel asked as several plates of breakfast appeared before them.

"Um….not really." Jack stated carefully as he took a piece of egg into his mouth. "I just felt like getting up early that's all."

"The Slytherins are giving you a problem aren't they?" Albus asked and Jack said nothing before nodding slowly.

"They thought I was a half-blood but when I told them I didn't have magical parents….well that went downhill quickly….at least with the older students." Jack sighed before smiling at Rapunzel and Hiccup who wore worried looks. "Don't worry about it, really. I've face people like them before. It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I rather be friends with you guys than those stuck up people."

"Same here." Rapunzel smiled, mentally cheering herself as she proved the older student wrong last night before she realized the other students beginning to whisper.

"What are they whispering about?" Hiccup asked as he noticed them as well and turned to see who was talking. However, they all turned around before he could get a good look. However, the older students at the Slytherin table looked especially mad, with the exception of one girl with Platinum blond hair.

"That would probably be because of you three." Albus muttered, trying not to notice the glares from his own table. "Usually students stay within their own house and well….."

"What we're doing is something abnormal isn't it." Hiccup sighed, "Great, we're already the school's weirdos."

"Probably. But hey maybe the other first years won't care." Albus hopefully said before a voice called out,

"Hey go with your own slimy snake."

"Yup, I can totally see us being popular." Hiccup remarked sarcastically as Rapunzel gave her two friends a worried look. Despite knowing that they would still stay as friends, it hurt her that their friendship would be looked upon badly. She could only hope that their friendship wouldn't crumble underneath all the prejudices.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! It's this way!" Jack huffed as he, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ran towards another wooden door, hoping that it was their assigned classroom.<p>

"That's what you said last time!" Hiccup huffed—the least fit of the group—before helping Jack open the door and sighed in relief as they located the correct classroom for once. "Finally we made it."

"Looks like the fifth time was the charm." Jack chuckled as they quickly rushed in.

"And thankfully, Professor Lee isn't here yet." Rapunzel whispered as the first year students took notice of them before going back into writing. Was her imagination or were they writing down the assignment already? "Being late to your first class isn't a good impression." The only seats available were ones in the front and there was an empty seat next to the curly haired Gryffindor, right behind the two in front. However, what caught Rapunzel's attention was the colorful hummingbird perched on a stand on what she assumed would be the professor's desk.

"Is that a Hummingbird?" Hiccup asked as the bird took flight and right before their eyes transformed into Professor Lee, wearing traditional robes instead of her Himmel.

"That was awesome." Jack chuckled as Professor Lee gave him a small smile before it turned into a stern frown.

"Why thank you, but I would rather like to know why the three of you were late to my class. Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so that at least one of you would be on time?"

"We got lost Professor." Rapunzel squeaked and the Hogwarts Professor lessened her stern look.

"Well, it does happen to a lot of first years. I'll let it slide this time, but perhaps a map will help you three next time?" The three nodded and the smile Professor Lee always wore returned. "Well now that that's over, please take your seats." Without needing to be told twice, the three friends quickly took a seat, and Rapunzel decided to take a seat next to the red haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you." She smiled as Professor Lee began to go over the syllabus.

"Merida. Ya got sum long 'air. Doesn't it bother yer?" She asked with a very thick Scottish accent.

"No, I got used to it. Oh and this is Pascal, say hi." Rapunzel encouraged her Reptilian friend as it peaked outside from the witch's hair. He squeaked softly before climbing down Rapunzel's shoulder and made itself comfortable on the books Rapunzel brought.

"Aw, he's a cute lad." Merida chuckled before a cough brought the two girls out of their conversation. They looked up and saw Professor Lee looking sternly at them.

"Anything you would like to share with the class, Ms. Gothel and Ms. Dunbroch?" Both girl quickly shook their heads and immediately focused on the paper in front of them. Although Rapunzel did smile as Jack passed a slip of paper with a note "approving their newest member". Who knows, perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad.

"Sorry, Punzie but Freckles and I got History next." Jack apologized to Rapunzel as the three of them exited the classroom ignoring the sputtering coming from Hiccup at his new nickname. "We'll meet up in potions how about that?" Nodding at the compromise, Jack and Hiccup quickly hurried down the stairs towards their next class leaving Rapunzel to find hers on her own.

"Well, it can't be that hard." Rapunzel muttered to herself. "I mean it's—ow!" The blonde witch cried in pain as her braid was roughly pulled, nearly sending her falling. As she looked behind her, she saw older Slytherin students snickering at her.

"Oh did we pull that? Well it's not our fault your hair is freakishly long. Planning on turning it into a bird's nest?" One of the boys sneered causing the rest of them to laugh. Rapunzel held onto her books tightly as she tried to step back from the bullies only to realize that she backed herself into a wall.

"Oh look she's trying to hide, just like the Hufflepuff she is." Another student laughed before a familiar voice barked out,

"Oi! What cha thin' yer doin!?" Merida's voice echoed in the small hall causing the Slytherin's students to turn around and sneer.

"Well if it isn't Dunbroch. Of course you would try and help Hufflepuffs." The boy who had teased Merida earlier laughed. "Being a goody-two shoes is all your family is isn't?"

"Well at least I'm not bullies like the likes of yer." Merida sneered back, her wand held tightly in her hand. "At least I don' have ta clean mah family name Crabbe!" The boy sneered at her before turning around.

"This isn't over Dunbroch. You'll pay for that comment later." Within seconds the Slytherin's students vanished leaving Rapunzel and Merida alone in the corridor.

"Ah, thanks for that." Rapunzel muttered as she gathered the rest of the books she dropped as she had backed into the wall. "This is my first time dealing with anyone mean."

"Ah don worry about it." Merida smiled as she lightly pushed Rapunzel towards the stairs. "It boils mah blood when I see bullyin'. No matter who they are. Whatca have next?"

"Oh um Charms. And after that I have potions." She smiled as the two of them briskly walked up the stairs. In the back of her mind, Rapunzel hoped that Merida knew where the class was.

"Whadya know, I have the same schedule." Merida smiled. "Come on, let's get gonin'. I heard Professor Snoozie's classes are fun!"

"Professor Snoozie?" Rapunzel asked as she hurried after Merida who decided to start running. Perhaps she should talk to her mother about exercise, she really felt out of shape walking up the steps.

"Yeah, heard he started teachin' bout three years ago. But everyone loves him even though he doesn' talk much." Before Rapunzel could ask what she meant, they reached another wooden door—though this was still open and students were walking in—and calmly took their seats, a little away from the front. From a quick inspection of the room, she could see that many students were from different houses but they mostly stuck with each other. If Rapunzel were to bet, she was probably the only Hufflepuff sitting next to a Gryffindor.

Soon the chattering amongst the students ceased as several books floated from the end of the room towards the desk were other books were piled among each other. It created a mini set of stairs and once they settled into their position, a small blonde haired man with a tired face—but bright smile—climbed calmly up the books and waved at the class. Then with the flick of his wand, several golden words appeared on top of his head.

"Welcome students, my name is Professor Snoozie and I will be your charms teacher." Rapunzel muttered to herself as Pascal climbed out of her hair and stared in amazement at their teacher. He wasn't the only one seeing as the other students also gasped and whispered amongst each other.

"Now, please take out your books, we're goin' to start on our first charm spell. _Wingardium Leviosa_." Merida read the other part aloud earning excited whispers from the rest of the class. The professor chuckled soundlessly before another set of words appeared signaling the official start of class.

Now that the whole class had the pronunciation down—it took a while since the professor didn't speak—they were moving on wand movement.

"Swiss and flick." Merida huffed as her feather stayed still on the table as did many other first years did. "Like it's that easy."

"We'll get it." Rapunzel smiled before concentrating on the feather before her. "Alright, Pascal this time I'll get it." The little reptile had been cheering the two girls on as the lesson started and squeaked sounds of encouragement as Rapunzel cleared her throat once more. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Twirling her wrist rather elegantly, Rapunzel ended the movement with the wand pointing at the feather and in an instant she felt something different. As she lifted her wand up a bit, to her amazement and Merida's the feather floated upwards gently causing the other students to stop their chanting and look up in amazement.

Professor Snoozie clapped his hand enthusiastically before shooting out small bursts of fireworks. 'Well done' decorated the air and Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle happily as she continued to float her feather towards other students who gasped in amazement. However, the moment was brief as an explosion echoed from the other side of the classroom. Immediately everyone turned towards the sound and was greeted by Anna's scorched face. It turned into a smile as she patted the shoulder of a horrified look of a Gryffindor girl who sat next to her. Her wand was pointed at Anna's feather.

"Don't worry, no harm done, although that's a first. I never heard of a feather exploding."

"Damn it, I inherited my dad's pyrotechnic magic." The girl moaned as she slammed her head onto the desk. Immediately, Professor Snoozie waved his wand cleaning up the mess and Anna's face. The bell rung just then and the rest of the class quickly grabbed their bags and books, only pausing to grab the papers that floated right next to the door before leaving.

"Well, that was excitin'" Merida smiled as she wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder smiling. "Ya don' see a feather explodin' every day."

"Well at least you made yours flutter a bit." Rapunzel smiled as Merida laughed.

"It was yer bloody reptile that blew on it." She smiled as Pascal turned into a light pink color at being caught. "Don' worry, I appreciate tha effort."

"So potions now?" Rapunzel asked as they head down towards the dungeons—why did they have dungeons in the first place—where she would hopefully meet up with Jack and Hiccup.

"Yeah potions….although…I wonder who's teachin' it now." Merida hummed in thought. "Heard that job's cursed for about twenty years now."

"Cursed?" Rapunzel inquired as Pascal squeaked in agreement.

"Ya, supposedly a professor don' last more than a year in tha position. Although tha the rumors I heard. I could be wrong of course."

"Well maybe he's nice like Professor Snoozie." Rapunzel tried to look hopeful as the students from the potion's earlier class quickly scurried out of the potions classroom, looking fearful.

"Somehow…I doubt tha." Merida muttered as a Hufflepuff student quickly ran out of the classroom, crying in fear.

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked inside the classroom, they were greet by silence as every student hurried to get into an available seat—the ones still empty were close to the front—and not wanting to be left behind, the two girls quickly found their own seats, not far from Jack and Hiccup who had made it before them. Jack really looked like he wanted to crack a joke or two as he saw the state of the classroom but before he could whisper anything to Hiccup, the classroom door slammed open, forcing everyone to sit up straighter.<p>

"There will be no fooling around in my class, nor any wand waving" The dark clothed professor sneered at his students as he stealthily walked through the aisles, before standing in front of his desk where several Gryffindors cringed at being in such close proximity to the dark professor.

Rapunzel didn't recall him at yesterday's feast at the teacher's table. But then again there were several seats empty so it wasn't that noticeable. However, his choice of clothing proved to match his cold personality. He wore black fitted robes that clung to his body enough not to be in the way of fighting or in this case potions. His hair was slicked back and his yellow eyes made him more terrifying.

"With skin pale as his, he could be a vampire" Merida whispered quietly to Rapunzel before the Professor's voice barked

"Ms. Dunbroch would you kindly tell me where I would find a Bezoar?" He questioned the red haired, glaring at the two girls and Rapunzel could have sworn that she felt Pascal dig himself deeper into her hair to hide from the potions professor. She would have done so if she wasn't bound to a chair.

"Um…..your storage?" Merida asked before she flinched under the Professor's stare.

"A smart mouth aren't you? Twenty points for mouthing off towards your professor." He sneered as he walked back towards the front of the classroom, waving his wand towards the chalkboard and the chalk began writing the assignment.

"If you haven't heard already, I'm your new potion's professor, you may call me Professor Black and nothing else. No I'm not related to the famous black family that served the Dark Lord, it's merely coincidence that we share the last name. Now turn to page seventeen in your potions book…."

Surprisingly enough, no one dared to make a comment in that class or even try to act like a smart ass. However, when it came to creating the actual potions….several students had the unfortunate honor of having Professor Black screaming in their face for their incompetence. The hour and a half couldn't come soon enough for the students and when the bell rang to signal the end of their class, they quickly rushed out of the classroom much like the students before them.

"I've never been so fearful of a teacher before." Rapunzel huffed as she, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup gathered together just outside the Great Hall panting as well. They quickly wanted to get away from the dungeons and well….running seemed the fasted way to do so. "He was so…"

"Bleak, scary, the king of nightmares?" Jack supplied while Rapunzel could only nod. "You're lucky you don't have him as head of your house.

"He's tha head of yer house?" Merida asked before shivering, "I wouldn't want ta be in yer place."

"Oh Merida you haven't met Jack and Hiccup." Rapunzel smiled as she realized introductions haven't been done just yet. "They're my friends. We met on the train right?"

"Yeah and by an outside source too." Jack smiled as he mentioned their encounter with his muggle friend. Merida raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Outside force?"

"Yeah." Hiccup muttered before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered the kind but energetic girl. It was still hard to believe that she was bullied. "We all met Jack's muggle friend, Stephanie at Diagon Alley."

"Stephanie? As in Stephanie Jones?" Merida asked as she remembered a girl with short black messy hair and brown laughing with her at the Weasley Joke shop several weeks ago at Diagon Alley.

"No way." Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around Merida. "You met Steph as well! It's official, you're a member of our group due to your qualifications." Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup laughed the red head smirked at Jack.

"Oh so I had ta met Stephanie if I wanted to be yer friend?"

"Yup!" Jack smiled brightly bringing a smile to the Gryffindor.

"Yer all crazy. I like it." Merida laughed as the four of them entered the Great Hall not caring whatsoever at the stares and whispers directed towards them. For once, they were going to enjoy the company of new friends without worrying about what the whole school thought of them.

* * *

><p><strong>And finite for now. It's not the greatest chapter but I say it's ok for now. Not much action is going to happen for a bit. I'm kind of going to follow the events of HP Sorcerer Stone but it will diverge from the HP storyline. <strong>

**Now I'm sure I'm going to get flame for the house placing BUT I HAVE REASONS FOR WHY THEY GO THERE! Not to mention I'm basing the characters housing on four characteristics per house:**

**Gryffindor—Courage, Bravery, Nerve, and Chivalry**

**Hufflepuff—Hard Work, Patience, Justice, and Loyalty**

**Ravenclaw—Intelligence, Creativity, Learning, and Wit**

**Slytherin—Ambition, Cunning, Leadership, Resourcefulness.**

**But I probably should explain a little bit, let's start with the first character:**

**Anna: I had originally thought of putting her in Gryffindor so that perhaps she and her sister Elsa could pave a way for the Big Four that house doesn't matter if your friends or family. But then the more I thought about Anna's traits, I realized that there was one thing that she stressed on. LOYALTY TO HER SISTER. She didn't care that half the kingdom was against her sister, she didn't care she had ice powers, she sacrificed herself to protect her sister and if that isn't loyalty then I don't know what is. Is she brave? Yes. But I don't think that's her strongest trait so Hufflepuff.**

**Elsa: With her personality at the beginning of the movie FROZEN she doesn't look much like a Slytherin right? Well I thought the same could happen here. She will feel very unsure about the placement of her house since her family was put in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and not to mention her uncanny magic over ice. However she is a queen so she will eventually learn how to be a leader, using all her resourcefulness as the leader of her "kingdom" and become a bit more mischievous, ambitious and perhaps even become a role model to Jack—after he influences her with his 'fun'—and yeah.**

**Merida: Sadly this was kind of a bit of stereotype with the title of her movie BRAVE she is more of the "stand up what you believe in, be brave, etc." type of girl. However, just because she seems to fit her house stereotype she will be a bit outcasted due to her choice of friends and like her movie—she will end up having to have the courage to stand up against her house to speak her mind and change her house minds.**

**Rapunzel/Hiccup: Honestly, they could have gone to either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Rapunzel and Hiccup have traits to both houses so how did I decide what house she should be put into? The elements of each house. Hufflepuff's element was earth while Ravenclaw is wind. Considering that Hiccup flies a dragon I figured he would have a wind affinity for magic and Rapunzel healing hair seemed more of an earthy type power—I feel like I'm talking about Pokémon now—so Hufflepuff. Not to mention I think it would bother Hiccup's father more if he was put into a house known for its intelligence because at least Hufflepuff was known for loyalty—see what I'm hinting at? Foreshadow~**

**Jack—He was the hardest to choose honestly. I did see him as a Gryffindor but I think I explained myself enough in the chapter to satisfy my reasoning.**

**So now you know why I chose them so please don't ask me to change them because it is my story, it's my opinion and if you don't like it then you don't have to read the story. I know not everyone might not agree with me but that's ok. But if you have any questions/suggestions for the story please feel free to PM or review. I might not answer right away but I will take your ideas into consideration. So please tell me how you like the story and whatnot. Until next time~**

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	6. The Photograph

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**HOLY SHIT I SAW HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 (I saw it four times because I'm that much of a dork) AND OH MY GOD THE FEELS! If you ever want to see an emotional rollercoaster animation movie, HTTYD 2 is the one to see. Gah seeing the movie gave me so much ideas for the upcoming stories that I'm planning to write that it's just sajshajkfkaskdfasjkdhlf Let's just say, I'm motivated to write out at least four more stories related to this one xD **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Anw: ****Thank you for your kind words! ^^ Don't worry, there will be some romance in the story but just not right now since they're just kids. However, I will say that one of the parings you want will happen in the story—but later on—so if you are patient enough, you'll get your romance. **

**Sickle:**** Thank you! It's always nice to hear a compliment like that :D And I'm also glad that you like my decisions as well. I honestly thought I would get more flames for that xD but yes, Elsa will play a bigger role in this story. After all she is a queen and even though I didn't like the movie Frozen as much, I feel like I can expand her character a bit. **

**Queen Sound: ****Thank you! Like I said above, I'm glad that you like my decisions :D Hmmmm, those photos give me an idea for year four so to speak xD Hahahaha thanks for the link!**

**Fluffy lizard:**** Thank you, it's not that easy to make them complex—I still think they could use some work—but it's nice to hear someone thinks it is **** um I update about once a month? I'm trying to get a chapter up every month but it takes a while to the chapter outlined and write it out (the ideas come easier than the writing sadly)**

**Sunnix:**** And wait no further! For a chapter has been posted xD Thank you for the compliment! I'll try to get the chapters up faster but no promises.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_No way." Jack smiled as he wrapped an arm around Merida. "You met Steph as well! It's official, you're a member of our group due to your qualifications." Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup laughed the red head smirked at Jack._

"_Oh so I had ta met Stephanie if I wanted to be yer friend?"_

"_Yup!" Jack smiled brightly bringing a smile to the Gryffindor._

"_Yer all crazy. I like it." Merida laughed as the four of them entered the Great Hall not caring whatsoever at the stares and whispers directed towards them. For once, they were going to enjoy the company of new friends without worrying about what the whole school thought of them._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third POV<strong>_

"Alright, I don't want any trouble today." The flying professor—Madam Hooch—as she liked to call herself, shouted to the several students standing outside the castle with several brooms on the ground. "Today you will just be learning how to mount a broom, and fly at low heights and speed. I don't want another incident!"

"I wonder what incident she's talking about." Jack whispered to Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida causing the two girls to shrug.

"Probably the one where Jack falls." Merida snickered causing Rapunzel and Hiccup to snicker at Jack's pout.

"That's mean Merida. Besides I bet you're the one who falls first—"

"Alright! Please stand to the left side of your brooms. Come on now, we don't have all day." Madam Hooch called out causing the many first years to eagerly stand to next to the wooden broom sticks on the floor. Merida smiled excitedly as she was finally allowed to fly on a broom. Her mother hadn't allowed it and made extra precaution to make sure her father wouldn't give her secret lessons. Now that she was at Hogwarts, her mother couldn't say anything in the matter and if she was good enough, she could make the quidditch team! And if she was really lucky, she could make it her first year like the famous Harry Potter. Ever since he was admitted into the team, some rules were changed allowing some first years to try out for the team but they had to be really, REALLY talented in order to even get a spot on the team. Merida could only hope that she had that kind of luck.

Rapunzel and Jack looked questionably at the broom stick at their feet before they looked at each other and shrugged. They knew that they weren't raised in the wizard world so there were probably some things that wouldn't make sense to them. The idea of flying appealed to both of them when they heard about the mandatory flying classes here at Hogwarts however the idea of flying on a broomstick …..it sounded very absurd. Could they really fly on a piece of wood no thicker that a normal broom back at home?

Hiccup on the other hand was intrigued at the idea of flying on a broom. It wasn't that uncommon that the older and more powerful wizards back at Bark could apperate/fly alongside dragons in order to hit them back down onto the ground. His father was one of the best ones and he would be expected to have the same results. He wasn't showing any promise. There had been a time when Berkian Wizards did use brooms to chase away the dragons but they easily learned that wood and fire did not make a good combination. And not to mention they jumped off the broom more times than actually flying on it. However, he had a feeling that just like his apperation lessons, he shouldn't expect much.

"Place your right hand out just above your broom and shout out up." The four friends looked at each other questionably but said nothing as they followed the professor's instruction and called out to their brooms.

Rapunzel looked at her broom and called out the word up but it took a couple of tries to get her broom to actually fly into her hand. However, she could feel the warmth of the broom and knew that it wouldn't be a problem trying to fly the broom. As she looked around she could see Merida and Jack smiling as their broom literally flew into their hand just after their first try and to their left she saw Hiccup looking surprised as his broom flew into his hand with much more intensity than Jack or Merida's.

"Alright, I want you to mount your broom and on the count of three I want you to lightly push off from the ground, hover for a bit and then come back down." Madam Hooch called out, pulling out a golden whistle as the rest of the students quickly mounted their brooms. "One two," Putting the whistle into her mouth, Madam Hooch let out a small whistle and just as they were about to push off the ground, a startled cry halted them in their track as they turned towards the source. Rapunzel gasped as she saw her house mate—Kristoff if she remembered correctly—shakily rose higher and higher into the sky, gripping his broom with an iron fist as his face showed complete horror.

"Kristoff!" Rapunzel cried out as the boy called out to the broom to let him down and only proceeded to fly him higher. "Madam Hooch please do something!" Rapunzel shouted as Kristoff's broom shook him back and forth, up and down, before zooming towards the school at speeds that would end badly for him if he didn't turn away.

"Not again."

"That's gonna leav' a mark." Merida winced as Kristoff's broom continuously slammed into the castle walls before diving down towards the school grounds and throwing him off to the side. The students and professor quickly rushed towards the fallen student as he tried getting up from the ground.

"Oh it's a broken wrist." Madam Hooch finally concluded as she reached Kristoff and took his hand away from his chest and helped him up. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will have this fixed in no time." She turned towards the rest of the class and glared at them. "As for the rest of you, I want none of your flying. If I find anyone a foot off the ground, I can guarantee you that you will earn a first class ticket back to Hogwarts Express." Turning around, Madam Hooch quickly escorted Kristoff back into the castle while the Slytherin students snickered as they picked up a reindeer plush doll that Kristoff dropped during his unexpected flight.

"Well, this pretty much sums up why he's such a crybaby. I bet you he cries at night while holding this pathetic thing." The Slytherin Rapunzel met up earlier that week, Crabbe, laughed as he and his group of friends grabbed the plush animal. Rapunzel wanted to say something but her two friends beat her to the punch surprising a lot of the students.

"Hey give it back Crabbe, it's not yours." Jack growled, his eyes narrowing in anger. He could never tolerate bullying especially when it was towards such a nice kid. It grew some time for Rapunzel's house mates to consider him friendly since his house was notorious for bullying—he now wondered what the hell that hat was thinking, placing him in that house—and Kristoff was a nice guy. He carried that plush since he couldn't bring his own reindeer to school, which Jack found out was basically his only friend. It hurt Jack's heart to see him act so socially awkward towards others—except for Rapunzel, hardly anyone besides Slytherins hated her. He couldn't help but want to protect him just like he did with his muggle friend Stephanie.

"Oh shut it you filthy mudblood." Crabbed sneered while the rest of the students, including some of the Slytherins who liked Jack, gasped in shock at the insult. Before Jack or Rapunzel could even ask how awful the insult was, Merida growled angrily and pointed her wand at the cruel wizard child.

"Tak' tha back you slimly snake."

"Oh are you sure you're tall enough to even wield that wand?" Crabbe laughed as he mounted his broom, the stuffed animal in his hand. "Wanna try and catch me Dumbroch?" He floated several feet above the quivering first years who all stepped away.

"Wait Merida don't!" Hiccup cried out as he pulled on Merida's robe hoping that his weak attempt would at least let her think rationally. "You heard what Madam Hooch said, you'll get expelled!"

"But I can't jus' let 'im do wha' he wants!" Merida hissed before a hand on her shoulder caused her to look on her other side.

"Then you won't be alone in this." Jack growled causing several of the other students to whisper in shock. After all, it wasn't every day that a Slytherin sided with a Gryffindor but then again, there was hardly ever a muggle born wizard sorted into the house of snakes. "I hate bullies and just because he's in my house won't mean I will give him an exception. Let's go Merida."

"Jack!" Hiccup cried at the boy's recklessness before he saw Crabbe fly towards him. "Dear Odin why—gah!" Hiccup—who was much tinnier and weighed less than Crabbe—cried as he held onto the Slytherin as he flew higher and higher into the air. "Why me?"

"Shut up savage." Crabbe snarled and Hiccup wisely kept his mouth shut seeing that he didn't want to fall to his death so early. Oh he prayed to the gods that his father wouldn't hear about this. It would probably ruin his father's reputation by being such a weak son that he was picked on so early in the year. "I got two options for ya Mudblood and Dumbroch. You can either get this pathetic doll back," He waved the stuffed plushie in the air, "Or save your pathetic savage friend—"

"Bark wizards aren't really that savage—"

"Your choice." He laughed as he threw the doll in one direction and flew off with Hiccup in another direction before suddenly dropping him. Without needing to be told aloud, Jack looked at Merida before shooting off towards Hiccup's direction while the red head flew off towards the stuffed animal.

Rapunzel watched in worry as her friends risked their education by disobeying the teachers order to save a friend—ok that couldn't get Jack expelled—and a very sentimental item for another student.

"Sheesh, I didn't know the guy had it in him." A brown haired boy muttered, causing Rapunzel to turn and look and to her surprise, it was the boy she met at the lake weeks earlier. And if she remembered correctly, he was sorted into Slytherin just as Jack was.

"I thought all Slytherins were all for bullying." Albus muttered towards the Slytherin boy who shrugged but smiled as Jack caught Hiccup effortlessly. In fact it looked rather easy for him to fly on that broom. Especially on that tight turn to avoid that pole, gotta give him props there.

"Never really been a big fan of confronting people. Preferring to do it without them knowing. Flynn Rider." Flynn muttered giving his hand out for the Gryffindor boy to take.

"Albus Potter."

"You're Jack's friend aren't you blondie?" Flynn asked Rapunzel who squeaked in surprise. She didn't think he would even bother to talk to her since most Slytherins talked amongst themselves but then again it has been a strange year,

"Um yes. I'm Rapunzel Gothel." She smiled as she gave her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you." For a moment Flynn looked bewildered before muttering something under his breath something about 'the other students were right'.

"Look! They're back!" One of the other students shouted out causing the trio to snap out of their conversation and look back on the pitch. Rapunzel let out her breath as she saw her three friends arriving safely. Merida had the plushie in her hands, a smug smile on her face as she sailed right beside Jack—who was carrying a slightly terrified Hiccup—before they landed on the ground. Immediately they were surrounded by the cheering of the students as they congratulated them for their bravery but it was quickly silenced as they heard the voice of two professors.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh don't be so daft Professor Lee. It's obvious what the two students were doing." Professor Black sneered as he locked eyes with Merida before turning towards Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Flying without permission did we."

"Ms. Dunbroch, will you please come with me." Professor Lee said before taking a look at Hiccup. "And you as well. I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"I-I'm fine really." Hiccup tried to protest as he let go of Jack before he stumbled out of shock. Luckily Merida caught him and chuckled.

" Com' on Hiccup. You look like yer 'bout ta fall down." Merida smiled as she helped Hiccup and quietly walked away with Professor Lee before she stopped and threw the plush animal towards Rapunzel who barely caught it. "Oh don' ferget to give tha back to tha kid." Rapunzel could only nod as the Transfiguration potion turned towards the Potion Professor as he stared down the first years.

"I assume you'll be in charge of Mr. Overland's punishment Professor Black?" She smirked causing a small predatory smile to appear on his face.

"You assume correct. Come Mr. Overland. We have much to discuss." Bowing his head, Jack quickly followed the Potions master leaving the class alone once more.

"Oh dear…." Rapunzel muttered, clutching the stuffed animal against her chest as the rest of the class dispersed leaving her with Albus and Flynn. "I hope nothing bad happens to them."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not expelled!?" Rapunzel shouted as she finally saw her friends during dinner. She wasn't the only ones shocked. It seemed that both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were rather excited and no one in her house knew what happened. She was even surprise when she saw Jack smiling and smirking at Merida as they sat down at her table since….well, the Gryffindor and Slytherins were rather at odds with each other ever since the flying lesson.<p>

"Exactly wha' it sounds like." Merida smiled as she patted Hiccup's shoulder, nearly causing him to choke on his food. "Oh sorry Hiccup."

"No worries." Hiccup gasped out, getting air back into its proper place. "Berkian Wizards can handle anything you throw at us."

"You sure about that?" Jack laughed before he took a bite out of his chicken. "It looks like a breeze can knock you down."

"Shut up."

"So if the professors didn't expel you, then what happened to the two of you?" Rapunzel asked earning many curious stares from the students at her house.

"Well, I don't know if Merida got the same treatment, but…I was put onto the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Jack smiled as Rapunzel squealed in delight while Merida pouted.

"No fair Jack!" Merida shouted as she frowned playfully and smacked him on the shoulder. "I was suppos' ta tell them tha'!" This time, Hiccup gasped in shock.

"Wait you too!?"

"Well wha' cha know." Merida playfully punched Jack's shoulder. "Looks like I'll play agains' ya. Prepar' ta lose?"

"You wish Merida." Jack laughed. "I may be a muggle-born but that doesn't mean I won't be easy to beat!"

"Alright, settle down. We don't want to start fights already." Hiccup muttered before a chuckle interrupted him.

"Don't stop him, it'll be good for him and Merida to be actually showing house rivalry." Turning around, Rapunzel noticed that Flynn had decided to join them, causing more whispers to erupt at her table. "Everyone is wondering what the hell is going on with all of you." He took a seat and took a bite out of Hiccup's plate. "Hmm. This chicken tastes good."

"We're just friends." Rapunzel said warily eyeing Flynn. She had more unpleasant encounters with the Slytherins students during the couple weeks here so she was wondering where Flynn was on the unpleasant Slytherin scale she made. Was he nice like Jack, didn't care like Scorpious, or very anti everyone but Slytherins and Jack like Crabbe?

"Figured since you all sit together. Ah this food is better than what we have over at our table!" Flynn exclaimed before he stopped as he saw the pointed glares from Merida and Jack—both who weren't happy that Hiccup's dinner was taken from him. "What?"

"Why are you here? Most of my house doesn't even like the fact that I hang out with Merida and Hiccup." Jack said, pointing to the two he mentioned while Merida scoffed and Hiccup quickly looked anywhere but at Flynn. "So what's your reason to talk to the outcasts?"

"Oh nothing really." Flynn nonchalantly said before pausing and sighed dramatically grabbing Hiccup by the shoulders and began to theatrically tell his tale. "Ok fine. After today's incident, Crabbe was pissed that you didn't get into trouble. He then came up with a devious plan to get you and your friends in trouble and yours truly over heard their cunning and devious plan. I had to run down to the great hall before him and—"

"Ok we git it." Merida growled out, momentarily scaring Flynn. "Why tell us? Arn't yer plannin' somethin' else?"

"You think that I'm such a typical Slytherin that I would have an ulterior motive to notify you guys bout Crabbe's plan? I'm appalled!" Flynn frowned as Rapunzel, and her friends gave him a deadpan stare. "Sheesh all right, all right. I took another bet with a Slytherin that you guys wouldn't bother with him. They were pretty sure that at least Merida would try and get you to fight them."

"Wait fight? As in fist fighting? I deal with that." Jack scoffed, remembering some of the times he got into a couple of brawls trying to protect Stephanie. While he got pummeled in most of his fights, he was sure that his experience would give him an edge over a stuck up kid like him.

"What? No, as in a duel. He'll probably come by and tell you to meet him at the trophy room on the fourth floor at midnight." Flynn said shaking his head. "Really? Fist fight? We're wizards, not muggles."

"Ah sorry, still trying to get used to the whole wizard culture." Jack sheepishly chuckled before Hiccup spoke up.

"Um actually back on Bark, we also fight with each other with spells, weapons, and bare hands. Witches and Wizards who can take down dragons with only their bare hands and a weapon or two are considered the greatest fighters. We just use wands to help us understand how to channel our magic and use it minimally once we get the hand of it. Most of the time we just do things the old fashion way. We still fish and hunt for our food and make our own weapons like muggles did about a hundred years or so….what?" Hiccup asked as Merida and Flynn gave him a surprised look.

"Yer channel yer magic into weapons?!"

"You still hunt fish like muggles?!"

"Wait you have dragons?!" Rapunzel squealed out. "They're real!? Can you believe Pascal?! They're actual fire breathing reptiles! Maybe you could learn a thing or two from them." The reptile merely squeaked before Flynn suddenly grabbed her and used her as a shield.

"Damn they're here. Um, don't feel offended or anything but I'm going under." Rapunzel squeaked in surprise as Flynn dove underneath the table and quickly shushed the group as Crabbe and his group came towards them. "Don't let them know I'm here!"

"Oi Overland. Think you're so special by making the quidditch team huh."

"Um actually…."

"You should learn your place Mudblood." He snarled before jumping back as Merida growled angrily at him. "Figured you would stand up for the likes of him. Honestly I don't even know why he was sorted into our house. Salazar himself would weep at the sight of you." Jack held his tongue at his comment that he was pretty sure was meant to be offensive but he figured it would hurt Crabbe more if he said nothing.

"Is there a reason you're here at the Hufflepuff table then?" Hiccup sighed getting annoyed at the Slytherin's ranting before he yelped in surprise as he felt a wand tip dig into his back.

"Shut up savage, I didn't ask you anything."

"Then leav' already." Merida growled. "Unless yer want ta caught tha professor's attention." She said, nodding her head towards the headmaster as he looked over at their direction. Scoffing, Crabbe retreated his wand and growled angrily at Jack.

"Meet me at the Trophy room on the fourth floor at midnight for a duel unless you're chicken." One of his lackeys made the noise of a chicken causing the rest of the Slytherins to laugh before Merida shouted out.

"Don' worry! He'll be there and I'll be 'is second!"

"Whatever! Be there!" They quickly left, not before giving a sneer to both Rapunzel and Hiccup and the group looked at each other before they heard a groan coming from the table underneath them.

"I thought I told you not to take the offer!" Flynn hissed out before bumping his head on the bench as he crawled out. "Damn there goes five galleons…."

"Well, Jack's not going to go." Rapunzel huffed out surprising nearly everyone in the group.

"Whot?!"

"Really?!"

"Thank Merlin"

"That's probably a good idea." Hiccup sighed, "I mean he probably knows that we have curfew and wants us to get into trouble by being out late. If anything I see this as a trap so it probably would be best not to go."

"But Jack can totally kick his arse!" Merida whined before pouted. "And I always wanted ta be a second in someone's duel."

"What's a second?" Jack asked, internally glad that his friends agreed on not him going to the Trophy room at midnight. He was used to breaking rules with Stephanie, and he wasn't sure how far his friends would go.

"If you die in a duel, then the 'second' takes your place and yeah basically that's it." Flynn explained before sighing heavily. "Now my good friends, I must be off to collect my winnings—err bring good news to my friend seeing that the bet was in my favor." He quickly corrected himself as Rapunzel and Pascal glared at the Slytherin. Who would have thought that the small reptile could give off such a menacing stare. "So long and good luck in practice Jack. Most of the team members are super Slytherins…although if you help them win in their first match, they may actually warm up to you."

"Err, thanks?" Jack questioned to his fellow Slytherin as he exited the Great Hall and disappeared for the night. "Well that was pretty random….hey can I copy the charms homework?"

"Jack!"

* * *

><p>"I knew it was a bad idea to go to the library before it closes." Jack muttered as he, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ran towards the stairs in order to get to their respected houses. "Why did we go there again?!"<p>

"Someone—had to copy—our homework—and when you couldn't—understand Merida suggested—oh gods—to go to the library." Hiccup gasped out as he tried to keep up with his friends. He wasn't used to this much physical exercise and climbing stairs was much more tiring than it seemed. At least he wasn't the only one. Rapunzel was struggling as well, although it was more to carry her hair than anything. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost 'iccup." Merida smiled as she looked back at the two straining to keep up with her and Jack. "Aww, tired already fishbon'"

"Shut…up." Hiccup gasped out as he finally reached the two with Rapunzel.

"We….never walked this much….stairs before." Rapunzel huffed out as well before letting go of her ten foot long hair. Her braid had come undone and it was only due to Hiccup's help that they were able to get it back into another badly made braid that kept most of her hair up. Before Jack or Merida could even make another comment, the staircase suddenly rumbled and next thing the four friends knew. The stair case was moving once more.

"What's happening?!" Jack shouted as he grabbed onto the railings, watching in amazement and wonder as the stair case moved. It could have been an amusement ride if they weren't several floors up and no netting would break their fall.

"The staircases move remember!" Rapunzel squeaked as the staircase finally settled onto a new floor—was it several floors higher than they planned? "How about we move before the staircase moves again?"

"Ya, lets go." Merida muttered as she took Rapunzel's arm and quickly pulled her out of the stairs, followed by Jack and Hiccup. "Does anyone know where we ar?" She asked as they finally entered the dark corridor, barely lit by torches.

"Um….no….not really." Jack muttered as he looked at the cobwebbed torches. "Although you would think that they would clean this place up a bit."

"Um I think this is the Third floor…." Hiccup gulped as he passed a demonic stone statue covered in cobwebs and cracks. "I heard that this floor was restricted towards students nearly two decades ago…"

"I wonder why…." Rapunzel muttered before she cried in fright as she felt something slid pass her feet. "What was that?!" She cried as she held her wand with her two hands and pointed it in the dark.

"Whot was….gah!" Merida cried as something slid past her lags causing her to screech.

"You guys really aren't helping…" Hiccup gulped as he shakily took out his wand and muttered a weak _**Lumos**_. Sadly the merely flickered before completely dying out. "Great I can't light up the floor…"

**Meow**

All four of them turned around just as a torch decided to go aflame, lighting up part of the hallway, showing a red eyed tom cat staring eerily at them.

"Isn't that Flitch's cat?" Jack gulped remembering the crazed wizard—but he never did carried a wand and the older students called him a squib whatever that meant—before remembering what his job was. "Oh we're so dead."

"Let's get out of here!" Merida hissed as she pushed her friends in the opposite direction of the cat. "Oh now they lit up!" She nearly shouted as they passed more torches, lighting their path and also giving away their position.

"Let's worry about that another time!" Jack huffed, helping carrying Rapunzel's hair stopping as he saw a wooden door. "What about here!"

"It's locked!" Rapunzel cried as she pulled on it, "We're doom!" Pascal squeaked in fright as they heard the professor's voice echo down the hall.

"Oh students out of bed….couldn't have run off that far now could they Ms. Norris…"

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Jack asked, gripping at straws as the footsteps came closer towards them.

"Move!" Merida hissed as she took out her own wand and pointed it at the lock in front of her. "_Alohamora_!"

"Where did you learn that?" Jack asked ask he eyed the open lock. That spell could come in handy back at home, especially when he and Stephanie would go back to their playful ways during Christmas break.

"Does that really matter now?!" Rapunzel cried, clinging onto Hiccup's arm as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Dad taught it ta me when I was a wee lass." Merida hissed as she pushed in Rapunzel and Hiccup, before pulling in Jack and shutting the door close. "Now stay quiet!" For several seconds, the four kids held their breaths as Filtch's footsteps reached their door they hid behind before hearing his raspy voice mutter in despair.

"Darn kids always hiding. Think they're better than us? We'll show them wont we Ms. Norris?" The cat meowed before the footsteps began to fade causing all of them to let out a relived gasp.

"That was heart pounding." Rapunzel muttered, clutching her heart while Pascal nodded, letting his multicolored skin go back to his normal green. "If we got caught and gotten in trouble—gasp—my mother would be so disappointed in me!" Rapunzel gasped as she grasped her hair in fright. "She would pull me out and I would go to another school and and—"

"Relax Punzie, you're not going to get in trouble." Jack tried his best to calm down the panicking girl before Hiccup's voice cut him off.

"Hey…do you guys know where we are?" Turning around, they saw Hiccup examining the room with his badly lit _**Lumos**_. In turn Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida lit their own wands and gasped lightly as they saw the room's content.

"What is this stuff?" Rapunzel asked as she looked at the several glass cases containing different objects. In one of the glass cases was a small golden locket with an Emerald S on it. It would have been very pleasing to the eye if it weren't for the fact that it was cut in half and smeared with black soot. The other cases held a black diary with a giant hole right in the middle, a destroyed golden cup with the Hufflepuff crest on it, a blacken ring and a badly burnt Tiara.

"Why keep these items in glass containers in a classroom on the third floor?" Jack asked as he observed the golden locket.

"I think these ar' Horcuxes…." Merida whispered as she examined the black leather book. "The ones that tha Dark Lord had…"

"We should probably go then." Hiccup gulped. "I don't like the idea of hanging out items that held really dark magic….."

"Yeah, we should go…." Rapunzel shuttered as she suddenly realized how cold, dark, and depressing the room felt. The fact that it had cobwebs and dust that hadn't been cleaned out for several years made it more haunting.

"Wait….is that a photo on the ground?" Jack asked as he picked up a dust piece of paper and blew the remaining dust off the supposed photo. As they all gathered around Jack, they looked at the people in the photograph before starting at their blonde friend and then back at the photo again.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup asked as he took the photograph and examined it even further, still not being able to believe what he was seeing.

"Rapunzel's long lost sister?" Jack suggested as they passed the photo around looking back and forth at Rapunzel and the woman in the picture. She was probably around the age of twenty or so and judging by the torn and yellow marks on the photo, the woman probably was older now. She smiled happily at the camera, along with several other witches as they stood at the hospital wing of Hogwarts and helped treat the patients of the battle. However, her wide blue eyes and long blonde hair reminded them instantly of Rapunzel.

"Mother said I was an only child and I'm sure it's just a coincidence that witch looks like me!" Rapunzel hastily said, but she found herself doubting her words. Could it be possible that she had a long lost sibling? But who was she? Where was she now?

"There's no name on the back…." Hiccup muttered, "But it's definitely from the battle of Hogwarts…."

"Like that's helpful." Jack huffed as Merida stole the photograph from Hiccup.

"Can't we ask ta Professors ta help?"

"And I'm pretty sure they'll ask where we found a photo like that." Hiccup answered snatching it back before handing it to Rapunzel. "You sure you don't know her?"

"No…..but she looks so much like me." She whispered as Pascal squeaked in comfort as the three other friends looked lost at what to say before Jack snapped his fingers.

"Steph can help!"

"What?" Everyone asked Jacked with a raised eyebrow.

"How can she help us with this photo?" Hiccup asked, skeptical at Jack's reasoning. After all, how could a muggle know more about a wizarding photo than they would? "Wouldn't the teachers know more about the photo than her."

"First of all, if we ask the teachers, they'll ask where we got the photo and they'll find out that we traveled to the third floor. And second of all, " Jack muttered raising two fingers up, "Steph basically knows almost anything that has to do with the wizarding world without having to resort to asking any adults. She's our safest bet and best person to find out who this person is."

"Tha lass knows more wizarding stuff?" Merida asked skeptical before sighing. "But I guess ya got ta point. She won't rat us out. Whatcha say Rapunzel?"

"Um…." Rapunzel glanced at the photo once more before she smiled and gave the photo to Jack. "Give it to Stephanie, I'm sure she'll be able to find at least something."

"Alright!" Jack smiled as he took the photo and placed it safely in his inner pocket of his robes, briefly showing the green lining his robes that showed his color of his house. "I'll send the photo to Steph tomorrow in the morning. Now I think we should probably get going otherwise, our house heads realize we're missing."

"Yeah, that's probably good idea….but…." Hiccup paused in midsentence before sighing heavily. "Does anyone know how to get out from here?"

* * *

><p>"So anything from Stephanie yet?" Rapunzel asked Jack as they calmly ate breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, deciding to give the Hufflepuffs a break from their group. They were the only ones that were neutral on Gryffindors and Slytherins and didn't give that much stares.<p>

"I don't know, Steph's usually quick about this stuff but she does have other stuff to do now. She does go to muggle school and from what I hear from my parents, she's taking another class outside from school. It could be a while." Jack apologized to Rapunzel who gave him a small smile before returning to her food with a barely noticeable frown.

It had been a couple of days since Jack sent the Rapunzel look-a-like photo to his muggle friend—he was actually excited to use his owl Frost to send a message—and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed at the slow response. She had written to her mother about the photo and told her the excitement of the possibility of having a long lost relative or something like that.

"Look mail's here." Merida smiled as she saw her trusty owl Angus II swoop down with a copy of the Daily Prophet along with a letter from her mother. "Ugh I swear ma own mother won't let me do anything!" She scowled as she read the letter from her mother before crumpling it up and throwing it behind her.

"She still won't let you get a broom?" Jack asked, as Merida merely groaned out her answer.

"What about you Jack?" Hiccup asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Did your parents get you one yet?"

"They're working on it." Jack chuckled sheepishly, "They're asking Steph's parents for a good model that wont dent their pockets too much."

"Aye, that's a hard combo ta find." Merida piped in. "But if ya want a good broom without scarin' ya parents, I say a nimbus four thousand shall do ya good."

"How much is it?" Jack asked, already egger to write to his parents about the news. Probably the only downside to the wizarding way of communicating was the old fashion writing.

"Probably 'bout fifteen or was it twenty gallons?"

"Twenty Gallons!?"

Chuckling, Rapunzel continued to watch Merida and Jack argue about each other's view of pricing and how girls tend to make things sound cheaper than what it was. If anything, they probably looked like a typical Gryffindor and Slytherin. However it was Pascal's squeak that diverted her attention from her friends.

"What's wrong Pascal?" The blonde witch asked her retile friend as he began to squeak more noises before he pointed towards the flying owls above. Rapunzel squinted at the multicolored birds above before noticing a familiar snowy white carrying several pieces of paper.

"Hey Jack! I think that's Frost!" She squealed excitedly, stopping the argument right there and then. Jack looked up just as Frost came down and dropped the pieces of paper right in front of him before landing on his shoulder.

"Hey and I was thinking you got lost or something." Jack chuckled as he tickled his owl affectionately before giving it a piece of toast. It took the piece of bread before flying off with the other owls to the owlery.

"She got this much information?" Hiccup muttered, awed at the sight of the thick envelops before taking a small letter with Jack's name written a bit messily in the front. "So what did she say?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Jack smiled as he grabbed the letter from Hiccup's hand and hastily opened it. He cleared his breath, before reading out the contents of the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_ God it sounds like I'm writing to a pen-pal or something. Honestly, I wished the wizarding community invented a more practical way of communicating like us muggles. They would make a fortune in selling some sort of wizarding mobile phone. _

_Anyways, there are several things I want to talk to you about before getting to your request about the photo so please bare with me. Oh and I'm sorry to Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida for probably listing into this._

"Well, what does she want to tell you?" Hiccup asked, as Jack paled once he finished reading the first part.

"Well, that's not necessary." Jack quickly muttered, trying to find the part where Stephanie talked about the photo, not really wanting his friends to hear what his friend had to say. "I'll skip to the—"

"Oh no ya don'!" Merida smirked as she grabbed the letters from Jack and held them away from the Slytherin as she continued the letter.

_Ok first thing on the agenda…..WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO ME ABOUT THE SORTING! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TELL ME WHAT HOUSE YOU WERE SORTED INTO AND HOW MANY PEOPLE WHERE THERE! YOU SON OF A MOTHER FLIPPING ASSHOLE!_

"She seems pretty mad." Hiccup chuckled as Jack blushed bright red as Merida continued to read the letter, trying her best not to laugh.

_Ugh I hate how I found out by your parents. Although, congrats on being the only non asshole Slytherin! When you come back for Christmas break, we're gonna celebrate._

_Alright, second thing on the agenda. I can't believe you're friends with the people I met in Diagon Alley in that day! And once again, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Ugh, you're a terrible neighbor you know that? By the way, tell Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup I say hi! Oh and ask Hiccup if he could give me a photograph of Bark when there's a Dragon raid. I know it sounds kinda rude but I want to see dragons in action! Oh and ask him to sign it so I can have an official Berkian wizard signature that'll be worth a whole bunch of money when he gets famous. I bet you he's gonna be a great dragon master or something like that._

"See what I mean?" Jack chuckled as Hiccup blushed bright red at the special request. "Steph's really fascinated with Dragons and Bark. You don't have to you know."

"I yeah….just…I probably will." Hiccup finished lamely causing the three friends to chuckle at his bright red face.

"Ok what else does it say?" Rapunzel asked, already liking Stephanie from the letter.

_There's so many things I want to say that would take up more letters and since you were a butt face with writing back, I normally wouldn't give in so easily, but since the wizarding postal system sucks I'll get back to your original request._

"Finally." Jack smiled as he took back the letter from Merida and smiled at Rapunzel, before smirking at Hiccup. "Now you'll see how awesome Steph is when it comes to gathering information.

_Ok let's start with the photo. I was honestly surprise that you guys found a photo from the Battle of Hogwarts seeing that most of the photos were confiscated by the ministry due to their graphicness. Is that even a word? Anyways, the ones that featured Harry Potter were the only ones showed to the public but there were several photos that were leaked, alerting the community that there were also other pictures from the battle._

_Of course when that happened, things got messy and the ministry ordered the photos to either get destroyed or placed in a vault at the Ministry of magic. They've only released about five photos since then._

_Gah, I'm getting off track. Ok so the woman in the photo graph wasn't a student from Hogwarts—I checked my parents yearbook—but she was witch from the Order. Sadly, any information that is tied with the Order s monitored closely and since you came to me for help I figured you didn't want anyone knowing about the photograph. _

"So she doesn't know either?" Rapunzel asked, feeling hopeless already, before Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's still more hold on."

_However, yours truly knows a lot about wizarding families and their signature traits that made it possible to narrow it down. But even I got confused at the information I found. According to the book of ancient wizarding families, there are several families that have blue eyes and blond hair traits. They're mostly located in Germany though and during the rising of the Dark Lord several years ago they tended to side with him instead of the Order. However, the most unique trait the woman had was her long hair._

_Yeah I know silly right, but there are rumors about certain German witches that their hair grows abnormally long, giving them a strange power. Sadly again, this was more myth based than anything. As you know—err rather Merida will probably know—when a witch grows her hair longer, it's supposed to show the power the witch is able to produce. Mostly noble witches grow their hair long in hopes of gaining that extra power like the myth said about the German witches. However, it's not exactly provable and the myth stayed a myth really._

_However, it is said that the witches with long hair were known as powerful healers so I quickly went to look for German Family that were known for their healing abilities._

_There was a German family that I found out that had very similar traits, but there wasn't much I could find that wasn't general knowledge. All I know is that they're very reclusive, great at charms, healing spells and they only came out to help in the Battle of Hogwarts. Their family name starts with an H I know that but I couldn't find the rest! Ugh it was so frustrating. You probably have a better chance of asking an adult or ghost that witnessed the fight about the girl in the photo. However, be cautious. The family is reclusive for a reason and I don't want your minds to be obliterated because your found out some sacred family secret. I'll try to find some more answers on my own and I'll write to you if I do find anything else. Who knows, maybe it is Rapunzel's long lost relative or maybe it's not. Either way, best of luck to you and your friends in solving this mystery._

_Oh and before I go, there's also one thing I forgot to tell you._

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MADE THE GOD DAMN FU—_

"Ok, and that's that!" Jack quickly closed the letter before Merida could grab it and stuffed it into his robe, "But man, that was a lot of information." Jack huffed as he grabbed the rest of the letters that his parents had written to him.

"You weren't kidding about her." Hiccup muttered, still shell shocked at the information. "She is like a walking library."

"But a German family?" Rapunzel asked as she took the photograph that Stephanie gave back—apparently she made copies—and stared at it longer. "Do I look German to you?"

"Um…."

"Honestly, I don' know wha a typical German looks like."

"I don't know." All of her friends replied, causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"Well, at least it's a start. Perhaps we can take Stephanie's advice and start asking around." Rapunzel smiled causing the rest of her friends to smile as well. "We'll find out the mysterious person in no time!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly the bell to signal the start of class rang causing all four of them to pale considerable. They quickly looked around them only to notice that the remaining students—about four or five—running out the Great Hall.

"We're late! Come on Hic! You and I have Charms next and Professor Lee said she wasn't going to let us in if we're late again!" Jack shouted, putting a piece of toast into his mouth before grabbing his bags and pulled on Hiccup's hand as they ran out of the Great hall, trying to get to class on the second floor.

"We hav history don' we?" Merida sighed as Rapunzel quickly packed her things and quickly pushed a reluctant Merida out of the Great Hall to their only Ghost Professor.

"Merida come on!" Rapunzel shouted out, before chuckling to herself at the surprise turn of events. If everything went well enough, perhaps she would gain more family members and have a bigger gathering at Christmas this year. It would be a nice thought. However, the other member of the Gothel family wasn't as thrilled when she found out that her daughter might have found a member of the Himmel family. Especially when she could not do anything to stop her daughter from further investigating. Or could she?

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Wow, this took a while to write out but I hope you are pleased with this chapter. Things are finally rolling and yeah. If you have any ideas you want to see or something you think needs to be included please feel free to PM me. But other than that, please tell me what you think of the chapter, reviews, favs, and alerts are welcomed.<strong>

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	7. The Letter

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**I'm still not over the awesomeness that is HTTYD 2. It was a spectacular movie and I will definitely be pre-ordering that movie on blu-ray and shit. Not to mention I have bought a mini dragon of Toothless—along with the Vinyl Pop version of him and Hiccup—and I have a mini Skrill on the way :D and did I mention I also managed to snag a mini coin purse/doll of Toothless that now sits on my dashboard of my car? Yeah, I'm a bit obsessed so sue me.**

**And while I would love to continue talking about HTTYD some more, I think a little bit of silence is in order for the best comedian/actor/entertainer this world has ever seen. Robin Williams. He was a large part of my childhood and knowing that I will never hear his jokes or his amazing voice acting/acting saddens me. He will be missed and I hope wherever he is, he is happy.**

'**Oh captain my captain….you will be missed.'**

** -**_**Dead Poets Society**_

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Guest:**** Yes another HTTYD fan! Hahahaha we will be rise together and make HTTYD 2 the best animated movie of the year! But to answer your question, each of the character's movies will play a part in each year (so at least five movie based years) of course they won't be the exact same, but there will be similar elements. And thank you, very much for the compliment, it means a lot to me. ^^ I will try to continue updating as fast as possible!**

**Queen Sound:**** Ha, you think I would leave her out so soon? No my dear reader, she still has a part to play in this story xD Not much right now, but she is still an important character. And thank you, the letter part was a bit hard to write out but I'm glad you like it. And as for positions…you'll find out in this chapter hehe. And yes, I know, sadly spell check doesn't know that Berk is real and spelled it as bark. OTL I will fix that but thank you for pointing it out. **

**Guest #2: ****Don't worry; I'm here with an update! :D **

**rowan1025: ****Yes, there are similarities but they will have their own little twists don't worry. **** And yeah, spell check doesn't know that Berk is real so its being a dumbass and letting it be spelt as bark OTL. But I will fix it.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

"_We're late! Come on Hic! You and I have Charms next and Professor Lee said she wasn't going to let us in if we're late again!" Jack shouted, putting a piece of toast into his mouth before grabbing his bags and pulled on Hiccup's hand as they ran out of the Great hall, trying to get to class on the second floor._

"_We hav history don' we?" Merida sighed as Rapunzel quickly packed her things and quickly pushed a reluctant Merida out of the Great Hall to their only Ghost Professor._

"_Merida come on!" Rapunzel shouted out, before chuckling to herself at the surprise turn of events. If everything went well enough, perhaps she would gain more family members and have a bigger gathering at Christmas this year. It would be a nice thought. However, the other member of the Gothel family wasn't as thrilled when she found out that her daughter might have found a member of the Himmel family. Especially when she could not do anything to stop her daughter from further investigating. Or could she?_

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's really a good idea to visit Jack when he's at practice?" Hiccup whispered to Rapunzel as the two of them walked towards the Quidditch pitch once their class was over. They offered Merida to come but she decided against it, not really wanting to get Jack into trouble with his team. He was already on eggshells so to speak and it was only by Professor's Black instance that the team tolerated him. And according to Jack, his skills on his broom was slowly getting mutual respect from his pureblood teammates. So Merida respectfully declined Rapunzel's offer and Hiccup was the lucky—or unlucky in Hiccup's perspective—friend to enter the snake den.<p>

"Why shouldn't we?" Rapunzel smiled as she pulled Hiccup along, ignoring the shocked stares of other students as they realized where they were heading and what houses they belonged in. "Jack's our friend and we should support him."

"Yeah, I get that but….I don't think they'll be happy that we're going to see him…"

"Don't be silly." Rapunzel smiled, as they finally reached the Quidditch pitch. "We're not going to bother them so they won't mind."

"I highly doubt that." Hiccup muttered to himself before bumping into Rapunzel as she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong—"

"Look how fast they're going!" Rapunzel giggled happily before pulling Hiccup further into the pitch. As Hiccup looked up, he immediately ducked as several Quidditch players flew just above them, laughing as they nearly knocked them down. "And they're so skilled! They didn't even hit us!"

"I'm pretty sure they were trying to…." Hiccup mumbled before smiling as he saw Pascal's face frown at the other Slytherins. At least someone agreed with him even if it was a reptile.

"Look it's Jack!" Rapunzel laughed before waving to a speeding figure above. "HI JACK!"

"How can you even tell it's him?" Hiccup asked, squinting his eyes at the figure Rapunzel pointed out. The figure paused for a moment, waving what he thought was a hand before zooming off to his teammates.

"He's the smallest one out there." Rapunzel chuckled as Hiccup turned red at the obvious size difference between Jack and the other Quidditch players.

"I—I knew that."

"Come on! Let's get some better seats to cheer on Jack." Rapunzel smiled as she nodded towards the bleachers. However, before any of them could take a step, a red bolt of light shot right in front of Rapunzel, causing her jump back in fright. A familiar sneer caused them to turn around and Hiccup could only wince as they just happened to run into the one person that really hated them.

"Aren't you two a bit lost? This is a Slytherin's practice. No outsiders allowed." Crabbe sneered. Rapunzel gulped nervously as she stepped behind Hiccup who wasn't faring much better.

"T-there's no rule saying that we can't observe Quidditch practices. I'm sure your team does it all the time." Hiccup answered growing bolder, "I mean, from what I hear your team probably needs it—I just said that aloud didn't I?" Hiccup gulped as he saw Crabbe glare angrily. He could feel Rapunzel's grip on his shoulder tighten as Crabbe took several steps towards them.

"Think your funny don't you."

"Actually I hear humor isn't my strong point—"

"Hiccup, I don't think it's such a good idea to rile him up." Rapunzel whispered into Hiccup's ear as Crabbe took out his wand and pointed it threateningly at the two friends. Looking around, Rapunzel frowned as the other Slytherins chuckled at the scene before them, not making a move to even help them.

_What are we going to do? Merida isn't here, Jack's practicing, and both Hiccup and I don't really know that much spells. Oh mother, what should I do?_

"You know, I think a good hex will shut you up for good!" Crabbe snared pointing his wand threateningly at them. "A rat tail should fit you nice, or would you like a dragon's tail savage?" He laughed as well as the other Slytherins in the area. Gulping heavily, Hiccup, shakily took out his wand causing even more laughter from the snake wizards.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with that? You can't even perform a _**Lumos**_!" Crabbe laughed before smirking. "Well, this just makes it easier for me."

"No don't!" Rapunzel cried, taking out her own wand, and pointed it towards Crabbe just as he fired off his spell towards Hiccup. Rapunzel, thought of the first spell she learned and before she knew it, Crabbe was floating in the air, and Hiccup was surprisingly unharmed. However, a cry from above caught the attention of everyone on the ground and as they looked up, they saw a small figure falling off his broom.

"Jack!" Hiccup cried as he recognized his friend's figure falling too fast for any of the players to catch. Not to mention, _**Wingardium Leviosa **_wouldn't be able to stop Jack fast enough to break his fall.

"No Jack!" Rapunzel screamed as they all stared in horror as they would witness the first death in Quidditch practice in over a century. However, before Jack could crash land on the ground, a sudden snow pile appeared right below him, cushioning his fall.

"Oof!" Jack grunted as he sat up from the snow pile, dusting the snow off his hair. Looking around, Jack noticed a platinum haired girl with her hands outstretched towards him and gave a relived look as she noticed he was ok. However, as soon as Jack gave the mysterious girl his attention, the others began to notice her presence as well.

"Look, it's her."

"The ice witch"

"What's she doing here?"

"I bet she's going to freeze another student."

"Oh Jack you're alright!" Rapunzel cried as she hurried towards Jack, hugging him after she inspected him to make sure that he was alright. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Oh mighty Thor, Jack please don't scare us like that. By the way where did you learn how to make snow like that?" Hiccup asked helping Jack up and dusted off the snow off

"I—I didn't." Jack muttered still locking eyes with the Platinum haired girl as she began to move back, shrinking in on herself as the whisperings got louder. Her once relieved icy blue eyes turned fearful and unsecured before she turned around and ran away from the pitch. Rapunzel and Hiccup turned around to look where Jack was staring at and only saw the brief glance of the girl before she disappeared. "She saved me…."

"Who was she?" Rapunzel asked as the rest of the Slytherin team finally reached them and began asking if Jack was ok surprising the young Slytherin. But he guessed that it was because he was the only decent seeker on the team and they would need him if they wanted to win any match.

"I don't know…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"So did ya find out who tha lass is?" Merida asked Jack at dinner several days later which the Slytherin shook his head.<p>

It had been several days since Jack's near death incident but he wasn't upset at Rapunzel or Hiccup when they told them that it was their fault that he nearly died. After all, he was a bit glad that they stood up to Crabbe and his lackeys for once. Although he had a feeling that the both of them would be targeted more after that day. Merida was more upset that she didn't come and help kick Crabbe's arse.

However, they were more baffled that none of them could find the girl who saved Jack. In fact, whenever they asked an older student about the girl, they quickly go wide eyed before hurrying away, muttering about being better off not knowing her. It was even stranger since the girl was from Slytherin but Jack never really heard about her.

"But she's in your house." Hiccup argued, "How hard can it be to find a girl with white—"

"Platinum." Rapunzel interjected, "It was platinum blonde. No one has pure white hair."

"Fine," Hiccup muttered, "How hard is it to find a girl with Platinum blond hair? Not to mention the rumors surrounding the girl."

"Rumors?" Jack asked, gathering the attention of the other two girls, "What rumors?"

"You know, how she is apparently the snow queen? Who freezes her enemies in a block of ice?" Hiccup provided. "I asked one of the older students in my house who wasn't afraid to talk about her." Hiccup sighed as his friends gave him surprised looks. "You do realize that these are just rumors right? There's no possible way a student like her is capable of doing powerful wandless magic like that."

"But still….is that why students are so scared of her?"Jack asked as he looked back at his table in hopes of getting at least a glimpse of the girl but to no avail. "But she seemed so…"

"Nice?" Rapunzel offered causing Jack to nod.

"Well, 'ccordin ta ma mum, witches or wizards capable of powerful wandless magic at a youn' age, ar considered the next dark Lord." Merida muttered, "They say it's a sign of dark magic."

"But that's crazy!" Jack grumbled. "How can snow be dark magic? It's fun! Me and Steph had the best memories in the winter when we were playing in the snow."

"It's jus…." Merida sighed heavily to her friend before continuing, "Too many Dark wizards star'ed out like tha…." The four of them stayed silent for a while before Jack abruptly stood up, surprising not only his friends but also the other Hufflepuffs at the table.

"Well, I don't care about that! She saved my life and I really want to thank her and—"

"Are you talking about my sister?" Anna asked, spooking Jack as she appeared right behind him.

"Gah!" Jack cried out as he clutched his chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope! Well, I hope not, not that I was trying to. I mean you're too cute…wait what?" Anna rambled, blushing deep red at the end. Rapunzel chuckled before giving a hug to her fellow house mate.

"Hey Anna! Nice you see you, right Pascal?" Rapunzel asked her reptile friend who squeaked happily.

"Aww! I wish I had a pet like him. My sister never lets me get anything." Anna pouted, catching Rapunzel's attention as she remembered Anna's words when she scared Jack.

"Wait you said sister when you scared Jack, does that mean…"

"The "ice queen" as everyone puts it," Anna sighed as she quoted ice queen with her fingers. "Just because she has a natural talent with ice base spells does not mean she's going to the dark side. She can't stay mad at anyone really….trust me….she keeps away from everyone…"Anna muttered softly, her eyes loosing it's vibrant color as she muttered something else softly before going back to her usual self. "So why were you talking about my sister?"

"Cuz Jack here wants ta thank yer sistar." Merida answered Anna before Jack could utter a word. Jack narrowed his eyes at Merida causing Merida to chuckle. "Whot? If yer had ta tell her ta story, it'd take all dinner!"

"But I wanted to tell her!"

"When the next girl ya fancy asks yer somethin' I'll let ya talk ok?" Merida laughed as Jack's face turned bright red causing Hiccup to chuckle lightly into his drink. Even Pascal, Anna, and Rapunzel joined in on the laughter.

"Shut up Merida!" Jack grumbled as Anna's chuckles died down.

"Well if you're in the same house as my sister, shouldn't you see her like every day?" Anna asked as Jack grumbled incoherently.

"Yeah but she keeps to herself literally…."

"Yeah….she does that…..a lot…" Anna muttered looking sheepishly embarrassed. "But have no fear! I know a place where you can talk to her without her running away!"

"Really?!" Jack smiled, standing up abruptly, "Can you tell me! Please! All I want to do is thank her honestly." Anna giggled at Jack's enthusiasm.

"Sure. But you're going to laugh when you realize how easy it could have been to find her."

"It's cant have been that simple…." Hiccup muttered as Anna giggled even louder.

"Oh it is."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you think of that place Hiccup! You practically live there when it's the weekend! You should have seen her somewhere!" Jack scolded his tinier male friend who looked a bit embarrassed.<p>

"Don't scold him. It's not his fault that you don't like that the library!" Rapunzel chastised him before giggling. "Besides you always avoid the library like the plague."

"Shut up." Jack grumbled while Merida slapped his back playfully.

"Well, whats done is done." Merida snickered, "So ya gonna go an talk ta her?"

"Well," Jack shrugged as he and his friends slowly made their way towards the library. After Anna had told them that her sister always went to the library to study and usually wasn't bothered by anyone there, Jack immediately dragged his friends towards the library. He wanted to talk to his fellow Slytherin as soon as possible since its been days since the incident. "I do want to thank her and see if she can teach me that cool ice magic." Jack said, giving her a 'what else do you think I was going to do look.'

"How do you even know she will be willing to teach you that?" Hiccup asked, muttering an apology as he accidently ran into a student. "I mean if she didn't even want to be found then why would she even bother to teach you that spell?"

"I'm sure if I can appeal to her better nature then she might change her mind." Jack smiled while Hiccup gave him a deadpan look.

"But how are you going to appeal to her better nature?" Rapunzel whispered as they finally entered the library. "Not to mention, where is she?"

"Probably in the back, maybe even in the restricted area." Hiccup muttered as he looked into the study areas, getting weird looks from the older students.

"Ugh, it's going to take forever to find her." Jack groaned, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure ya find the lass soon enough." Merida smiled before frowning at a text book on potions opened on a nearby table.

"How? This library is pretty big." Rapunzel whispered quietly.

"Maybe we'll run into her?" Jack asked looking hopeful while Hiccup snorted.

"Yeah, like she's just going appear right in front of you." Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes walking away before bumping into a taller figure. "Omp."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Looking up, Jack gasped as he saw it was the girl—well Anna's sister—he was looking for.

"Well whatcha know, the lass did run inta us." Merida chuckled as Jack immediately stood up, causing the Slytherin girl to back up nervously.

"It's you!"

"Yes, it's me and I think it would be best if you don't ever try to find me again." She whispered as she tried to turn around only to be intercepted by Jack.

"Wait please! Just five minutes. That's all I ask." Jack pleaded to the older student. "And then after that, you don't ever have to see me again." The two of them stood still for about a minute, not daring to make the first move causing Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida to nervously glance between them. Even though Anna told them that her sister wasn't dangerous, it was still hard to place aside the rumors surrounding the mysterious Arendelle sister.

"Very well, I'll give you two minutes and then don't ever seek me out again." The platinum blond haired girl muttered, standing up straighter but Rapunzel could notice the nervousness in her posture. It looked like she was using all of her strength to appear calm and collected.

"Alright I can work with that. Ok um….what's your name?" Jack asked, getting a surprised and confused look from the Slytherin.

"You came all this way to just to ask for my name? Really?"

"Well, it would be impolite to talk to you without really knowing your name." Jack reasoned. "And because my mom taught me manners. So I'm Jack, Jackson Overland and you probably already know I'm a first year Slytherin. It's nice to meet you." The Slytherin smiled giving his hand out for the girl to take.

"Elsa Arendelle." She answered, taking Jack's hand and gave it a shake. It was then that the four friends noticed that she wore silk green gloves. It wasn't even close to winter yet and it wasn't that cold in Hogwarts.

"That's a pretty name," Jack blushed, scratching the back of his head while Rapunzel and Merida tried to cover their giggles. "So Elsa, I um….damn, this sounded so much easier in my head." Jack muttered looking away, not catching Elsa's annoyed look.

"Look Jack, if that's all—"

"No really! I um really just wanted to say….thank you for saving my life back at the Quidditch pitch. Without you, I um wouldn't be coming home for Christmas intact." Jack chuckled nervously while Elsa gave a surprised look.

"Well….you're welcome." Elsa muttered after a couple of seconds of silent shock. "Now if that's all—"

"And I was wondering…..ifyoucanteachmethatmagicspell?" Jack quickly asked, closing his eyes and placed his hands in front of him in a pleading manner. He waited for several seconds before deciding to open his eyes. Instead of the annoyed look he was suspecting to get, he got a rather terrified look. She began to step back fearfully, causing very confused looked from the four friends.

"I…I'm…I can't." She finally gasped out, "I'm sorry but please, don't ever try to look for me again."

"But why?" Jack asked, "It's not really that dangerous—" He stopped in mid sentence as Elsa gave him a harsh glare.

"You don't understand! This power I have….it hurts people. And I'm not going to teach it to a first year like yourself."

"But I just want to have fun with your spell." Jack pouted, "I mean a spell that creates snow? It's like a dream come true!"

"Jack, I don't think that's going to make her change her mind." Hiccup whispered to his friend as he tried to pull him back as snowflakes began to descend from the ceiling. The young Ravenclaw had a feeling that most of Elsa's powers came from her emotions so the more emotionally unstable she was…."

"Fun? Snow fun?" Elsa choked out before she began to shake as she noticed the snowflakes as well. "You don't know how dangerous ice can be—"

"I do." Jack interrupted, pushing Hiccup aside. "Just last year, my neighbors and sister decided to go ice skating on a frozen lake nearby our houses. For some reason it wasn't as thick as it was a year ago and I fell in trying to save my sister." Jack muttered, feeling the stares from his friends. "If it wasn't for my neighbor Stephanie, I wouldn't probably be here. After the accident, I was scared of the ice, of being forever trapped in that icy lake to never come out. But…." Looking up he gave a small smile to the older Slytherin girl.

"You can't let one incident ruin all the fun times you had." For a while no one said anything, letting Jack's words sink in. The amount of snowflakes lessened causing Jack to smile, thinking that he had somehow made an impact on the girl. "So can you please teach me that spell?" Before the four of them knew it, the snowflakes came back in full force with a bit of wind to accompany it this time.

"No…I can't, I—I can't control it enough to teach it to you." She muttered, closing her before turning around. "Now please, if you know what's best…don't ever try to seek me out again." And without giving Jack anytime to respond, Elsa left the library, taking the snowflakes with her.

"Well, I don't think you appealed to her better nature." Rapunzel muttered, trying to warm up Pascal as he still shivered from the cold effects of that miniature snow storm they witnessed.

"So ya got a plan B or are ya gonna leave it be?" Merida asked Jack who just stood in the same spot even though Elsa was long gone.

"Wait please don't tell me your going to keep asking her to teach you that spell? Even after she turned you down?" Hiccup asked as Jack turned around and gave them a foxy smile.

"I said I wouldn't seek her out, that didn't mean I can't ask you guys to ask Elsa to teach me that spell." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Why did I get the feeling that that's exactly what you were going to say?"

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks, Jack asked for the help of his friends to continuously ask Elsa for the lessons. Rapunzel was up for helping Jack, Merida took a little convincing and Hiccup had to be persuaded with promises of Jack's share of deserts. The three of them would take turns trying to ask Elsa to teach Jack but each time they would be turned down. Elsa even began to change her usual "hiding" spot making it harder for the three friends to even talk to her. However, a quick talk with Anna quickly gave away Elsa's next hiding spot. Eventually Jack began asking her himself after Hiccup complained of being used like an Owl. Although Jack had to admit that asking Elsa personally was actually rewarding. He got to see her finally loose her calm demeanor over the several times he asked her to teach him.<p>

"I'm sorry but no"

"Please understand I can't"

"Jack, please stop asking."

"Jack, I said no."

"Stop asking already Jack."

"Don't you have anything else to do Jack?" However, he had to say his favorite one was the last one.

"For the love of Merlin! No means no Jack!" Elsa nearly screamed in frustration as Jack cornered her again after her class.

"Aww come on, don't be like that." Jack pouted crossing his arms. "And it doesn't even have to be the same spell you used to save me. I just want to learn how to create snow that's all." He said as he quickly jogged after Elsa as she tried to evade him.

"How about we make a deal then?" Elsa said, turning around abruptly. "If I win, you never bother me again and never ask my sister where I hang out."

"Oh you knew about that huh." Jack chuckled nervously before shutting up as Elsa glared angrily.

"Yes, I knew that. And if you win, I'll teach you that spell. Deal?" Jack pondered for a moment before smiling.

"I guess that's fair. So what are we betting?" At this, Elsa finally smirked.

"If Slytherin wins the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor, I'll teach you. And if not, then you have to agree to my terms."

"That's all really?" Jack laughed. "Fine I agree! Just you wait, Slytherin's going to kick Gryffindor's butt in the match and you'll be teaching me that spell in no time!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Elsa chuckled as Jack walked away, smiling happily as if he had won the daily Wizarding Lotto.

* * *

><p>"Well you're screwed." Hiccup answered as Jack retold his friends the deal he had managed to make with Elsa. "She totally took advantage of your first year status and lack of house knowledge."<p>

"What do you mean by that and stop laughing Merida!" Jack grumbled as the red head Gryffindor chortled uncontrollably.

"Whot tha fishbon is trying ta tell ya is that ever since Harry Potter made ta team, Gryffindor never lost a single match ta Slytherin. They've been winning fer 'bout twenty five years." Jack's mouth dropped open in shock as Merida continued to laugh—with Hiccup joining in silently.

"What? No why. I mean Slytherin had to had win one game against them right?"

"I believe during Harry Potter's second year, and fourth year the Quidditch cup was cancelled, but the year during the Battle of Hogwarts they won but no one considers that a win since the school was basically in control by the Dark Lord." Hiccup answered before taking one of Jack's deserts. "Thank you."

"Did it have to be this week, it was chocolate cake…" Jack grumbled as Hiccup smiled heavenly at the taste of chocolate. This was probably going to be the one thing he will miss dearly once he goes back to Berk for Snoggletog. Sadly Berkians weren't big fans of chocolate. "And so! That doesn't mean Gryffindor will win this year! We'll beat you this upcoming game Merida." Jack smirked crossing his arms.

"Ay don't think so Jack." Merida smirked right back, "We got tha best players and now tha best chaser as well."

"You're forgetting that Slytherin has the best seeker ever!" Jack boasted causing the two to continue bicker amongst each other.

"And to think they would have opposite roles considering Merida was seen catching a small object while Jack—"

"Caught you." Rapunzel giggled causing Hiccup to blush deep red.

"Please don't say it like that, it makes me sound like a girl."

"Well at least you don't look too much like a girl." Flynn commented, surprising Hiccup and causing Rapunzel to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "And nice to see those two acting like actual Gryffindor and Slytherins."

"Flynn, what brings you to our table….again?" Rapunzel asked as Pascal squeaked angrily at the Slytherin as he squeezed in between the two.

"What? Can't a Slytherin sit with his fellow housemate and his friends during dinner?" Flynn asked, sounding genuinely hurt gaining deadpan stares from Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"Last time you sat with us, you warned us of Crabbe's duel and betted on Jack's answer." Rapunzel answered earning a small wince from the young snake. However, he quickly shook it off and decided to take a piece of Hiccup's desert before he spoke again.

"Well, that was last time. This time I'm here just to enjoy the sweet company of my friend…" Flynn quickly ducked as a piece of cake was thrown towards his face. "actually acting like a Slytherin for once."

"Is tha the best ya can do Jack? Why Slytherin will be defeated by Gryffindor before ta game even starts!" Merida shouted, smiling as she crushed a carton of milk in her hand before dodging a well aimed apple.

"Ha! That's what you think! Mark my words Merida! Slytherin will win the match and the Quidditch cup! And we will be victorious!"

"Oh Jack by the way, I'm on your side on the bet you made with the snow queen!" Flynn smiled finally catching their attention.

"Wait what?" Jack asked, lowering his weapon of choice—a turkey leg. "Never mind, how did you even know that I even made a bet with Elsa?"

"Oh that's her name….huh" Flynn muttered before shrugging. "The better question is who doesn't? The team heard about your little bet and let's just say…you're probably going to be pushed a lot at practice."

"Well that's perfectly fine with me. That means we'll be prepared to take down Gryffindor and win the Quidditch cup this year!" Jack smiled pumping his fist into the air.

"Dream on Jack! We're gonna be tha ones ta win!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes we will!"

"So who will win this round of "I will, no I will?' Tune in next time to find out." Hiccup muttered causing Rapunzel to giggle and a smirk to appear on Flynn's face.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>Several more days passed and while the four friends continued their studies—and trying their best not to blow up their potions and fail that class—but Rapunzel still couldn't help but think back to the letter she had sent to her mother once Stephanie had told her about the picture and the possibility of being related. Her mother had yet to respond causing the blonde witch to worry. Not to mention they weren't having much success in asking the Ghosts of Hogwarts about the woman in the picture. In fact many left them once they began to mention the Battle of Hogwarts. One even told them that they had no business to talk about such a dark history in the school and quickly disappeared. Needless to say, Rapunzel was at a dead end to the mysterious relative.<p>

"Hey Jack….any more information from Stephanie yet?" Rapunzel asked Jack as she watched Jack struggle transforming his black button into a beetle. So far he managed to make the button into the shape of a beetle but that's as far as he managed. Hiccup barely managed to transformed button into a different shape causing him to mouth profanities at his own wand.

"Nothing much really. She says unless she goes to Germany to search about the family, she really can't really get any more in depth information. The family is just that secretive." Jack answered before frowning at Rapunzel's beetle. "How did you get your button to even move just a little?"

"Luck?" Rapunzel shrugged causing Jack to pout. "Don't worry you'll get it soon."

"Still….but hey now that you mentioned letters, has your mom told you anything about the long lost sibling thing we found out?" At this Rapunzel placed her wand down and sighed heavily.

"No not really, mother never takes this long to reply I wonder what happened….did I do something wrong or was it something I wrote that offended her….it's just…."

"Hey, hey calm down Punzie!" Jack quickly hurried to calm his friend down. "There's like no way you could have offended your mother! Besides she's the one who told you to tell her everything you saw. You just did what she told you to do." Jack reasoned causing Rapunzel to smile softly. "Besides, it takes a while for written mail to travel. I mean if wizards invented some kind of phone, you could have texted or even called your mother and had this problem done and over with." Jack smiled as Rapunzel giggled at his small rant. However, his smile turned into a frown causing Rapunzel to look at him in worry.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rapunzel asked as Jack began to twitch and try to reach something behind his back.

"I don't—gah—know. But something—ugh—is crawling up my shirt—got it!" Jack cried out as he grabbed whatever was crawling up his shirt only to see a black beetle transforming into the same buttons they were given at the beginning of class.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that my button got away as I had my attention elsewhere." Professor Lee, muttered behind Jack. Wincing slightly, Jack slowly turned around and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well….um…..what can I say…..I finished?" Raising an eyebrow, Professor Lee took another look at Jack's beetle and sighed heavily. "Five points will be taken away for not doing your work. Please pay more attention and don't slack off."

"Yes Professor Lee…." Jack sighed as several other students giggled at him before returning to their work as the Professor gave them a stern look. "Shut up, Hiccup." Jack growled as he flicked his badly transformed beetle to the unsuspecting Ravenclaw.

"Mr. Overland!"

* * *

><p>"You know besides the occasional last minute runs to the library to finish homework, outsmarting Crabbe on other days, or trying to reason with ghosts to talk to us, not much has really happened." Jack muttered, poking his sausage. "For a school of magic, it's really just like a normal school back in London…"<p>

"Ya fergot near death experiences on Quidditch practice." Merida snickered causing Jack to nod.

"Oh right….completely forgot about that."

"Forgot about that?!" Hiccup sputtered, "How could you forget about that?! Rapunzel and I had near heart attacks when we saw you falling. We thought you were going to die"

"But I didn't!" Jack smiled before frowning as Hiccup pinched him. "Ow! Hic! You're acting like Steph now." He pouted as the two witches giggled while Hiccup smirked.

"Well someone has to keep you in check. Besides, I don't think you would want her to find about that flying incident now would you?"

"You wouldn't." Jack gasped mockingly causing the Ravenclaw to roll his eyes. "Resorting to black mail now Hic? What happened to the two goody shoes Ravenclaw that we all know and love?"

"He's grown accustomed to your teasing." Hiccup muttered as Rapunzel laughed aloud.

"Gee now you have Punzie against me too Hic."

"Not against you Jack. I'm just agreeing with Hiccup." Rapunzel smiled as she pattered Jack's shoulder. "I'll agree with you….one day."

"Punzie!"

"Ah look! Mail's here." Merida smiled as the dozen of owls quickly flew over the students and dropped their mail before flying back to the owlery. "Hopefully ma mum changed her mind 'bout tha broomstick."

"Steph's probably gonna rant to me about the Quidditch practice or something. What about you Hic? I haven't seen you get any mail since school started. Doesn't your dad send you something at least?"

"It's….it's complicated." Hiccup sighed as Merida's and Jack's owls dropped envelops to their owners. "I rather not talk about it." For the first time, the three friends honestly didn't know what to say to their Viking wizard friend. He never really talked about his family or friends back home—actually, Jack was the only one who really had a another friend that wasn't attending Hogwarts—and didn't really seem to be keen on sharing any time soon.

"Well….if you do ever want to talk, we'll be here for you." Rapunzel smiled as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder before Merida gasped out.

"Oi, Rapunzel, isn't tha yer owl?" She said pointing out in the crowd of owls flying above them. As Rapunzel squinted, she gasped in shock as she saw her brown feathered friend flying towards her with a white envelope.

"Mother finally wrote back!" Rapunzel squealed as she grabbed the envelope and stared at her mother's handwriting. "She wrote back. She wrote back…." Her smile suddenly turned into a frown as she stared at the writing longer.

"Well whacha waiting for? Read it." Merida smiled as she looked over Rapunzel's shoulder eager to see what the blonde witch's mother had to say. "We want ta know whot ya mother wanted."

"Um well…" Rapunzel began as Hiccup scooted closer as well.

"What's wrong, you wanted to know what your mother wrote right?" Hiccup asked, waiting for Rapunzel to open her letter as well.

"I do but….."

"Hey, let Punzie breath a little." Jack interrupted as he gently pushed his friends away from the blonde witch to give her some space. "Let her…read the letter to herself and if she wants to tell us about it, then she'll tell us about it." Jack said, giving Rapunzel a wink. Rapunzel sighed heavily at the bullet she just dodged. Not that she wanted to keep anything from her friends, but she just had a feeling that this letter was more personal than the other ones she shared. Perhaps it was the fact that it took longer than usual for her mother to contact her that gave her this feeling.

"I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow ok." She smiled softly as she tickled Pascal's chin affectionately. "I'll….I'll read it later." Quickly she stuffed the letter into her inner robes and quickly downed the pumpkin juice before grabbing her bag. "Come on, we can't be late for potions. Professor Black promised to take away fifty point from each of us if we are late again."

"Five from Jack." Hiccup muttered as he grabbed his book bag—each day growing heavier and heavier. "Remember, he's Slytherin's head house so he's bias."

"Stupid professor." Merida growled at the mention of the potions professor. "Always, gettin' me bad marks."

"Probably because you always blow up your potions?" Jack smiled as he quickly dodged a piece of toast Merida threw at him.

"I swear I'll have ya head Overland!"

"And they're back to fighting. Come on, I don't particularly fancy seeing Professor Black blowing a fuse around us." Hiccup muttered to Rapunzel as they quickly rushed towards the dungeons abandoning their friends as they continued to argue.

"Oi! Don't just leave us here!"

* * *

><p>"You can do this Rapunzel, you can do it." Rapunzel repeated to herself as she stared at the slightly crumpled letter in her hand. "I mean…what's the worst she could say?" Rapunzel still made no move to open the letter and she sighed heavily at her weak resolve. She had promised herself she would read it during one of her free periods but she came up with excuses about doing homework or getting ahead in her classes whenever she looked at the letter. Now that the day was over, her homework done and finished, she really had no reason to NOT read the letter. However, the fear of having offending her mother stood in her way of reading that letter. Rapunzel was lost deep in her thought that she never head the thumping on the dormitory until a familiar voice spoke up.<p>

"Who could say what?" Anna asked as she poked her head into the girl's dormitory, scaring Rapunzel and Pascal at her sudden appearance. "Sorry, but you've been talking to yourself quite loudly."

"Oh I'm sorry," Anna shook her head.

"Don't be, I mean I was kinda just standing out the door. It's a habit of mine." She chuckled nervously before deciding to sit on her bed that was next to Rapunzel's. "So what's got you worried?" Rapunzel sighed heavily as she nervously began playing with her hair.

"Well…it's my mother. Usually she writes back to me within a couple of days but this time…she took a nearly a week." Rapunzel muttered. "Now that I have her letter…I'm worried that it might something serious…"

"Well…not that I experience with late letters from mothers, but I don't think you should worry too much about it." Anna smiled softly as she took Rapunzel's hair and began braiding it. "Your mom probably got caught up with work or something and didn't have time to write. You have to relax and not always think about the negative. Think about the positive!" Anna smiled brightly. "Maybe she had so much to tell you that it took her longer to reply!"

"Really?" Rapunzel asked as Anna enthusiastically.

"Yup! As I always say, hang in there Joan!" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow at the unfamiliar saying before noticing the braid Anna had just done.

"Wow, you're really good at braiding hair." She smiled as she took the piece of braid that Anna had just did in their small talk.

"Thanks, my mother taught it to me when I was younger and I never really bothered to try another hair style." She smiled softly. "My sister and I would braid each other's hair to relax ourselves."

"I feel very relaxed." Rapunzel smiled at the pureblood witch. "Thank you, for the talk. And the braiding. It really helped." Shaking her head Anna jumped off her bed and grabbed several pieces of clothing.

"Nah it was nothing. I'll give you some time alone to read that letter. The other girls are still doing their homework so they won't be bothering you for a while." Anna smiled as she danced out of the dormitory. "Night Rapunzel!"

"Night Anna." Rapunzel smiled as the door closed, leaving Rapunzel alone with the letter in her hand along with her trusted reptile friend. "Alright Pascal. Let's see what mother had to say." With Pascal squeaking in support, Rapunzel shakily and carefully peeled open the envelope before taking out the slightly wrinkled white printer paper her mother had written on. Or rather typed on since she wasn't keen on handwriting.

_My dear sweet golden flower,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not replying sooner but when I received your last letter well, it brought some skeletons out of the closet that I hoped wouldn't have to show themselves until you were older._

"So….I was right?" Rapunzel asked Pascal as she finished reading the first part of the letter. "We have other family members that are witches and wizards? But why didn't mother tell me?" Looking back to the letter, Rapunzel continued to read the rest of the content.

_I wish I could tell you this in person but I cannot take you out of school without a family emergency or when the holidays arrive. And with the holidays about two to three months away, I figured a letter would be the best way to tell you. First of all, I want you to stop looking for more information about the woman in the picture you saw. Not because I know you won't find any answers, but because the answers you might find will sadden you. I…what I mean to say is that….that person is most likely your relative but they will not want you back._

"What do you mean mother?" Rapunzel whispered as she gripped the paper tightly, her face scrunched up in worry.

_There is no easy way to tell you this, but you were adopted. I had found you years ago in Munich Germany when I went on a research trip with my colleges. One night, I had decided to take a scroll in the city to see the sights as a tourist instead of a researcher when I heard the wailing of a baby. Looking around, I found you thrown in a dumpster without anything but your diaper and a badly torn up blanket. _

_Looking pale as a piece of paper and frail as twig it seemed that you were thrown in the dumpster for some time and would not last much longer. I quickly took you out of the dumpster and into my coat before rushing off to the nearest hospital and once you were healed I would take you to the orphanage. I was in my early twenties and had no ideas about raising a child and the thought of taking you to the nearest orphanage seemed reasonable before your hair began to glow._

_You immediately began to gain color and you nearly lifeless body began to squirm back into life. Once your golden hair reverted back to normal, you seemed like a normal baby that hadn't been thrown in the dumpster just hours ago. I knew that wizards and witches existed—the great war they had years ago wasn't covered up that well—so I knew you were one of them as you turned part of my shirt into a different color. However, I never knew of a witch or wizard powerful enough to heal themselves as a babe. You were different from the rest of them. And that's when I realized the horrible truth. You were abandoned by your family that was most likely from the wizarding community. Your ability with your hair must have frightened them even more causing them to drop you off at the nearest dumpster and hoping that nature would take its course and finish you off. _

_After that, I knew I couldn't take you to the orphanage. People would see you as a freak and experiment on you until you would die and that's when I decided to take you in and adopt you as my own._

_I'm terribly sorry you had to find out this way my Golden Flower but I did not want you to get hurt further. The family you are looking for did not want you Rapunzel. They abandoned you. Why would you go looking for the family that did not want you? Please Rapunzel, stop the search and be happy with the family that DID want you._

_With Love,_

_Mother_

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel shakily dropped the letter on her bed before tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Pascal….I…my real family? This….my real family did not want me?" She gasped out as her tears finally escaped and ran down her cheeks, staining them. Pascal cooed softly as he climbed onto her shoulder and affectionately rubbed against her cheeks, not caring that he was getting wet at all. Rapunzel couldn't form another word as she silently wept to herself, finally getting the answers she wanted to hear about her possible relative. If she had known that the truth was this painful, then she wouldn't have even ask Jack to ask Steph to help. Rapunzel continued to cry to herself until she could no longer hold onto consciousness and for the first time ever, she dreamt in black.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure nothing's wrong Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel for the fifth time that day as she unconsciously began levitating several objects around her. "You nearly spilled ink on your homework again. And usually you're careful about this." Startled, Rapunzel looked at Hiccup's worried face before nervously chuckling.<p>

"It's fine. Honestly Hiccup. I'm just….worried about the midterms coming up before Winter Break. I never taken a test like that before and I want to do the best I can." Rapunzel quickly answered before going back to her writing. Hiccup wanted to say more but a quick nudge from Rapunzel and her nodding towards Professor Black looking at them quickly shut the two up. It was study hall and normally the two of them would be sitting with Merida and Jack but due to many um….conversations, they were separated for today for this session.

Turning around, Hiccup caught Jack's stare and silently sighed as Jack mouthed 'keep asking'. Not that didn't agree with the Slytherin, he was concern about Rapunzel since she was acting a bit off, but asking her directly wasn't helping. Ever since Rapunzel had gotten her letter, she had been acting different than usual and the three of them took notice. Of course she told them that she was fine and that the letter was nothing serious, but despite that it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Can we talk later?" Hiccup whispered as he scribbled his answer down on his parchment so the Professor wouldn't suspect him. "Jack and Merida wanted to talk to us about something. I have a feeling it's kind of important."

"Sure. Dinner?" Rapunzel whispered back while Hiccup nodded.

"My table. I'll see you there. I have some books to borrow before the library closes. I don't want another moving stair encounter." Hiccup answered smiling a bit Rapunzel chuckled, remembering their first incident.

As Hiccup left Rapunzel alone, she couldn't help but sigh as the thoughts about her mother's letter came back to her in full force. What could she say? And to who? It's not any of them had experiences about being adopted and being abandoned by their family for something they couldn't control. What if her hair was something that the wizarding world considered dark? She didn't know the culture that much and if she told her friends about the letter, she would have to mention the hair and if it was dark, what if they decided not to be her friends anymore? Would she be out-casted and marked as the next Dark Lord err Mistress? She didn't want that, but what could she do?

"If you're just going to daydream this entire Study Hall, then perhaps a detention would help you have a clearer mind." Professor Black's voice echoed throughout the silent class. Looking up, Rapunzel chuckled nervously as she closed her books and gathered her pieces of parchment.

"I'm good, Professor Black. I um just finished and I was just wondering about dinner….?" She muttered weakly as the professor took her Homework to see if she had indeed finished it. To Rapunzel's relief he merely tossed it back onto the table and muttered a small dismissed to her. Without waiting for another word, Rapunzel quickly ran out of the class grateful that dinner was just a couple minutes away.

"Sheesh, what's taking them so long?" Hiccup muttered to Rapunzel as they sat at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for Jack and Merida to meet up with them. "They told me that it was important and now they're the ones who are late?"

"Maybe Professor Black decided to keep after?" Rapunzel asked while Hiccup chuckled. "They do cause trouble when we're not there to keep them in line."

"You got that right. Well, their loss." Hiccup muttered before he choked as a hand slapped his back.

"So 'iccup. Quidditch match is commin' up. I suppose ya rooting fer me right?" Merida smiled cheekily as Hiccup tried to get air back into his lungs.

"Merida, you made it." Rapunzel smiled as she gestured for the red head to sit next to her. "What is it that you want to talk to us about?"

"Quidditch match support, tha whot." Merida smiled bright as she turned onto Rapunzel. "Yer rooting fer me right?"

"Um…."

"Oi Merida, I see you already starting to recruit our friends to the dark side." Jack said as he finally reached the three of them. "Of course they're not going to fall for any of your Jedi mind tricks because they're going to root for my team right Hiccup?" Jack smiled as he ruffled Hiccup's hair.

"Well…."

"Dark side? Ha, the only dark side is yer team and yer can't trick them with ya muggle terms." Merida playfully growled. "Besides Hiccup and Rapunzel said they be rooting fer ma team." Merida smirked as both Rapunzel and Hiccup gave each other confused looks.

"Um actually—"

"Hiccup how could you!" Jack playfully mocked. "I never pegged you as a traitor! I mean understand Punzie siding with Merida, but you Hiccup? This can only mean one thing." Smiling mischievously Jack continued. "You like—"

"Jack!" Hiccup nearly shouted at his friend, glowing red in the face. "Say another word and you're a dead man!"

"Really? How when you're in my choke hold?" Jack laughed at Hiccup's confused look.

"What choke—gah!" Hiccup gasped as Jack quickly grabbed Hiccup and held him in a noogie.

"Hahahah now you're at my mercy Haddock! Say you'll root for me and I'll let you go with a minor bad hair day."

"Jack—"

"Oh no ya don't!" Merida growled out, standing right in front of Jack, smirking as well. "He'll be rootin' fer me! He'll never give in."

"Guys—"

"No he'll be rooting for my team."

"Guys?" Rapunzel tried to catch the attention of the two friends arguing but it seeming nothing was working and Hiccup was still having a hard time to get out of Jack's grip.

"Ah house rivalry. Gotta love it." Flynn muttered causing Rapunzel to gasp out in surprise and reach the nearest weapon near her—a fork. "Oh easy Blondie! You're going to poke someone's eye out." He said as he stared at the fork in fear—it was about an inch from his eye.

"Flynn? What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked as she lowered her weapon of choice down and stared at the relaxing Slytherin. "You usually don't visit us unless they're something in it for you…."

"Well, besides seeing normal house rivalry, and Hiccup turning into his actual house color I just wanted to see how this works out." Flynn muttered nonchalantly causing Rapunzel to turn around to see Hiccup. Just as Flynn mentioned, Hiccup was slowly turning into the color blue and his hits to Jack and Merida wasn't getting their attention. "Oi Princess, Jackie! You might want to loosen your hold on dear little Hiccup unless you want him to go to the hospital wing."

"What do you mean?" Jack and Merida asked before they finally felt the frantic hits from Hiccup. "Oh geez Hic, sorry about that. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Jack apologized as he let go of Hiccup who took the time to gasp in large amounts of air back into his lungs.

"Without much air, it was hard to say anything…" Hiccup glared at Jack and Merida. Both of them chuckled nervously before finally taking notice of Flynn.

"Oi whatcha doin' here this time Flynn. Another bet ya got yer money on?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all you guys think of my visits?" Flynn asked getting more deadpan stares. "Wow, I can feel the love. Anyways, contrary to what you guys think, I actually want to know what teams these two are going to root for." Flynn said pointing to Hiccup and Rapunzel. "Most of the school roots for Gryffindor when it's not their house playing and since this first match is a Slytherin and Gryffindor match, I curious to see where your loyalty lies." Flynn chuckled.

"We both can root for one team this match and then the other team the next match. Gryffindor does play Slytherin two times right?" Hiccup reasoned. "It's not like we like one house more than the other."

"But it's their first game. They both deserve to get rooted for." Rapunzel reasoned before Jack or Merida could argue which house they should root first. "Why doesn't one of us cheer for Jack and the other cheer for Merida. And then next match we switch?"

"That sounds good—"

"I call Rapunzel!" Merida shouted as she pointed at the blonde witch. "And then next match I'll take 'iccup where we'll smash ya snakes again!"

"Ha as if! If anything, Hiccup will be the first Ravenclaw to be rooting for the winning team—Slytherin and then Punzie!" Jack smirked as he placed his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't forget to wear something Slytherin colored on game day alright? I think some traditional green and silver lines on the cheek is in order."

"I really don't fancy painting anything on my face." Hiccup muttered with a deadpan stare. "I'll just wear your scarf and maybe wave a flag."

"You're no fun. You could show a bit more spirit for my team you know." Jack whined as Merida laughed.

"Ya, like the Loovegoods. Apparently tha kids hav a tradition of wearin' a lion head durin' Quidditch matches when Gryffindor isn't playin' their house." Merida explained.

"Oh I heard rumors about them." Hiccup muttered remembering several conversations about the Loovegoods. They were several years above him but they were very strong supporters of Gryffindor and good friends with the Potters and basically the heroes of the last Wizarding War. "I think I heard them talking about using those heads again this year since I think James Potter's on the team this year?"

"Ya, that lad's a chaser like me. Was surprised tha I made tha team but the lad's ok." Merida said shrugging her shoulder.

"Wait they make heads for the matches?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes glowing in excitement causing Pascal to squeak in worry. "You know what Hiccup, I'll make heads for us to wear whenever Jack and Merida have a game. We can switch on and off! I can make a lion head and a snake head!"

"Actually, wearing face paint might not be a bad idea now—" Hiccup began to argue but Rapunzel quickly drowned him out as she stood up with a determined face.

"I need to get started on it right away if I want to finish the heads by the first match. Oh Merida could I go to your dormitory to see how the Gryffindor Lion looks like. I want to get an accurate image for the head."

"Er sure why not." Merida smiled as she grabbed Rapunzel's arm. "Come on. Let's get goin' before curfew hits." As the two witches left the boys, Hiccup sighed heavily before hitting his head on the table.

"I'm going to be wearing a snake head. A snake head."

"Cheer up, Hic." Jack smiled as he patted his shoulder. "You may suffer from embarrassment for a couple of days but hey, at least Rapunzel isn't that down anymore."

"Wait a minute." Flynn muttered wide eye. "Are you telling me that this whole little argument and competition was to get little Blondie here happy? To get her mind off whatever was making her gloomy?!"

"Oh so you did notice too huh." Jack smiled mischievously. "And here I thought you didn't really care for anyone outside your house." Turning his face around, Flynn scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't care! It's just easy to see that something was bothering little Blondie that's all."

"Uh huh, sure it was. It's ok, we won't tell anyone that the great Flynn Rider has a heart." Jack laughed as the young snake gave him a glare.

"Shut up Overland." Flynn muttered taking one last look where Rapunzel and Merida left before taking off. "I'm hitting the hay. See you later Overland, Little Berkian."

"I'm not that little!"

* * *

><p>"You know, I never really pegged you as an artist." Flynn muttered as he watched Rapunzel quickly sketch out his house mascot. They had decided to sit outside of the Slytherin house—he couldn't take her inside no matter how nice she was—where the Slytherin mascot, the Basilisk, snarled it's teeth at outsiders.<p>

"It's something I picked up when I was at home." Rapunzel muttered, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she sketched the face. "I had plenty of time to myself so I became a craft type person."

"Yeah I can kind of see that." Flynn muttered as he took notice of her bag. Unlike many of the students of Hogwarts, Rapunzel had a very colorful purple with golden flowers bag. And on the weekends where dress code wasn't required she wore bright purple shoes that she painted stars on. "You basically shout out, 'arts and craft' with your bag and shoes and anything else you wear on the weekends. Not to mention you prefer doing things with your hands rather than your wand."

"It feels more personal." Rapunzel smiled as she finally put away her pencil and stared at the drawing for any imperfections or missed details. "And it helps me get some things off my mind…." Flynn mentally sighed as Rapunzel's mood dropped noticeably and despite what he had told Jack about a week earlier, he did actually care if she was sad or not. Not because he had feelings for her of course! It was just the group needed someone who was always happy that's it.

"And now you think you're part of the group." Flynn muttered to himself as he slapped his forehead. "Rider, you need a head check…."

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head in genuine curiosity. Flynn opened his mouth to say that it was nothing when an idea came to his mind causing him to smirk.

"Well, I was going to say that if there was anything that bothered you, you could talk to me you know. I don't know you that much so I can't really judge you and you don't hear from me so I could be like that open book diary you need to vent out of. It's a win-win situation if you think about it." Flynn smiled as he crossed him arms. Immediately Rapunzel tensed up and looked away.

"I don't want to talk to you about it." Expecting the answer, Flynn feigned a heart broken look before sighing heavily.

"It's because I'm a Slytherin isn't it? You know just because everyone says we're cold hearted doesn't mean we don't want to talk to others like real friends. I want to have a heartfelt conversation with someone who won't judge me….but I guess that won't happen…"

"No, no it's not because you're Slytherin!" Rapunzel quickly replied shock evident in her eyes and Flynn couldn't help but smile. It seemed like his plan was working, now if he could get her to talk about— "It's just….that you're….fine I'll tell you." ….him. Ok reverse psychology just backfired on him.

"Wait, what—" Before Flynn knew it, Rapunzel was pulling him out the dungeons and into the library before taking a seat into one of the corners of the library. Flynn tried to look for a way out of the conversation—hell he was lying about really wanting a heartfelt conversation—but before he could come up with anything Rapunzel began talking.

"You see, my mother…." And for the rest of the hour, Flynn reluctantly listened to the worries Rapunzel had ever since she received her mother's letter and to say he was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Sure he had hear stories about students finding out about their parents just like Rapunzel but most of them didn't really started out because they were different. ….ok probably thirty percent of the cases were because they had magic but it was at least something he had experience in.

"So if I'm getting this right." Flynn sighed as he rubbed his head tiredly, "You feel conflicted about finding more information about this supposed relative because you and your mother think that they abandoned you because of your magic? And that your whole life has been a lie and know you don't know what to think of it?"

"That kinda sums it up." Rapunzel mumbled placing her arms on the table tiredly before resting her head on the,. "I mean, all this time I thought I was an only child and that my powers were something that made me different but in a special way and now….now I find out I actually had more family out there but they didn't want me because well…of what I thought made me special. I really want to find more information about my family but…"

"You don't want to confirm the fears of them actually hating you for something you have no control over huh." Flynn muttered as he sighed heavily before closing his eyes. "You know, we're not that different when it come to that department…."

"Really? Well…what do you suggest?" Rapunzel asked wondering what kind of past Flynn had before he gave her a small smirk.

"If it's really bugging you, I say go and see what can you find out about that extended family of yours. Sure maybe finding the truth may hurt but if you never tried…I think that'll haunt you more than anything."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, playing with her braid in nervousness. "I mean, mother told me not to look for—"

"Look here Rapunzel, you're bound to disobey your mother no matter what you say. Besides, a little rebellion is healthy! Trust me." Flynn chuckled before he took notice of the time. "Damn, I got to go Blondie, I have bets to collect…I mean some friends…..to…..borrow…..money back from. See ya around." Flynn muttered, giving her a wave before he exited the library.

"Well, Pascal I might be wrong about him." Rapunzel smiled to her reptile friend. "He's not that cold hearted and he does give decent advice once in awhile."

"Oh Blondie!" Flynn called out catching Rapunzel's and nearly everyone else's attention. Looking back up, Flynn's head was just behind a bookcase but she could easily see the smile on his face that screamed he was up to something. She didn't know what just yet but he had something planned that's for sure. "Just some advice for tomorrow. Carry a shield of some sorts alright. Don't question just do it." Flynn smirked before he truly left the building causing Rapunzel to tilt her head in wonder.

"What's so special about tomorrow that I'll need a shield?" She wondered aloud before shrugging to herself. "Oh well, nothing to worry about right now. Let's see if I can get started on the head now…." Throwing herself into her project, she didn't notice the small planner she carried fall out of her bag and land on the precise date tomorrow would be. October 31. It was only the shouts and screams of students during the next day that would make her finally realize what Flynn meant about using a shield.

* * *

><p>Merida smiled as she slowly got out of bed sighing contently as she felt the magic around the castle more potent than ever. Of course that was expected considering how powerful Halloween was, or in some cases Samhain, to witches and wizards. Merida couldn't quite explain it but it seemed she was more in tune with her magic than at any other time of the year. The history ghost probably explained it during their lecture—and she had a feeling it had to do with Merlin and his nemesis Morgana—but she didn't remember anything. It was amazing she wasn't getting a Troll in that class.<p>

"Well, nothin' can go wrong taday." Merida smiled as she quickly grabbed a change of clothes eager to spend most of her morning with her friends before going to class. However, as soon as she was climbed down the spiral stair cases, she took notice of the large number of students muttering to themselves.

"It's a trick obviously."

"I bet you it was from those slimy snakes."

"Tch you think they would come up with something better than a rubber snake though…."

"Whot's goin' on?" Merida asked Albus with his cousin Rose muttering amongst themselves. Taking notice of their house mate, they quickly brought her to the side and explained the situation.

"Well, there's a snake at the exit and most of the first years don't want to touch it because they think it's a prank." Albus muttered looking to his cousin Rose.

"And it doesn't help that the older students had a similar incident with a rubber snake making them cautious about this prank." She huffed before adding. "If you ask me, this is all childish."

"Oh look they're gonna banish it." Sammy Finnegan said catching their attention as one of the perfects made his way to the front and pointed his wand out.

"_**Reducto**_." He muttered; however, at the last minute the rubber snake came to life and dodged it before slithering towards the students.

"Um…is it supposed to get bigger?" Albus wondered aloud as the snake began to grow in size, hissing menacingly at the students.

"No…but it looks a lot like a Basilisk…"Rose squeaked as it's yellow eyes met hers. "Thankfully, it's just harmless prank I mean what else can a giant rubber snake do?"

"Explode?" Sammy wondered aloud causing Merida to look up at the snake in confusion. Yes it was scaring a lot of first years and several older students but it wasn't doing anything else besides bubbling—oh.

"Hit ta deck!" Merida shouted as she grabbed Albus and Rose before pulling them behind a couch as the snake blew up sending several pieces of furniture and students flying along with….white powder? "Whot tha heck is this?" Merida wondered as she inspected the powder before noticing Albus and Rose's skin.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Albus asked as Merida began to chortle.

"Ya—hahaha—skin—hahahaha—It's green!" She laughed as the two cousins looked at each other and saw that indeed their skin was green.

"Well, yours is too!" Albus retorted pausing Merida in mid laugh. Quickly she grabbed a small mirror Rose handed to her and gasped at the coloration of her skin.

"Whot! How did this happen?!"

"It must have been the powder, it probably turned people skin green." Albus sighed as Rose took out her wand and began muttering counter spells to get rid of the color. "And it seemed the more it's agitated, the more greener it becomes."

"So we haft a go out like this?" Merida groaned along with several other students who heard. "This day jus' got better."

* * *

><p>"Um….what's going on?" Hiccup asked his roommate, Hiro as he took notice of several older Ravenclaw students grumbling amongst themselves. Normally at this early hour, the older students and some of the over achievers would have already cleared the common room leaving enough space for the first years and other students but it seemed to be packed and it was nearly breakfast.<p>

"Someone replaced the eagle outside our dormitory with a makeshift bald eagle that won't let us out unless we answer it's riddle." Hiro answered before an older student bravely made it towards the eagle and stood in front of it, not wavering as it came to life.

"What comes first, chicken or egg?" A horribly strong southern accent came from the eagle causing some of the students to mumble amongst themselves.

"What's so bad about this?" Hiccup asked as the student answered the eagle's riddle, "It seemed pretty simple—"

"Well….it would be if we knew what it considers a right answer." Hiro chuckled nervously as the student was hit by the bald eagle and thrown out of the common room.

"Chicken! Haven't you heard of a dictionary!" The eagle screeched out before returning to its post, guarding the exit of the common room.

"That's the tenth student to try."

"So we only get knocked out of the room?" Hiccup muttered, with a deadpan stare. "Why are they so worked about it then? A little kicking never hurts anyone and not to mention I rather be outside eating food than being stuck in here with a bunch of people who think they're know it alls." Hiccup sighed as he tightened his hold on his book bag and squeezed his way through the front of the eagle.

"Good luck Hiccup!" Hiccup could barely hear the encouraging words from Hiro as he finally made it to the eagle causing the mutterings stop.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"He's a first year, so probably not much."

"Not to mention he comes from Berk so he's probably not the brightest…"

"But then again, he's probably smarter than his whole village combined."

Ignoring all the insults, Hiccup stood still as the eagle turned its attention towards the Berkian wizard before tilting it's head.

"I do want to go and eat breakfast before it gets cold." Hiccup muttered, growing a bit impatient. "So give me the damn riddle so you can kick me out already." Screeching in either excitement to torment another victim or insulted that Hiccup didn't care, the Eagle opened its mouth to deliver it's riddle.

"A truck driver is going opposite of traffic. A police officer sees him but doesn't stop him. Why?" Sighing heavily, Hiccup knew he was going to get it wrong—after all he really didn't know exactly what truck drivers were—but he was hungry and getting your pride hurt a bit wasn't so bad. After all, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

"Because he was walking, I don't know. I just want to have breakfast alright?" He told the eagle as it merely stared at him. For a couple seconds, the eagle said nothing before I screeched loudly and quickly dove towards Hiccup.

"And here come the pain." Hiccup sighed as the force of the eagle on his forehead—why the forehead—before he found himself flying outside the common room. "Ok," Hiccup groaned as he pushed himself up. "The landing could have been better…"

"Well, at least your insult isn't as bad as mine…"Someone grumbled causing Hiccup to turn around. He noticed that it was the older student that went before him and that he was rubbing his forehead with his wand, trying to get something off.

"Wait what insult?" Hiccup asked before the student threw him a small compact mirror.

"Look at your forehead." Giving the student a strange look, Hiccup warily looked at the mirror before sighing at the lettering on his forehead.

"Brainiac. Great. And it doesn't come off?" Hiccup asked as he tried to cover his forehead with his bangs—never had he been glad for having longer than normal hair among the male students—before giving the mirror back.

"No, none of the spells I used are working. Hopefully the medical wing can do something about it." He sighed as he left towards the hospital wing leaving Hiccup alone in the empty corridor. The young Ravenclaw debated about joining his fellow housemate to see if he could get the words off his forehead but the shouts and screams coming from the other tower made him believe that it was going to be a busy day at the hospital wing and that breakfast was a bit more important at the moment.

"I wonder who did this though?" Hiccup wondered aloud not noticing the quiet screams of the students coming from below.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the food?!" Anna shouted as she, Kristoff, and Rapunzel ran down the corridors trying their best to evade the flying food that had somehow started to chase them once they left the safety of their dormitory. "And why couldn't it be dessert?! Why is it leftovers?!"<p>

"Less talking more running!" Kristoff shouted before he skidded, "Duck!"

"Got it!" Rapunzel shouted as she lifted the frying pan and slammed the canned food towards the opposite direction where it found other students to chase. "I'm going to keep this frying pan." Rapunzel smiled while Anna and Kristoff merely gasped trying to catch their breath.

Who would have thought that this morning would start off this hectic for the poor students in the Hufflepuff house. They didn't have time to warn their fellow students before havoc came upon them. Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff barely took a couple steps outside their dormitory before the screaming of other students alerted them that something was wrong.

It was only when Anna and Kristoff were hit with ketchup packets did they realize that food was chasing them and without much knowledge about offensive spells they were left with the only option many first and second years were displaying….running. Thankfully, Rapunzel was smart enough to grab a frying pan before they ran, and helped detour the food before they were covered head to toe in food.

"Where did you even get it?!"

"Found it when we were first getting chased by the food in the morning. It was next to the vinegar barrels." Rapunzel shrugged.

"This screams Slytherin. One of them probably enchanted the food to chase us." Anna grumbled before her eyes widen. "Oh crud, more are coming."

"To the Great Hall!" Rapunzel cried as she pushed Kristoff towards the other direction. "We can barricade ourselves behind the teachers!"

"Don't need to be told twice!" Kristoff shouted as the three of them ran towards the Great Hall where they hoped they would be safe. "Make way!" The blonde wizard shouted as he saw Hiccup standing in the middle of the hallway, gasping as he saw the flying food.

"What happened?!" Hiccup shouted as he ran with the three Hufflepuffs, using his bag as a shield as Rapunzel slammed away the food projectiles. "Why are there food chasing us?! And why are the Gryffindors green?!"

"Green?! What do you mean green?!" Anna cried before they ran into several Gryffindors sending them to. "Oh that's what you mean."

"Ya ya, laugh it up." Merida grumbled, rubbing her green skin unconsciously. "We can't get this off no matter how hard we try."

"It greener if we try to get rid of it." Rose grumbled as she crossed her arms. "And the hospital wing is brimming with other students from different houses."

"It dosen' look like ya got caught in any pranks 'iccup." Merida frowned. "Lucky bastard."

"Actually, I did," Hiccup sighed as he parted his bangs revealing the imprinted words. "Mine's just a little easier to hide."

"So basically every house got pranked then?" Rapunzel asked.

"Except Slytherin huh." Anna pouted angrily. "I knew they were behind it!"

"Actually there were several Slytherin in the hospital wing as well." Albus said, surprising the four non-Gryffindor students. "They were covered in soot and were itching all over."

"Some even had their hair changing colors." Lily snickered. "Crabbed looked specially dashing with bright neon pink hair."

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Hiccup chuckled before he gulped in fear. "But I think we should get going if we don't want to smell like leftover food…." Looking towards the direction Hiccup had pointed, they gulped in fear as a large amount of food—varying from canned food, to leftover chicken, canned drinks, and some unfortunate students—spiraling towards them.

"I don't think your frying pan can defend us all from that." Rose gulped while her cousin took out his wand.

"_**Stupefy**_!" The spell only took out a small portion of the whirlwind of food and didn't even slow it down for a bit.

"Run! Run!" Rapunzel shouted as the seven students quickly sped towards the opposite direction of the food hurricane. However, it became apparent that they would soon join the unfortunate students if they do not make it to the safety of the Great Hall.

"We'll never make it!" Hiccup shouted as Albus continued to shoot out spells along with Rose trying to slow down the vortex of food. "It's getting faster and the Great Hall is several halls from here!"

"We know of a short cut." Rose shouted as she made an unexpected turn to the right. "Come on, we still have a chance!"

"How do you even know this is will take us to the Great Hall?!" Kristoff shouted. "I thought there were only like three ways?"

"Don't worry, it will. And let's say….Dad left me and James a little parting gift before we entered Hogwarts." Albus smiled as they made another sharp turn at a small nearly unnoticeable hallway.

"Well, ya gift better be good cuz tha food hurricane is gettin' closer!" Merida shouted as they took another turn at a corner. While the sharp turns did help slow down the food a bit, it was still gaining speed and if they didn't find the Great Hall soon, they would be just as colorful as the students trapped in the food storm.

"There! Just turn over at that corner and we'll be home free!" Rose smiled before it turned into a screamed as she got caught in the flying food.

"Rose!" Anna shouted before she also joined the female Gryffindor in the swirling tunnel of food but not before grabbing a hold of Kristoff.

"Why me?!" He screamed as he was lifted into the air and accidently grabbed a hold of Albus as well.

"We're not going to make it, we're not going to make it, we're not going to make." Hiccup chanted breathlessly as he Rapunzel and Merida struggled to stay ahead but without a door in sight it didn't seem like it would end well for the three of them. They made another sharp turn and all three of them gasped at the sight.

"Shut up! We'll make it!" Merida shouted as the doors to the great hall appeared dead ahead. "Why ar they closed taday!" Somehow, luck was shining down on the students as two familiar faces appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Open it open it!" Rapunzel screamed as she saw Jack and Flynn walking calmly before freezing at the sight before them.

"Open it!" Hiccup screamed once more snapping the boys out of their frozen state and quickly rushed to pull open the great wooden doors. However, before they could fully open the door, the remaining friends quickly got caught in the whirlwind and burst through the doors, surprising the students and professor that had yet witness the food storm.

"Ahhhhhh!" The students cried as they tried to get out of the way of the vortex before headmaster North stood up and pointed his wand towards the speeding food. With a flick of his wrist, the food tornado dispersed freeing the students trapped and sending the food back to the kitchens or wherever leftovers went.

"I'm goin' to kill whoever did this." Merida grumbled as she and the other recently freed students floated in the air, courteous of Professor Snoozieman.

"I'm with you on that princess." Flynn grumbled crossing his arm in frustration. "Worst way to start Halloween….ever."

"Um….what happened to you?" Anna asked as she finally took in Flynn's appearance. He had red splotches all over his face and his fair was slick back with some sort of goo. Jack was in a similar state except his hair was pure white and pink spots decorated his uniform.

"Letters….they're weren't friendly." Jack grumbled, looking away as the rest of the chuckled at his childish pouting However, Rapunzel managed to catch Flynn's eyes and before they were placed down on the .ground, he gave her a wink and an all too knowing smirk before they were surrounded by the professors and peers.

"They did it…" Rapunzel whispered to Pascal, "They were the ones to prank every single house…." Pascal's mouth opened comically, staring wide eye at the two Slytherin's as they played the part of the victim well.

For the first time in Hogwarts history, or rather since the reign of the Weasley twins, every single house in Hogwarts had gotten a taste of the new prankers, Flynn and Jack. Of course they didn't reveal it was them during their first couple years, preferring to watch the confused faces of students as they tried to figure out who was responsible. Some even claimed that they were the ones who played the prank but no one really believed them. Jack and Flynn even laughed at the outrageous theories about how it was the ghosts who did it, but it was only Rapunzel who knew the entire truth. And as much as she wanted to tell Hiccup and Merida—both had their own silly theories as well—she thought that it would be better and let the truth slowly unravel around them. After all, this would probably be only time that Gryffindors and Slytherins could actually agree on getting revenge on the people who pranked them.

Until they realized that the upcoming Quidditch match against each other was just a couple days away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter was more than I had intended but I wanted the next chapter to start with the Quidditch match and so yeah. And I actually got the idea of the food hurricane from the anime RWBY season 2 episode one. Perhaps I'll make a small one shot of a food fight that epic xD. And sorry for any mistakes but 32 pages is a lot to filter through on your own. But please, tell me what you guys think—reviews are very welcomed—and I hope you guys continue to read the story ^^<strong>

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	8. Quidditch

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**My HTTYD obsession has died down a bit (blame school) but that doesn't mean I'm not able to obsess over other anime. Aldnoah Zero, Haikyuu, Tokyo Ghoul, and Zanko no Terror are the ones I've been obsessing over for the past couple of days/week. Oh and recommend listening to Aldnoah Zero and Tokyo Ghoul soundtracks. They are amazing and totally worth listening too. Especially if you have fight scenes you want to write out. (or imagine in my case.)**

**Ok I guess I should get going on this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. I listened to the Quidditch theme multiple times to try and get the feeling right. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Sickle:**** Your words are too kind. And don't worry Elsa will continue to make appearances from now on.**

**Queen Sound: ****Once again thank you for your kind words. They really do help motivate me to write more.**

**Morgan Carstairs: ****Perhaps, Perhaps not :D You'll find out later what my plans for pairings are. And thank you! I try my best.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

_For the first time in Hogwarts history, or rather since the reign of the Weasley twins, every single house in Hogwarts had gotten a taste of the new prankester, Flynn and Jack. Of course they didn't reveal it was them during their first couple years, preferring to watch the confused faces of students as they tried to figure out who was responsible. Some even claimed that they were the ones who played the prank but no one really believed them. Jack and Flynn even laughed at the outrageous theories about how it was the ghosts who did it, but it was only Rapunzel who knew the entire truth. And as much as she wanted to tell Hiccup and Merida—both had their own silly theories as well—she thought that it would be better and let the truth slowly unravel around them. After all, this would probably be only time that Gryffindors and Slytherins could actually agree on getting revenge on the people who pranked them._

_Until they realized that the upcoming Quidditch match against each other was just a couple days away. _

* * *

><p>"Today's the day!" Rapunzel squealed happily as she danced around a nearly lifeless Hiccup at the Hufflepuff table. "Today's the big game and we don't even have a scrap of homework left."<p>

"Yay, what a relief…" Hiccup mumbled before slamming his head onto the table.

"Oh Hiccup, cheer up. You can go back to your books another day." Rapunzel giggled as she grabbed the large stuffed—but at the same time hollow—basilisk head and placed it on Hiccup's head. The head drooped slightly covering the Ravenclaw's eyes. "Besides, you get to wear this awesome hat I made to support Jack!"

"Why is it that your hat seems less humiliating than mine…" Hiccup grumbled as Rapunzel placed her lion hat on catching the attention of the other Hufflepuff students.

"Nice hat."

"Looks better than the Loovegoods."

"Awesome job Rapunzel!" Anna giggled as she skipped over towards her fellow housemate. She turned towards Hiccup and had to stifle a snort that threatened to escape as she saw his hat. "Your hat is….ppfff….looking good Hiccup."

"Oh Thor kill me now….." Hiccup groaned as he tried to take off the hat before Rapunzel's hands stopped him.

"Don't take it off yet Hiccup! The game will start in an hour!"

"Yeah, show your Slytherin pride." Flynn's voice chuckled behind Hiccup, causing him to groan even further.

"Not another word Rider."

"Oooh! Using last names are we. Finally growing a back bone? Finally." Flynn chuckled as he sat next to the Ravenclaw and smacked him on his back. Just like the rest of his house, he was showing his house pride by wearing Slytherin's color. Green and silver highlighted bits of his hair and on his cheeks were two streaks of the same color. He even decided to wear his scarf and in his pocket were several Slytherin flags.

"Don't make fun of him. I worked hard on that hat." Rapunzel huffed before a finger tapped her shoulder. Turning around, Rapunzel smiled as she saw another slightly older blonde wizard wearing a nearly identical lion's head.

"Your hat's very nice. Mum would have liked it." Beaming with pride Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you. Your hat's lovely as well!"

"Thanks, Mum placed a charm to help keep the Nargals way." He smiled softly before skipping towards the Gryffindor where many of them welcomed him with open arms.

"What are Nargals?" Rapunzel asked Anna who shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know. But the Loovegoods always say that so I guess it's somewhat normal?"

"So who are you rooting for?" Flynn asked Anna after he finished harassing Hiccup. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Humming in thought Anna smiled brightly at the Slytherin. "Today I'm rooting for my sister's team and next time I'll root for Gryffindor since well, most of my house does it."

"Wanna wear the hat?" Hiccup immediately asked before noticing Rapunzel's stare. "I mean because you probably don't have anything Slytherin pride right?"

"Nope." Anna giggled before taking out a scarf from her robes. "I have my sister's clothing so I'm pretty well off."

"You don't like the hat Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes beginning to water causing Hiccup to sigh heavily and forcing out a smile.

"What? No Rapunzel. This is an awesome hat! I love it really…" Hiccup muttered as Rapunzel smiled and gave him a hug. "Not another word Rider."

"Don't worry, Most of Slytherin will be too busy to cheer on their team to notice your hat….much."

"Should we get going to the field? I want to get good seats." Rapunzel squealed as Pascal squeaked in agreement. Despite being a color changing reptile, he still had problems staying one color so Rapunzel painted him in the Gryffindors color….more specifically like a miniature lion.

"Why not, I'll get Kristoff and then we can be on our way." Anna giggled before running back to get their Hufflepuff friend.

"This is so exciting! I wonder how Merida and Jack are fairing."Rapunzel wondered aloud before Anna came back with Kristoff and the five quickly rushed out to the pitch to get their seats.

* * *

><p>"Nervous much?" Roxanne Weasley smiled at Merida and James as they nervously tried to keep up with the rest of the team as they came out of the tent. Merida scoffed weakly as she tried not to look at the seeker's eyes.<p>

"Whot? Me? No….jus….um….excited that's all." Merida chuckled nervously while James just nodded. Instead of wearing the typical school robe—or the girlish clothing her mother gave her to wear on the weekend—Merida was now sporting the typical Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Wearing the leather shin and arm protectors—they were slightly bigger—Merida's bright red hair matched her uniform robe that cut off at the elbows. Gold linings decorated the sides of the uniform and at the end of the coat/robe was a fire design that two of the teammates came up with. The tight white pants were probably the only thing that really stood out in the uniform color. Her bushy and wild curly hair had been tied up and only small strands of hair framed her face. However she couldn't help but grip her broom—a Nimbus 4200—nervously as she thought about the match.

"It's ok, it completely normal to be nervous. Especially when you're up against Slytherin." Roxanne growled out the house's name before smiling at the two newest members. "Besides, you can't be as bad as Olivia's first time—"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident." Olivia hissed out, snapping her head back to the three of them causing the rest of the team to giggle.

"Oh come on, they're newbies." One of the boys on the team laughed, "They deserve a good laugh before they have to fight off the deadly snakes."

"Jake…."

"Lighten up cap." Jake's twin sibling, John, smiled as he placed his arm around his brother. "They're practically shaking in their gear."

"And a story is kind of tradition for the first game of the year." Another boy, this time with brown messy hair but with kind green eyes—his name was Makato—smiled to their keeper Olivia who sighed heavily.

"I thought being captain meant that everyone would listen to you…"

"Not a chance." The twins laughed causing the captain to sigh once more.

"Fine….you two better play your best today if I'm telling you guys my story!" Olivia muttered angrily before blushing bright red. "My first match….I wasn't watching where I was going and…." She trailed off looking even redder than before causing the twins to laugh even harder.

"And what happened?" James asked growing a bit bolder and calmer.

"I didn't see a bludger on time and it crashed into me….and if that wasn't bad enough….I crashed into the stands and landed on….Professor Black…." Groaning in embarrassment, Olivia tried not to hear the shocked gasps from the new recruits and the laughter from the other teammates. "Shut up! I thought I was going to fail his class because of that accident!"

"Oh yeah, you were so terrified that you didn't come to practice for a month!" Jake laughed before Makato lightly punched him.

"We already laughed about that, no need to do it again." Makato chuckled lightly before Jake pouted.

"No fair, using your nice boy attitude." John chuckled at his brother's disappointed attitude.

"Well someone has to do it to get the ladies. Am I right Makato."

"Let's not do this again please." The brunette pleaded while Roxanne laughed.

"If you ladies are done we do have a match to win."

"Those Slytherin's are going down!" Merida remarked causing smiles among her teammates.

"Exactly! Especially that new seeker they have. Psh! He looks like a twig." Roxanne snorted and Merida had to keep her tongue in check as the other members began to make fun of her friend. Of course, it was part of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry so Merida shouldn't be that surprise that none of her teammates really had a positive outlook on her friend. Sure she couldn't say the same to Jack's teammates but she wished they wouldn't look down on him that often.

"Well, if he made it as a first year, he must have some talent." Makato commented noticing Merida's slight glare towards Roxanne. "After all, they don't allow anyone to go onto their team and considering his family status…he probably has enough skill to give you a run for your money Roxanne." Rolling her eyes, Roxanne gave him a wave of indifference.

"Please, as if that first year as anything on me. Besides our own chasers will be scoring beyond belief that even if that little snake caught the snitch—which he won't—it won't be enough to win the game." Roxanne smile earning a smile from her younger cousin.

"That's if the snakes don't overdo their nasty tricks." John muttered while his brother laughed.

"If they have to resort to tricks then that only means they don't have any talent. Like they ever had any."

"Ok, enough talking." Olivia barked out as they made it towards the pitch. Merida wondered how she didn't even hear the crowd cheering heavily before they even entered the area where they waited until they were called. "We have a game to win and I don't want anything to get into your heads. They're still a formable team and underestimating them will be our downfall understand?"

"Yes captain!" Everyone called out as they all mounted their brooms and waited for the whistle to announce themselves to the crowd. Merida couldn't help but smile as the whistle was blown, opening the gates and zooming out into the field.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't going to lie. If it wasn't for the fact that flying was the best sporthobby to have at school he would have quit the team. At every single practice, all the team did was talk badly about the Gryffindor team—and the house in general—and his blood status. They always made fun of his "mudblood" status and how he just got on the team due to kissing up to the head of house and to stay out of the way. In fact he was about to be booted off the team until he decided to hell with their bias thoughts and did what he did best. Show off. After that, they began to lessen their taunts towards the young Slytherin and actually saw him as a potential valuable player. Not that the captain would ever admit it.

"I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself about the plans for those stupid lions." The captain, Ethan Blaise, growled out to the rest of the team. Most of them snickered at the plan—basically do everything that's border on cheating without really cheating—before going silent as the captain called for their attention again. "Don't get caught and focus on getting points for our team."

"Dianna, Blake. Your jobs as beaters should cause a fair amount of diversion in the Gryffindor team allowing me, Thomas, and Valarie to get easy points. Farris, don't let any of the Gryffindors score and Jackie…" Turning on the youngest and newest player, Ethan glared at the new seeker as he held onto his broom tightly.

"Yes?" Jack asked, fearing that he knew what the captain wanted to say.

"I know you're…..acquaintances….with the Gryffindor chaser so I don't want you to do anything to help her out. Am I clear firstie?"

"Yes…" Jack grumbled before muttering, "Bastard…" Sighing heavily, Jack quickly followed the rest of the team towards the pitch where the cheering began getting louder and louder as it was close to the game. Much like Merida, Jack wore a similar uniform with leather arm and shin protectors and fingerless gloves for a better grip on his broom and to catch the snitch. And instead of red and gold coloring, the Slytherin team's uniform was green and silver but it was rather plain compared to their rivals.

"Don't worry, he's usually not like this with the other teams." Dianna smiled at Jack—she was the first to be actually nice to him. "He's just doesn't like Gryffindor much. And since we're playing against the most liked house…well, when you have everyone against you, it tends to dampen your mood."

"Considering our reputation against the other teams, I can't really blame the rest of the school to hate us honestly." Jack grumbled as Dianna chuckled nervously.

"Well…I can't argue with that. It's just how we….function I guess..."

"But do we honestly have to be like that?" Jack asked. "What rule says that Slytherin has to be on the dark side? Who says we have to be the bullies that everyone hates and places the blame on always? Why can't we change that?"

"Family tradition." Dianna mumbled sadly. "Many of the kids in Slytherin are children of pureblood families that have a one way of thinking and—"

"They think anything other than a pureblood is not worth noticing isn't?" Jack finished for the older student causing her to nod sadly.

"But to be fair, not all Slytherin are like that, it's just they're afraid to come out and be distinguished as different. It already happened to Elsa and several other students."

"So Elsa was part of this 'I'm pureblood and hate everything else' group?" Jack asked wondering how the quiet girl could even utter a curse to another student.

"No, she was just very outgoing and very sneaky with her spells quickly getting herself accepted into the house. However, she was one of the nicer Slytherins that didn't bully other students." Dianna giggled before it turned somber. "But then an accident with her ice powers and bam, she was considered a freak and even though she was a pureblood, everyone single one of her friends she made the first year became wary of her. They didn't know whether or not to stay as acquaintances just in case she turned dark and they wanted to stay on the winning side or just stay away from her to advert rumors of…." Looking around, Dianna leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear, "Inbreeding."

"Inbre—" Covering the first year's mouth Dianna made sure that none of their teammates heard the conversation before sighing heavily.

"Don't say that word if you don't want to be at the end of one of their hexes. But basically, rumors have it that Purebloods, in order to stay pure, married inside the family and that causes some…."

"Mutations to occur." Jack finished, "I learned this in muggle school. Apparently that's why many of the past royal family got so sick because they didn't diverse the gene pool or something like that." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah just to be on the safe side….don't mention it to them." Dianna muttered before standing up straight as they finally made it to their waiting area.

"If you two are done talking, it's time to make our house proud." Ethan muttered as he looked at his team. "We will win this match and show those lions that we should be feared. And Jackie…." Looking straight at the seeker, the captain gave Jack a surprisingly friendly smirk, "I'm sure you'll want to do your best to impress the snow queen so I figured you'll do your best."

"It's for a bet!" Jack groaned as the teamed snickered at his red face. "I don't like her like that! Seriously!"

"Well for whatever the reason, I want everyone at their best! It's time to show who's the best!" Ethan roared out as he mounted his broom, his team quickly following his action as a whistle blew, opening the door to their room so to speak. Pushing off, Jack quickly zoomed after his team and into the pitch just as the announcer began speaking.

"AND LET THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>"WOOO! WOOOOO!" Rapunzel cheered as the Gryffindor team made their entrance first. "GO MERIDA! YOU CAN DO IT! WOOOOOO!"<p>

"Are games always this loud?!" Hiccup yelled into Flynn's ear as he booed for his team's rival.

"Yeah! Especially since it's the biggest rivalry game ever!" Flynn shouted back before he went back too booing. Looking around, Hiccup could easily see Albus, Rose, Rapunzel and Kristoff cheering for Gryffindor as well as nearly everyone in the school that wasn't Slytherin. The Gryffindor took the cheering with pride and flew around the pitch shaking their fists in the air shouting, Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Before stopping at the main Slytherin bleachers and blew raspberries at them.

"Look! Look! My sister's team is coming out now!" Anna shouted as she began to wave her sister's colors flag wildly, cheering loudly as the team flew out much like the Gryffindor team. However, unlike Gryffindor team, nearly the entire school booed the green and silver team and hardly any of the cheering from the Slytherin supporters could be heard. Feeling a bit bad, Hiccup decided that to hell with being embarrassed—he could still hear snickers coming from the Gryffindors more than the Slytherins—Hiccup began cheering with Anna and Flynn as loud as he could.

"GO SLYTHERIN! GO SLYTHERIN!"

"GREEEN FOR THE WIN, GREEN FOR THE WIN!"

"LET'S GO JACK! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS!" By the time the two teams positioned themselves at the center of the pitch facing each other, the students somehow managed to calm themselves enough for the announcer to formally introduce the teams.

"AND TODAY FORMALLY MARKS THE BEGINNING MATCH FOR THE HOGWARTS QUIDITCH HOUSE CUP" A female voice echoed throughout the field as six members from each teams formed a circle around Madam Hooch—about twenty feet above her—while the seekers flew just above them seeing all they had to worry about was just the snitch. "WHO WILL WIN TODAY'S MATCH IN GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN? My money's on Gryffindor just saying. Anyways, AS A REFESHER TO RETURNING STUDENTS AND A BRIEF EXPLAINATION TO NEW STUDENTS, THE TEAM WHOEVER SCORES THE MOST POINTS BEFORE THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT IS THE WINNER. HOWEVER, THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS SO WATCH OUT FOR THOSE SEEKERS." Once the announcement was made, Madam Hooch opened up a chest which immediately two bludgers flew out, nearly hitting the seekers in the process.

"Don't ever get hit by those." Flynn whispered to Hiccup, "They hurt like hell."

"Duly noted." Hiccup muttered as he kept his eye on the teams in front of him somehow getting rather pumped despite not even knowing much about the sport. Heck, he wasn't really into sports especially back on Berk where….well you get the point.

"Oh they released the snitch!" Anna squealed as a small golden ball zoomed out of the chest flying towards the seekers before rushing off towards to Merlin knows where.

"How did you see it?" Rapunzel gasped as she tried her best to get a glimpse of the elusive golden ball. "I don't see a thing."

"And that's why you're not a seeker." Rose chuckled. "It's really hard to even spot a snitch let alone spotting while trying to dodge bludgers and other players. That's why seekers have the best eye coordination and reflexes."

"I wonder if Jack has that." Hiccup muttered, silently keeping the fact that he easily could spy the snitch where he was standing. If someone where to find out that he had the eyes to spot a snitch from that distance, they would probably want him on the team and if his father found out that he was probably on the non manliest position on the team….he should probably be looking for spare rooms at a nearby apartment or something. Maybe Jack could let him stay over?

"Look! They're about to release the quaffle!" Albus cried pointing at the oddly dented ball held in Madam's Hooch's hand.

"Now I want a nice clean game from both sides." Despite saying that, the flying professor looked directly at the snake house earning frowns from them. "On my whistle…" Everyone waited in anticipation as the quaffle went flying in the air and once the whistle blew to start the game, it was blur of red and green.

"WOOOOO! GO MERIDA! GO MERIDA!" Rapunzel, Albus, Rose, and Kristoff chanted as a brunette boy quickly passed the quaffle to the red head as soon as two Slytherin ganged up on him.

"Look how fast they're going!" Hiccup awed as Merida quickly passed it to James Potter which the crowd really started to cheer louder.

"Who cares how fast they're going!" Flynn groaned as James faked a pass towards the brunette boy and scored the first ten points in the game. "COME ON SLYTHERIN! DEFENSE, DEFENSE!"

"AND GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE FIRST TEN POINTS IN THE GAME!" The announcer cheered out before laughing, "IT SEEMS THAT DESPITE HAVING TWO NEW CHASERS, JAMES POTTER AND MERIDA DUNBROCH ARE GIVING SLYTHERIN A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY!"

"LET'S GO POTTER LET'S GO!" The Gryffindor students chanted before chanting, "WHO'S OUR QUEEN! DUNBROCH IS!" As Merida scored another goal at an astonishing distance.

"Hey isn't that a similar chant to dad's when he was keeper?" Rose asked Albus who couldn't help but snort.

"We have to tell Uncle Ron about this! He's been dethroned!"

"Look! Slytherin has the quaffle now!" Flynn shouted, smiling as a Slytherin slammed into the brunette chaser and grabbed the Quaffle before the Gryffindor crashed into the stands.

"After crashing into the poor fellow!" Rapunzel gasped. "Isn't that a fowl or something?!"

"Typical of Slytherins." Kristoff muttered, "Always picking on the nice guys."

"AND SLYTHERIN HAS THE QUAFFLE NOW. AFTER A NASTY SLAM INTO MATAKO TACHIBANNA SLYTHERIN NOW IS WEAVING TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDOR HOOPS. CAN OILIVA WOOD STOP THEM FROM SCORING?!"

"GO! GO! GO!" Flynn shouted along with Anna and surprisingly Hiccup as he was caught up with the adrenaline among the Slytherin house. However, just as the Slytherin made the throw to the far left hoop, Olivia zoomed over and kicked the Quaffle back to James.

"No! You were so close!" Flynn whined. "Damn it, where are your beaters when you need them!"

"AND MAKATO TAKES A HIT FOR JAMES AS BLAKE HITS A BUDGLER TOWARDS HIM. AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S DOWN FOR THE MOMENT."

"And I stand corrected. GO SLYTHERIN!" Flynn smiled waving his flag as a female Slytherin grabbed the quaffle and with surprising speed weaved through the bludgers and chasers and with accuracy no one knew, she made it into the middle hoop.

"AND SLYTHERIN MAKES THEIR FIRST GOAL. IT'S NOW TWENTY TO TEN WITH GRYFFINDOR LEADING. BUT IT SEEMS THAT IT WONT STAY THAT WAY AS JAMES PASSES TO MERIDA AND WHAT AN AIM! FROM FIVE METERS FROM THE HOOPS AND SHE MAKES A GOAL. THE CROWD GOES WILD FOR GRYFFINDOR'S NEWEST QUEEN!"

"What an aim!" Hiccup gasped as the Slytherin team tried their hardest to keep the quaffle away from the chasers before he took notice of Jack's speeding figure. "Hey I think Jack spotted the snitch!" Hiccup cried as he borrowed the binoculars from Rapunzel and used it to get a better view.

"What! No! If Jack get's it then Slytherin will win!" Rapunzel gasped out earning a small smirk from Hiccup.

"Sad that you're now on the losing team?"

"Never! Gryffindor will win!" Rapunzel laughed as the two friends began to cheer louder as the announcer finally realized that Jack had seen the snitch.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE SLYTHERIN'S NEW SEEKER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S GOT A HEAD START FROM GRYFFINDOR'S SEEKER ROXANNE BUT SHE NOT NAMED THE BEST SEEKER IN NEARLY A DECADE FOR NO REASON!"

"GO JACK GO! GET THE SNITCH GET THE SNITCH!" Hiccup began cheering which immediately the rest of the Slytherin's caught on and Hiccup could help but smile as he saw Jack zooming past them with an even bigger smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Well….this is boring." Jack muttered as he watched the match down below, wincing once in a while as bludgers hit both members of the team and when he knew his team was playing dirty. However, that didn't upset him as much as being not able to fly around as much. Who knew the job as a seeker was this boring.<p>

"If I knew that being a seeker didn't involve much flying, I would have gone for the position of chaser instead."

"You're a very strange Slytherin I'll give you that." The Gryffindor seeker, Roxanne muttered, glaring slightly at him. "But you're probably just like the rest of them when it comes to playing fair." Raising an eyebrow Jack tried to ignore her but as she continued to bad mouth his house—not that some weren't true—but there were some nice Slytherins he was friends with!

"And I don't know what game you're playing with Merida, but I'll say this once. Keep your slimy hands away from her. You'll just get her into the wrong crowd along with your other mental friends. Who would want to hang out with a snake like you?"

"Ok that's it!" Jack growled as he turned onto Roxanne as she continued to glare at him. "I get it, some of my housemates could do a 180 on their attitude but when you start insulting my friends, that's where I draw the line! They're not mental and I'm not a bad influence on them either! Why can't you guys accept that Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I are friends. Why are you guys so close minded about change?"

"Because your house will never change that's why." Roxanne growled out. "Once a snake, always a snake. You can't be trusted." Jack was about to throw out a few good curses—ones that he and Stephanie learned from a….show that they were allowed to watch—when he noticed a golden speck in the distance. At first he thought it was nothing until he realized that it was moving on its own faster than a bludger. At first he was going to go straight for it until he remembered some of Stephanie' words.

_Basically in Quidditch the seeker is supposedly the best flyer and player out there because they are the ones in charge of spotting a ball golden ball about the size marble moving about thirty or more miles per hour. Now normally seekers go straight for the snitch once they spot it and then the other player will notice it and bam a chase begins before you can even get an advantage._

_Now the good seekers verses the best seekers differ from here. A good seeker will probably out maneuver their opponent and get to the snitch first before the other team gets it. However, the best known seekers are a bit sneakier than that. Sure their flying skills are amazing as well, but they also think. If they can get the other chaser to think they found the snitch and go in the opposite direction….well it doesn't take a genius to figure out the rest. So what I'm saying is that don't go straight for the snitch if you see it. Try to make a diversion or something along those lines._

_Also think outside the box if you happen to find yourself in the first situation. I mean you're going to be up against Roxanne Weasley. Both her parents were Quidditch players and her uncle is Harry Potter who is the best seeker in the world next to Victor Krum. So more than likely she's going to have some fancy flying skills. However, that won't be enough for her because I know you. You can have some amazing ideas once in a while and also…..think a bit more muggle. They're wizards so they're not going to know anything about muggle techniques which will probably give you an advantage. Ok I got to go, dinner's ready. Best of luck!_

"That's right….distraction." Jack muttered trying his best to look somewhere else before Roxanne noticed but he was too late. Roxanne looked at the direction where he was staring at but to his astonishment she saw nothing.

"What are you looking at weirdo?"

"Nothing, just a better place where your bad breath won't stink up the air." Jack mumbled, eyes still on the snitch in the distance as he slowly moved towards it trying not to give away the snitch. Once he was a good distance away from Roxanne—amazingly the snitch was somehow flying in the same area not really getting away—did Jack actually sped towards the Snitch. However that caught the attention of the announcer and immediately gave away his plan.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE SLYTHERIN'S NEW SEEKER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S GOT A HEAD START FROM GRYFFINDOR'S SEEKER ROXANNE BUT SHE NOT NAMED THE BEST SEEKER IN NEARLY A DECADE FOR NO REASON!"

"Well….it worked….somewhat." Jack laughed as the snitch finally decided to fly off and try to lose them. He sped after it, enjoying the wind passing through his hair, face, and robes. He also couldn't help but smile as he heard the Slytherin house beginning to chant his name.

"GO JACK GO! GET THE SNITCH GET THE SNITCH!"

"You little snake!" He heard Roxanne shout. "I knew you were just like them!"

"Sorry for thinking about strategy!" Jack shouted back as Roxanne was catching up. "But I guess you guys wouldn't know if you think planning ahead is sneaky!"

"Oh you insufferable little brat!" She growled out as she slammed against him once she caught up to him. "You'll pay for that." Then with skills beyond anyone on his team, she weaved past by him and pulled up ahead closer towards the snitch.

"Ok think outside the box, think outside the box…." Jack muttered to himself as the both of them quickly nosedived after the snitch as it headed towards the ground. "Easier said than done Steph. It's not like I could use some Tony Hawk skill or something like that….or could it?" Jack muttered, his eyes growing wide as he remembered watching re-runs of some old X Games with Stephanie a couple summers ago where they decided to try skateboarding.

"It's worth a shot." Jack mumbled as he steadily began standing on his broom—there wasn't a rule against that—and quickly leveled himself into a steady skateboarding position. Sure he was a bit wobbly and if he didn't think about how high and fast he was going, it felt like riding a skateboard.

"ROXANNE SEEMS TO BE MOVING IN ON THE SNITCH BUT WHAT'S THIS? JACK IS TRYING TO STAND ON HIS BROOM? IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRICK TO OUTFLY ROXANNE? LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT." The announcer shouted out, causing Roxanne too look back just as Jack began to chuckle as he began to gain speed.

"What do you know, it is like skateboarding." He laughed as he began to speed up—by all logic h shouldn't even be catching up to her since he had more air resistance—and weaving away much easier from her hits.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" Roxanne yelled as she gave up on trying to push Jack off his broom and settled for catching the snitch.

"Out flying you." Jack laughed as he jumped off his broom, over Roxanne and landed back on his broom with relative ease in front of her. "And catching the snitch."

"No you don't!" Roxanne screamed as she pushed herself even harder to try and catching the now elusive Jack. "Stay still damn you!"

"Nope! Oh you might want to watch out for the bludger." Jack smiled as he quickly pulled up his broom with his arm and out of arms ways of the incoming bludger.

"What do you mean—"

"AND DIANNA DELIVERS A BLUDGER TOWARDS ROXANNE SENDING HER WAY OFF COARSE FROM THE SNITCH! IT SEEMS LIKE SLYTHERIN'S NEW SEEKER HAS THE SKILLS BUT FROM WHERE?! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANY KIND OF MOVES LIKE THAT BEFORE."

"GO JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" Slytherin cheered louder than before as Jack came closer to the snitch.

"Come on, come on." Jack muttered, stretching his arm towards the small fluttering golden ball. He nearly lost his balance a couple times as the Gryffindor beaters tried their best to knock him off the broom but thankfully he had enough balance to evade the bludgers without falling….too much.

"OH THAT LAST BLUDGER NEARLY CAUGHT JACK OFF GUARD! IF HE DOESN'T GET THE SNITCH SOON ROXANNE WILL CATCH UP AND I'M PRETTY SURE JACK WONT STAND A CHANCE AGAINST AN ANGRY ROXANNE!"

"Oh I'm going to get you Jack if that's the last thing I do!" Jack heard Roxanne shout behind him.

"Come on Jack! Don't you want to impress Elsa?" Ethan shouted as he passed by Jack. "Your fancy flying might make her look this way but without a win you're nothing special!"

"I'm not trying to impress her!" Jack shouted back, his cheeks growing red as they passed over the Slytherin part of the bleachers and noticed that Elsa was part of the crowd.

"Sure~! Blake laughed, "Come on and win the game for us Overland!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Jack smirked as he squatted closer to his broom to gain more speed. He stretched his arm out further, trying his best to reached the snitch before Roxanne could catch up but the damn thing wouldn't stay still.

"AND IT SEEMS JACK IS CLOSING IN ON THE SNITCH, BUT ROXANNE IS NOT GOING TO GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT! SHE SLAMS JACK'S BROOM OFF TO THE RIGHT AND JACK'S FALLING!"

"JACK!" Hiccup, Rapunzel, and surprisingly the rest of the Slytherin house cried out in shock as Jack plummeted towards the ground without his broom in sight.

"Oh that hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Jack groaned painfully as he landed on the ground before curling his arm towards his chest chuckling softly.

"AND JACK HITS THE GROUND, OUT FOR THE COUNT!" The announcer shouted out before gasping in shock."BUT IT SEEMS THAT THE MOMENTUM OF ROXANNE'S PUSH GAVE JACK THE EXTRA SPACE HE NEEDED TO CATCH THE SNITCH! I REPEAT JACK HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH GIVING SLYTHERIN 150 POINTS! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN NEARLY THREE DECADES SLYTHERIN HAS WON AGAINST GRYFFINDOR!" For a moment, the stands were dead silent, unable to comprehend what had just happened. After all ever since the rein of Harry Potter, Gryffindor never lost a match to Slytherin and prided themselves for that reason. Of course the house of lions did lose to the other two houses and surrendered the Quidditch house cup to Ravenclaw and sometimes to Hufflepuff from time to time. However, never did Slytherin win since then so for Slytherin to have won…it seemed so unreal.

"JACK CAUGHT THE SNITCH! JACK CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hiccup screamed happily, breaking the silence. "HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The rest of the Slytherin house cheered wildly after that and even the Slytherin players couldn't help but cheer enthusiastically.

"SLYTHERIN WON! THAT LITTLE BASTARD DID IT! HE DID IT!" Flynn yelled as well as Anna screamed in joy before grabbing Hiccup and shaking him wildly causing his snake hat to fall off.

"SLYTHERIN WON! SLYTHERIN WON!"

"YOU DID IT! YOU CAUGHT THE BLOODLY SNITCH!" Ethan shouted laughing as he landed next to Jack and helped him up. "YOU DID IT!"

"GO ON SHOW THE CROWD! SHOW EVERYONE WHO DOUBTED OUR HOUSE ABLE TO GET A WIN!" Blake smiled as he held up Jack's arm and helped the crowd see the shiny snitch held in between Jack's gloved hand. Immediately the Slytherin house cheered even louder while the rest of the school—minus Gryffindor—politely clapped for the winning team.

"WE WON! WE WON!" The rest of the Slytherin team cheered as they landed near Jack and immediately lifted him onto their shoulders, laughing with Jack as he held up the snitch.

"Well whatcha know." Merida chuckled as she watched several yards away with her team mourning their loss. "Tha lad had it in him…"

"SON OF GUN! MERLIN'S BEARD!" Roxanne shouted, red in the face. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BASTARD—"

"Oi, the lad won fair and square." Merida hissed out to the seeker surprising her, Olivia, and James. "Don't call him a bastard."

"Siding with the snakes!?" Roxanne growled out, "I knew it! You planned for those snakes to win didn't you!?"

"Roxanne!" Makato cried out, glaring at the seeker. "Are you listening to yourself?! Calm down and think rationally! Merida had no way of being able to help Jack in catching the snitch. He did it on pure talent—"

"She probably told him all of our training plays and strategies—"

"ENOUGH!" Olivia barked out, silencing the Weasley player. "Roxanne, I don't know what go into you but enough of this. Merida isn't the one to blame. We ALL could have done better to improve our game." The captain growled out. "And now that we know what Slytherin can do, we'll be better prepared next time. Understand?" The rest of the team nodded except for Roxanne which earned her another glare from the Keeper. "Understand Roxanne?

"Yes Captain…" She muttered, not before glaring angrily at Merida and flew quickly back into their stall where they came from.

"Yeesh. Being Captain should be considered as a punishment sometimes…" Olivia sighed as the rest of the team looked a bit uneasy. "Ok since I'm pretty sure everyone is going to want to head to the showers and probably back to the dormitories after this so I'll make this quick. Well done on being chasers for the first time Merida and James. I'm really proud at your guys ability to adapt under pressure. And nice aim you have going Merida but we'll have to work on it some more alright?"

"Got it."

"John and Jake, you need to be a bit more aggressive with those bludgers but your aim is much better than last year. I'm proud of you two."

"Aw thanks captain—"

"—We couldn't have done it without—"

"Your nagging." The twins finished together smiling as Olivia rolled her eyes at the twins.

"Shut up. And Makato….how many times have I told you? It's ok to get a little rough when you're trying to get the quaffle." Makato chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's just a bad habit of mine."

"Sometimes I think you're more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor." James laughed as Makato blushed an even deeper red.

"Ok, time to hit the showers." Olivia sighed, "And we'll talk some more next practice. Get a good night's rest."

"Yes Captain." All the Gryffindor team members shouted as they slowly flew towards their quarters. Merida stayed behind for a bit, looking at Jack's smiling face as he was surrounded by his team members, before following in after her teammates. She would have to make sure she was alone when she made her way over to her group's usual spot for dinner to congratulate Jack. But for now, a hot shower did sound very inviting.

* * *

><p>"So you finally decided to join us then?" Hiccup asked Jack finally joined him, Rapunzel and Anna at the Hufflepuff table at dinner. "Those snakes didn't look like they wanted to let you go."<p>

"Shut up." Jack laughed at Hiccup's smirk. "They were going to let me go….eventually."

"Still! You were amazing Jack!" Rapunzel giggled, before pouting. "Although, seeing that I was rooting for Gryffindor today I can't feel as happy for you."

"It's ok Punzie." Jack laughed, "Next game you're gonna root for me and you'll be rooting for the winning team this time."

"But seriously." Anna interrupted, "Where did you learn to fly like that?! I've never seen any student use moves like that! Even professionals have trouble pulling off the moves you did! I thought you were muggle raised!"

"I am, I promise you." Jack laughed once more, "And It just felt…..naturalish. I mean there were times where I didn't have balance but once I get the hang of it I'm pretty sure I won't be falling off that quickly."

"Those wouldn't happen ta be muggle moves would they?" Merida asked, surprising Jack and earning smiles from both Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"Merida! Good game and you have wonderful aim! I didn't know you had it in you." Rapunzel smiled as she went to hug the Gryffindor girl.

"Aww, it was nothin'." Merida blushed a bit before smirking at Jack. "I bet ya ten Galleons that Steph told ya to think muggle huh."

"Well….yeah." Jack laughed sheepishly. "She did know better and it also helped that we also know how to skateboard. It was a lot similar to that except you're going much faster and higher."

"Skateboard?" All four of them asked while Merida looked excited. "Wha is tha?"

"A muggle….sport? Well it could be considered a sport but it's mostly a hobby that muggle teenagers pick up and then show off at the skate park."

"Can ya teach it ta me? It sounds interestin' and fun." Merida pleaded and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! I'm pretty sure Steph will be willing to teach it to you!" Jack laughed before his face turned a serious. "But how are you holding up? I mean that seeker you guys have was really something and I heard her yelling at you at the end of the game."

"Pwah! Tha lass has ta do more than say some nasty words ta get me down! Besides, like I care whot tha rest of mah house thinks. If I hang out whit ya lot and they don' like it, then they should bug off."

"I just don't want you to get the brunt of the burn that's all." Jack muttered as Merida rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"Ya worry ta much. I'm fine. Now let's eat some food!" Taking a bite out of Jack's cake—earning a cry from him—Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed as the two began fighting over dessert again, returning to their normal banter despite having gone against each other just hours ago.

However, it didn't escape Rapunzel's gaze as she saw more glares from the Gryffindor table aimed at Merida. The red head may have told them that it wasn't a big deal and Rapunzel was pretty sure that a number of Gryffindors would back up Merida—namely Albus and Rose—should the bullying get out of hand but that didn't mean the words wouldn't hurt.

"Oh Rapunzel!" Merida called out to the blonde witch. "I got some help fer that photo ya have." Rapunzel nearly dropped her fork in surprise as she looked at Merida.

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah! I mentioned to Albus and Rose 'bout tha mysterious woman in tha photo an how Stephanie managed ta tie it in wit a magical family but nothing else and Rose mentioned that her mum knows a lot 'bout magical families, an she said she could ask her mum about tha woman in tha photograph over wintar break. It's worth a shot doncha think?" Rapunzel squealed happily at the information and quickly hugged Merida, nearly choking her in the process.

"You're amazing Merida! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah—glad ta know." Merida choked out as Rapunzel let go of her.

"Hey what do you guys think about celebrating this joyous occasion by stealing some desert and hanging out—" Just as Jack was about to finish his sentence, a piece of cake flew over from the Gryffindor take and landed in his hair earning gasps from the hall.

"Huh, chocolate huh." Jack muttered, unfazed by the hit and shook his hair to get the remaining chucks out of it. "But I think…." Grabbing a fistful of pudding, Jack smirked as he threw the liquid projectile at Roxanne—who most likely threw the cake at Jack—and gave a foxy smile to the Gryffindor table as they gaped at him for his bold act. "Pudding is more of an effective ammo."

"Oh this is not going to end well…" Rapunzel gulped as several Gryffindors, including a red faced Roxanne, levitated more food into the air.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Flynn's all too encouraging shout echoed throughout the Great Hall and before any of the teachers could put a stop to the inevitable fight that was about to commence, the first shots were fired.

"JACK, WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Hiccup shouted at Jack as he, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Jack quickly took cover as the other houses began to join in as they were hit by the food instead.

"What?! That Roxanne girl had it coming! Seriously, she's like a Slytherin who's all about purebloods except she's like the opposite." Jack growled as Merida took aim with her wand and cried in triumph as she hit her target dead on.

"Still Jack you shouldn't—duck!" Rapunzel shouted at the brunette as she slammed the incoming food away with her frying pan. "This is going to make her hate you more."

"Meh I can live with that. Good shot Merida!" Jack cheered on the Gryffindor on as she hit several more students.

"THERE WILL BE JUSTICE, IT WILL BE SWIFT, IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" The twins from Gryffindor shouted, earning laughter from all around as they shot more food out towards the four friends who couldn't help but laugh. However, that didn't mean they shook in fear as the headmaster immediately gain control over the flying food and earned several glares from the professors at the head table.

"Well….there goes every point we earned during the weekend." Hiccup sighed as the rest of the students shivered in fear as the potion professor waved his wand to clean up the mess.

"But it was worth it." Merida laughed before wincing in pain as she saw her house points drop drastically. "Ok maybe not all worth it."

* * *

><p>"Christmas break is coming up." Jack muttered as the four friends sat at Jack's table for once. Not only did it surprise Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, but the entire school as well. It seemed that since their win against Gryffindor, the Slytherin house was just a tad bit hospital towards the strange group. That didn't mean their presence was welcomed for long. "Any plans for Christmas?"<p>

"Nothing really. Mother will probably be working during Christmas break so we won't go anywhere." Rapunzel smiled at her friends. "It'll just be the three of this Christmas and New Year. What about you Merida?" Rapunzel asked as the red head gave a deep sigh.

"Ma mum is plannin' a party with other high class purebloods." Groaning loudly Merida slammed her head into the table. "I don want ta go…."

"I can't imagine why." Jack laughed. "I'm actually going to spend winter in the States with my family and Steph this year! We're going to be seeing my mom's side of the family and then have a really big Christmas dinner! I'll bring you guys some souvenirs! How about that?" Jack smiled as Rapunzel and Merida gave him equal interest.

"Can ya family invite me? Please? I wanna get out of ta dinner!"

"Ooo~ That sounds wonderful….what about you Hiccup? What are your plans for Christmas." The blonde witch asked the Ravenclaw wizard who momentarily choked on his drink.

"Um….not much really. We usually celebrate Snoggletog instead. Lots of drinking, competition and duels during this time of year. And not to mention we do have the annual feast that last for a couple of days." Hiccup answered nervously. "So I'll be pretty busy this year—"

"I take it back." Merida said as she leaned closer to Hiccup. "Let me com to yer place fer Christmas."

"Hey! Going to the States!" Jack whined, as Rapunzel giggled at his behavior. "It's that cooler?"

"Um sorry, I um can't I um—"

"Mail's here!" A student called out as several owls flew in, dropping packets of letters or parcels down onto the students. Merida groaned as she quickly tore open her letter before slamming her head into the table.

"Great. Ma mum wants ta invite ya guys…...please do me a favor an say no."

"It can't be that bad." Jack laughed as he quickly read the letters from his family and Stephanie congratulating on his win.

"Oh no…" Hiccup muttered as he tried to sink into the bench as an old, dusty brown owl flew ungracefully towards the Berkian wizard. "Don't tell me that the owl saw me. Please say it didn't see me…."

**CRASH!**

The owl had unceremoniously crashed into the plates of the four friends and laid still, its leg in the air showing a worn out letter.

"Is it dead?" Rapunzel asked as she fearfully poked it with her wand, while Pascal glared at the winged creature.

"I honestly hope not….."Jack gulped before jumping back in surprise as the owl flipped itself back up and shook it's feathers before staring at Hiccup's deflated form. Sighing heavily, Hiccup took the letter from its leg—the bird gave him a painful peck before it flew off—and slowly opened it as if it was physically paining him to do so.

"Did yer parents finally write back ta ya?" Merida asked as Hiccup's eyes widen considerably. "Oi Fishbon, whot's wrong?"

"How did he find out?" Hiccup squeaked as he dropped the letter and sighed heavily. "I didn't even send him a letter!"

"Um Hic? You ok there buddy?" Jack asked as Hiccup gave him a wearily look.

"Well, it looks like you get chance to come over Merida….you too Jack and Rapunzel….My dad just formally invited you to come over and celebrate Snoggletog with us this year." Hiccup groaned as Merida cheered loudly along with Jack.

"This is gonna be tha best Christmas evar!"

Rapunzel couldn't help but examine Hiccup's pained face as Jack hugged him and began asking him details about Snoggletog. She had to wonder why was Hiccup pained by the mention of his family? Was he embarrassed by them, or was it that the family thought Hiccup embarrassed them and he didn't want them to see the disappoint look in his parent's eyes? It wasn't like she could ask him what was wrong but the very least she could do was support him.

"I'll try my best to come as well." She smiled at the brunette who gave her a tired smile before the bell signaling for morning class tore his attention away.

"We better get to class. You know how Professor Lee is when we're late."

"Don't leave us again!" Merida and Jack shouted causing Rapunzel and Hiccup to giggle as they disappeared within the crowd of students.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Winter Break came for the students and many of them were grateful for it. Especially if their names were Jack Overland and Merida Dunbroch. While Jack knew the pressure of final exams or midterms as they were called, that didn't mean he knew how to deal with it. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one panicking for the midterms as he Merida, Albus and surprisingly Anna spent the last week in the library trying to help each other study for the tests. Albus had trouble with Transfiguration, Merida and Anna had a hard time remembering simple potion instructions, and Jack could not get Charms.<p>

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and even Rose would occasionally try to help the procrastinators cram as much information as they possibly could but they still had to study on their own. Hiccup, while he understood the basic wand movements and incantation, still had trouble performing spells with his wand and knew he would most likely fail the practical at the pace he was going. Rapunzel was so unsure on what the midterms would cover that she decided she needed to fall back on an old motto, When in doubt learn it all. Rose…..she was fine but she still couldn't help but over study for her own benefit.

"Uncle Ron wants her to beat Scorpios in the test." Albus whispered to Jack as he once asked the Gryffindor why she was studying so much. "Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy weren't on good terms when they went to school."

"Well, it's gonna be a tough battle then." Jack sighed as rubbed his eyes. "Scorpios is pretty smart and he gets the hang of spells pretty quick….oh shoot! I'm late!" Jack shouted as he slammed his text books closed, waking up the two witches trying their best to study potions, and crammed them in his messenger bag.

"Where are you going? Mid terms are just a week away….well less than a week." Hiccup muttered as flipped through his notes. Giving them a foxy smile Jack merely winked at them before leaving their study group. "You know, I'm to laugh if he fails his exams."

"Hi'cup! What's a bezoars!" Merida asked tearing Hiccup's gaze away from the Slytherin.

"Merida I told you that yesterday!"

"You're getting the hang of it." Elsa's voice chuckled lightly as Jack pouted at his small specs of snow coming out of his wand. "Don't worry, if you keep practicing then you'll be able to summon enough snow to make a snowman."

"But I want to get it done before I go home. I wanna surprise Stephanie with this." The younger Slytherin whined causing Elsa to chuckle.

"Considering that it's been about two weeks since I started teaching you, I think you're doing great." Elsa smiled softly as jack continued to try and shoot out snow from his wand.

Honestly she did not think that she would end up teaching the younger Slytherin anything considering the bet they made. In fact on the day of the match, she was going stay indoors and study up—something that she needed to teach her sister—before she decided that she should at least see the boy in action. And she was glad that she decided to watch the match, not only was it exhilarating to watch the Quidditch players zoom pass each other, each team scoring narrow points but the way Jack flew on his broom to catch the snitch….well it wasn't anything she ever saw before. And when the young snake caught the snitch….she couldn't help but scream in joy at their first ever victory, it seemed like he would be changing several things in their house during the upcoming years.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." Elsa sighed as she grabbed her book bag. "It's nearly curfew and I still want to study."

"Not you too!" Jack Groaned. "All I've been seeing is latin, more latin, and guess what, more latin! It should be a crime to take that many tests…."

"Others have more than you first years so be thankful." Elsa chuckled. "Seeing that this might be the last time we see each other until we come back from winter break, I wish you luck on the exams and that spell."

"Oh yeah I guess." Jack muttered before smiling brightly at the older students. "Well, good luck, thanks for the spell, and I hope you have an awesome Christmas this year!" Pausing for a moment Jack gave her a softer smile, "and you should smile more often, you're really a nice person and nice people look prettier when they smile." Blushing a bright red, Elsa turned away and hurried out of Jack's sight. "That's how they say it in the anime right?" Jack muttered to himself as he grew curious to Elsa red face before groaning. "Oh man, I totally blew it!"

* * *

><p><strong>And finite. Sorry that it didn't have that much going on, but I really wanted to get the quidditch game out of there. Next chapter will deal with the Christmas break and some surprises are gonna happen! :D Please tell me how it was and reviews are welcomed. I will try my best to update monthly but I am starting school (Bio, Anthropology and Japanese are gonna kill me) and I do have work so don't expect on the dot updates. <strong>

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	9. Snoggletog on Berk: Part 1

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Sorry for the two month absence. Finals were coming up and that meant crunch time in college. Do you know how many missed dinners and hours of sleep I lost during these last two months? It didn't help that I worked during the holidays and since I only worked during the weekends I needed the hours. OTL being an adult sucks ass.**

**But one of the few things I managed to do was watch BIG HERO 6! Fuck yeah that movie was awesome. Not as awesome as HTTYD 2 (I'm bias so sue me) but it's definitely a movie I'm going to buy on blu-ray. And yup xD Oh and I managed to snag myself a Wii U basically rendering me broke for any Christmas shopping OTL. Oh well, I can get the deals after Christmas. **

**But anyways, thank to everyone that are still following this story. I didn't mean to leave this story unattended for so long so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Random Person: ****Sorry but there's not going to be much Jackunzel in this story and if there is, it's just probably going to be like a real close best friend relationship or something. I already have my pairings in mind.**

**Nellie: ****Thank you! Don't worry, the Potter kids will get some more screen time just not as much at the moment. And as for romance, like I said before (at least I think I said it before, it's been a while) they're what 10 or 11 year olds? Not the age for romance just yet. If anything, romance will probably come into play once they're like 14 or 15 once puberty kicks in. Sorry to disappoint you but romance will not be a major part of this story just yet.**

**L.T.A.15:**** Thank you! And I'll try to get my story up monthly again.**

**Julle023:**** Thank you for your kind words but I'm pretty sure there are better writers out there than me. And don't be too hard on yourself, with a lot of practice, I'm sure you'll be better than me in no time.**

**Jinx-Nightangale:**** Don't worry, I shall update as quickly as I can to make sure you get hooked onto it even more xD.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_Others have more than you first years so be thankful." Elsa chuckled. "Seeing that this might be the last time we see each other until we come back from winter break, I wish you luck on the exams and that spell."_

"_Oh yeah I guess." Jack muttered before smiling brightly at the older students. "Well, good luck, thanks for the spell, and I hope you have an awesome Christmas this year!" Pausing for a moment Jack gave her a softer smile, "and you should smile more often, you're really a nice person and nice people look prettier when they smile." Blushing a bright red, Elsa turned away and hurried out of Jack's sight. "That's how they say it in the anime right?" Jack muttered to himself as he grew curious to Elsa red face before groaning. "Oh man, I totally blew it!"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third POV<strong>_

"Are you excited for Christmas!?" Jack smiled as he sat down next to Hiccup in the train compartment just as the train whistle blew. "It's going to be so much fun."

"For you." Hiccup sighed sadly as he wrapped his Ravenclaw scarf around his neck, "I have to play host on an island that doesn't know proper…..manners the rest of the world has. Not to mention, I'll probably be under a lot of pressure from Dad to make sure you guys have enough fun especially since Merida's coming." He sighed earning a curious look from Jack.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wot tha fishbone means is tha, mah parents are influential wizards and witches and since both me and Hic' here ar' heirs ta our families, they're gonn' want ta build an alliance of some sort and we're ta ones who can make it or break it." Merida sighed as she and Rapunzel stood at the entrance of their compartment. "Ma mum can't see anythin' as just a fun gathering. Always a political meanin' behind it all."

"Oh that's right you're from a pureblood family. I keep forgetting that." Jack muttered, "You sure don't like most of them."

"Not all pureblood ar' stuck up like ta Slytherins." Merida grumbled as she took a seat next to the window, making room for Rapunzel's long braid. "Ta Weasley family are purebloods and ya ain't see them acting all stuck up."

"True." Rapunzel nodded, as Pascal jumped onto her head just as Jack closed their compartment door. "They're very nice and considerate. Even my house has some pureblood families."

"Just the majority of them are seen as stuck up, close minded wizards since the majority of them are in Slytherin." Hiccup shrugged. Jack hummed in agreement before slowly pointing to his freckled fiend.

"Wait you said heir…..does that mean you're a pureblood too!? Are Rapunzel and me the only muggleborns here?!" Instead of getting a nod, Jack saw Hiccup cringe a little earning curious looks from Merida and Rapunzel as well.

"Yer not a pureblood? But ya family—"

"Dad kinda broke the tradition with my mom." Hiccup muttered, "Sometimes we get muggles washed up on our shores due to a shipwreck or something. Usually the muggles freak out and we have to oblivate their memories before returning them to muggle beaches. However, we do have some muggles who decide to stay and make a living for themselves on our island. Not a lot mind you. I think on the island right now we have….two muggles living there."

"So your mother was a muggle who washed on your island?" Rapunzel asked, squealing in excitement. "How did she manage to catch the attention of your father? I mean being the chief he probably had to marry another witch right?" Hiccup actually chuckled as he nervously scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, according to Gobber—who's kind of like my uncle in a way—Dad was pretty amazed by my mother's ability to stand on her own and make a name for herself on the island despite being just a muggle. Things were ugly with my grandfather and my father cuz of traditions but eventually they got married and well…I came."

"I can't wait to meet your mother." Jack smiled. "She sounds like a pretty cool person. Kinda like Stephanie!"

"Well….Um…you would only be seeing a tombstone." Hiccup coughed. "She died a little bit after I was born. During a dragon raid." The three friends looked at each other, unsure how to proceed before Pascal jumped off Rapunzel's shoulder and landed on Hiccup's lap. Then to everyone's amazement, Pascal raised one of his tri fingered paw and gave him a 'there, there' pat.

"Did he just…" Jack gasped wondering where the little reptile

"I think he jus' did." Merida muttered before laughing. "I knew I like ta reptile fer a reason!"

"Well….there's something you don't see every day." Hiccup chuckled as he tickled Pascal's chin. "Thanks Pascal."

"Awww…" Rapunzel squealed as Pascal turned into a pink chameleon. "You're so adorable Pascal."

"So…anything we should prepare for when we head over to your place?" Jack asked as he placed his arms behind his head. "I mean any traditions we should look after for? Like s there a color that's forbidden or something?"

"Not that extreme." Hiccup chuckled, "Think of us as….somewhat modern Vikings that lack muggle technology."

"Ooo~ that sounds cool." Rapunzel smiled. "Should we wear warm clothing or is it going to be warm where you come from?"

"Definitely bring something warm." Hiccup laughed nervously. "As I like to describe Berk, it's twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."

"Wow, ya really made it interestin' fer ya island." Merida muttered as the Norse wizard chuckled.

"Sorry, back on Berk we don't have much humor….actually I think I'm the only one who has humor."

"So when should we give you our replies?"Jack asked, "My mom said she had to talk it over with Steph's parents and then with me before she says anything. I really hope my mom says yes though."

"Me too!" Rapunzel smiled, "Mother is usually busy during Christmas break and I'm alone in the house most of the time so going to a Christmas gathering sounds really exciting! Maybe I can bring a souvenir back for Mother!"

"Well, as long as I can get it before the 20th I think we're good. I'll come and pick you up with Gobber unless you know how to Floo travel."

"Ugh." Merida groaned as she hunched over in anger. "I knew ther was a catch."

"Don't worry Merida," Hiccup laughed. "It's a lot better than apparating. If you don't know the exact location you can end up either in the below freezing ocean, on one of the many death defying cliffs, the forest of Fallen Warriors where dangerous magical animals roam or in Mildew's farm."

"Um Muggle borns here." Jack waved his hands in between Merida's and Hiccup's face before Merida could ask any other dangers of apparating. "What's floor travel?"

"Oh right. Um it's basically…..kind of like teleportation I guess?" Hiccup hummed in thought. "It's just a method of travel through the fireplace. You grab a handful of Floo power, call out your destination and—"

"Bam!" Merida shouted, smiling as she managed to earn a squeak from both Jack and Rapunzel. "Yer body goes up in flames and befer ya know it, yer landing in another's house covered in soot."

"You travel by fire!?" Rapunzel cried out, clutching her hair in fear. "Don't you guys get burned?!"

"Sorry but I don't want to die a painful dead before I get to party." Jack muttered crossing his arms. "I think Apparating is the way to go?"

"If you want to feel like you're being squeezed though a tiny tube all the while twisting and turning in the air then by all means sure." Hiccup smirked as Jack's face became green while Rapunzel's turned pale white.

"Wizards are masochists with travel." Jack muttered, "That's the only explanation."

"Can't we fly ter ya place? I want ta use my broom and mah dad would probably like the travel." Merida smiled before it fell as Hiccup shook his head.

"Not only would the cold temperature would kill you—and no heating charm would help it, trust me we tried—but the dragons flying above and around our island would probably burn you guys alive before you could even make it a quarter to our island."

"Dream Crusher." Merida grumbled causing the rest of the kids to laugh at her pouting face.

"But either way this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Jack laughed. "Oh and do you think I can invite Steph since she's kind of our unofficial/official wizard friend?"

"Sure," Hiccup smiled, remembering the oddball from Diagon Ally. "I think she would be mad if I didn't invite her."

"Hey, ya think Steph's gonna be at ta platform where ya'll be picked up?" Merida asked, sitting up straighter. "I want ta say hi."

"Oooo~ me too! Me too!" Rapunzel smiled happily. "I need to thank her for everything she's done especially with the photo."

"Alright, alright." Jack smiled putting his hands up, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe her parents will let you guys come over for a bit so can chat up some more."

"That sounds wonderful." The blonde witch smiled before noticing Anna and her sister walking besides their compartment. Without saying a word and nearly knocking over Jack, Rapunzel quickly opened their door and smiled at her fellow housemate. "Anna! Elsa! Do you guys want to join us? We can make some space."

"Oh Rapunzel! Hi! Well if you—"

"No we're good!" Elsa quickly replied, turning a bright shade of red as she and the first year Slytherin made eye contact. "We'll be on our way. Come Anna."

"But Elsa!" Anna whined, as he sister dragged her further away from the four friends. "I don't wanna sit in the back compartment!"

"What happened between the two of you?" Hiccup asked, slowly turning his head towards the other brunette. "She really didn't want to be near you at all."

"Did ya go ta far with a prank?" Merida snickered as Jack frowned at the red head.

"As a matter of fact, no I did not!" Jack huffed as Rapunzel closed the door and sat back down.

"Then what did you do? She really wanted to get away from you."

"Well….I tried to thank her and I used a line similar to an anime I saw—"

"Anime?" All three of them asked causing Jack to sweat drop.

_Right, all of them don't really know about the modern muggle world. And I'm actually surprised that Rapunzel doesn't know about it….does she even have a computer at home? Let alone cable?_

"It's basically a cartoon show that's more in depth and meant for adults and older teens." Jack tried to explain it briefly. "Anyways, I tried using a line from the anime and well she just rushed out of there like she was burning or something." Jack sighed. "I think I used it wrong and offended her."

"Well what did you say?" Hiccup asked, causing Jack to groan.

"If I tell you, you promise not to speak of this failure to Stephanie?"

"We promise." Merida cut in before Hiccup or Rapunzel could say anything.

"Good. So anyways I said…."

Many of the students on the train were absolutely baffled as laughter echoed throughout the train louder than many thought possible. The ones closest to the source thought that it was a tickle hex gone wrong, while others thought the ghost of Fred Weasley decided to come back to haunt to train causing the kids to laugh uncontrollably. However, a platinum blonde Slytherin knew exactly what was the cause of the laughter and if it hadn't involved her, she would be laughing as well.

"I wonder why they're laughing." Anna asked her sister as the two of them sat in one of the empty compartments in the back of train.

"Probably at some boy's poor understanding of romance." She muttered, her cheeks burning red before she hid them behind one of the texts books she brought along with her.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK FOR MERLIN'S SAKE ELSA! STOP STUDYING FOR ONCE!"

* * *

><p>"Not a word." Jack hissed angrily at his still giggling friends as the four of them climbed down the train.<p>

"We're not saying anything Jack." Hiccup chuckled, his face red from the intense laughing he and the witches had just a couple hours ago. Heck, it didn't really stop until they were just a couple of minutes away from the train station. "Besides it's not our fault that you have no understanding of flirting."

"We didn't know yer were inta older lasses, Jack." Merida smirked as Jack blushed a bright red. " Don't worry, we'll help ya get ta lass."

"I don't like her like that!" Jack shouted, before groaning as the other students gave him a strange look. "I hate you all."

"We love you too Jack." Rapunzel smiled as she reached the luggage pile and looked for her purple bag she brought with her.

"Seriously, I won't ask Stephanie to come." Jack muttered angrily as he joined in on the search before a familiar laughter joined them.

"Well, that's a bit too late considering she's waiting outside the barrier." Looking up, Jack smiled at the figure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett!" Jack laughed as he quickly ran up to them, giving them a hug before Mr. Bennett ruffled his hair. "You're here!"

"Of course we are." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she grabbed Jack's luggage which had several patches from the shows he watched. "Who else could pick you up from here? Oh are these your friends?" She asked as she took notice of the kids in front of her.

"Merida Dunbroch." Merida introduced herself, smiling proudly as she shook hands with Mrs. Bennett.

"Oh Elinor and Fergus's daughter? I haven't seen them in years. I assume they're doing well?" She asked as Merida nodded hesitantly. "Let me guess, Elinor's probably still trying to be a proper pureblood witch?"

"Ya,….." Merida hesitantly answered before Mr. Bennett laughed.

"I figured. She was kind when she wanted to be but she's kind of a perfectionist. I'm sure a few hours from her would be welcomed?"

"Yes sir!" Merida smiled as she grabbed her own bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"And would the two of you like to join us as well?" Mrs. Bennett asked the two remaining children.

"Um I would have to ask my guardian, um Gobber." Hiccup muttered looking around the platform for the big blonde Berkian wizard. "He should be around here somewhere."

"I would have to ask my mother." Rapunzel smiled. "She's on the other side of the barrier."

"Great!" Mr. Bennett smiled before chuckling nervously. "So um….what are your names?"

"Dear!" Mrs. Bennett scolded her husband causing the children to laugh.

"Well, I'm Rapunzel Gothel." Rapunzel answered the couple in front of her.

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup muttered, looking away from his friends as they realized that he had shortened his name. "It's pleasure to meet the two of you—"

"Oi! Hiccup ther ya ar lad!" Gobber's booing voice echoed throughout the platform earning a wince from Hiccup.

"And there's my guardian…."

"That's Gobber?" Jack asked, his jaw slightly opened before Mr. Bennett elbowed him lightly to close his mouth.

"Yer weren't lyin' about Berkians bein' big." Merida whispered to Hiccup as the older foreign wizard made their way towards them, waving his wooden hand at his charge.

"You're about to have a taste of what it's like on Berk." Hiccup muttered to his friends before he was grabbed and pressed against the Berkian side as Gobber gave him a "hug"

"I was wonderin' were ya ran off ta." Gobber laughed before noticing the crowd in front of him. "Oh these ya friends?"

"Um yeah Gobber." Hiccup coughed as he pushed his way out of his guardian's grip. "These are my friends, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack." He said, pointing to each of them causing them to wave at the older wizard.

"A bunch of twigs if yer ask me." Gobber muttered, nodding at each of them. "But it's nice ta meet ya. Hiccup never sent letters back home and when he did, he finally mentioned he had friends! Oh ya should have seen his father. So shock that he had ta be slapped with a mace before he came ta."

"So that's why he sent the invitation. Me and my big mouth." Hiccup muttered under his breath as Gobber turned towards the Bennett's.

"I presume ya two are Jack's folks?"

"Actually we're his neighbors." Mrs. Bennett smiled, "His parents can't pass through the barrier so we're here to pick him up. My child and Jack grew up together but she doesn't have magic though."

"Ah, I see. Well I think I should get goin' otherwise Stoick's gonna think I've been drinking at ta Leaky Cauldron." He smiled before letting out a loud belch.

"But you were at the Leaky Cauldron…." Hiccup muttered, his cheeks growing red in embarrassment at his guardian's behavior. "You smell of butterbeer."

"Ah…. I can wash it off." Gobber shrugged before Mr. Bennett coughed.

"Um actually we were thinking of holding a mini welcome home party for Jack here and it would be a shame if my daughter was the only one attending. Would you mind if we keep Hiccup here for a bit longer?"

"Sure why not." Gobber smiled, surprising Hiccup who thought that his guardian would have to think about it. Was him getting friends really that surprising? "Can I pick him up around….tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, we don't mind." Mrs. Bennett smiled. "You can floo to our house. Just say Bennett's house and it should lead you to our fireplace."

"Great!" Gobber smiled as he fixed his badly matching pants. "Don't get inta too much trouble Hic. I'll get gonin' now, see ya tomorrow Hic!" Gobber smiled before disappearing with a crack and a soft breeze.

"Was that—"

"Apperating, yeah." Hiccup laughed nervously as he turned towards the Bennett's. "Um are you guys—"

"It's fine, we don't mind making the party a sleepover and I'm sure Jack's parents will be delighted to have you over as well." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she helped Hiccup carry his bag that was too big for him.

"I really hope ma parents will let me come." Merida moaned as the four friends began walking towards the barrier. "Ma mum will be ta one ya need ta convince."

"Don't worry, we know Elinor and how to negotiate with her." Mrs. Bennett smiled as long brunette woman with a large red head man began walking towards them. "We'll get you to come as well."

"Sarah? George?" Elinor gasped out as she saw her old classmates. "My, it's been ages since I last saw yer." Elinor smiled as she pulled away from her husband and gave Mrs. Bennett a hug. "You certainly grew more lovelier."

"You too Elinor." The brunette woman smiled before pointing towards her husband. "Even though I'm sure you know him, this is my husband George Bennett."

"It's a pleasure to see you again after all these years." Mr. Bennett smiled as he shook Elinor's hand before turning to Fergus to do the same. However, the large red head man decided to give the much more slimmer man a back breaking hug and laughed as the wizard tried to breathe.

"Oh Georgie! It's been years! Missed ta days when we got inta trouble doncha?" Fergus laughed as he finally released the blonde haired man, not noticing as he struggle to return the air back into his lungs.

"Didn't miss those hugs of yours that's for sure." He wheezed out as Fergus's wife slammed the back of his head.

"Honey. You nearly choked him to death!"

"Don't worry, he can take a lot more than that." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she helped her husband stand up.

"Mum, dad, yer embarrassing me." Merida moaned as she hid her face behind her eyes, alerting her parents of her presence.

"Oh Merida how was school. We didn't get much letters from ya." Elinor smiled at her daughter which caused Merida to make a face. The only reason she wasn't getting scolded at the moment for her lack of letters was because they were in front of company. It was a side of her mother Merida grew to hate since this version of her mother appeared more frequently and demanded perfection out of her.

"I um….was busy studynin' fer mah tests." Merida mumbled, looking away.

"Ad practicin' fer ya quidditch games right?!" Her father laughed causing a smile to show on her face. "I heard 'bout ya game and can't tell ya how proud I am with yer flyin' skills—oopf." Her father stopped in midsentence as his wife elbowed him in the stomach. "But yeah, studin' good stuff ta."

"Well before she has to go back to finish her school work, why doesn't she take the day to spend it with my neighbor and daughter?" Mrs. Bennett asked, smiling at the Scottish woman. "We're holding a welcome home party and we already have Mr. Haddock's guardian's approval. It would be wonderful if you could let Merida stay. You can pick her up at my place." Elinor opened her mouth to politely decline her old friend's offer when her daughter whined.

"Please mum? I want ta see Jack's place and Stephanie before I have ta study. Please?"

"Your already going to Mr. Haddock's Christmas party." Elinor sighed as Merida grumbled underneath her breath. "But….I suppose one night wouldn't—"

"Really mum?!" Merida asked, her eyes sparking in delight as her mother nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled as she hugged her mother, surprising the older witch.

"Oh, I um….make sure you behave well." Elinor coughed out as she slowly pulled her daughter away from her. "Yer father and I will pick you around—"

"She could always sleep over." Mrs. Bennett suggested causing the pure-blood witch to raise an eyebrow at her. "My daughter has been really eager to see them all and I'm sure Merida would like to stay over for a day before she has to go back home."

"Please mum?" Merida begged, "Please?!" Sighing heavily, Elinor rubbed the ridge of her brow but nodded.

"Very well, but just this once! And we'll be picking you up at 9 sharp young lady." Despite the early pick up time, Merida couldn't help but smile at her mother's words and hugged her tightly once again. After all, it wasn't everyday that her mother let her go out like this…..perhaps it was a sigh for something? Well, she'll worry about it later, she had a sleep over to get to.

"She'll be in good hands, trust me." Mr. Bennett smiled as Fergus gave him another bone crushing hug.

"Don't worry Georgie! I trust ya, but if ma daughter doesn' come back in—"

"Don't worry, we'll be supervising them." Mr. Bennett managed to choke out as the taller and bulkier wizard let go of him.

"Well, we have to go, we have a meeting with the prime minister and we can't keep him waiting." Elinor smiled as she grabbed her husband's arm. "We'll see you again tomorrow."

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Merida smiled as she waved enthusiastically to her parents as they quickly apparated out of the station. "Well, let's get goin'! I want ta start this party as soon as possible."

"Hold your horses, Merida." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she took out her wand, waving it so that cart appeared before them. "We still have Rapunzel's mother to convince."

"I really do hope she says yes." The blonde witch smiled nervously as the four of them piled their bags onto the cart. "She can be a bit….difficult."

"No worries, I'm sure we'll be able to convince her." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she pushed the cart towards the barrier. "We can be very persuasive to nearly anyone."

* * *

><p>"But Mother! Can't I just stay over for a even a bit? I won't even sleep over!" Rapunzel cried out as her mother gave her a stern look before grabbing her arm. They hadn't even made a couple steps passed the barrier before Rapunzel's mother made a beeline towards her daughter. Before Rapunzel could say anything to her mother, she was already pushing her daughter away from them, only pausing to give the Bennett's a small thank you. Rapunzel had to wrestle out of her mother's grip in order to get a single word out. Even then, her mother didn't even look like she was paying attention to her at all. Rapunzel felt even more embarrassed as her mother gave her friends a quick glance as she introduced them before plastering a fake smile and tried to usher her off again. She probably would have been stuffed into their car if it wasn't for Mrs. Bennett interfering, managing to calm her mother down enough to get some words through.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let my daughter stay at a house full of wizards and witches without my supervision and I have a lot of work to do. Perhaps another time." Her mother cut off Mrs. Bennett surprising her and Rapunzel's friends as she turned towards Rapunzel. "Let's go dear."

The young witch tried to persuade her mother to let her stay over even just for an hour but it seemed that she would not even listen.

"Hey," Hiccup muttered as her mother was beginning to argue with Mrs. Bennett about the safety of her house, "Why don't you just let your mother cool off and see if you can go to my party instead. If you can't go today then she'll have to let you go to Berk right?"

"I…I guess….Rapunzel muttered as her Mother huffed in anger before lifting up Rapunzel's luggage.

"Come on Rapunzel, we don't have all day now."

"Coming mother." Rapunzel sighed as Pascal squeaked comfortingly to her as she gave one last glance towards her friends before following her mother out of the train station leaving everyone there baffled.

"Well….Honey, I think we've been matched." Mr. Bennett chuckled nervously as his wife gave a heavy sigh.

"She's a muggle dear, it's harder for them to accept magic than most people. At least she doesn't hate her daughter."

"I suppose your right."

"Whatcha mean at least she doesn' 'ate her daughter." Merida asked as the five of them continued to walk down the station ignoring everyone's confused stares. After all who wouldn't be if you saw three owls in a cart followed by children wearing strange cloaks.

"Some muggles, once they find out that their child has magic sometimes abandon them." Mrs. Bennett sighed sadly. "They just can't understand the concept and do the best thing in their minds."

"By putting a child on the streets and leaving them alone." Hiccup muttered as Merida and Jack shared a sad look.

"Yes and sometimes that can damage a child even more." Mr. Bennett answered as he pushed the kids forwards. "After all, if you find out the reason you were abandoned was because of magic, the most logical step is to hate your magic which means you don't accept it and that itself is deadly."

"How?" Jack asked growing curious of the serious topic at hand. Strange, he usually wasn't one to want to have any sort of sad conversations but for some reason….he felt as if he should pay more attention to this as if he would need it later on in life.

"Magic in witches and wizards is always flowing inside our body, protecting us even if we don't know it." Mrs. Bennett continued. "As a child, it acts as a force field of some sort that's why children have accidental magic burst because their magic is trying to protect them. From mental or physical harm."

"So if a child think tha magic was tha reason they got hurt…." Merida trailed off as both Bennett's gave the red head a sad look.

"Then their magic would begin to self destruct causing a lot of damage to the person." Mr. Bennett sighed. "It happens a lot more where magic has been seen as a disgrace, curse, or mutation and been nearly driven into extinction."

"Whatcha mean driven inta extinction?" Merida asked causing the Bennett's to shake their head as they finally reached the lobby of the train station.

"Another day dear, it's a serious topic that you kids shouldn't be worrying about this early on. Now…." Mrs. Bennett muttered as she stopped and looked around the lobby. "Where is our daughter at…."

"WATCH OUT!" Stephanie's voice cried out causing the adults to turn before they had to quickly duck as a miniature helicopter zoomed over their heads. "You need better steering on that control!" Looking up, Jack quickly zoomed in on his childhood friend's voice and smiled as he spotted a familiar mess of black hair on a young girl around his age.

"Steph!" He called out as he ran towards her. Hearing her name, Stephanie spun around—apologizing to the people around her as she bumped into them—and smiled brightly as Jack quickly enveloped her in a hug. "It's good to finally see you face to face!"

"You too Jack." Stephanie smiled before pushing Jack out of the way and quickly caught the helicopter before it could slam into her friend's head. "Hey, don't kill my friend before I can introduce you to him." Stephanie smiled behind her, alerting Jack to a teenager that was standing behind her, smiling sheepishly. He was taller than her and even though he wasn't buff, Jack could tell that he wasn't as weak as he looked like. His short cropped black hair was neatly kept and his brown eyes nearly resembled his friend's, although they were more slanted probably indicating some sort of Asian descent.

"Sorry, sorry. There's still some kinks in the remote." Rolling her eyes, Stephanie helped Jack up before giving back the helicopter to the boy and stood proudly next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better Tadashi. Jack, this is my newest friend that I made about half an hour ago waiting for you. Tadashi, this is Jack. My childhood and wizard friend." Jack coughed violently as his friend spewed out his secret, but before he could get any more words in, Tadashi smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Jack. And don't worry, my little brother just started his first year at Hogwarts too and we're waiting for him."

"Wait what?" Jack muttered before the rest of the group finally caught up to the trio.

"Oh my god! You didn't tell me you were bringing them here!" Steph gasped as she saw Merida and Hiccup smiling at her before she went to hug them both. "Oh my god! I didn't think I would see you guys in person!"

"We had ta see our favorite muggle witch." Merida smiled as she gave Stephanie a hug. "It's nice ta meet ya again."

"You too Merida! And Hiccup! Oh my god, I can't believe I get to see you again too! I thought you would have been whisk away by your guardian by now seeing that you live way farther than us." Stephanie smiled as she jumped towards Hiccup and gave the Berkian wizard a bone crushing hug.

"Well, my guardian is a lot more lenient than what you would expect." Hiccup managed to choke out before Stephanie released him.

"Stephanie, did we tell you to wait for us at the entrance?" Mrs. Bennett finally cut in causing the young muggle to look away.

"Yeah…but Tadashi and his aunt had some trouble trying to find the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ so I told them to wait here and well time just flew by." Stephanie muttered as she nudged the older boy so he could speak up.

"Oh?" Mrs. Bennett muttered looking at Tadashi who looked just as nervous as Stephanie. "Is this true Tadashi? Where is your Aunt by the way?"

"She's just went to get—"

"Tadashi! Look who I found when I went to get some snacks." A young woman with brown hair smiled happily as she helped push a similar looking cart that the Bennett's pushed moments ago with a boy with black messy hair and wide dark brown eyes as he saw the large group.

"Hiro Hamada?" Hiccup muttered, wide eye as well as he recognized his house mate. Who would have thought that the semi-quiet Asian wizard was a muggle-born….or was he a half blood? He probably was smart considering he was in the Ravenclaw house but other than having some studying time with him and that brief conversation on Halloween he never really spoke to the Hamada boy.

"Hiccup?" Hiro muttered, bewildered before he noticed his other classmates. "Jack? Merida? What are you guys doing here?"

"Talk about a small world." Stephanie muttered as she saw the shocked stares from her wizard friends. "Jack…"

"Hiro, you didn't tell me you made friends over at magic school." Tadashi laughed as he hugged his brother, laughing as his younger brother struggled to get out of his hold.

"What?! No I just know them! Hiccup just happens to be in my house and his friends sometimes hang over at my table." Hiro finally managed to say as he pushed his brother's arm away and tried to smooth out his already messy hair. "How did you even meet them?"

"I ran into their friend." Tadashi smiled as he pointed to a sheepishly smiling Stephanie. "She was the one who actually helped us get around here and told us how we couldn't meet you at the barrier….something you forgot to mention didn't you little brother." Tadashi muttered, giving his younger brother a stern look which his aunt copied as well.

"Um…sorry?" Hiro chuckled nervously as he looked away from his family and focused on Stephanie instead. "Hi, um sorry about that um…"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Bennett." Stephanie smiled as she shook his hand. "Ravenclaw huh? Well, I bet you're just as smart as your brother then. But I guess I won't be seeing you around during the year and I really wanted hang out with you." Stephanie smiled, not noticing the large blush on the Hamada boy and the knowing smirk on Tadashi's face, "You sounded like an interesting person according to Tadashi." Stephanie chuckled as Hiro blushed an even brighter red.

"Oh um….it's um…..he said that?"

"Ok, I think it's time we get going Steph." Jack muttered, giving Hiro a small glare as he pulled his friend back. "We have a party to start."

"Oh wait…party?" the young muggle muttered wide eyed as she stared at her parents and the two other wizard friends. "No way! You guys are coming over too! This is going to be the best winter break ever!"

"Shoot, it's nearly time for Dan to take his lunch." Tadashi and Hiro's Aunt muttered as she looked at her watch. "Sorry for cutting this meeting short but we have to have to go um…"

"Sarah Bennett and this is my husband George Bennett." The half blood witch pointed to her husband as she answered the single parent. "Don't worry, it's nice meeting parents of wizard children." Ms. Bennett smiled. "I'm assuming your sibling had magic and you didn't so if you have any questions regarding about the wizarding world, don't be afraid to ask us. Our neighbors had the same problem with Jack and I'm sure they would be delighted in meeting another muggle parent who has their same troubles."

"Yeah! Don't hesitate to ask." Stephanie jumped in, nodding her head furiously. "I already gave you my number Tadashi so text me if you or your aunt have any questions or need some help."

"Don't worry we will." Tadashi smiled as he gave the group one last wave before helping his aunt push his brother's cart. "Come on Hiro, we can't keep Aunt Cass waiting."

"Yeah um coming!" Hiro called to his brother before giving the group one last stare before giving a small smile to Stephanie. "It was nice seeing you and I'll see you guys back in school I guess." Without another word, the Hamada brothers quickly disappeared among the crowd along with their aunt, leaving the group of six standing in the lobby.

"Well….what about that party?" Stephanie said, turning around and smiling at her three friends who couldn't help but grin back at her.

* * *

><p>"No! No! I deman' a rematch!" Merida cried as the screen on the TV tauntingly flashed "You Lose" repeatedly as Jack, Stephanie, and Hiccup laughed. "Rematch!"<p>

"Sorry Merida but rules are rules." Jack smirked as he took the Wii U control from the red head hands and gave her a small cup filled with what looked like ketchup, mud, mayonnaise and paint? "Losers drink our special loser drink and continue playing the game~"

"I still don't know how I even won." Hiccup muttered, looking at his remote control in confusion. "It was sudden death right?"

"Yeah," Stephanie chuckled as Merida gagged on the drink and tried to throw it out but Jack wrestled it back into her hand. "Usually it's the first person who gets the first hit that wins but it depends on the strength behind that attack. Since Merida's attack was weak you managed to survive and hit her with your attack."

"But I was pushing buttons! I didn't know how I was doing it." Hiccup muttered causing Stephanie to laugh.

"Don't worry I was like you when we first got the game. My motto, when in doubt, push buttons."

"That didn't work for Merida…." Jack called out as Merida twitched on the floor after downing the entire drink, no longer able to play. "Hey I think a break's in order."

"I guess." Stephanie smiled as she turned off the TV and grabbed her normal drink and took a sip of it. "Too bad Rapunzel couldn't come. I really wanted to see her in person again." She sighed heavily as she looked at her drink sadly.

"Yeah, her mother was…."

"Weird?" Jack supplied as Hiccup struggled to find an appropriate word.

"Well—"

"Strange?" Stephanie added before the Ravenclaw could say anything else.

"I was going to say over protective but sure, let's go with that." Hiccup sighed as Merida weakly tried to get back up before falling to the ground again. "She's a muggle and well, I guess her being around magic must be well…overwhelming."

"I don't think so." Stephanie muttered, "When I saw Rapunzel and her mother at Diagon Alley, I noticed that her mother was actually calm about the magic around them. As if she was used to it. But she wasn't that happy with other people crowding in on them. I learned that the hard way when I went to say hi to Professor Lee. She was their tour guide."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jack whined as Stephanie grabbed some chips and placed them in her mouth while Hiccup gave a wary glance at his fallen friend. Was she still alive?

"Didn't come to mind. Besides, I wasn't exactly going to tell mum and dad about the creepy woman who looked like she wanted to skin me alive after talking about the history of long hair in witches in Germany."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, slowing popping another M&M into his mouth, trying to avoid Stephanie and Jack's knowing smirk at the nearly empty bowl of chocolate. "Why would she get mad at you for that?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be wondering, now would I?" Stephanie sighed, "But….it does seem a little strange now that I think about it."

"Strange about what? Having an over protective mum? Hello have you met your mother." Jack chuckled as his best friend threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up! I'm serious!" Stephanie pouted. "I mean….Rapunzel's mother only got mad at when I started talking about witches in Germany and then the photo you guys sent me about two months ago ties to a family of witches rumored to have long and powerful magic hair. It just doesn't sit right with me." She muttered, looking rather serious for once that Jack had no answer. And now that she voiced it aloud, it did sound funny.

"Maybe Rapunzel's mother had a bad experience with witches in Germany?" Jack asked but Stephanie shook her head.

"Witches and wizards in Germany are very secluded and will do anything they can to make sure their society stays in secret. If Rapunzel's mother had an incident with them, she probably wouldn't have even remembered it."

"She could be bias maybe?" Hiccup asked, catching the attention of the two still conscious friends. "Maybe she hates Germans witches instead?"

"I highly doubt it, she's a scientist right? She probably wouldn't be that bias. It probably has something to do with Rapunzel's past that's for sure. Rapunzel doesn't even look remotely close to her mother."

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked before chuckling as Stephanie gave him a deadpan stare.

"I'm adopted, I know. Rapunzel's mother probably picked her up on the streets or something like that….maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk about German witches!" Stephanie exclaimed startling the two boys. "What if Rapunzel was abandoned by her real family and Rapunzel's mother took her in! That's maybe why she doesn't like witches or wizards or German wizards specifically! Rapunzel could be German and was abandoned!"

"You've been watching Sherlock haven't you." Jack sighed as Hiccup gave his muggle friend a bewildered look. After all it wasn't every day someone jumped to suck conclusions such as that in less than thirty seconds.

"Shut up." Stephanie pouted before looking at Hiccup. "I know this may be off topic but I was wondering what you were going to do for winter break."

"Oh um….well…" Hiccup looked away before Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled cheekily.

"He invited us to have Christmas over at his place! And you're invited too!" Abruptly sitting up, Stephanie let her jaw drop in shock before staring at Hiccup for confirmation.

"Yeah….if your parents let you, you can come as well." For a moment Stephanie could say nothing before she jumped from the couch and crushed Hiccup—after pushing Jack away—in a bear hug.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! REALLY!? YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME!"

"Um no problem—"

"I have to ask mum if I can go right now!" Stephanie smiled as she let go of the Berkian wizard and rushed into the kitchen where the adults were hanging out.

"She sure is enthusiastic." Hiccup chuckled as he was left alone with Jack—he was 90% sure Merida was beyond getting back up any time soon—who shrugged. "Her muggle friends must have a hard time keeping up with her."

"That's if she has any." Jack sighed earning a curious stare from the Berkian.

"What do you mean by that? She sounds like she could get along with anybody." Hiccup muttered while Jack shook her head.

"Yeah, if they know about magic. It took me weeks for her to fully open up to me after I moved next door and that was when she was a little bit more open to anyone. But as the years went on and she realized that she was very different from the other muggle kids when it came to likes, hobbies, and well whatever, she just stopped trying to make friends. She told me that she wasn't going to try and make friends who didn't like what she liked and well that was that."

"But you didn't know about your magic before did you?" Hiccup asked, "So why—"

"Because I just went with her ideas at the time and also I thought she had a cool imagination and was just fun to be around with. But I think she had a feeling that I was magical since she was the first one to point out all of my accidental magic bursts when I first found out." The Slytherin wizard chuckled as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Anyways….it's getting late and we should probably start turning this living room into a sleepover soon." Jack laughed as he began to clean up the table. "It's time for the best part…." Giving Hiccup a foxy grin Jack continued with a deep—probably trying to scare him but he failed at it miserably—voice, "Scary stories~!"

"AND PILLOW FIGHTS!"

"Damn it Steph! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Jack whined causing Hiccup to laugh uncontrollably because honestly, this was the most fun he had in years.

* * *

><p>Before any of them knew it, their sleepover party was over—Merida having slept the longest due to….things—and the three of them continued their winter break once their guardians picked them up from Stephanie's house. They promised to keep in touch and to give answers to Hiccup regarding his party. Of course Merida was the only one who was positive that she could go while Jack's family was a little iffy on the party. However, they eventually gave in and said yes. The only ones having problems were Rapunzel and Stephanie.<p>

"But mum! Please! Can't I just go! Please!" Jack could hear his friend beg through his window and winced as he heard her mother reply in a sharp voice.

"I told you once Stephanie, and I'll tell you again. No! It's an island full of dragons for Merlin's sake! You could get seriously hurt and without any magic protecting you, you'll be a sitting duck!"

"But it's the winter and dragons never raid the island during the winter!" Stephanie pleaded once more, before the sound was quickly muffled—probably due to her mother's sound canceling charm—and Jack was left in the dark once more.

There was only one day left before he would leave to Hiccup's party and he would be going through the Bennett's floo fireplace where Hiccup's guardian would pick him up. He wished Stephanie could go but seeing how her mother acted with her towards magic….there was hardly a chance of that ever happening.

"It looks like it's just gonna be me, Merida, and Hiccup over there Frost." Jack muttered, smiling slightly as he took a good look at his owl's wings. They were very well kept thanks to his sister who loved cleaning him. "But it won't be the same without Rapunzel and Stephanie."

"But at least you get to go to a cool place for Christmas." Emma's voice echoed in Jack's room causing him jump in shock. Looking at his younger sister Jack chuckled nervously as she gave him a raised eyebrow. "You still haven't gotten ready?"

"I don't know what to wear!" Jack sighed heavily as he pointed to his selection of clothes ranging from casual to somewhat formal. "And I can't really ask Hiccup cuz it'll take more than a day to get a reply!"

"That's what you get for waiting for the last minute." Emma giggled before skipping to his clothes and scrunched her nose in concentration. "Is it going to be cold?"

"It's really up North according to Steph." Jack sighed as he placed the tux t-shirt back into his closet. "So I was thinking was wearing something warm on top and when we're inside I could take it off and not be super cold."

"Then wear this and your nice jeans." Emma smiled as she pulled his white dress shirt and his dark jeans his mother recently bought him. "And you could put on the blue jacket I got for you!"

"Wow, thanks Emma." Jack smiled as he grabbed the shirt and pants from his sister. "Where would I be without my fashionist sister?"

"Looking like a weirdo with the torn jackets you love to wear all the time." Emma giggled before skipping out the room, pausing for a moment. "You really want Steph to go don't you?"

"It wouldn't be fair that she knew so much about that place and we go instead. It just wouldn't feel right." Jack sighed giving his sister a small smile. "But I think Hiccup can invite Stephanie over another time when her mom isn't too protective of her." Nodding Emma looked thoughtful for a moment before giving her brother a bright smile.

"Well, you might get your wish sooner than you think!"

"Wait what?" Jack asked as his sister skipped out of his room, humming to herself. "What do you mean?!"

"You'll find out~!" She sang leaving her older brother alone in his room to ponder what she meant before groaning.

"Girls. Even my little sister is too complicated to understand. Why?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but we have to go to Jamie and Sophie's Christmas play early so we won't be here when Mr. Gobber get here." Sarah Bennett sighed heavily as said children were running wildly behind her, trying to get their costumes in order while their father ran behind them like a lost duckling. Jack's mouth was open for a while as he saw the chaos before his mother smacked the back of his head.<p>

"Oh…that's unfortunate because we have to go to my sister's house for Christmas and if we don't leave soon, we'll hit heavy traffic." Mrs. Overland sighed, as she looked at her watch.

"Oh Stephanie can wait with Jack." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she let the family in, giving them momentarily shelter from the winter weather. "She just came down with the cold right this morning so we're having her stay home for tonight. But she can make sure Jack get's to Hiccup's party on time. Steph! Come down for a moment please?"

"Coming." Stephanie's horse voice echoed from the stairs before a small figure with a large blanket covering her entire body slowly descended the stairs. "What do you need?" She sniffed as she hugged the blanket around her tighter. Jack winced as he took in her appearance, her face was red and she looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days despite only getting the cold today.

"Dude, you look horrible." Jack laughed before ducking as Stephanie chucked a box of tissues at him. "What it's true."

"Shut up, or I'll give it to you." She sniffed as she sat on the couch. "Are you guys gonna leave now?" She asked as both families nodded.

"Yes, we have to get going. Thank you Stephanie for looking after Jack and thank you Sarah for setting up the meeting place." Mrs. Overland smiled before turning towards her son. "Now Jack, please be on your best behavior and—"

"Don't cause trouble, yeah mom you gave me the lecture yesterday."Jack grumbled as his mother chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"I know, but it's a mother's duty to be worried for their child. Now, we'll be back tomorrow morning so when you come back, stay with Stephanie until Sarah and George come back alright?"

"Yes mum."

"And Stephanie, if you don't feel better, don't hesitate to call alright?" Mrs. Bennett said to her daughter as she merely sniffed and curled on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." Sighing heavily, she gave her daughter a kiss before grabbing a duffle bag and hollered to her two remaining children and husband to get into the car.

"Have fun." Emma smiled to her brother before looking at Stephanie and gave her a wink. As both families left the house, Jack and Stephanie stayed quiet as they heard the cars drove away before Jack turned onto his childhood friend.

"Alright, what the heck is going on? My sister just winked at you and she never does that unless she was up to no good."

"Just get me my bag next to the fireplace." Stephanie groaned as she threw off her blanket, revealing a nice set of clothes that she only wore on family outings, a light blue blouse, with a demin skirt with black leggings and her brown boots. "And I'll tell you everything once this headache goes away."

"And how is this bag going to help?" Jack asked, passing her the bag before crossing his arms as she began to search through it. "You have an elixir that cures everything in there?"

"No, just the potion to counteract the Weasley's Get Out of Tests treats." Stephanie muttered earning a small gasp from Jack.

"No! You didn't….but how! Your mother forbid you from getting any of those when we went to Diagon Alley!"

"Yeah, but your mother didn't and Emma got some." Stephanie smiled as she pulled out a small red bottle. "Ha, here it is." She smiled as she quickly open the bottle and downed the drink in one gulp. Immediately her red and exhausted face became normal and her voice was no longer raspy. "That hit the spot."

"Wait my sister gave you her….when did she buy this?!" Jack asked Stephanie who was too busy trying to fix her hair to make it somewhat presentable.

"About a couple weeks after I sent the letter back about the photo. Her mum took us back to Diagon Alley and Emma secretly bought it because my mum would have searched me for it." Stephanie laughed as she quickly grabbed her jacket—a brown bomber jacket—before smiling at Jack. "So you ready?"

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when we get back." Jack chuckled as he shook head. "You're definitely gonna be on the naughty list that's for sure."

"I can live with that as long as I can see Berk with my own eyes for one night." Stephanie smiled as she stepped back from the fireplace as it begun to shake. "And our ride is here."

Just at that moment, the fireplace burst into green flames but instead of a normal explosion, the fire stayed in the fireplace and a large burly man stepped out of the fire, smiling as he saw the two children in front of him. Instead of wearing the horribly color clashing robes he wore when they both saw him, he was now wearing clothing more traditional to the Viking era. He even had a stone hammer on his left hand instead of a wooden hand.

"Ah there ya ar." Gobber smiled as he saw the two children in front of them. "Yer ready ta go ta Berk?"

"Yes we are!" Stephanie smiled as she pushed Jack towards the bulky Berkian. "Are we picking up anyone else?"

"Nah, ta rest of yer friends are already back at Berk. Yer two art ta last ones." Gobber laughed as he pushed the two children to the fire place before grabbing a handful of floo power Stephanie's family had near the fire place. "Now are ya ready?"

"Actually I'm having second thoughts of traveling through fire and getting burned alive." Jack gulped as he tried to escape but Stephanie held him firmly.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Floo travel is completely harmless!" Stephanie scolded her friend as Gobber chuckled.

"The lass is right lad. No problem with Floo Travel….unless ya have trouble pronouncin' words." Jack gulped heavily as Gobber opened his mouth and threw the Floo power down at their feet. "Berk! Chief's house!"

"I hate you Steph." Jack grumbled as his vision flooded with green light before it morphed into darkness.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>At Berk: Hiccup's House<strong>_

"Tell me again how did you manage to come? Not that I don't want you here, but your mother left an impression that well…." Hiccup tried to find the words but Rapunzel beat him to it.

"She didn't like magic?"

"Yeah….. so how did you convince your mother here and how did you get a ride from Merida. I'm very confused here." Hiccup sighed as he eyes the two girls who gave each other looks.

"Um well, wot Punzie means ta say…." Merida began before Rapunzel burst out—nearly in tears. She was already a nervous wreck when she came here, fidgeting every minute that passed, waiting for Jack and it seems that she finally cracked.

"I didn't tell my mother and I asked Merida to pick me up and I'm such a horrible daughter! How is Mother going to forgive me?! I can't Merida take me back, Mother will freak out if she finds out I went behind her words." Rapunzel cried out, nearly out of breath as she clutched onto Merida for support.

"Hey, hey! Don' worry. We'll get ya back in time before ya mum comes back." Merida said to her hyperventilating witch. "She'll never know tha yer even left. Right, Pascal." The chameleon squeaked in agreement causing Rapunzel to calm down slightly. "Besides, ya need ta rebel once in a while."

"You sound like Flynn." Rapunzel sighed as she fixed her red coat. She had worn a woolen red and black dress with white stocking and black flats, courtesy of Merida's parents. They even did her hair! Of course it had to be braided but her bangs were curled back giving her a new style. She had to remind Merida to ask her mother how she did it for future hairdos.

"Ta lad has some good ideas then." Merida huffed as she fixed her dress that thankfully wasn't over extravagant. It was dark blue and ended at her mid thighs and she wore black thick leggings with brown fur boots to keep her feet warm. "When is Jack suppose ta arrive?"

"Soon. Gobber just went to get them when you guys arrived." Hiccup chuckled nervously as he looked at his own attire. He wore his traditional clothing consisting of a green tunic that went past his waist, green trousers, and dark brown fur boots. However, instead of wearing his normal fur vest, he was wearing a cloak similar to his father except it was smaller and much lighter.

"Shame Stephanie can't come. I really wanted to meet her." Rapunzel sighed before the fireplace lit up in green flames causing her to jump in fright.

"Oh he's here." Hiccup smiled as Gobber stepped out of the fire place before stopping as not one but two figures stepped out behind him. "Jack? Stephanie?! Wait what?"

"Hey guess who's being a rebel." Stephanie coughed out as she dusted off the soot from her jacket while Jack shook his head.

"Oh my god Stephanie! You're here!" Rapunzel squealed as she quickly hugged the shocked muggle, "I didn't think you would come!"

"Wait Rapunzel?! Wait what? How?!"

"She basically lied to her mother about her whereabouts and yeah." Hiccup chuckled as Stephanie continued to hug Rapunzel, pushing Jack away anytime he came in close. "So I'm going to guess something similar happened to you as well?"

"And my sister was on it." Jack chuckled as he watched Stephanie drag Merida into their hug. "But hey as long as we're back before midnight we shouldn't get into any trouble."

"Good because I'm sure by then you'll probably get sick of Berk by then." Hiccup chuckled before Gobber coughed out, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, time fer ta annual Snoggletog fest! Hope yer hungry coz we got lots of food ta go around." Gobber smiled as all of their stomachs growled. "Well, come on. Ta foods gonna disappear before ya even get there."

"Is he joking?" Jack asked as they quickly followed the large man out of the wooden house—despite living on an island they still surprising had some modern kitchen appliances despite it being thirty or so years behind.

"No, everyone here is serious about food and well, it's an island so whatever food we manage to gather is quickly used up." Hiccup answered as he opened the door and let his friends take in the view of Berk. Stephanie's gasp was the loudest and Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. After all, she was the most eager to visit his god forsaken island—well Merida did too but it was mostly due for the sports—and it was a nice change to know that a muggle and his three other friends loved how the island looked like.

"Dude, you can see the ocean here!" Jack laughed as jumped up and down excitedly. "The ocean! Don't tell me you guys have fish as well!"

"Um yeah—"

"Is that yer dueling arena!" Merida quickly cut off Hiccup, turning their attention to an enclosed area similar to the one they used for dragon training where some of the wizards his age were battle it out. "Can we try?!"

"Only if you know how to conjure a _**Protego**_" Hiccup chuckled as Merida grumbled about unfairness. "Otherwise the adults wont you even let you take a step in there."

"But don't you guys learn that in your fifth year or something like that?" Stephanie asked as she winced as a blonde witch with a skull decorated leather skirt and metal shoulder pads easily threw her opponent across the arena with a flick of her wrist. How powerful were the Berkian wizards anyways?

"Yeah, but here it's probably the most important spell you can ever learn, besides **_Aguamenti_**." Hiccup muttered before turning around. "Come on, we still have a ways to go before we get to the great hall.

"It's not very colorful here. I mean there's a lot of grass but all the houses look pretty much the same." Rapunzel noted causing Hiccup to laugh.

"That's because most of these houses get burned down and why waste time making your house look nice when it'll probably get burned down in a month?"

"Can't you cast a fire proof charm on the house or something?" Stephanie asked Hiccup before he shook his head.

"Dragon fire is probably the most powerful form of magic and nothing can really go against it really. So charms don't work out so well."

"So you guys just focus more on rebuilding than making it look nice then huh." Rapunzel muttered, her fingers itching to add some color to the island.

"Pretty much, it saves resources." The Berkian wizard answered Rapunzel.

"Oh my god is that a black smith?! Is this where you make your enchanted weapons?!" Stephanie gasped out before squealing happily. "Hiccup, you have to show me how you make your weapons!"

"Sorry, but that's a trade secret." Hiccup chuckled nervously as Stephanie pouted—mumbling about how she even couldn't make anything without magic—before she quickly rushed off towards the edge of the village and gasped in awe at the sight of their fleet used mostly for traveling to Dragon Island….wait fleet?

"There are a lot of damaged ships that came back." Rapunzel muttered as she stood next to Stephanie, giving worried looks to the Berkian wizards that came off the ships while Hiccup was silently panicking on the inside. "Are dragons that dangerous?"

"I'm amazed they still use ships to travel! I mean I thought muggles were the only one to do that!" Stephanie smiled as more Vikings wearyingly got off the boats and took their damaged weapons. "Do you guys use wind to travel or magic?"

"Who's tha commin' in ta front?" Merida asked as she pointed to the least injured of Berkian wizards, striding up the wooden staircase up to the island. "He looks kinda like my dad."

"That actually would be my dad." Hiccup sighed as the chief of Berk finally took notice of his sons guests—his eyebrows rose dramatically—and began making their way towards them. The four friends gave Hiccup a 'you're kidding' look before they quickly turned around to pay their respects to the leader of what would probably be the toughest wizard community in the world.

"Hiccup…I see yer guests made it here in one piece." Stoick muttered as he eyes the tiny children standing before him.

"Yeah, um Gobber picked up Jack and Stephanie," Hiccup muttered, pointing to the two mentioned. The neighbors gave the chief a small wave who merely grunted in acknowledgment, "And Merida came with her mother and Rapunzel."

"Nice ta meetcha sir." Merida bowed—something her mother annoyingly reminded her to do—before standing up straight. "Ma mother wanted ta say thank yer for ta invite and hopes yer have a wonderful chris—err Snoggletog." Merida quickly corrected as she saw Hiccup's face.

"Thank ya lass. Now out of curiosity, what houses have yer five been sorted inta." The chief's face lit up in excitement as the five friends gave each other looks. Hiccup winced as Merida began to speak up, already knowing the disappointed look his father would give him. He had been so careful not to mention his house—he even wore plain robes when he came back for Thor's sake—but it seemed that he couldn't escaped his father this time. As he turned towards his only muggle friend, he saw Stephanie's face turn pale before he realized that if his father found out about her status she might not be as welcomed. Sure they had their resident muggles—Mildew and Bucket—but Mildew gave Berkians a horrible view on muggles and Bucket…well ever since a dragon smashed his head, he hadn't been right since.

"Um….well I'm in Gryffindor…"Merida began as Stoick gave her a hearty laugh.

"So yer all in Gryffindor then?! I knew my son had it im ta be brave! Even though he was a horrible wizard here, he's not tha bad over in yer community." The chief boomed, catching the attention of the rest of the village causing the rest of the friends to hunch over.

"Yer son's in Gryffindor then?!" A random Berkian asked causing mutters to go around. Hiccup shrunk in on himself even more as the rest of the village became hype up. After all, Gryffindor was the house known to produce the best wizards, Harry Potter came from that house for Odin's sake!

"Finally he's making himself a better wizard!"

"He'll finally be something we won't be ashamed of!" that caused a lot of laughter among the wizards but before Stoick could say anything more, Merida cough out, catching the attention of the chief. She was crossing her arms and gave the chief a pointed look before muttering out,

"Not all of us ar in Gryffindor." Merida nudged Rapunzel, signaling that it was her turn to go next.

"Actually….I'm in Hufflepuff…" Rapunzel squeaked out before tapping Jack's shoulder.

"I'm in Slytherin…" Jack muttered quietly as the rest of the adults looked at Stephanie and Hiccup for their answers.

"I…um….well….." Stephanie started, but her face began to heat up and she couldn't form any coherent sentence so it was Hiccup's turn to tell his father what house he was in. He wasn't expecting a good reaction at all.

"I'm…..in Ravenclaw." Hiccup sighed as the rest of the village gasped in shock and as Hiccup looked up to this father, his smile slowly turned into a thin line and Hiccup had a feeling that if his friends weren't here, his father would be frowning and sighing even heavier than he was now.

"Ravenclaw…." Stoick muttered lowly, unable to believe what his son had told him. The rest of the villagers began muttering with the same disbelief their chief had. "They sorted you into Ravenclaw?"

"I um….well a hat did and um…" Stoick sighed once more as the crowd among them began to disperse leaving the chief and the five children alone in the middle of the village. Hiccup lowered his head in shame, he knew that something like this would have happened if he told his father the house he was sorted into. However, having his friends witness it, make it three times unbearable.

"Get your friends into the Great Hall, they're probably hungry." The chief finally muttered, turning around and walking away.

"R-ravenclaw isn't a bad house you know!" Stephanie managed to speak out, causing the chief to pause for a moment. "Just because Gryffindor is known mostly for producing the best known wizards doesn't mean the other houses don't. Hiccup will be the best wizard on Berk , I just know it and Ravenclaw will help him to become like that!" The chief said nothing and continued on his way, greeting villagers left and right.

For a couple seconds, none of the friends said anything as they saw Hiccup slouch even further. Merida could only give Hiccup a sympathetic stare, knowing the pressure of pleasing your parents and living up to their expectations. But she had a father who didn't mind having a daughter who was out there and encouraged her to be who she wanted to. Hiccup…he only had his father, and if he couldn't live up to his father's expectation, who was there for Hiccup to tell him that it was ok? It seemed like no one on the island really liked Hiccup at all considering wherever they walked, the villagers gave the small wizard a scornful look. Were they the only ones who accepted Hiccup who he was?

"So um….food? What do you guys have to eat?" Jack asked, earning a jab from his neighbor. "What? I don't know what else to say!"

"Its fine don't worry." Hiccup chuckled nervously as he played with his fur cloak. "Let's just um get to the Great Hall before all the good tables are taken." Without another word, Hiccup quickly led his fiends towards the brightly lit large stone and wood structure where many of the Berkian wizard were already gathering.

"Look! It's the runt." A new voice sneered, causing the friends to turn around in anger while Hiccup slumped his shoulders even more. "I don't even know why you bothered to come back to Berk for Snoggletog, just stay with the wimps over in Hogsnort."

"It's called Hogwarts." Stephanie muttered, glaring at the young wizard that came up to them. He wasn't alone as four others—including the female blonde witch Stephanie saw earlier—joined him. The boy who spoke up first seemed to fit in with the typical Berkian stereotype with his already buff body, dark hair and snarky attitude nudged the boy—err girl….one of the blonde twins causing them to laugh.

"It's already a stupid name, right Snotlout."

"Snotlout?" Merida snorted causing the boy to glare at the redhead. "Ya tellin' us tha our school sounds funny when yer name's even funnier? Ha, oh Merlin, tha's a good one."

"Hahaha now that I think about it, Snotlout is a pretty funny sounding name." The other twin snickered before slapping their twin on the back. "Tuffnuff is funny sounding also."

"So does Ruffnutt!" Tuffnutt growled out as he pounced on his twin and began wrestling with her. The blond witch sighed heavily at her….comrades' behavior before turning towards Hiccup.

"Hope you learned something drop out, there's still a dueling tournament going on and I think you embarrassed the chief enough." Turning around, the blonde witch walked past the wrestling twins before Snotlout quickly rushed after her, complementing how "awesome' and so 'Astrid'. Astrid merely punched Snotlout in the stomach to shut him up and continued her way to the Great hall alone.

"Well….on the bright side they're not as bad as Slytherins right?" Stephanie chuckled nervously while Hiccup sighed even deeper.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

><p>"And I thank everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate our annual Snoggletog festival and feast! After tonight's feast, we'll continue our traditional duels and games. So….DIG IN!" Stoick cried out, finally ending his three minute speech—Rapunzel was surprised it even lasted that long—earning similar cries from the other Vikings and less than enthusiastic cries from Hiccup and his friends before they quickly went to grab their meals and sat at the very end of the Hall, away from everyone else.<p>

"Well, I must admit, the food taste very good." Stephanie smiled as she gulped down a piece of Yak leg. "Never though yaks would taste like pork though…."

"And the fish is amazing! What kind of fish is it?" Jack asked through a mouth-full of fish.

"Jack! Chew your food first." Rapunzel laughed as she calmly ate her small piece of….what she hoped was chicken…..before taking out her water bottle she brought with her.

"Least it's a lot more lively tha ma family dinner's." Merida smiled as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve—ha her mother couldn't tell her no because there wasn't any napkins here—before settling a glare as a familiar group of young Berkian wizards began walking towards them. "Wot ar they commin' here for?" Merida hissed to Hiccup as he tried to shrink into his chair.

"It's not like we have that much room here and there are other tables that aren't that full." Rapunzel whispered before Hiccup sighed.

"Probably my dad's idea. There's not a lot of children around the same age here on the island so the ones that are usually stick together and well, I guess Dad wanted to make sure that they had more people to interact that are around the same age as well."

"I wouldn't mind talking to them if they changed their attitude though." Stephanie muttered through her cup—before she spit it out as she tasted the alcohol in it. "Please tell me you guys have water…I don't want to go home drunk…."

"What? Can't handle a bit of our island's regular drink?" Snotlout laughed before he pushed himself in between Stephanie and Rapunzel. "Sorry but this table is reserved for the cool kids."

"And where would they be?" Merida asked, gripping her cup tightly, "Cuz I certain'y don' see them."

"Why you little…."

"Thanks for saving us a table losers, now scram. We can't all fit here." Tuffnuff laughed as he pushed between Merida and Jack while his sister sat in between Jack and Hiccup.

"Yeah, we don't want your smelly germs get on us."

"If anyone getting germs it's us and your bad hygiene." Stephanie grumbled before her cup flew towards her and spilled right on her shirt.

"Hey! You can't do that to her!" Jack growled out as Snotlout looked bored.

"Do what? I didn't do anything runt number two. I would need a wand to do any magic according to you guys."

"Wandless magic?! Yer guys can do that?" Merida screeched standing up in surprise and anger as Rapunzel got up and tried to help Stephanie get rid of the stain on her blouse.

"Of course, it's required for us to learn a bit of wandless magic." Astrid snorted as she took a seat at the edge of the table. "It's mostly for basic spells, but some of the top wizards from our island don't even bother with their wands once they master wandless magic."

"That doesn't mean you get to use it for bullying." Jack growled as Stephanie and Rapunzel stopped trying to get the stain out, it was going to stay there for a good while.

"It's not my fault the twerp can't use a small deflective spell to block it." Snotlout shrugged before grabbing Rapunzel's dinner and quickly ate the rest. "Hmmm, blad I got bis befothor they phan out." Snotlout smirked with a mouthful of chicken causing the twin to laugh uncontrollably before Stephanie stood up.

"Laugh all you want, you may be able to perform wandless magic, but without any brains, it might as well as be useless since you'll never use it for the proper things."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Snotlout smirked as he finished Merida's drink. "Fine, I'll take you on once dinner is over and we'll see who'll have the last laugh."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but that won't happen…" Stephanie muttered, growing red at the position she placed herself into.

"Aww, is the foreigner a scaredy cat?" Snotlout snickered as the twins laughed at Stephanie's growing red face.

"Snotlout that's enough." Hiccup tried his best to growl, but it only proceeded to make his cousin laugh even harder.

"Or what? You're gonna blast me with bright lights? Oh like that worked last time." The bulkier cousin laughed even harder before he got out his wand and pointed it Stephanie. "If you really wanna show me you mean business then you're gonna have to stop me."

"Wait, stop you from doing what?!" Hiccup cried as Stephanie eyed the wand warily, but before anyone in the table could do anything, Snotlout flicked his wrist and Stephanie went flying in the air.

"STEPH!" Jack shouted as Stephanie began to spin around in the air before he angrily pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snotlout who didn't even look fazed. Merida joined him but they were stopped by the twins who held out their own set of wands at them. Meanwhile, Rapunzel could only stare in horror as Stephanie's face began to turn green at the many spins she completed. Hiccup found himself frozen at his spot as his cousin used his favorite spell that he, himself, fell victim to many times before.

_Move!_ Hiccup told himself as Stephanie placed her hands over her mouth to try and keep her dinner in, looking much like he did just a couple months ago. _Move!_ But his body refused to comply with him.

"Let Stephanie go right now!" Jack growled, gripping onto his wand tighter in which the twins just laughed.

"Don't feel bad." Ruffnutt laughed, enjoying the sight above them while the adults paid no attention to the commotion they caused. "She's just going to our ritual we have with runts like loser over there."

"Please! Let her down!" Rapunzel pleaded, "She's going to throw up."

"No way, she has to get out of it herself." Snotlout laughed before Jack decided enough was enough as shouted the first spell he knew of,

_**Windgardium Leviosa!**_ Pointing to a set of metal plates he flung them at the twins distracting them enough for Merida to hex Snotlout with a small tickling hex her father taught her, making the Berkian Viking lose his concentration on the spell he had Stephanie in. Before Stephanie could thank any deities for making the world stop spinning, she realized that there was no spell holding her up any more and at the height she was at, a broken bone didn't seem that farfetched. Stephanie screamed as she plummeted to the floor, finally earning the attention of the adults in the Great Hall.

"STEPH!" Jack shouted, as the twins held him and Merida with ropes—how in heck did they know such advanced spells—and the young wizard could do nothing as his best friend fell.

"_**W-windgardium Leviosa!**_" Hiccup stuttered as he hastily pulled out his own wand and tried to stop Stephanie from her inevitable fall. Stephanie stopped for a moment—Hiccup couldn't help but let out a gasped, because honestly he didn't think it would work—before the spell faltered and Stephanie continued to fall. However, before she could hit the ground, she found herself slowly descending and turning back upright so that her feet landed on the floor first. Once she touched solid ground, Rapunzel quickly hurried to Stephanie's aid as she struggled to stand upright before Jack joined her as the ropes around him and Merida disappeared.

"What in Thor's name is going on!" Stoick bellowed, earning winces from the Berkian wizards and a glare from Merida.

"Yer charges need ta be taught manners!" Merida growled, "They lifted Stephanie inta tha air and spun her!"

"I think I'm going to need a bucket…." Stephanie groaned as Jack quickly went to grab the biggest mug he could find, and immediately placed it in his friend's hand just as she threw up her dinner.

"Snotlout…." Stoick growled as the Berkian wizard actually looked frightened.

"What? It was a simple spell she could have gotten out of!"

"Well, she can't do magic!" Jack growled as Rapunzel rubbed circles on the mugggle's back—who continued to pour her dinner into the mug. "She's a muggle!" Jack's words earned several gasps in the Hall and made the Berkian wizards cringe even more as Stoick's glare intensified.

"Yer perform magic on a muggle!"

"We didn't know! She acted like a witch!" Snotlout quickly defended himself before pointing to his cousin. "Besides, he didn't tell us that he was bringing a muggle!" Hiccup, shrunk in on himself as he faced his father's angry glare. He probably should have mentioned to his friends that on Berk, while they did have muggles on the island, they really weren't as welcomed as foreign witches and wizards and if they did visit they always wanted to know ahead of time if any muggles were coming since they practically use magic on each other all the time. And if someone was caught using magic on a muggle….well, the consequences weren't good.

"Hiccup…."

"I um….yeah, I should have told you, but—" Stoic groaned heavily before placing his hand up to stop his son from explaining further.

"Enough Hiccup. Enough….we'll have a talk about this later. Snotlout, clean up the mess you and ta twins made." The chief pointed to the messy table the children once sat at earning groans.

"But I didn't—"

"Yer preformed magic on a muggle, be grateful I'm not punishing you even further." The chief grumbled before adding, "And yer can't use magic."

"WHAT!?"

"Make that the entire Great Hall."

"Yes chief…." The bulky Berkian wizard grumbled as he walked to get the bucket and brush they used occasionally to clean up grime. He gave his cousin and his friends a snarl before pushing Hiccup out of the way that would have sent him to the floor if Merida hadn't caught his arm.

"Alright, everyone back to the feast!" Stoick bellowed, "This food isn't going to finish itself." And within seconds, the Great Hall went back to its loud, rowdy, and festive ways, as if the incident with Stephanie never happened.

"Wotcha still doin' here." Merida hissed as Astrid and a large—larger than Snotlout—blonde hair Viking still stood around the table. The twins had bailed the moment the chief gave Snotlout his punishment and were currently creating havoc elsewhere.

"If you haven't noticed, there aren't any other tables to sit at." Astrid muttered, sending a glare of her own at the red head. "Trust me, I wouldn't be sitting next to you guys if there wasn't any other options."

"Glad you think so highly of us." Jack growled as Stephanie finally finished dry heaving into the mug. "Hey how are you doing Steph?"

"….sorry hiccup…."Stephanie mumbled out, her eyes half open and her skin paler than normal. "Didn't…..want….get…in trouble…."

"It's fine." Hiccup sighed, giving her a sad smile. He never wanted her or any of his friends to have suffer like he had at the hands of his cousin, that's why he was so reluctant to invite them over, but the damage was done. "I should have warned you guys about my cousin…"

"Don worry Hic, it's not yer fault. And if he tries somethin' again, we'll pound him." Merida smiled cheerfully before a scoff turned Merida's smile into a frown. "Wot?"

"Even if Snotlout can't use his wand, he'll still be able to take you down. Even Fishlegs here has a better chance and he's practically useless." Astrid answered causing Merida's face to turn bright red.

"Merida, don't do what I think you're going to do." Rapunzel pleaded as she tried to pull Merida back but the red head was already walking towards Astrid before stopping just a inch in front of her face. Her mother used to come in close just like this in order to intimidate her—or whenever she was really mad at her, whichever came first—and it boiled her blood even further when Astrid didn't even flinch.

"I challenge yer to a wizard's duel."

"After dinner?"

"Jack shall be ma second. Yer's?"

"I won't need one." She smirked before turning away. "I'm going to get ready. I suggest you do as well. Here on Berk we don't like it when a wizard's duel finishes too fast and without bodily harm."

"Well, they'll get a show then!" Merida shouted as the blonde witch left leaving the five friends alone with Fishlegs who quickly hurried out as Merida gave him the same glare as before.

"Merida, you don't even know how to duel!" Hiccup cried, "Why would you even challenge her to do that? Do you want to die because I can guarantee she will not make it painless."

"I can't jus' stand here an let them humiliate Steph!" Merida hissed as Stephanie shakily stood on her two legs. "How yer holdin' up?"

"Better….but I think a bathroom break is in order." Stephanie smiled weakly. "Know where the nearest bathroom is?"

"It's just outside the Great hall. A couple of houses to your left. It's a pretty big sign that you can't miss." Hiccup answered before holding out his hand. "I'll take you—"

"It's fine. I can manage on my own." Stephanie chuckled nervously. "I um….don't like it when people see me like this…I'm pretty sure I have barf somewhere in my hair as well."

"But Steph what if—"

"Jack, I'll be fine. The adults know I'm muggle so they'll make sure nothing bad happens to me." The black haired muggle smiled softly as she walked towards the side exit of the building. "I'll be quick as a bunny. You won't even know I was gone."

"Jus make sure ta yell if those jerks do sumthin' ta ya." Merida huffed, crossing her arms. "We'll come runnin'"

"Will do." Stephanie mumbled before disappearing out into the cold winter air. For a couple of seconds, Jack looked anxiously at the door where his best friend had just left through, tapping his foot impatiently before he finally cracked.

"You know what I think I'm going to the bathroom too." Jack said before Hiccup sighed

"The bathroom for men's are on the other side of the building, Jack…."Jack paused in mid-step before turning around and gave the girls a pleading look.

"Fine, we'll check on ta lass." Merida sighed as she grabbed Rapunzel's arm. "Com on Punzie, we got sum checkin' up ta do."

"Oh um ok sure. Be back soon." Rapunzel smiled to the boys as Merida dragged her out of the hall, just a minute after Stephanie did.

"Thankfully there's no real danger besides Snotlout and the twins on the island today." Hiccup sighed as the girls left the two remaining Hogwarts student standing awkwardly at their messed up table. "You don't have to such a worry wart, dragons don't usually come during this time of the month so a raid isn't likely."

"So you guys constantly get raided by dragons?" Jack asked Hiccup who merely nodded. "Why haven't you moved? I mean I would especially if there's not a way to fully protect your home from dragons."

"We're stubborn. We don't want to move and with nearly every land already occupied by other wizards or muggles, there's not a lot of choices for us even if we decided to move."

"I guess you have a point…but for some reason I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen…." Jack sighed heavily as he crossed his arms.

"You're not the only one." Hiccup muttered, "Ever since we entered the Hall I knew something was gonna happen and after the incident with Snotlout I thought it would go away but…."

"It didn't….yeah….maybe it's just the food…" The small brunette mumbled before the front entrance to the great hall slammed open, revealing an out of breath Viking with burn marks on his arm. For a second, everyone went quiet taking in the Viking's appearance as he stumbled towards the main table where Hiccup's father stood up with a frown on his face. Finally, The Viking coughed out the words Hiccup and many other Vikings were sadly accustomed to.

"Dragons! Dragons are attacking!"

"Everyone to yer stations!" Stoick bellowed out as the Viking slumped onto the table before two other Vikings quickly caught him and apperated him out of the hall. "Gather yer weapons and make sure to keep the live stock away from the devils!"

"I thought you said there were no dragon raids during this time!" Jack turned to Hiccup as the rest of the Vikings ran out of the Great Hall without bumping to each other due to years of experience.

"T-there shouldn't be!" Hiccup cried as his father stomped towards them, with a stern frown on his face. It took Hiccup years of figuring out his father's facial expression since most of them looked so alike and while he may have looked mad, Hiccup could easily tell that his father was worried. And why shouldn't he be? After all they had guests on the island and a muggle…Hiccups' face soon turned pale his father as Stoick couldn't located Hiccup's missing friends.

"Where are the rest of yer friends Hiccup."

"Currently outside at the moment without any way to protect themselves during a situation like this!" Jack shouted, as he turned towards Hiccup. "We have to get them out now—"

"No!" Stoick bellowed, silencing Jack. "The two of yer stay here. We'll get yer friends back here in one piece and once yer all in here, STAY in here."

"But dad—"

"Gobber can handle the blacksmith today. He's been doing fine on his own since yer left." Stoick growled out as he grabbed a spare axe from a nearby pillar. "And I mean it Hiccup. Stay put."

"But dad!" Hiccup cried out once more but his father paid no attention to him as he ran out of the building, briefly showing the two Hogwarts students the burning inferno the dragons managed to create in less than a minute. Their cries echoed in the Great Hall along with the shouts and screams of Vikings as they battle against the flying fire-breathing lizards.

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup muttered, his eyes going wide as he pulled at his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happened! Oh mighty Thor, what if the girls get hurt?!"

"Then the more reason we should go out there and get them!" Jack shouted, pulling at Hiccup's tunic so that he was face to face with the smaller wizard. "We have to get them before any of the dragons do!"

"But how?!" Hiccup shouted. "I'm useless at using magic and you don't know any advance spells to even stun a dragon! How are we going to help them if we can't even defend ourselves?! All of my inventions are still in the blacksmith which by the way is in the middle of the island and that's if Gobber didn't make them into scrap metal!"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing! Not while Stephanie, Merida and Rapunzel are out there defenseless!" Jack growled as he let go of Hiccup. "I'm going to go and get them myself. Are you going to come or what?"

"This is probably going to bite us in the ass later on but what the heck." Hiccup sighed as he took off his cloak—it was too heavy for him to move around freely in—and held onto his wand tightly. "Let's get the girls."

"That's more like it." Jack chuckled as he took out his wand, before taking off his jacket as well. HE didn't want it to get destroyed since his sister gave it to him as an early Christmas present. The two boys gave each other a nod before they rushed out into the burning island, only thinking about saving their friends from a fiery death.

_If we manage to get out of this alive…..one thing's for sure….Stephanie is sooo going to owe me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**And Finte. Sorry about the late chapter, finals were coming and that came before anything else sorry. And I'm also sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Nearly forty pages to edit on your own is not easy. Maybe during break I'll be able to spit out another chapter but please don't be too hopeful. **

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


	10. Snoggletog on Berk: Part 2

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Sorry for the two month absence…..again OTL I thought Winter Break would allow me to have some more time to write this so I procrastinated and when the semester started….well, I was overwhelmed with work and homework. Ugh, I feel terrible. Hopefully, I can speed things up a bit but it seems like two months are going to be more frequent until summer. **

**So we are finally going to be done with the Berk arch and back to the story and we will finally start focusing more on Rapunzel and her family. Not that it will appear in this chapter, but probably in the next one. **

**But anyways, thank to everyone that are still following this story. I didn't mean to leave this story unattended for so long so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Jinx-Nightangale:**** I'm glad you're still hooked despite the two month break. ^_^ And….well I can't tell you that now can I? :D**

**Guest:**** I shall continue! Do not worry, although it may take a bit of time xD. And of course Toothless will appear. Hiccup isn't Hiccup that we know and love without his equally sarcastic dragon of lighting and death XD. It'll be a while though **** so if you're willing to wait, then you will be rewarded.**

**Bruno14:**** And Part two is here! Probably not as exciting as I had initially planned, but I hope that it satisfies you. **

**Rothfyae: **** Thank you! And thank you again for your kind words, I hope this update satisfies you as well. ^_^**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_That's more like it." Jack chuckled as he took out his wand, before taking off his jacket as well. HE didn't want it to get destroyed since his sister gave it to him as an early Christmas present. The two boys gave each other a nod before they rushed out into the burning island, only thinking about saving their friends from a fiery death. _

_If we manage to get out of this alive…..one thing's for sure….Stephanie is sooo going to owe me._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>About 5 minutes before the Dragon Attack<strong>_

"Yer again." Merida hissed angrily at the blonde witch in front of them who effortlessly pulled out an ax from an overly used wooden post if all the cut marks said anything. "Why am I not surprise ta see yer face again?"

"If anything, I should be wondering if you're stalking me, not the other way around." Astrid scoffed, twirling her axe a couple of times before throwing it at the post once more, landing dead center. Behind Merida, Rapunzel winced as the sound of metal meeting wood, echoed in the small field they were standing in. How did they meet up with the one witch who could rile up Merida faster than any Slytherin while looking for Stephanie?

"I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded like." Rapunzel sighed as the two witches continued to glare at each other. "What do you think Pascal? Should I intervene?" The small reptile in her winter jacket merely shrugged its shoulder, causing Rapunzel to give her reptile friend a deadpan stare. "Fine, be indecisive…..Um Astrid right?" Rapunzel spoke up thus ending the small glaring contest, but Rapunzel ended up staring into Astrid's angry icy blue eyes instead.

_They would probably look prettier if she wasn't glaring all the time._ The Hogwarts student thought before snapping out of her thoughts by Astrid's sharp voice.

"What do you want?"

"Well um…"

"Oi yer don't snap at Punzie like tha!" Merida hissed as she stood protectively in front of Rapunzel before she could say another word.

"But Merida—"

"I'll speak to whoever I want, however I want." Astrid growled back causing sparks to fly between the two witches—or at least would've if it was physically possible—before Rapunzel had enough.

"If the two of you could stop bickering for a moment and just listen!" Rapunzel shouted, surprising the two witches immensely. Once Rapunzel was sure that the two girls would no longer argue, she cleared her voice and looked at Astrid with a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that, but we were wondering if you could tell us where the restrooms are? We're on our way to check up on Stephanie."

"If the two of you continue to baby her like that she'll never survive in the wizarding world especially if you plan on bringing her here often." Astrid scoffed, turning around causing Merida to growl in anger.

"It's cuz yer jerks like ta bully people who are different! I've seen how yer clan treats Hiccup and it's uncalled fer! He's a great wizard, he can't get a grip on his wand that's all!"

"If he can't even perform the simplest of spells then what kind of chief will he become?" Astrid snapped, turning around and glaring at the girls angrily. "I don't know how your community works, but we work for our chief and if he can't become a proper wizard why should we follow him? We're hard on him not because he's just an outcast, but because he needs to get his magic together or otherwise a new chief will be selected and having Snotlout as a chief isn't my wish."

"Yer don't have ta outcast him fer it though." Merida hissed right back, "If anythin' yer making it—"

"SHHH!" Astrid suddenly placed her hand on Merida's mouth before she could finish her sentence and immediately dragged her behind a house. Rapunzel quickly followed her friend and made it just in time to see Merida wrestling Astrid to get her hand off her mouth.

"Wot yer think yer doing!?" Merida cried out, finally succeeding pulling away the Berkian's hand.

"SHHH! I hear wings flapping!" Astrid hissed out, looking back up into the sky with a confused look on her face before mumbling out, "But that's impossible."

"What does wings flapping even mean?" Rapunzel asked before she was roughly pulled towards the side of the house just as a large fire ball crashed into the once lush grass where Rapunzel stood seconds ago. Rapunzel looked at the scorched earth in fright—she had to catch Pascal as he passed out at the near death experience—holding onto Merida tightly just as screeching and hissing noise filled the night sky.

"Dragon raid!" A Viking nearby shouted, causing the few Berkian wizards outside to drop their things and rush into houses before rushing back out, screaming with fury as they rushed at the dragons with their weapons.

"But this never happens!" Astrid hissed out as she grabbed Merida by the arm, too shocked to even comprehend what was happening, before she pulled the two girls out behind the building and into the middle of the plaza. Looking up into the night sky, the dragon's first fire had caused some light to shed on the dim island showing a hoard of Dragons circling the skies above them. Several Vikings around them attacked the dragons that came to close to the ground before they had to dodge another dragon's fire.

"Protect the livestock!"

"Put out the fires!"

"Children inside!"

"It's like an organized mess….." Merida muttered as they ran in between Viking—Rapunzel occasionally screaming as spikes and fire nearly beheaded them—before reaching the outskirts of the village. Despite being further away from the fight, there was still some damage done to the houses. In fact….wasn't this Hiccup's house?

"Stay here." Astrid growled out as she switched her weapon to her right hand and placed her wand into a holster on her thigh. "And whatever you do, don't go into the plaza. Not unless you want to die."

"Wait, I want ta help!" Merida cried, pulling on Astrid's arm. "Yer saved ma life and it's ta least I can—"

"You want to help? Then you can help by not being in the way." Astrid hissed as she pushed the red head into the chief's house before pulling Rapunzel along. "You don't know the basic spells we learn on the island and without those spells, you're helpless as a newborn sheep so do us a favor and stay inside where it's safe."

"But wait! Steph—" Before Rapunzel could say anything to the blonde Berkian witch, Astrid slammed the door closed, leaving the two witches by themselves. Slowly Rapunzel turned towards Merida before gulping heavily. "We never found Stephanie…"

"Oh no…..the lass…." Merida gasped as she shared the same shocked face Rapunzel had. "She can't even defend herself!"

"We have to go back out there to find her!" Rapunzel cried as she opened the door to the house before immediately shutting it close as she found herself face to face with a dragon. The door behind her shook wildly as the dragon roared fiercely before the wood began to catch on fire.

"Time ta go…." Merida cried as she grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her away from the door just as it exploded and a dragon's head took its place.

"So now what?" Rapunzel screamed as a piece of the roof nearly fell on them. "We don't know any spells to do any damage! And I'm pretty sure your tickling hex would make them angrier than anything!"

"Ta forge!" Merida panted, running out the house just as it caught on fire, still feeling the intense heat from the flames. "Hiccup said tha they use ta forge ta make weapons ta fight off ta beasts!"

"And where would the forge even be!" The blonde witch cried as they weaved through the fire patches, Vikings, spikes, and pieces of wood. It was basically a war zone out here and it all happened in a span of what ten minutes, perhaps even less?! In the distance, Rapunzel could have sworn she saw Stephanie running but in the madness, it was really hard to tell.

"Weapons! Get yer weapons here!" Gobber's voice rang out, stopping the girls as they turned to look for the source. Just a little over a yard, the girls saw the large Berkian wizard waving his stone hammer arm just outside the forge they saw hours ago. Many Vikings rounded up near the forge entrance with bent and broken weapons before leaving just as quickly with new ones.

"He won't give us any weapons!" Rapunzel cried as Merida quickly pulled her towards the busy building, wincing at the intense heat it brought. Although, it was a nice change from the freezing weather.

"Then we'll have ta take sum without Gobber findin' out!" Merida shouted out over the roars of the dragon before opening the back door to the forge. Quickly she pulled Rapunzel behind the pillar just as Gobber turned around to throw several weapons into an open flame. Once the large Berkian wizard turned back to the waiting crowd, Merida turned her head around and looked for any available weapon that they could hold without falling over.

"There!" Merida whispered as she spotted a small bow and quiver at the bottom of a pile near the forge. It was a bit twisted and burnt, but could still shoot properly. She's seen and used bows in worse condition. "Wot are ya waitin' fer?! Get sumthin' quick!" Merida hissed to Rapunzel as she nervously looked at the weapons around her.

"I um….they all look very dangerous….and heavy!" The blonde witch gasped as she tried to lift the smallest hammer she could find. She managed to lift it about half an inch before having to drop it causing the rest of the weapons to fall over as well. The crash echoed throughout the small overcrowded forge earning a surprised grunt from Gobber. The girls gave each other a scared looked before dashing out the door just as Gobber turned to look at the fallen pile of weapons.

"Huh, thought I put tha weapon on top."

"Ok…..new plan…stay behind me and keep yer wand out, ok?" Merida huffed out as she placed the quiver over her shoulder and took out a single arrow. "I should be able ta shoot ta dragons off course, but let's not rest on tha."

"Ok….but um….I didn't bring my wand…." Rapunzel gulped as prepared herself for Merida's scream. Said red head turned around in disbelief before groaning heavily.

"How culd yer not brin' ya wand?!"

"I just thought I wouldn't need it! I'll….I'll take this frying pan instead!" Rapunzel cried as she picked up a iron casted iron pan that was conveniently laying on the floor—probably blasted out of one of the houses—and chuckled nervously at her friend. "It…it could help?"

"Ya stay behin' me ok?" Merida sighed as she rubbed her forehead wondering to Merlin why any witch could forget their wand. Rapunzel just nodded, holding tightly onto her frying pan before grabbing Pascal and placed him in her pocket her dress surprisingly had. "I think it'll be safer for you in here." Pascal squeaked in agreement as he curled deeper into the pocket until he couldn't be seen by either girls.

"Let's move out!" Merida cried as she aimed her first arrow towards an incoming dragon before pulling Rapunzel to the side as it thrashed painfully into the air, giving the girls a small opening to move towards the center of the village where hopefully they could find Stephanie.

"I hope we're not too late in finding her." The Hufflepuff witch muttered to herself, as she quickly kept up with Merida. But of course, nothing could ever go their way.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Elsewhere on the Island<strong>_

"Holy crap, Holy crap, Holy Crap!" Stephanie cried as she ran away from a Monstrous Nightmare, trying her best to keep the child in her arms from falling but being only eleven years old, she didn't have much strength.

"Turn left here!" The child in her arm cried and Stephanie quickly complied, narrowly missing the dragon's talons. Stephanie barely managed to fit through a small alley where the dragon couldn't fit through…for now. Panting heavily, the muggle lowered her arms for the child to get off and let her get a couple of minutes to breath and catch her breath.

"I thought Dragons only went after livestock….not kids." Stephanie gasped as she shakily sat down and tried to stop her aching arms from shaking.

"They don't…..well usually. There was a dragon that supposedly took one of the villagers nearly a decade ago, but other than that there hasn't been a recorded dragon kidnapping since." The child replied as he took his helmet off, revealing his messy black hair. He had a cute button nose that would most likely go away during puberty, and he wore traditional Berkian clothing.

"Oh…..Well, I'm Stephanie by the way." The muggle managed a small smile as she extended her hand out for the child to shake. "And you are…"

"Gustav. And thanks for saving me back there." The child smiled as he shook her hand before a dragon's roar forced the children to look up. The Monstrous Nightmare they thought they lost was now looking down on them, taking a deep breath.

"Don't thank me just yet." Stephanie gasped as she quickly grabbed Gustav and pulled him out of the ally just as it lit on fire. "We need to survive the night before you can thank me!"

Despite knowing the dangers coming to the Island of Berk without any way to protect herself, Stephanie did not expect for Dragons to come to the island when it was coldest Berk could ever be. After all, they were cold blooded lizards and by nature they couldn't stand the cold.

She was prepared to go up against wizards—no one knew but she had an emergency Drought of Death potion if she was in near death danger—and she knew about the protection spell her parents placed on her if blood level dropped drastically or if any of the Unforgivable Curses were used on her. She was in good hands, but with Dragons….well considering that they were one of the magicalest—was that even a word—creatures on the planet; as the muggle saying goes, you fight fire with fire so dragons could only be fought by magic.

_Which I don't even have an ounce of._ Stephanie thought as nearly tripped on a nearby weapon as she and Gustav ran from the Nightmare before halting in their tracks as a new dragon—one that Stephanie hadn't even heard a description of—landed in front of them. It had an owl shaped head and instead of the normal two wings the dragons had, this one had four. It tilted its head towards them, growling—or was it grunting, Stephanie was too scared to even tell—before roaring fiercely at them.

"It's a Stormcutter!" Gustav shouted as Stephanie pulled the young Viking out of range as the dragon leapt at them—strange, it didn't try to burn them alive—before roaring loudly.

"Unless you know it's weakness, naming the dragon won't do us any good!" Stephanie shouted as they tried to lose the dragon. If she had looked back, she would have noticed the Stormcutter had tackled the Monstrous Nightmare saving them briefly, but of course, no one ever looks back when they were running for their lives.

"Deadly Nadder!" Gustav shouted once more, pointing ahead of them just as the dragon swung its tail.

"Hit the deck!" Stephanie shouted as the two of them jumped out of the way. However, once Stephanie recovered, she noticed that the little Viking wasn't with her anymore. She was about to call him out, but the feral eyes of the Deadly Nadder stopped her in her tracks.

"Um….you don't suppose you can let this muggle go?" The dragon roared loudly in Stephanie's face, pretty much giving her its answer. "I…um….I'm gonna run now…..AHHHHH!" Stephanie screamed as she narrowly dodge the Deadly Nadder's snap—she suppose she should be grateful that the dragons weren't breathing fire at her anymore—and ran further away from the center of the village.

"JAAAACKK!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Jack shouted as he narrowly dodged a running Viking before said Viking was thrown off course by a Dragon's tail.<p>

"All I hear is screaming, more screaming, and oh Dragon's roars!" Hiccup shouted, panting as he finally caught up to Jack, holding a shield close to his body. If there was anything he learned on his island, having a shield was sometimes better than having a wand.

"No, I heard Stephanie's scream just now. She's in danger!" Jack shouted, turning around frantically. "We have to get to her now!"

"But how!? It's kinda hard to find anyone in this warzone!" Hiccup shouted before a loud thump caused the two boys to look behind them. Gulping in fear, both Jack and Hiccup slowly backed up as they came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare, growling loudly at them.

"Um….got any ideas how to take this one down Hic?" Jack chuckled as he shakily raised his wand towards the dragon, earning a snarl from the cold-blooded creature.

"Hate to break it to you…but you're facing one of the toughest dragons that only the best Vikings go up against…." Hiccup laughed nervously, gripping onto his shield even tighter. Oh Odin's ghost, out of all dragons to take interest in them, it had to be the one he always had to run from.

"So….run?"

"Pretty much." Hiccup answered before both boys turned and ran just as the Monstrous Nightmare fired its liquid like fire at them.

"DO SOMETHING!" Hiccup shouted as he narrowly missed the sharp fangs of the Nightmare, cursing his lack of athletic-ness, and raised his shield just in time to avoid another attack from the dragon.

"WHAT? I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW TO EVEN STOP A DRAGON!" Jack shouted back, before skidding to a stop as they realized they had just entered a dead end. "Um….you don't suppose you know any invisibility spells do you or anything to stop a dragon?" Jack asked as the two of them unconsciously stepped closer to the wall as the Nightmare crept slowly towards them, smirking as if he just caught two easy preys.

"No…I don't….." Hiccup gulped as the Monstrous Nightmare opened its glowing mouth as it prepared to fire another shot at them

"But I do!" Merida's voice echoed before an arrow made contact right between the dragon's eyes causing it to screech in pain.

"This way! Hurry!" Rapunzel shouted from a nearby alley, before grabbing Hiccup and pulling him out of the way. Jack quickly followed and he couldn't help, but laugh as he saw the dragon turning around in confusion once it recovered from Merida's attack. When he heard Merida talk about her skills with a bow and arrow, he thought she was exaggerating, but he was grateful that he was wrong.

"What the heck Merida?! You've been holding back on us haven't you?!" Jack smiled as Merida finally caught up with them, slinging her quiver over her shoulder. Merida puffed out her chest and wiped away a stray spot of soot from her forehead, spreading it even more.

"I was born thi' way. Tha was nothin'!"

"Well, then can you do it one more time, because I think he didn't appreciate being shot at…." Hiccup gulped as he pointed behind the group, just as the Monstrous Nightmare slowly crept up at them. Merida quickly took out another arrow and shot it once more between the eyes, giving the small group of children a chance to escape from the cold blooded fire breathing lizard once more.

"That was awesome Merida!" Jack laughed, dragging a struggling Hiccup while Rapunzel continuously looked behind them, holding her frying pan close to her again. "But um….how many more arrows do you have?"

"Um….'bout fer mor…" Merida chuckled nervously as she looked into her quiver. "It didn't com' with a lot…."

"We better save those then…" Hiccup panted, still struggling to keep up with the pace Jack, Rapunzel and Merida were going at. Hey, he was more of a stamina runner, not a fast paced one. "If we use all of them up now…..we won't have any when we find Stephanie."

"Gotcha….by tha way, have either of yer two located ta lass? Me and 'Punzie haven't had ta slightest luck." Jack shook his head, dodging a flying axe by a hair.

"Whoa that was close, but no. We haven't had any luck either. Although, I have a gut feeling that Stephanie isn't in the center of town anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Rapunzel asked before a familiar scream halted them in their tracks.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I WOULD LIKE TO SPEND CHRISTMAS ON THE GROUND!" Looking up, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp as they saw a light blue with yellow marking dragon with a spiny tail carrying their friend in its talons, farther away from the village.

"STEPH! HOLD ON WE'RE COMING!" Jack shouted, sprinted after the dragon. Merida quickly pulled out another arrow and carefully aimed it at the dragon.

"Pra'per ta grab Steph, Jack!" Merida shouted as she let go of the Berkian arrow, letting it fly towards its target. She cheered happily as her arrow lodged itself on the leg carry Stephanie causing the dragon to let go of its intended meal—sending the dragon flying in pain towards another direction—and sending Stephanie plummeting to the ground.

"I got you Steph!" Jack shouted, pointing his wand towards the ground before uttering the spell he had been practicing with Elsa before break.

"_**Nix Acervum!**_" Instead of landing like a pancake, Stephanie tumbled into the abnormally large snow pile before slowing to a stop. Shaking the snow from her head, Stephanie laughed as she looked at the snow all around her before a body slammed into her.

"Don't scare us like that Steph!" Jack scolded his friend, while simultaneously checking for any wounds. "You're never allowed to go on your own in Berk again."

"Just this once Jack, I completely agree with you. But when did you learn how to make snow?" Stephanie asked, waving over the remaining three from their group.

"Oh, you know. It's just pure talent."

"Uh-huh sure." Both of them failed to realize that the dragon they thought Merida got rid of was now circling back, heading straight for the childhood friends.

"JACK, STEPHANIE, LOOK OUT!" Rapunzel screamed as the dragon above, swung its tail towards the two friends before breathing white hot fire at the three of them. Rapunzel and Hiccup quickly took shelter behind a weapon's rack while Merida rolled out of the way before pulling out another arrow and aimed it towards the dragon.

"We have to check on Jack and Stephanie!" Hiccup shouted over the dragon's roars and Merida battle cries. If it was any other situation, Hiccup would laugh at how Merida—a witch from one of the most prestigious wizard families—was a better dragon warrior than he or any of the students at Berk, minus Astrid. But this was not the time. "If they're even scratched by the Deadly Nadder's spike, it could mean the end for them!"

"Why?" Rapunzel cried, wincing as she heard the dragon roar in pain. Merida must have shot it in between the eyes again.

"The spikes are poisonous and without proper care, a person can die from them! That's why they're called the Deadly Nadder! Come on! Merida, watch out backs!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled Rapunzel out from their safety spot and ran towards the snow pile that was now littered with several Deadly Nadder spikes.

"Oh dear…." Rapunzel gasped as they stumbled into the snow and began digging into the snow to search for their friends. "Jack! Stephanie! Can you hear me?!"

"Jack! Jack! Stephanie! Oh Odin's ghost, please be ok, please be ok…" Hiccup muttered frantically as he spotted a small dot of red in the snow. "Please be ok. Please be ok—"

"Hiccup! I found them!" Rapunzel shouted, digging even faster as a small hand tried to grab hers. Once Hiccup joined her, they quickly uncovered Jack's body and a small portion of Stephanie's head. "Jack! Oh thank goodness you're fine—"

"Stephanie! You have to help her! She—she took the hit for me!" Jack cried as he helped the two Hogwarts students further uncover Stephanie. "I—I tried to block the spikes with my spell—but one went through and—oh god, she's bleeding all over. You have to help her!" Once they finished digging out Stephanie, they couldn't help but gasp as they saw a blood oozing from her side. The cut itself wasn't that deep but her face had turned deathly pale and she was shivering uncontrollably. "The cut isn't deep so why does she look like she's on death's door!?"

"It's the Deadly Nadder's poison….it's already in her system…" Hiccup muttered, wide eye as he felt Stephanie's forehead, heating up beyond what the normal human should even feel. "We don't have much time. We need to take her to—"

"Oi! Jack, Hic' Rapunzel! Look out!" Merida shouted causing three heads to turn. Running straight towards them was the Deadly Nadder itself, screeching angrily as it realized that it was being distracted from its food. Rapunzel paled considerably, clutching to her frying pan with a death grip while Hiccup was mentally going to several scenarios where at least one of them would survive, but Jack surprised them both as he stood up and pointed his wand at the dragon.

"Jack! What in Thor's name are you—"

"You said you needed to get Stephanie to someone, so I'm going to buy you time! I'm not going to let her die here. Hey! You want a piece of me!" Jack screamed as he ran towards the dragon, flinging snow right at its face, halting it in its tracks. Seeing what Jack was trying to do, Merida quickly grabbed some broken pieces of wood and teamed up with Jack to distract the dragon.

"They're….so brave…" Rapunzel muttered as both Gryffindor and Slytherin dodged the dragon's fangs and spikes.

"Then we better get Stephanie to our healer, Gothi. Come on, help me carry her." Hiccup groaned as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie's torso while Rapunzel quickly grabbed her legs. However, they weren't accustomed to carrying a heavy load and got only a couple of steps before they had to stop. It also didn't help that the moving opened Stephanie's wound causing her to bleed out even more. "At this rate, she'll die of blood loss before the poison gets to her." Hiccup cried as he ripped the bottom part of his tunic and placed it on her wound. Despite being a frequent viewer of blood, seeing it on a person he knew who actually was more frightening than he thought.

"Can't you like call her over or something?!" Rapunzel cried, nervously playing with her fingers as she saw Hiccup's shirt slowly getting soaked in Stephanie's blood. She knew she could help Stephanie, she knew she could—her mother said her hair could heal anything—but she was still scared about the reactions she would get from her friends. Would they shun her away like her supposed blood family did and she end up alone in Hogwarts? What if they decide she was too much of a freak to even let her go back, or worse—decide that she was just unsafe overall and kill her instead?

"M-my wand work is horrible and with all the dragons flying above us, it would be nearly impossible for Gothi to even see the flare—duck!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled Rapunzel down, just as another dragon swoop down at them. "We need to get out of here and find some shelter otherwise…I don't even want to think otherwise actually…."

"You mean….she….Stephanie…"

"She'll die at this rate….oh gods, why do I suck at magic! A simple levitating spell would have worked for us right now! Wait! You can do that right—"

"I…I didn't bring my wand with me. I thought it was just going to be a simple dinner!" Rapunzel cried, tears streaming down her face. "Oh no….she's going to die…."

"N-no she won't! I mean, it's possible…oh gods I honestly don't know what to do in this situation!" Hiccup screamed in frustration as he slammed his fist into the grass. For once his nickname on the island suited him, and there was no one to blame but himself. Maybe if he had practiced more like his father wanted instead of giving up, he could at least perform a simple spell. A simple spell that would save Stephanie's life. "I'm useless…so useless!"

Rapunzel looked hopelessly at the scene in front of her. Hiccup was a shivering mess, his eyes watering as he looked at Stephanie's still form. Behind him, Jack and Merida were trying their best to make sure the dragon stayed distracted, but Rapunzel could see the two of them weary and they sported multiple bruises and scratches.

"They're only staying because they think we can get Stephanie to safety…"Rapunzel whispered to herself as she grabbed onto the hem of her dress tightly. "And we can't get her out of here…and the only way to save her is….but….can I do it?"

"Oh no, the poison is in its final stage!" Hiccup cried as Stephanie's eyes shot open and she began gasping for air. Rapunzel could feel tears streaming down her face as Stephanie's eyes locked onto hers, wide in fright and slowly beginning to lose focus. Was she really going to just stand by and watch as her friend die right in front of her.

"C-can't—I—ts—h—hu—uu—rt. Rapunzel could barely see her mouthing the words but she could hear it as clear as day, echoing loudly in her ears as if nothing else was going on.

_Are you just going to let her die? Knowing that you had the power to save her? Just let her bleed out to death in probably the most painful way? And after all the research she did just to find more information on your supposed family. What a great friend you are._

"But mother….but mother…." Rapunzel gasped out as she pulled at her frantically as she heard Hiccup calling out to Stephanie. "What should I do?" A small squeak from her pocket caused Rapunzel to look down. Staring up at her with kind eyes, Pascal placed a comforting three fingered paw on her leg and squeaked softly once more, this time eyeing towards Stephanie.

"You…you don't think….they'll hate me?" She asked as she shakily began undoing the braid Merida's mother had crafted. The small reptile merely shook his head before he jumped down and climbed onto Stephanie's shaking body, surprising Hiccup as he sat down on her chest.

"W-wha—Pascal! Get off of—"

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried, surprising both herself and Hiccup at how clam her voice was at the moment. If anything, she was felt like puking and running away to her house where she could hide underneath the covers of her bed from this nightmare. But she couldn't….no she wouldn't not when she had a friend to save. "I need you to help me wrap my hair around Stephanie's wound."

"Wait what? Now's not the time—" Rapunzel finally finished unbraiding her hair and threw a large chunk of it at him before he could finish his sentence.

"I can't explain everything, but this is the only way to save her!" Rapunzel shouted, her arms shaking wildly as she wrapped her hair on Stephanie's bloody wound. "Just….please….trust me on this….I don't….I don't want Stephanie to die either…." Hiccup merely stared at Rapunzel as she wrapped her golden hair around Stephanie but once her fingers reached Stephanie's wound, she began to shake uncontrollably again, no doubt in shock at touching blood for the first time. Hiccup took a deep breath and took the remaining strands of hair and finished looping the hair around Stephanie's body. Looking at the muggle, he noticed Stephanie eyes began glossing over and if they waited any longer, whatever Rapunzel's plan was to save Stephanie would be for nothing.

"So…what now, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked one the hair was securely fasten around Stephanie's body and Pascal sat on top of it, squeaking and nodding to the shivering Hufflepuff.

Rapunzel had to take several breaths after her hand came into contact with Stephanie's blood. It was the first time she ever felt the body fluid and she wasn't eager to touch it again. However, Hiccup's voice and Pascal's squeak brought her back to reality and she saw that her hair was now in position on Stephanie's wound. Taking one last breath, Rapunzel held onto Stephanie's hand—a lot colder and clammier than before—before she looked at Hiccup.

"Just promise….after everything is over….don't think I'm a freak." She whispered before singing out the lyrics she knew by heart.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine,"

Hiccup let out a gasp as he saw Rapunzel's hair blow bright gold, sparks of magic flowing down from her scalp to the rest of her hair. He looked at Pascal for a confirmation that he wasn't going crazy and only say him with a lazy smile before nodding towards Stephanie's wound.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."

Looking down, Hiccup saw that the magic had finally reached the wound and was swirling around it, healing the physical wound while some of the magic disappeared inside—probably healing the deadly poison in her system.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design."

Slowly Stephanie's color returned to her skin and her breathing finally calmed down. In fact, her eyes were no longer scrunched up in pain. If the Ravenclaw didn't see the muggle bleeding out in front of him, he would have thought she was just sleeping. Looking up, Hiccup saw Rapunzel's face much more relaxed than it was just a minute ago and it sounded like she was nearly finished with the spell.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

Finishing the song, Rapunzel opened her eyes—she did have a habit of closing them whenever she sang the song—and smiled in relief as she saw Stephanie looking healthier and blood no longer flowing from her wound….although most of it was on her hair.

"Rapunzel…wha—how did—" The blonde witch nervously looked up to her friend expecting a face of disgust for fear, but instead she was met with shock and then relief. "Y-you saved Stephanie! You saved Stephanie Rapunzel! You're amazing!" Rapunzel could feel her cheeks reddening in embarrassment and relief. It seemed that her initial fear of being rejected by her friends was all for nothing…Hiccup accepted her and….it felt wonderful.

"Well…I'm…um…it was…nothing really…" Rapunzel stuttered, still blushing profoundly as she hastily began untangling Stephanie from her hair. However, a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she was met with an even brighter smile Hiccup usually showed.

"Seriously Rapunzel. That was….words can't even describe how awesome that was. I never knew you were capable of such powerful magic!" Before the blonde witch could even say a word, a groan coming from Stephanie alerted the two and they watched in relief as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh…wha—what happened? Why do I feel so sore all over?" Stephanie groaned as she sat up before hunching over, slapping her hands over her healed wound. "Wha—I could have sworn…wait Pascal….Rapunzel….Hiccup?" Stephanie asked as she finally noticed all of her friends sitting around her—or on her in Pascal's case. Rapunzel couldn't hold it in anymore; she let out a sob before hugging her muggle friend tightly.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Stephanie frantically looked at Hiccup as Rapunzel continued to cry into her should, but the Ravenclaw merely gave her a relieved grin as well. Before she could even say anything, Jack's terrified yell snapped their attention away from the brief reunion.

"Watch out!" Looking back, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Stephanie paled as another Monstrous Nightmare came rushing at them, talons out and ready to snatch them and take them far away from here.

"Oh shit." Stephanie whispered as the three of them quickly stood up and tried to make a run for it. However, since Stephanie had just come back from the brink of death…well her legs weren't exactly cooperating with her at the moment. Hiccup and Rapunzel quickly took each of Stephanie's arms and tried to help her walk, but at the slow pace they were going, it looked like all three of them would become dragon's food.

"HICCUP, STEPHANIE, RAPUNZEL!" Jack screamed once more as he saw the large flaming dragon descending faster upon the three young children. If he wasn't busy trying to hold up Merida, he would have ran after the dragon and send an avalanche of snow on it, but he was still trying to find off the Poisonous dragon.

"No!" Merida cried as they heard the screams of their friends before the dragon was suddenly flung to the side. Both of them stood stupidly still as they wondered how the three of them managed to swat away a dragon before they noticed or rather heard a thunderous battle cry entering the field. They watched in fascination as Hiccup's father bare-handily punched and kicked away the fire breathing lizard.

"Whot in Merlin's name…" Merida gasped as she let go of Jack's arm, feeling a bit better to stand on her own. "Takin' a dragon without a wand?!"

"That is….a bit scary…" Jack chuckled nervously as other Vikings followed their chief and began clearing out the area. A screech behind the two Hogwarts students caused them to turn around, just in time to see the dragon they had been fighting minutes ago, flying away with most of the dragons. Soon they were surrounded by the adults and the screeches of the dragons diminished before it vanished completely, indicating that the Dragon raid was finally over.

"Jack! Merida!" Stephanie cried before ramming into the two young wizards and held onto them tightly. "Thank god you're alright!"

"Hey I can say the same thing to you!" Jack laughed as he hugged his childhood friend equally just as tight. "I thought you were a gonner…"

"I would have been if—"

"HICCUP!" Stoic's voice bellowed out, freezing all the children in their place as they slowly faced the chief of the tribe. Even though he probably faced several dragons that night barehanded, he didn't look the least bit injured or winded. His clothing suffered a bit of damage adding to the ruggedness to his look and every single one of them had the decency to wince at his thunderous voice. "What did I tell yer 'bout leavin' ta Great Hall?!"

"I um….not to leave it, but Dad—" Hiccup tried to get another word in but with a wave of his wand, Stoic silenced his son with a silencing spell.

"Exactly! Not ta leave it!" Stoic growled as Hiccup tried to speak, but no words came out. "Why can't ya follow taa simplest ordas?"

"Because he wanted to make sure I was ok!" Stephanie shouted, surprising everyone in the vicinity. All the Vikings muttered amongst themselves wondering if the muggle girl had gone mad and how would their chief react to it. As the gigantic Viking opened his mouth to speak, Stephanie beat him to it. "I read about Berk before coming here and I knew about the possibility of dragon raids. While I may not have an ounce of magic in me, I know my history enough to prepare myself for the worst. Dragons come out at night and usually during the warmer times of your island even though that's still cold by muggle standards. But it's not like animals consistently follow a schedule so I should have known that going outside on my own in a dragon infested island was a bad idea. Yet I did so anyway. If anything, I'm the reason why Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel went after me….don't get mad at them for trying to protect me…" Stephanie finished meekly as she hunched in on herself as Stoic's glare remained on her before he sighed heavily, rubbing his thick red eyebrows.

"Yer all lucky tha ya didn't get hurt."

"Hiccup made sure to tell us which dragons were more dangerous and how we should avoid them." Jack spoke up, earning a shock stare from the Ravenclaw's father.

"Not to mention….he um...acted very calm when we were panicking." Rapunzel muttered, specifically excluding the part as to why she was panicking. If they found out that Stephanie had been poisoned they would want to know how they cured her without the local healers getting involved. Even though she knew Hiccup and Stephanie would likely keep her secret, there was no telling what the adults would do to her.

Waving his wand once again, the chief of Berk lifted the silencing spell off his son and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Is tha true Hiccup?" Fiddling with his fingers the young Ravenclaw began stumbling over his words.

"Well, um they are um…"

"Hes bein' modest sir." Merida spoke up wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Yah son made sure we weren' gonna be dragon food." She gave the scrawny Viking wizard a bright smile before the rest of the Hogwarts students plus Stephanie gave reassuring nods. Sighing heavily, the Chief merely gave his son a nod before turning to his people and barking out orders to begin reconstruction.

"Well…I think that went better than expected?" Jack asked as Hiccup's legs finally gave out on him and if it wasn't for Merida, he would have fallen to the floor.

"He….he nodded at me…"

"Yeah, although I think a little bit more words would have been more thoughtful." Stephanie sighed as she clung on to Rapunzel, still exhausted from the Snoggletog adventure.

"He nodded at me…"

"I think tanight's expirence got ta him." Merida chuckled as she motioned Jack to help her carry their lightweight wizard towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah no kidding. Although…..I think we all should be heading back now. It's nearly eleven and I'm pretty sure our parents are going to start wondering what happened to us." Jack chuckled before he bumped into Rapunzel and Stephanie. "Hey why did you guys—"

"Oh yes. Your parents are definitely wondering where all of you have been." Jack paled as he heard his neighbor's voice and shyly looked up to see the disappointed face of Stephanie's mother along with the Chief and a woman with long brown hair tied neatly into two braids.

"Mom….um….what a surprise to see you?" Stephanie chuckled nervously before wincing as her mother turned her glare towards her instead. "Right….shutting up…."

"Maybe it wouln't have been ta bad if ta dragons ate us…."Merida gulped and Jack couldn't help but agree with her. After all, nothing could face the wrath of an angry and upset mother. No matter if they were a witch or a muggle.

"Would the word…shit…apply to this situation?" Rapunzel asked Stephanie innocently who paled even further as her mother gasped at the word the blond witch used.

"Yeah…..cuz I'm in more trouble….."

* * *

><p>Jack held his head low as Stephanie's mother and father calmly walked him towards the Hogwarts Express and none of them spoke a word. Ever since that fateful day on Berk, all four friends—excluding Hiccup surprisingly—had been grounded for the rest of the break and some of spring break as well. None of them could even owl each other for the rest of the winter break and despite living right next to Stephanie; Jack wasn't even allowed to see her. His parents were beyond furious at him for bringing along Stephanie who couldn't even defend herself although they were proud at him for trying to protect her. That earned him enough points that he wasn't completely banned from Quidditch. He just couldn't play the next two matches and let's face it. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't exactly the toughest teams to beat.<p>

"I'm pretty sure your mother already told you, but Stephanie won't be owling you at all his semester for the trouble she caused over at Hiccup's place. And you shouldn't owl her anything either. She'll be doing her muggle studies instead of helping you with your history projects."

"Oh…you knew about that as well?" Jack chuckled nervously as Stephanie's mother gave him a raised eyebrow. "Right…parents know everything…"

"Just please try to see it from our perspective Jack." Mr. Bennett sighed as he helped Jack unload his trunk into the cargo hold. "Stephanie is a muggle despite having a wizard family and because of her status, she can't protect herself as you could if you were placed in the same environment. For instance, you saved her from the dragon didn't you? If you hadn't been there….Stephanie would most likely have been taken away or eaten."

"Yeah…I know….but I just feel….guilty that she knows so much about the wizarding world than I do that for her not to experience it firsthand….it must be pretty painful..." Jack sighed as he turned to face them. "That's why I thought it would be cool for her to come as well. She always wanted to see Berk and normal cameras don't work in magic environments so I couldn't send her pictures…I just….wanted Stephanie not to feel left out you know?"

"I know, but sometimes you have to think about the safety of others as well Jack." Mrs. Bennett sighed before giving him a small smile. "Now, you better meet up with your friends then. And make sure to stay out of trouble for the rest of the semester alright?"

"Ok….bye Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. And….don't be too harsh on Stephanie…she's just….wants to feel that she's….she's someone you can always count on…." Jack sighed as he turned around and jumped into the train just as the conductor began shouting for last minute passengers to board as well. It didn't take long for the Slytherin to find an empty compartment and he waited for his friends to arrive.

"So yer still alive then Jack?" Merida's voice grumbled as she threw a bag into the compartment, scaring Jack momentarily before she sat across from the muggle-born boy.

"Surprisingly, yes. Although I got off a lot lighter than Stephanie did."Jack chuckled nervously. "What about you? Did you have um…" Merida's glare made Jack hesitant to finish his sentence. "Fun?"

"Gee? Wot made yer think tha?" Merida growled before she stubbornly crossed her arms and stared out the window, before making a face. "Stupid rules…."

"I um hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Hiccup hesitant voice caused the two children to look up, one in anger and the other in relief.

"Not at all! Come on! Sit! Sit!" Jack cheerfully cried as he pulled Hiccup into their compartment and forced him to take his spot as he sat just a bit further away from the angry red head. "So how has your break been?"

"Um…should I not mention about winter break?" Hiccup meekly asked as Merida turned her glare towards him instead. "M-merida seems to—"

"Mah Mum tasided ta band meh from quidditch!" Merida screeched, scaring the two boys as he proceeded to punch her carry-on bag out of anger. "Ta one thin' I'm good at and she bands me from it! AUGGHHHHH!"

"Where's Rapunzel?" Jack fearfully asked as he clutched onto Hiccup for dear life as the other gulped. "She's the only one who can calm down Merida!"

"I don't know…the train's already moving so perhaps she found herself another compartment? She's pretty popular in her house." Hiccup whispered back as Merida continued to rant about the unfairness she had to go through because of her mother.

"It's going to be a long ride back to Hogwarts…"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Elsewhere<strong>_

"I understand the circumstances Ms. Gothel so we'll allow your punishment for Rapunzel." Professor Lee sighed as Rapunzel's mother glared ferociously at her from the small opening of her door. "But you must understand that by next week, we'll be coming back to take her back to Hogwarts. As I said before, you're not able to teach Rapunzel magic and without the proper education, she could accidently reveal her magic to the muggle community.

"Fine….but I want her back here every weekend until the semester is over. She needs to learn that what she did was not only reckless, but idiotic as well. Going behind my back to see her friend for Christmas. If she had told me in the first place, I would have let her go."

"Its sadly part of growing up." The Hogwarts professor chuckled nervously, "I've seen my fair share of children and teenagers rebel against their parents and face the consequences. But I'm sure your daughter will learn from her lesson."

"I hope so," Gothel sighed dramatically. "I don't want my daughter to become a trouble maker; she's too kind and would get into all sort of trouble."

"Well, I'll bring Rapunzel's homework all by the end of this week so she'll have the weekend to finish them before she returns to Hogwarts. Make sure she doesn't do any magic outside of this house alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll take extra precautions." Gothel sighed as she closed her door on the witch, smirking happily as she heard the familiar pop from Apparition. She hummed quietly to herself as she pranced into the kitchen to finish up the homemade breakfast for her daughter as she slept in for once. It only took a couple more minutes before Gothel heard the soft thumps of her daughter's slippers before a small voice squeaked.

"G-good morning mother…"

"Good morning my golden flower. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked as she flipped the pancakes before they could burn, leaving them a perfect golden brown color. She watched as her daughter hesitantly pull back a chair on their dining table before she finally answered.

"It was…ok…"

"I see. Well, you mother has to go to work until late tonight so I made you lunch and dinner." Gothel smiled as she placed the finished pancakes onto a plate before placing it front of her daughter. As she turned around, Gothel silently counted down from three and once she hit one, she heard her daughter sniffle.

"Mother…..I'm really sorry….I really am. I shouldn't have gone off like that on my own…" Turning around, Gothel gave her daughter a gentle smile before placing a kiss on her head.

"I know you're sorry my Golden Flower, and I forgive you."

"Then….can I go back—"

"However, you still need to understand that every action has a consequence," Gothel quickly interrupted her daughter, narrowing her eyes as she brought up the same topic ever since she named her daughter's punishment. "You'll be staying home for a week before you're going back to school and even then, you'll be coming home every weekend so I can keep an eye on you."

"But…..yes mother…"Rapunzel sighed heavily as her mother gave her "the look" and silently ate her breakfast.

"Oh darling, don't be mad." Gothel cooed as she gave her a hug. "I know you love that school, but you have to understand what a scare you gave me when you came back from that….island with dirt and a bit of blood on your hair. I had to do something to make sure you won't do something that reckless again."

"Yes mother….I understand. It…it was pretty terrifying, but at least Stephanie helped me get over it." Rapunzel nervously chuckled as her mother gave an expiated sigh.

"That girl. Honestly. What was she thinking? And she's a muggle on top of it. I don't want you near her any more. She's a bad influence on you." Gothel growled as she remembered meeting the black haired girl when her parents brought her daughter home. Had her parents not been there, she would have shouted profundities at her and give her a good slap or two for endangering her daughter. Not to mention, that girl was a bit more perspective than most witches and wizards and could easily find out her secret with Rapunzel. She knew her daughter had help finding out information from that damn photo and the only one she would have turned to would have been that girl.

_And I don't want to lose my Golden Flower…not yet._

"But mother! She's a good person! She just wanted to see Berk like I did—"

"That's enough Rapunzel! I don't want to hear any more! If I tell you not to see someone, I mean it for your own safety!" Gothel shouted, before sighing heavily as she saw her daughter's scared face. "Oh now I'm the bad guy…" Rapunzel said nothing as her mother turned her around so she was facing her mother who gave her a pained look.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, my precious flower. You must understand that. You're my only child and every parent is scared of losing their child. Look what happened when you went to the island. You were nearly killed and if it wasn't for your friends knowing magic, I'm sure you would have been eaten. That girl knew that without magic she would be in danger, but she still went anyways and nearly got herself killed. I don't want you to be like that, just diving into situations without any common sense." Rapunzel nodded at her mother, as she gave her a hug."

"I won't mother. I promise" Letting god of her daughter, Gothel placed a strand of golden locks behind her daughter's ear and smiled as she poked her nose.

"I hope so, as you saw on that Island, magic is dangerous and terrifying and if I could, I would hide you forever from it, but alas, I can't teach you the basics you need to know." Gothel sighed as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "I'll be back around ten thirty. Don't wait up for me darling."

"Yes mother…have a good day at work." Rapunzel smiled as she waved good-bye to her mother as she left the house, leaving Rapunzel alone in their two story house.

"It's a lot quieter than I remembered huh Pascal?" Rapunzel muttered to her reptilian friend as he crawled through her hair just to stand on her table. "Or maybe I'm just used to the noise in the common room and Great Hall?" Her reptilian friend merely squeaked causing the blonde witch to sigh heavily.

"I really wish I can go back to Hogwarts….it's really lonely back here."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. Wow, it's a lot less than what I usually write but I just couldn't come up with anything else in this chapter. So the next chapter, things will start to get interesting with Rapunzel and she'll finally start questioning her mother and the secrets she's holding. Not that it'll happen that quickly but you get the gist. Anyways, my OC character will be out of commission for a while (I mean if you were muggle and went behind your parents back to visit an awesome magical island and got hurt, you would be grounded probably until you're a teenager) So she probably wont reappear for a good while. Reviews, critics, Favs, follows are welcomed.<strong>

**-UntilTheMorningComes**


End file.
